Threads of Destiny
by Robinbird79
Summary: "You were sent back here for a reason. There is a destiny before you. Whether you attempt to reach that destiny, however, is up to you." When Ella and her son are dumped in Middle Earth she had no idea of the revelations and adventures that are before her ... or the choice that will be placed before her at the end of it all. Some AU aspects obviously.
1. Chapter 1- A Wanderer Escaped from Night

**A/N: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Rhaella and Thorin are back! I promised another AU a few weeks ago and here is the first chapter, posted much sooner than I had planned but I was eager to get started. Since I have another fic in the works as well (World of Warcraft based) updates might be slow for a while. The beginning of this will look like other, very familiar beginnings to the Hobbit story, but I do hope that I've found a way to make it different from any of the others (at least, I haven't been able to find one that uses the twist I am ... which will be revealed a few chapters in). Any words in Tolkien's languages will be in bold italics and translated at the bottom. As always I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Ella shooed the last of her students off with a smile and a sigh of relief. She loved teaching these archery classes but it was exhausting keeping up with ten teenagers full of energy. It wasn't exactly the life she had envisioned for herself in her naive younger years but she didn't really have much room for complaint. Sometimes she wished she hadn't had to turn her favorite hobby into a job but the money was nice and the college paid her well.

"Momma! Look! I hit the target!"

She turned and smiled at her five year old son. "That's what practice will do for you, David." Letting him aim at the targets a few more times she began putting away all the equipment and tidying up for the evening. Having an indoor facility available was wonderful during the winter and in the spring when storms would blow over the mountains unexpectedly. Of course it did make it hard to teach them to adapt to their environment when they were safely in an air conditioned building with no wind but she truly enjoyed watching their excitement as their skills progressed. Once the nightly clean up routine was done she called to David that it was time to go, pulling out her phone to check the weather forecast while she waited. There had been the chance for some wintery precipitation when she'd looked that morning and she hoped there would be some snow for him to play in when he got up the next morning. However when she saw the radar she frowned then glanced out the window. The cloudy sky was not completely black yet, more of a dark gray, but the ground was already wet.

"David, hurry up please. We need to get home." He tried to complain some, not wanting to leave, but she grabbed his small bow and tossed it onto its hanger before almost shoving him out of the building.

"Things are shiny, Momma!" he cried, the excitement in his voice unmistakable. After locking the door behind them she took a tight hold of his hand, sighing inwardly as she began to notice all the ice on the trees and signs. Why couldn't it have waited another half hour? After strapping him into his booster seat she slid behind the steering wheel, praying that the roads were still warm enough to keep from icing over. Weather in this part of Virginia was always a bit unpredictable.

Pulling out of the parking lot she was relieved to see the asphalt ahead of them didn't appear icy. Despite an urge to get home as quickly as possible she stayed just under the speed limit to be on the safe side; no sense in taking unnecessary risks. As long as they made it back to the house in one piece she didn't care how long it took. For several miles everything was clear however by the time they neared the river Ella could tell conditions were deteriorating. There was little light here, the lamp posts very spread out this far from Main Street, but she caught glimpses of what appeared to be wet patches on the road. She wasn't fooled; those weren't puddles. Gripping the wheel tighter she slowed drastically in the hopes that it would be enough to keep them from sliding off into the mud. With a frown she squinted her eyes, straining to see what was just ahead of them. There hadn't been even a mention of icy earlier in the day and she hoped her students made it home safely; many of them were still new to driving. When the turn off for their house was in sight she breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Are we almost home?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she replied, flicking a quick glance in the rearview mirror.

That was all it took.

In that split second a large truck came barreling towards them, bright headlights blinding her as she looked back at the road, and she slammed her foot on the brake. That abrupt action couldn't have come at a worse time. She felt the sickening sensation of sliding and then the back end of the car whipped around towards the left with no sign of slowing down as it headed off the road. In the glow of their own headlights Ella could see the furious rush of water rapidly coming to meet them. The last thought she had before the car hit the river and everything went black was a prayer that at least her son would survive.

.

 _"Wake up, my dear."_

Was she dead?

 _"You are not dead. It is time to wake up. There are things to do."_

She didn't feel much pain. Surely there would be pain from a car crash.

 _"Stubborn girl. You are not dead and must get up. Now that you are here time will pass much too quickly and you are far from ready."_

What in the world was she not ready for? Who was talking to her? A doctor? The voice was firm but kind with an accent she didn't recognize.

 _"Rhaella!_ _ **Eccoita!"**_

As she tried to open her eyes she thought she saw ... her mother standing before her. The woman had long dark hair and dark eyes and was watching her closely. Yet it didn't look quite like what she thought she remembered her mother looking like. She attempted to lift her arm and the pain she'd been expecting shot through her causing her body to curl into the fetal position as she clutched at her side. Perhaps she wasn't dead. Slowly her senses began to catch up with her awakening. Water running, birds twittering, leaves shaking in a gentle breeze, the feel of dirt under her cheek.

She _wasn't_ dead!

And she certainly was _not_ in a hospital.

Her eyes shot fully open as the thought raced through her brain. There were trees around her, green grass under her head, but the woman she was sure had been talking to her was no longer standing there. The air didn't feel cold which she found odd; they had slid off the road because of ice. She slowly sat up, finding that the water she'd heard was a pretty river flowing behind her and not the angry, muddy rush of what she recalled seeing before the crash. A warm breeze brushed against her cheek, no sign of winter weather anywhere. How had she gotten out of the car? Where was - ?

"David!" she screamed. Somehow she scrambled to her feet, her legs shaking underneath her and her head spinning, and scanned the riverbank for her son and their car. There was no sign of either. She screamed his name again, panic starting to fill her gut and stumbled to the riverside, ignoring the pain in her side as her eyes trying to focus further downstream. What if he hadn't gotten out of the car? He couldn't really swim even if he had. As her desperate cries echoed around her she staggered along the waterline searching for the only person in the world left for her. He couldn't be gone! He couldn't!

"You're awake, momma!" She turned and found David behind her with a few sticks in his arms. Heedless of any injuries they might have sustained she wrapped her arms around him tightly, silent sobs of relief shaking her body. When she was able to regain control of her emotions she began checking him for injuries.

"Does anything hurt?" she asked, anxiously running her hands over his limbs.

"My arm stings but nothing else," he said with a shrug. Pulling up his sleeve she saw a cut across his upper arm, just below his shoulder, but other than that and a few bruises he appeared to have come through the crash unscathed.

"You're bleeding, momma," he said, his voice full of concern.

Until then Ella hadn't given a thought to her own injuries. Glancing down at her left arm, where her son pointed, she saw a nasty cut through the tear in her coat. There was also something burning on her forehead and reaching up she could feel the stickiness of blood. Neither of those would have caused the pain she'd felt and with a frown she carefully sucked in a deep breath. Before she'd gotten her lungs full that searing pain ripped across her again, confirming her suspicions: bruised if not broken ribs. There wasn't anything she could do about that at the moment; she just hoped they'd find their way back to the road or a gas station quickly. If her car was near by there was a first aid kit under the front seat but it seemed to have vanished. Digging in her pocket she found a napkin and began dabbing at the cut on David's arm.

"How did you get out of the car?"

"I don't know. I woke up next to you on the ground."

"What were you doing?"

"Gathering firewood," he said proudly. "That's what Mr. Greg always said to do if you were stuck in the woods."

Ella grinned and hugged him to her again. "You are quite right, my dear, and how smart of you to remember." The previous autumn their next door neighbor had let David join him when he taught his Cub Scout den about hiking and what to do if you got separated from your group.

"I don't remember how to start a fire though." There was clear disappointment in his voice. She ran a hand through his hair.

"That's alright. I don't think we need one at the moment."

"Why is it warm, mamma? Isn't it winter?"

She frowned as she looked around them. "That is a very good question. One I do not have an answer to at the moment. However, I think its time we find our way back to the road and see if we can't find some help to get home." With his hand firmly in her own they started down the riverbank, following the direction of the water. Ella could feel frustration bubbling up as nothing familiar appeared that could tell her were exactly they'd ended up after the crash. There was no way their car had been carried so far down the river that they were far enough away from town as to not see any street signs or the road. That would have been miles! And why weren't their clothes wet? The car had crashed into the water. There was no way they would have been able to get out without getting at least their jeans wet. It was also broad daylight. Had she been knocked out all through the night? Nothing made sense at the moment and she wondered if she might have a concussion.

They walked for a couple of hours. At first David was excited, pulling at her arm whenever he saw some new rock or interesting stick on the ground, but that enthusiasm had quickly waned and the past thirty minutes had been full of whining about being hungry. Ella could feel hungry gnawing at her stomach as well. There was no indication of the town, the road, _anything_ and the frustration she'd initially felt was giving way to concern. Where were they? After at least fifteen more minutes of her son's whining she brought them to a halt. There was no sense in continuing on as it was obvious they weren't getting anywhere and the shadows were starting to get longer on the ground. Night would be on them soon.

"How about we find some sticks to make a fire?" she asked him, hoping a diversion would stop his complaining. Thankfully her tactic worked and it didn't take them long to make a nice sized pile of sticks and branches. Once she felt they had enough to last a few hours Ella picked a spot near a couple of trees, cleared a small circle of grass and weeds, and piled several of the smaller twigs in the middle.

"Do you know how to start a fire, momma?"

"I think I remember." At least she hoped so. The last thing she wanted was to be caught out in the woods with no light. Adding a handful of grass and a couple strips from the napkin in her pocket she began striking the two rocks together she'd picked up for that purpose, praying that somehow it would produce enough of a spark to light the fuel they'd gathered. After several moments and countless tries and just when she was about to give up David gave a happy squeal.

"I see smoke!"

She almost squealed as well then told him to sit absolutely still, afraid that if he moved too much it would create just enough of a shift in the air to put out the tiny little flame that was now visible. Carefully she began adding a few more the smaller sticks, giving them a chance to begin burning before putting another one on top. Once there was a decent enough fire going Ella felt like she could breath normally again. In the time it had taken her to get that little blaze going the sun had sunk beneath the horizon leaving the dark sky above them dotted with brightly shining stars. Now all she had to worry about was -

"I'm hungry."

"I know, David, so am I. Unfortunately I don't have any food with me." An idea struck her. "Why don't you check your pockets? You usually have some candy or snacks you snuck from my office in there."

His eyes lit up in the glow from the flames and he shoved his hand deep into one of his coat pockets. A second later he proudly held up an oatmeal cream pie, a lollipop, and a sleeve of peanut butter crackers. Ella didn't know whether to laugh or scold him. Putting the candy and the crackers in her own pocket she let him enjoy the cream pie, taking only a small bite for herself. When he was finished David curled up next to her, laying his head in her lap.

"Will we go home tomorrow?"

"Yes." Someone would have reported them missing by now and the truck that had caused her to swerve on the road had to have seen them crash. Hopefully they would be found before morning. The gash on her arm needed to be cleaned, possibly stitched up, and after walking however many miles they'd covered her ribs ached. She gently eased herself against one of the tree trunks in the hopes that having her back supported would ease the burning pain in her side.

David quickly fell asleep leaving her to ponder their situation throughout the night.

* * *

The twittering of birds was the first thing she heard the next morning. She had determined to stay awake throughout the night just in case of trouble but it appeared that plan had failed ... though she didn't feel at all rested. Looking down she saw that David had burrowed up next to her side, his head no longer in her lap, and he appeared to still be sleeping peacefully. Their little fire was long since out though the scent of smoke still hung lightly in the air. Coming to her feet slowly she almost cried out. Her back ached from where she'd fallen asleep against the tree and the pain in her side now felt like someone was stabbing her with a knife. After making use of a nearby bush Ella stared across the river, watching as the sunlight sparkled on its surface. What should they do? She was torn between staying put until someone found them or continuing on in the hopes of coming upon civilization again. David seemed to have come through the crash relatively unscathed but she knew she needed to see a doctor. All it would take was one wrong move, one slip or fall, and she would have a punctured lung. Her stomach growled and she knew her son would be up anytime saying he was hungry. The pack of crackers he'd had stashed in his coat wouldn't last.

Only a few moments later he was up and spouting off questions faster than she could even consider answers. They shared the six peanut butter crackers, washing it down with water from the river. Ella could only pray it was safe. Sitting down next to the remains of their fire she let him roam around within her line of vision. He needed to burn energy and she needed to be still. She tried not to think about what would happen to them if the police didn't find them before nightfall. How they hadn't been located already was a mystery. Yes, they lived in a more rural part of Virginia but it wasn't _that_ remote.

A sound in the bushes brought her quickly, painfully, to her feet. She peered into the trees, praying it wasn't a bear, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Thinking it had just been the wind in the leaves she prepared to lower herself back down to the ground when she heard it again. She called David to her and he reluctantly left the hole he'd been digging at the water's edge. As soon as he reached her the rustling, the unmistakable sound of movement, began again and then an elderly man, dressed in grey and with a tall walking stick in hand, stepped from between the trees. He halted when their eyes met and she edged backwards several steps.

"Do not be afraid," he called, his voice gentle. "I mean you no harm."

Ella frowned as she took in his appearance. He was dressed in what appeared to be a dirty bathrobe, a belt around his waist, and a hat on his head that looked somewhat like a witch's hat. His hair and beard were long and grey and blue eyes peered at her from a worn but not unkind face. The entire picture he presented was odd and reminded her of the advertisements she'd seen of a Renaissance Festival. However the closest one was over a four hour drive from where they lived so there was no reasonable explanation for why he was dressed in such a way. Her wariness of his sudden appearance warred with her relief at finally being found. There was something vaguely familiar about the man, though. Recognition, a name, floated just out of her grasp, nipping at the edge of her memory.

"What are you doing out here? You appear to be injured," he said after several moments of silence.

"My car hit a patch of ice on the road and crashed into the river. We walked for a while last night in the hopes of finding our way back to town but finally had to stop and rest."

His head tilted just slightly to the side as he listened to her. "And your injuries?"

"My son is fine but I think I might have some bruised ribs."

"A rather nasty cut on your arm, too, by the looks of it."

Ella nodded but before she could say anything further there was another loud rustling from the bushes.

"What did you find, Gandalf?" A tall brown haired man with a black cloak swirling around him appeared from the tree line. As he approached he pulled down the black mask that had covered the lower half of his face. That was all she noticed as the words he had uttered froze her where she stood, her hands gripping David close to her side. Her eyes darted between the two, confusion and disbelief clouding her thoughts. _What had he just called the elderly man?_ That name was recognizable to anyone. "Who is this?"

"The creator of the fire you smelled last night it would seem."

The tall man rolled his eyes. "Who _is_ she?"

"We haven't been introduced just yet." Grey man looked back at her, a hint of a smile peeking through his beard. "Apologies for my lack of manners, my dear. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

She was having some trouble breathing - had to have been because of the ribs - and her heart was beating almost uncontrollably. There was a sick, panicky feeling in her gut. What was going on here? Had these men lost their minds traipsing through the wilderness dressed for a Renaissance Fair and one calling himself after a character from Lord of the Rings? Perhaps she had hit her head hard in that crash. That would explain what was happening to them now.

"I'm David and this is my mom Ella." She gripped at her son's shoulders, wishing he hadn't revealed their identity to these strangers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the one calling himself Gandalf said with a short bow of the head. The other, younger one turned towards them.

"Araden," he said, peering at her with narrowed, thoughtful eyes. When she still didn't say anything he huffed a bit before looking back at his companion. "What is wrong with her? Can't she talk?"

"From what she told me before you popped up she and her son have been in some sort of accident."

Araden took a couple of steps closer. He looked her over for a moment and then the hardness in his eyes seemed to fade.

"Aye, she certainly has a nasty enough cut on her face. We should probably get her back to camp. Once you've patched her up we can take them back to Bree."

If it was possible her eyes widened even further. She had to be hallucinating. That was the only explanation. "Bree?" she whispered, her voice ragged.

"Of course. That's where you are from, isn't it? Its the closest town." He frowned a bit. "You are dressed rather strangely but I know its not in the way the ladies dress in Rohan or Gondor."

At those words Ella felt her throat close up and as blackness swept into her vision she heard David cry out in alarm and saw Araden hurry to her side.

* * *

 _ **Eccoita**_ : awake


	2. Chapter 2 - Questions

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thank you to all those that have clicked the follow button and/or left a review. Its nice to hear from some familiar folks! I'm already having a bit of fun with this AU (yes, it is an AU if you hadn't already guessed that lol!) and I PROMISE the twist I have in mind will be answered very early on, probably within the next couple of chapters. I do hope you like it. :) As always, please let me know what you think and check out Brunuhville's music (I listen to him when I'm writing).  
**

 **.**

 **MissCalla: Thanks!**

 **Sparky: Hello! Good to hear from you again! :) Thanks and I hope everyone thinks its interesting!**

 **ColdOne: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks! The plot twist is coming soon. I can't hold out on that one for very long as its rather essential to the story.**

 **Petal: Thanks and good to have you along for another story! I will update as frequently as possible but I do have the WoW story I'm working on as well as getting my next SW one ready to start posting but I'm hoping for now to post at least every couple of weeks. :)**

 **.**

 **Middle Earth and everything in it belongs to Tolkien. Only Ella and any other OCs and their plot lines are mine.**

* * *

 _A mountain rose up from the mists._

 _Ella found that she was standing near the top of this mountain, looking out over an unfamiliar landscape. There was some sort of shrine at its peak, the stone gleaming white against the gray rock around it. A sound behind her drew her attention to a well trod path where she saw a woman, long dark hair hanging around her face, struggling to make her way towards the peak. It seemed she was carrying something against her chest and Ella called out, offering to help. The woman didn't seem to hear her. She tried again, this time walking right at her but it was if she was invisible; the dark haired woman continued on, almost brushing against her._

 _Confused and curious she followed._

 _When they had reached the shrine at the summit the woman knelt at the base, words in a language Ella couldn't understand pouring softly from her lips. She stood at a distance that she hoped was respectable, wondering if she should still offer to help. After a few moments the stream of words slowed and then stopped. The wind whipped around them though she was surprised not to feel its cold bite._

 _"Please, help me."_

 _Taking a step forward in response Ella belated realized the woman was not talking to her but seemingly to the sky, her head thrown back and her hands clasped before her. She then struggled to her feet, taking a moment to catch her breath. All of a sudden the lady spun on her heel and stared straight at her and she couldn't help but suck in a deep breath. It was the woman she was sure had been talking to her by the river as she regained consciousness ... and it was now clear she hadn't been carrying something up the path. She was heavily pregnant. They stared at one another in silence for what seemed like an eternity._

 _"How? Is it possible? Is it really you?" The sadness in the woman's eyes suddenly vanished, replaced by joy. "The Valar have heard me and they will answer my prayers!"_

.

"What is your mother's name?" a deep, unfamiliar voice asked.

"Ella." That was David.

"Ella, can you hear me?" There was what felt like a squeeze on her hand. She must be in the hospital. Slowly her eyes opened revealing a dark haired man leaning over her. He gave her a smile. "Welcome back."

"Where did I go?"

"You passed out from shock, I believe."

"I have never passed out in my life," she scoffed, struggling to sit up. Pain ripped through her side and she fell backwards. Luckily the man next to her got an arm behind her back in time to keep her from hitting her head on the ground.

"You did, Momma! You fell just like a rock!" David appeared next to the man, a grin on his face. She could only frown at him. He just pressed his hands to his mouth to cover what she knew was a smile.

"I am going to put my cloak under your head so you don't have to lay it in the dirt."

So they hadn't been found yet. Damn.

"What was your name?" she asked as he carefully placed the balled up bundle of fabric under her.

"Araden, my lady." She blinked in surprise at the courtesy title. Someone else appeared at her side, bringing with him that odd, panicky sensation back to her gut.

"How is she?"

"She needs healing we cannot provide out here. I don't think Traenor's healers will be able to help much even if we took her there."

"We must get her to Lord Elrond as quickly as possibly," Gandalf replied. Ella would have laughed if she hadn't been in so much pain. "You must be careful, though. If those ribs are broken one hard jolt on the road could kill her."

Araden looked back down at her. "I am going to help you to your feet and then onto my horse."

"Your horse?"

"Of course," he said, a bit of confusion in his eyes. "It is the quickest way to get to Rivendell."

Again she felt butterflies, or maybe it was a wild animal, flopping around in her belly. This was not happening. It couldn't be. She was hallucinating, delirious. But why did she hurt so much if it was all a dream? Araden put an arm under her shoulders and slowly helped her stand. Things spun crazily for a moment and he let her lean against him while she regained her equilibrium. Then leading her to where Gandalf was standing holding the bridle of a dark brown horse he almost effortlessly lifted her into the saddle. As he swung up behind her she called out for her son.

"I will bring David with me, my dear," the wizard. "Do not worry. He will be completely safe and we will not be far behind you."

"Don't worry, Momma! I'm not afraid!"

She frowned but as she felt the stabbing in her side again Ella knew there was nothing else she could do at the moment. "You do exactly as you're told, young man." He nodded with a grin.

"We will see you in Rivendell," Araden called then nudged the horse forward. She gasped a bit at the motion. "Please lean back on me and let me know if the pain becomes too much. I will try not to push Belegroc to hard but under the circumstances I think some urgency is required."

"Belegroc?"

"My horse."

"What does it mean?"

"Mighty horse." With a gentle push of his heels the beast under them increased his pace. Araden placed an arm carefully around her waist as they picked up speed. "My apologies but I don't want you to slip."

"It is alright." Her words came out in a whisper.

The journey that followed could have been hours, it could have been days for all she knew. All Ella was aware of was the steadily increasing stabbing feeling in her side. There was no doubt the ribs were broken. She tried to keep her breaths shallow in the hopes of keeping the pain at bay. The landscape passed by in a blur of green, the horse's heavy breathing and pounding hooves the only sound she was able to distinguish. She tried to focus on things around her, anything to keep her mind off her ribs, but it was hard as the tantalizing grasp of unconsciousness offered relief.

"Stay with me," the man behind her said. Araden, that was his name or at least she thought that was his name.

"I couldn't get off this horse if I tried," she replied, forcing herself to push back at the darkness that was trying to claim her again. "Unless I fall off I suppose."

The hard chest against her back vibrated a bit as he laughed. "If you're this sassy in pain and half unconscious I can only imagine what you're like when you're well and hale."

"An absolute joy to be around," she quipped.

"I'm sure." He paused. "How were you injured?"

"Our car hit some ice, slid off the road and into the river."

"Your ... car?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that and I don't know how you encountered ice in your travels as the last hard freeze we had was at least three months ago."

Ella frowned to herself. Nothing was making any sense anymore.

As they lapsed into silence again it steadily became harder to keep from just closing her eyes and giving in. She wasn't sure why she was fighting it. This wasn't one of those situations where she'd freeze to death if she went to sleep. Perhaps it was just her own innate stubbornness rearing its head. The thought that she had passed out in front of two strange men didn't sit well with her. It had been a fraction easier to stay awake while talking so she searched for something to start another conversation.

"How long until we get to ... where we're going?" For some reason she couldn't make herself say the name.

"We should reach Rivendell by sundown at this rate. We're making good time."

She glanced around them and decided it did appear to be marginally darker than when they'd left the riverside. It would be a relief to be off the horse whose every step jarred her body.

"Where are you from? Bree?"

"No. Wrightsville."

"I have never heard of such a place. Is it in the South?"

"You could say that." Ella grit her teeth against not only the pain but the totally unbelievable situation. If this was the way people hallucinated while taking drugs then she was really glad she'd never even experimented. She could only hope once a doctor had seen her and given her some medicine the craziness would stop ... though the fact that she was even feeling pain at all in her delusions was still a puzzle to her.

Nothing more was said. As they rode on she became more and more grateful for Araden's arm around her middle. There was no way she would have been able to stay upright without his help. Just when she thought she had reached the end of what she could endure there was a subtle shift in the air around them. She couldn't put a finger on what made it feel different but it did.

"Hold on just a few minutes longer. The gates of Rivendell are within sight now. I'm sure Lord Elrond's scouts have already informed him of our approach and he will be ready for us."

She didn't trust her voice and merely nodded. Looking up she saw stone statues flanking a tall arch that she assumed was the gate he had been speaking of. A moment later the dull thud of the horse's hoof beats was replaced with a crisp _clop-clop_ as they crossed a cobblestone bridge. That was the last thing she was fully aware of for some time. Things became a hazy blur, almost as if she was watching everything unfold through water or glass. Serene, kind faces appeared. Gentle voices floated over her. Words spoken in a language she didn't understand. Soft colors. Something comfortable under her back. A sweet, faintly tea-like liquid on her lips, in her throat. Then ... nothing.

* * *

The first thing Ella became aware of was just the sensation of _comfort_ , warmth. Her head felt a bit fuzzy and she took a few deep breaths to clear it. As she did it dawned on her that there had been no pain, no stabbing in her side. Relief washed over her. She had made it to a hospital. Now the crazy dream she'd been stuck in would be gone. She carefully opened her eyes. What she saw was unlike any hospital room she'd ever been in. The ceilings were high, the walls white with what looked to be some kind of art work scattered here and there. Instead of a window there were two large open archways, sheer curtains fluttering along their sides. Beyond she could see trees laden with colorful flowers. She could hear birds and the unmistakable sound of water running. To her right was a small table with what looked to be small vials and some bandages. A wooden chair was next to the bed. Glancing down at where she lay she found she was in a rather large bed and covered with the softest blanket she'd ever touched. As she ran her hands across it she noticed the large bandage on her arm. Reaching up her fingers grazed one on her forehead.

"Oh good, you are awake," a gentle, musical voice said on her left. A young woman stood there, a smile on her face. Her dark hair was pulled back in some braids and the dress she wore was a beautiful yellow. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I think."

"I am glad to hear it. You had some bad injuries when you got to us." She came to stand at her side. "Does anything hurt? Can you see okay?"

"I don't feel anything which is surprising considering how much pain I was in."

"Good! I will go inform Lord Elrond that you are awake. He will want to come and check those bandages."

"Wait ... what? Who?"

"Lord Elrond," she replied. "He was the one the Dunedain brought you to."

"Brought me to ... " Images from that pain filled ride burst to the surface and that strange, panicky butterfly-in-her-stomach feeling roared to life. "Where am I?"

The woman looked at her with what might have been a hint of confusion on her face. "Rivendell." With another smile she turned for the door and Ella was able to see her profile for the first time ... including the distinctly pointed ears. When the door closed the threw the blanket off and tried to sit up only to feel some of that familiar pain course down her side. Though not as strong as it had been it still caused her to catch her breath. Giving herself a moment she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. Her legs felt like Jell-O and wobbled like a baby deer's. She had to reach out and grab the edge of the bed for balance before she fell to the floor. How long had she been laying there? Once she thought she could take a few steps she tried to head for the two archways but didn't make it.

"What are you doing up, my lady?" a firm but kind voice said behind her.

"I wanted to see ... I don't understand ... "

"All will be answered in time, Ella, but for now you must rest. Your body needs time to heal properly." Strong hands guided her back to the bed and when she was again laying under the comfortable blanket she was able to see who had come into her room. It was a tall man in gold and burgundy robes. His long brown hair was held back off his face by what looked to be a circlet of twisted wire. It made it easy to see that his ears, too, were pointed. There was something familiar about him and she searched her brain for why that would be so. "Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head. "Where am I?"

"You are in Rivendell as I think you already know. Araden brought you here on the edge of consciousness five days ago with some nasty cuts and two fractured ribs."

"I cannot be in Rivendell. Such a place only exists in the books and movies." She chose not to focus on the fact that he had said she'd been here for _five days_ already. "This is all part of some crazy dream. What kind of medicine have you given me? Did I hit my head that hard in the crash?"

"Ella Wright, you did have a deep cut on your head but you have not suffered from any head trauma. You are not hallucinating." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest. "As I said a moment ago, everything will be explained in time but right now you are not well enough to endure what is to come. You must rest and allow me to tend to you so you can heal."

"How did you know my name? Did David tell you?" She almost sat up again in shock as she realized she had yet to see him. "Where is my son?!"

"Calm yourself. No, your son did not tell me your name as I already knew it and he is here in Rivendell as well. He arrived with Gandalf not too long after you. He is being well taken care of, I promise. Last time I saw him he was at the archery range with Araden and my sons."

"This is not happening. It's not," she muttered, not caring if he heard her. Ella reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. There was no way any of this was really happening. It just wasn't possible. _Was it_? If she had been unconscious all this time there is no way she would have felt the pain in her ribs as she had. She looked back at him, eyes narrowed in thought. He looked almost exactly like in the movie - as had Gandalf - however there was a strength, a crispness that made him much more ... real. As he checked the bandages on her face she could feel the pressure of his fingers, the warmth from them. A pleasant aroma that she could only describe as a mixture of herbs and flowers (it reminded her of those shelves of loose leaf tea in specialty shops) seemed to emanate from his robes. Taking a risk she stuck her hand out to touch the edge of his sleeve. There was real fabric under her fingertips. That fluttery feeling danced around in the pit of her stomach as she tried to wrap her mind around the possibility that somehow, against all rational thought, this might actually be happening to her. The appearance of Gandalf and Lord Elrond in a drug induced dream she could explain but not the man, Araden, who had brought her to Rivendell.

"You are real," she whispered.

He gave her a kind, sympathetic smile. "I am. I know everything seems very confusing right now and that is frightening but I promise once you are well we will sit down and discuss everything."

"How am I even here?"

"I am looking into that as at the moment I only have a hunch. By the time you are ready to talk I will have an answer for you. Now, I want you to close your eyes and rest. When you next wake I will have Camaenil bring you something to eat and tomorrow we will get you out of this bed." He laid a hand on her forehead and she instantly felt not only dreary but calmer. "Sleep and do not worry."

Taking a deep breath she nodded and closed her eyes. In the famous words of Scarlett O'Hara she would think about all this tomorrow.

.

Gandalf was waiting when Lord Elrond closed Ella's door behind him, falling in step with him as they headed down the hall.

"How is she?"

"Physically her wounds are healing quickly and well as I expected."

"That does seem to confirm - "

"We will make no guesses right now. There is no way to know for certain until I am able to actually talk with her."

"So how is she mentally?"

"Understandably confused. She believes she is under the influence of medicines and hallucinating. It will take some time for her to realize she is truly here."

Gandalf met Elrond's gaze before he entered his study. "And why is she here?"

"That, old friend, is something I have yet to figure out."


	3. Chapter 3 - Everything You Can Imagine

**A/N: Hello and welcome! A big thanks to those that have reviewed and/or clicked the little follow button. I know these early chapters don't cover anything in the Hobbit but that will be coming ... just not yet. There are somethings that Ella needs to hear and do before we can get to that point. :) Anyhoo ... I hope you enjoy and please take a moment to let me know what you think. :) The twist I promise will be revealed in the next chapter. :)**

 **.**

 **ColdOne: I'm eager to hear Elrond's response as well. ;)**

 **MrsT: Thanks!**

 **Tibblets: Thanks (and glad to have you back for another story!)!**

 **Petal: Thanks! That's good ... right? Lol! Elrond's revelations will come in the next chapter.**

 **Guest: Oh I know I would question everything I was seeing, too! Thanks for your review!**

 **.**

 **Y'all know the drill ... Middle Earth and everything in it is Tolkien's. Ella and any OCs are mine.**

* * *

When she opened her eyes again she realized there was no pain, just a dull, throbbing ache, and she was starving. It hit her that the last thing she recalled eating were the peanut butter crackers she'd shared with David days ago.

"Are you ready for a bath, my lady?" a cheerful voice said from the door. The same young woman from earlier had entered the room carrying a tray in her hands. When she approached the bed the tantalizing smell of bread began to tease her.

"Yes, actually I am, but I'd prefer to eat whatever it is you're carrying first," Ella replied, her eyes locked on the towel covered shapes.

"Of course. Do you need assistance sitting up?"

"I think I can manage. The pain seems to be much better." She paused. "What was your name again? I'm afraid I don't remember."

"Camaenil." Her bafflement must have shown on her face because a soft, musical laugh escaped the lady's lips. "It means skilled hand. I have been brought up by Lord Elrond to assistant with anyone who may require healing."

Ella just nodded, not sure what to say. Placing her hands on the mattress by her hips she carefully pushed herself backwards until she was propped up on the pillows. As she did so she peered over at the woman by her side, slightly dismayed to still see pointed ears. As awake and _well_ as she felt the hope that everything she had experienced was drug induced was slipping away. Camaenil laid the tray on her lap, removing the cloth that had been covering the dishes. Her mouth became to water immediately; it probably would have done so no matter what had been on that tray. There was fresh bread and cheese, some kind of fruit, and a bowl of what looked to be a stew with vegetables in the thick broth. It smelled divine. She dug in with enthusiasm.

"Please remember to chew your food. It would be a tragedy to have saved your life only to have you die from choking on your meal," the _elf_ said with a surprising touch of sarcasm as she moved about the room pulling open the curtains.

"This is delicious. I can't remember ever enjoying a meal as much as I am right now," she replied, not even caring that her mouth was full of bread.

Camaenil reappeared through a door on the right she hadn't noticed before. "I am glad to hear it. We weren't sure what you would like but your little boy assured us you ate everything."

Ella chuckled as she took a sip of water. "Well, not exactly everything."

"Once you are finished I'll help you to the washing room. I've brought you some fresh clothes as well. The Dunedain will be bringing your son to you later and I'm sure you'd like to be fully clothed."

"Do you know what David has been up to?"

"I believe Elrohir and Elladan, along with the Dunedain, have been keeping him busy. The few times I've seen him he's been following them around." There was a smile on her lips as she removed the tray so Ella felt that meant her son at least wasn't causing problems. "Now, your bath is right through this door."

She was glad Camaenil didn't treat her like an invalid, only stayed close by in case she needed any assistance as she rose. Her first few steps did feel a bit wobbly but she didn't lose her balance. She did accept help stepping into the quite large wooden tub as she could easily see herself falling in that attempt. A loud sigh of contentment slipped free as she felt the warm water and for several moments she just sat there enjoying the feeling.

"There are soaps and bathing cloths on the shelf next to you. Please use whatever you like just be careful of where the bandages are. It's alright if they get wet, I'll replace them when you're through, but you don't want to rub at the stitches too hard. I've put a drying towel along with your clothes on the chair so you don't have to go far."

"Thank you. This feels marvelous."

The elf gave her a smile then slipped back out the door. Ella sat in the silence for a minute longer then ducked under the water eager to rid her body of the dirt and blood. When she surfaced she picked through the few bottles until she found one that didn't have an overpowering scent and poured some on top of her head, scrubbing as hard as she could. Her hair had felt disgusting and she was relieved to get it clean. Once that was done she put some of the soap on the cloth she'd grabbed and began washing away the rest of the grime. She heeded Camaenil's warning about the bandages, carefully removing them before gently washing around her wounds. Until she looked in a mirror the one on her forehead would remain a mystery but the gash on her arm didn't look too terrible. It was still a bit red along where the stitches were but other than that it seemed to be healing well though it would most likely leave a scar. There were no outward signs of the broken ribs, any bruising had miraculously vanished, but she knew it would be unwise to make any quick, sudden movements for a while longer.

After carefully stepping out of the tub and drying she picked up the clothing that had been left for her ... and groaned. Ella stared at the garments in dismay then reluctantly slipped them over her head. With some fiddling she got everything on and tied the long belt around her waist. There was no mirror in the little wash room so she made her way back into the bedroom as she recalled seeing a rather large one on the far wall. Standing before it she contemplated her reflection. Her face was still rather pale, the redness around the cut on her forehead standing out a bit, and there were some dark circles under her eyes. The long sleeves hid the injury on her arm and her wet hair hung below her neck. All that aside, the dark gray dress fit her perfectly, falling in pretty folds to the floor, the opening in the front of the skirt showing the pale turquoise underdress. Though the fabric felt wonderful against her skin, and she could even admit that it was very pretty, she still fidgeted. She really didn't like being clothed in things like this and was certain she would trip over the hem and fall on her face before the day was done. Heaving a sigh she turned and stepped up and through one of the archways onto the balcony, rather eager to see where exactly she was.

Breathtaking was the only word she could think of and even that felt inadequate.

Graceful, pale colored buildings doted the tiny valley, the steep gray cliffs rising up all around them, their stone glittering in the sun. Waterfalls poured over them, their mists giving the area a rather surreal feeling. The water wound around the buildings, sometimes appearing to disappear into some of them. Pretty bridges crossed the crystal clear streams in various places. Surrounding and amidst all of that were green trees and flowers of all colors. It was truly beautiful. Taking a deep breath Ella felt a sense of peace come over her. She could not think of a place on Earth that looked like this and that tiny hope that all this was a crazy dream just about went out.

"Momma!" She turned - a bit too quickly as she felt a pinch of pain in her side - and saw her son at the door, his hand held by the dark haired man she remembered from the riverside. His name she actually remembered.

"David!" Conscious of her healing ribs she slowly made her way down the two steps from the balcony even though she wished to run and throw her arms around him. He was quickly by her side, cuddling into the fabric of her dress, his little arms tight around her waist. He had obviously been bathed as well and was now clothed in a pale colored tunic, breeches, and boots. After hugging him tightly for a moment she directed her attention to Araden standing a few steps away. "I hope he hasn't caused you any problems."

"Not in the least, milady."

"You can just call me Ella. No need for all that ... formal stuff."

"Very well. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well. I expected those ribs to pain me for much longer."

"Lord Elrond is a skilled healer. In all the time I've known him there hasn't been much that wasn't within his powers to heal."

"How long have you known him?"

Arden paused, narrowing his eyes in thought. "Well, I began my training when I was five and I was sent here when I was twelve I believe and that would be sixty years ago."

Ella had to pick her bottom lip up off the floor as she tried to overcome her surprise at his statement. "Sixty years? That would mean you're seventy two? But ... how is that _possible_? You can't be that much older than I am." She just stared. He looked to be mid to late thirties.

He smirked a bit. "It isn't polite to ask a lady her age."

"I'm thirty four," she huffed.

"Well, I suppose I feel flattered that you believe I look so young but I am indeed seventy two." He peered at her closely. "How is it that you are so young? As you said, we don't appear to be far apart in our ages."

"Young? I am not young."

Araden contemplated her for a moment. He was glad to see her looking better; she had really had him worried by the time they'd reached Rivendell. He thought the dress she now wore suited her perfectly. The clothes she'd been in had puzzled him as he'd never seen a female dressed in such a way and now her reaction to his age puzzled him even further. There was something different about her, something he felt the wizard was aware of, and his curiosity continued to grow. Seeing as she was quite content to have the boy with her he decided it was time to try and get some answers. Assuring her he would be back to escort her to dinner he quickly exited the room, hurrying down the corridor towards the most likely place to find Gandalf.

.

"How is Ella?"

"Much better it seems." The wizard nodded, his expression thoughtful as he puffed on his pipe. When he didn't speak Araden decided to just start asking questions. Perhaps he would get lucky. "She is ... different. The clothes we found her wearing, the way she talks. I've never seen or heard anything like it. She just about fell over in shock a few minutes ago when I told her my age and how long I have known Elrond. Why would that surprise her so much? And what is this 'car' she kept mentioning having crashed?"

"I do not know. I haven't heard such a term before."

"That way of dressing, she isn't from Gondor or Rohan and I doubt she's from Bree."

"No, she is not from any of those places."

"She said something about a place called 'Wrightsville.' Does that sound familiar?" All he got was a shake of the head in response. He tried to swallow down his irritation but it was so typical of the wizard. "Who is she, Gandalf?"

"I'm not entirely sure. There were rumors ... "

"What rumors? Who do you _suspect_ she is?" Araden persisted with a roll of his eyes.

"My suspicions cannot yet be confirmed or denied. Lord Elrond is looking into it and we will not know anything for sure until we speak with him." The Ranger knew it was pointless to continue. Gandalf never told anyone anything directly. That didn't stop it from being extremely frustrating, though."I expect that conversation to take place in the next day or so. Ella needs to be stronger before we delve into that."

The choice of words gave him pause. "What do you think she will hear that would require her to be stronger?" A thought crossed his mind. "You don't think she is an agent of _his_?"

"No. I do not think she has any connection to Sauron." Gandalf gave him a smirk over his pipe. "Patience, Araden. When Elrond is ready to speak with our guest you will be joining us for the discussion."

Knowing there was no reason to stay and ask more questions he excused himself deciding to go back to the source of his curiosity and see what he could learn there.

.

After Araden left the room Ella watched as David poked around, peeking into everything he could reach. It made her smile to see that he didn't seem to be affected by what they had gone through ... and were still experiencing.

"How would you like to go for a walk? Maybe show me some of the places you discovered while I was ... sleeping?" He nodded and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her out the door in his eagerness. She had to remind him that they would need to take it rather slow for now and though he seemed momentarily disappointed he quickly perked up and began telling her about all he had done in the past five days. As they walked Ella gazed around in wonder and appreciation. The architecture was beautiful and so finely crafted. All the spaces flowed easily together and allowed so much natural light in. Every so often they passed someone - an elf - and she had to take a few calming breaths to keep that panic from flaring back up. She was still finding it hard to believe what she was seeing. How was it physically possible to be in Rivendell? In freaking _Middle Earth_? This world and everything in it was merely the creation of a very talented writer. No matter how much she thought about it she couldn't figure out how any of this was happening ... though the longer she was awake and seeing, touching, smelling things the more real it was becoming. That annoying little voice in her head was beginning to whisper that, against all rational thought and beyond the realm of what she believed to be possible, she and her son had somehow ended up in a world that was not even supposed to exist. The idea made her hands shake a bit and she tried desperately to hide it.

David became a bit more animated once they were outside in the gardens, darting here and there to peer up trees or down into bushes. He showed her a rather spectacular fountain that cascaded down a few levels and she had to grasp his hand tightly to keep him from jumping in. The entire landscape was beautiful, made even more so by the way the slowly setting sun was bathing everything in a warm, golden glow. Never had she thought some place felt magical but it unquestionably applied here. They came into what looked like some kind of memorial garden and David instantly began scampering from statue to statue, running his hands over the stone, trying to decipher the carved words on each one. Ella seated herself on a pretty bench to rest and watch him.

"There you are," a now familiar voice said not too long later. She gave Araden a smile as he joined her. "You have been exploring?"

"You could say that. David was showing me around."

"He is certainly an inquisitive little boy."

She snorted with amusement. "You have learned his ways quickly."

He just shrugged. "Are you feeling alright? You haven't tired yourself out?"

"I am okay. A little tired but I'm going to guess that's mainly to being in bed for almost a week." She waved an arm absently, indicating the area around them. "I am glad I got up. Everything is ... amazing. I've never seen anything like it before."

"You have never been to Rivendell before?"

Ella laughed. "Only between the pages of a book or on my TV screen."

Araden stared at her, bewilderment clear on his face. "What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth to answer then paused. She had read about situations like this in novels. It was always made very clear that the traveler to the new world or time was not to reveal that they weren't actually from there. For a moment she considered not saying anything but then decided that if Lord Elrond felt she needed to remain silent - despite the fact he hadn't told her anything yet - he would have already imposed such an edict upon her. Still, it might be better not to reveal too much until she herself understood what was going on. She certainly didn't need folks thinking she had lost her mind.

"I'm sure you have already guessed that I am not from around here."

"The idea has crossed my mind."

"Truth is I'm not sure how I ended up here at all. Where I'm from ... well, I'm not exactly sure where it is in relation to Rivendell, to Middle Earth, but I have a sneaking suspicion that I've somehow travelled quite a long ways."

He peered into her face. "Gandalf said that Lord Elrond was investigating your situation though he wouldn't elaborate any further."

"From what I've read about Gandalf the Grey that doesn't surprise me."

"You have read about him?"

She just nodded, deciding it was time to change the subject. "So what do you do around here? What is your ... job?"

"I'm a Ranger. My companions and I keep the Free Peoples of Middle Earth safe."

"That sounds rather important."

"I suppose it does though most are not even aware of our existence," he replied with a chuckle.

"Really? Why?"

"Let's just say it is safer for us that way." She raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything further. Figuring that even people here had secrets they needed to keep she was satisfied and they settled into a comfortable silence watching David frolic around. Just as the sun was about to dip beneath the horizon Araden rose and offered her his hand. A bit confused and blushing somewhat over the gesture she took it and came to her feet.

"I believe it is time for dinner and I did promise to escort you there."

A silly smile plastered itself on her face as he lead her to a cozy room where there were already several elves eating, David following along beside them and quite happy at the prospect of food. Once they were seated Ella prompted Araden to tell her more about what he did and some of the things he had seen, hoping that would keep the questions directed at her to a minimum. It seemed to work though she had a sneaking suspicion he was very aware of her diversion tactic. Despite that they had a pleasant meal, Ella being a bit surprised that her normally picky child ate everything he was given without question or complaint. That alone was almost enough to convince her they 'weren't in Kansas anymore.' The comforting feeling she had gained while sitting in the gardens remained until a rather serious faced elf stepped up to the table.

"My lady, Lord Elrond has requested that you join him in his study after your morning meal tomorrow." He glanced at Araden. "Your presence has been asked for as well."

"Certainly, Lindir." When the messenger had left he glanced at her with the hint of a smile on his lips. "Well, it seems like the time has come for some answers."

"It certainly does and not a moment too soon."

However as she said the words Ella wasn't sure if she was relieved to hear she'd finally understand what was going on or if she was afraid to know the truth.


	4. Chapter 4 - Unbelievable Reality

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thank you to the new followers and those that left reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting. I got a new computer and it took a few days to get everything transferred over. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. The twist I mentioned is revealed here; I really, really hope it works and you like it. As I said, I couldn't find anything else that used this idea. Let me know what you think! Translations are at the bottom.**

 **.**

 **Paul: Thanks for the review. I hope what she discovers here works for you! :)**

 **Child: Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad you found my story. As of right now the story is taking place BEFORE the Hobbit though in a few chapters it will catch up with the beginning of that story.**

 **Petal: She finds out the big news in this chapter. Hope you like it! And no dwarves … yet. ;)**

 **.**

 **Everything is from the genius of Tolkien. Rhae (Ella) and any other OCs are my creation.**

* * *

 _There was fire ... so much fire! Buildings, trees, the very ground was on fire. Over the sound of the quickly growing flames was a roar unlike anything she'd ever heard before._

 _Her frantic gaze, in an effort to find something familiar in this hellish landscape, fell on a tall, imposing mountain and flames were pouring from its main gate as its citizens fled. She thought she could hear their cries for help ..._

 _Then everything changed. The flames were still all around her but instead of sturdy stone buildings all she saw were ramshackle wooden structures becoming engulfed in the escalating fire. She felt that she should be looking for someone, that she was in this place with someone and they had become separated in the chaos. That familiar and unwanted feeling of panic began to well up inside as she tried to find her way through the smoke. And again, over everything, was that horrible roar. Looking up she was horrified to see what appeared to be a ... a giant lizard in the sky? For a moment she froze, wondering what in the world was going on._

 _"Rhae! Rhaella! Hurry!"_

 _Turning at the name she searched through the madness trying to locate who was calling. A dark haired figure appeared through the crowd, hurrying towards her and for some reason she felt a rush of relief._

.

Ella's eyes popped open.

It took her several moments to calm her racing heartbeat and convince herself it had all been a dream. When she felt more in control of herself she sat up, mindful of her healing ribs, rubbing her hands over her face. She'd never experienced such confusing and _vivid_ dreams in her life and she wasn't sure she appreciated the new development. The first dream about the strange woman on the mountain had been odd but she much preferred that to being caught in a burning town ... even it was just a dream. Rising to her feet she made her way to the balcony, desperate for the feel of a breeze on her face. David was still curled up in the cot that had been placed at the foot of her bed and she was able to have a few moments to herself. Today she would meet with Lord Elrond and she prayed he would have some good news to share, that he knew how she ended up in Middle Earth and that he could send them home.

There was a knock on the door and she found Araden waiting on the other side of it.

"Good morning. I hope you are well rested?"

"I believe I am. Are you here to take me to Lord Elrond?"

"I am … after I take you to breakfast."

She glanced over her shoulder. "What about David? He is still asleep but I don't think this meeting is somewhere he needs to be."

"Elrohir and Elladan have said they will keep him busy this morning."

"Oh. Well, I guess if you don't mind waiting a few minutes I'll get dressed." He nodded and she closed the door carefully. As quietly as possible so as not to wake her son, Ella pulled another dress over her head – she would have to inquire about some more normal clothes as soon as possible – and splashed some water on her face. Giving David a kiss on the head she slipped out the door and found Araden lounging against the wall with two tall, dark haired elves by his side. From their striking resemblance not only to each other but to Lord Elrond she guessed these were his sons.

"Elrohir."

"Elladan, milady," they said with respectful bows of their heads.

"I understand you are to keep an eye on David for me while I meet with your father today?" One of them nodded. "I hope he isn't too much trouble."

"Oh no, milady! He has lots of energy to be sure but he is smart and curious about everything around him," one of the two, Elladan she thought, told her with a grin. "It is fun to invent ways to keep him busy."

She chuckled. "If he gets to be too much of a handful just bring him back here and make him sit and be quiet."

Araden again offered his arm – that bit of chivalry took some getting used to – and they silently made their way to breakfast. He seemed to sense that she was nervous about what was to come, keeping his comments while they ate light-hearted. For some reason she tried to stall but eventually the moment was upon her and she found herself ushered through an ornately carved wooden door into what had to be Lord Elrond's study. Her attention was briefly caught by the floor to ceiling bookcases, each shelf full of what had to be very old tomes. For a second she felt an urge to pull some of them out and pour over what was contained between the covers. She shook the sensation off quickly and faced the tall elf that was waiting for her. Gandalf sat to the side, his blue eyes sharp.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. I'm not sure what you did to me but my ribs don't hurt nearly as much as I was expecting."

Elrond gave her a smile. "Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me and I will do my best to answer them."

Ella needed no further prompting. "How did I get here? You, this place, _Middle Earth_ , none of it is supposed to exist."

"What do you mean we're not supposed to exist?" Araden's face was a picture of confusion. She glanced at Elrond, looking for any sign of how she was supposed to answer such a question. When he remained silent she took that as a signal that she could speak freely.

"Where I am from Middle Earth is nothing but a world in a series of fantasy novels that were made into movies." All three of them looked at her in a way that clearly said they had no idea what she was talking about. "Movies are … it's a way to tell a story. People, actors, dress in costume and pretend to be the characters in the story. It is a way to see your favorite stories come to life I guess."

"These stories, were you fond of them?"

She frowned a bit at the question. "I suppose I liked them well enough though it has been quite some time since I saw any of them."

"Who was in these stories? These movies?" Araden asked from his spot by a window. Ella bit her lip. What would it be safe to say? Was this one of those times where she would screw everything up if she said too much?

"There were hobbits and elves, dwarves and men. Gandalf is in them all." She hesitated. "Orcs and goblins and … Sauron."

"You saw all these things?"

"I did. It all came from the books."

Lord Elrond had been pacing slowly during all this, listening but clearly deep in thought. At this he paused, his attention swinging back to her.

"In what years did these stories happen?"

Ella froze with what was probably a deer in the headlights look. She was not one of those over the top fans that knew all the details of their favorite movies. Still, she had read the books when she was younger and searched through her memory for something.

"I believe the first movies were set in the year … 2941."

"What age?"

"Excuse me?"

Elrond saw her confusion. "Would that be 2941 of the Second Age?"

She wasn't sure what that meant. "I don't know. All I know is Gandalf is there, as are you Lord Elrond, and the hobbit Bilbo Baggins." At that the wizard's eyebrows rose closer to his hairline.

"That would make it the Third Age," he said quietly, running a hand over his beard.

"What age is this right now?" she asked.

"We are presently in the year 2933 of the Third Age," Elrond replied.

"Then … what I read and saw in those movies hasn't happened yet?" A trace of fear seeped into her voice. All this _was_ real (if she was truly hallucinating she'd be somewhere in the middle of what she knew and not years before any of that happened) and there was now the very real possibility of messing up everything that was supposed to happen in this world.

"It would seem you were sent back to us for a very specific reason."

Her eyes darted between the men, Gandalf looking intrigued, Araden confused, Elrond thoughtful, and locked on to the tall elf.

"I do not understand."

"What all do you know of our world?"

"Not much. Just what was in the books and movies."

"What do those tell you? Besides the denizens of our world?" Elrond's voice was firm and she knew he knew there was more than what she had told them.

"There was more but … I am afraid that if I say too much things that are supposed to happen won't and things that shouldn't happen will. I do not want to mess up your future."

Elrond took a step towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you are here in order to change something."

Ella frowned, not liking the sound of that. She didn't want to change anything. She just wanted to find a way to get home with her son. Still, perhaps if she gave the elf some information that would help him find a way to send her back.

"One was about a quest for Erebor and the other, which happened many, many years later, was about the journey to ... " she hesitated a moment, wondering how much she should actually reveal about this particular event. She knew that Frodo's quest was of the utmost importance to their world. "It was about destroying the One Ring. It's been a long time since I read the books and most of what I remember is from the movies."

Elrond exchanged a quick glance with Gandalf. There was true surprise in the wizard's eyes now.

"Was there anything in these accounts about the history of Middle Earth before the events they described?"

She thought for a moment. "The man who wrote the books, Tolkien, did write a few others that I think dealt with something like that, but I never read them."

Another glance between elf and wizard. She was beginning to feel the first fingers of irritation - which was a welcome change from the confusion and fear she'd been feeling.

"Take a seat, my dear," Gandalf said kindly, "and we will try to explain." Doing as requested, Araden taking a chair nearby, she waited not so patiently.

"The Dunedain, like Araden, are descendents of the Númenóreans, a race of strong, wise men. Some settled in Middle Earth generations ago though most remained on their home island of Númenor." Elrond paced slowly in front of her as he spoke. "They were ruled by a line of kings that lasted from 32 to 3319 of the Second Age when their home was destroyed. In that final year the last king, Ar-Pharazôn, broke the Ban of the Valar and in punishment Ilúvatar buried the last king and his army under mounds of dirt and then sunk the island of Númenor, killing all the inhabitants."

Araden must have seen the confusion on her face. "Ilúvatar is the leader of the Valar, the Gods. The Ban of the Valar said that the Númenóreans could not sail so far west that they could not see their land. The Undying Lands lay in that direction and men were forbidden to go there. Ar-Pharazôn sought to gain immortality which is why he broke that ban." Ella merely nodded, her eyes never leaving the elf lord.

"Ar-Pharazôn was not the rightful king, however. He married the daughter of the former king, his cousin Míriel, and usurped her rightful place as ruler." Here Elrond paused, his gaze lingering on her face. After a moment she became uneasy under his scrutiny.

"Okay. Naughty king, gods punish everyone. So what does that have to do with me?"

"It was rumored that Míriel was in love with Elentir, brother of Elendil, before she was forced into marriage with Pharazôn. When the island was destroyed she tried to climb the sacred peak of the Meneltarma but the tidal wave swept her away."

Ella was still lost as to how any of this pertained to her and why she was sitting in a land that was supposed to be fictional ... though the name Elendil rang a bell somewhere in the recesses of her brain.

Elrond continued. "Another part of the rumor connecting Míriel with Elentir was that they had a secret child together. Most of those that believed the story believed that the child perished with the rest of the Númenóreans when the island was sunk beneath the waves. A few - speaking from tales told by the few survivors in Middle Earth - believe that Míriel hid her child from her husband long before the island's destruction. They say Míriel climbed the mountain several times, pleading with the Valar to help her save her child from her husband. They eventually were persuaded and sent her child to another world where she would be safe until needed."

She froze. "What was the mountain like that she climbed?"

Elrond gave her an odd look. "Meneltarma was the highest peak on Númenor, its heights swirling in the mists. There was a temple to the Valar near the summit but only after a climb up a long path."

Ella could only stare. That sounded suspiciously like what she had seen in that first dream. She fiddled with the edge of her long belt. This wasn't helping her confusion. Nothing she was hearing was answering any questions and that irritation she'd begun to feel at the beginning of this conversation was growing. Gandalf seemed to sense her rising frustration, speaking up for the first time in several minutes.

"What was your mother like?"

The question surprised her. "I don't know. She died when I was about two or that's what I was always told. I think I remember that she had long dark hair but that could just be someone that took care of me after she died."

"And your father?"

"The folks at the orphanage said he died with my mother but I have no memory of him at all." She glared at them both. "What do my parents have to do with all this? Can you just tell me instead of beating around the bush?"

Elrond smirked then motioned for her to join him. When she reached his side he pointed to an open book on his desk. With a frown she peered down at the pages. There was writing in a language she didn't recognize but that wasn't what captured her attention. A picture in the center of the page did. It was of a beautiful, dark haired woman clothed in shimmering blue robes and a delicate tiara on her brow. Ella blinked and did a double take. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her.

"What is _that_? How did you do that?" There was a tinge of hysteria in her voice.

"That is a history of the Kings and Queens of Númenor and that is a portrait of Míriel."

"But that's impossible! It looks like - "

"You." That single word from Gandalf broke over them like a clap of thunder. She could only stare, an odd, panicky feeling fluttering in her stomach. Her legs felt a bit funny as well and she reached behind her to find the chair she'd been sitting in for support. It was too far away but a strong, gentle hand touched her arm and she looked up to see Araden by her side.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"We are fairly certain that you are the long lost daughter of Míriel, last Queen of Númenor, and Elentir, younger brother of the first king of Gondor and Arnor, Elendil," Elrond replied, his voice low and gentle.

"Elendil's brother? Then that would make her kin to - " Araden murmured to no one in particular.

"Yes, though because she is the child of the younger brother, and not to mention a female, she would have no claim there," the elf explained to him. Ella wasn't quite sure what they were talking about but she did recognize the names of Gondor and Arnor from the Lord of the Rings. And Elendil ... she searched frantically for the connection to what she thought she knew from the books and it burst upon her in a flash.

"Isildur's father, the one who wouldn't destroy the Ring ... and the one Aragorn has his claim to the throne through." Gandalf gave her a nod. She rubbed her hands over her face. Something was very wrong here. She had to be dreaming. _Had to be_. There was no way she was hearing all this. Taking a deep breath she replayed what she'd been told so far and something that Elrond had said early on jumped out at her.

"This is impossible." She pointed to the elf. "You said this island, Númenor, was destroyed generations ago. I am only thirty-four years old so there is no way I can be who you think I am."

"Time moves differently in the world you came from. That could be why you were sent there in the first place. Perhaps the Valar could already foresee when you would be needed here and sent you where you would grow at the correct pace to be of the correct age when brought back." He met her gaze, his eyes firm but not unkind. "You have knowledge of our future, knowledge that could possibly prevent something horrible. I believe that is why you have been sent back, Rhaella, daughter of Míriel and Elentir."

She stumbled back a few steps and would have fallen if not for Araden's firm grip on her arm, throwing up her hands as if she was warding off an attack. Elrond's words ricocheted in her head. None of this could be real. It couldn't be! The fact that she had had a dream about a woman climbing a mountain was just a coincidence.

" ** _Amatúlië_** ," Elrond said with a bow of the head.

She just stared at him uncomprehending.

" ** _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_**." Elrond's voice was warm and the words flowed over her though she was still unsure as to what he was saying or why he was doing it in a language she didn't understand.

" ** _Áva sorya_** **_Melda heri_** ," He continued to speak to her, the graceful speech wrapping around her, filling her head. An annoying - and slightly painful - buzzing began to pulse inside her skull. The longer he talked in whatever language he was using the stronger it felt and she gripped at her hair. She was starting to feel lightheaded, dizzy, and the words he was saying seemed to echo inside her head.

"Stop!" He merely raised an eyebrow then said something else which caused the pulsing to feel like it was going to break free.

" ** _Á pusta! Áva quetë!_** " The words burst from her lips and she froze.

Elrond smiled. "It is good to have you here, Rhaella."

"What did I just say?"

"You spoke in Quenya, the language of the Númenóreans. The language your mother would have known." He smiled. "It is a blessing to have you back on our shores. Now we must discover why the Valar felt now was the time to send you home."

"No. No! This isn't true. None of it! I only came in here to talk to you to see if you could send David and I home!" Flinging off Araden's hand she bolted out the door as that panicked feeling exploded in her chest.

* * *

 _ **amatúlië**_ \- welcome, blessed arrival

 ** _Elen sila lúmen' omentielvo_** \- A star shines on the hour of our meeting.

 _ **Á** **va sorya**_ \- don't worry

 _ **Melda heri**_ \- beloved lady

 _ **Á pusta**_ \- stop!

 _ **Á** **va quete**_ \- be silent!


	5. Chapter 5 - Threads of the Past

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thank you to those that have reviewed, hit the follow button, or are just reading along. :) Deepest apologies for the lateness of this post, hope y'all are still out there. I'm trying to finish up two costumes for DragonCon (last weekend of August!) and I'm starting to panic about the time. Anywho … I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a look at some of Ella's history in this one. Please let me know what you think! Any translations will be at the very bottom.**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Thank you so much! Do you mean who do I picture as playing her part? I haven't really thought of that. :)**

 **Paul: It was that twist that made me decide to try another AU in The Hobbit. :)**

 **Tibblets: I'm not too familiar with how all that would work in that world but she's going to be perfectly fine with Aragorn being the figure head for everything. :)**

 **Child: Those answers will come as we progress through the story. :)**

 **Petal: Hehe. Thanks!**

 **Guest 1: They do! And we'll all find out more in this chapter.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! I was excited to get going on this once I had my big idea down. I can't imagine what it would be like!**

 **Riss: I don't usually take so long to update!**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's. The faces I picture are all from PJ's movies. Only Ella and any other OCs are mine.**

* * *

Ella ran though she had no idea where she was going. She just kept going until she found herself within a walled garden with no where else to run. Her legs gave out and she collapsed in a heap on the ground, ignoring the bite of pain that shot from her ribs. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream and hit something until she woke up from this nightmare … but tears wouldn't come and the more rational side of her brain knew how ridiculous it would be to frantically beat on the wall nearby. Still, she felt completely helpless, trapped, and it was not a pleasant sensation. Rolling onto her back she stared up at the canopy of trees over her head. Birds were singing with the faint gurgle of water a pleasant sound in the background. It was a peaceful spot, perhaps just what she needed to get her jumbled thoughts and emotions in line. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to calm her racing heart. Idly running her hands over the soft grass she reluctantly recalled Elrond's words. If what he said was true not only was she the long lost daughter of an ancient queen but she was also over three thousand years old. All of it seemed too incredible and impossible.

 _"Time moves differently in the world you came from. That could be why you were sent there in the first place. Perhaps the Valar could already foresee when you would be needed here and sent you where you would grow at the correct pace to be of the correct age when brought back."_ Those were Elrond's words so he obviously believed there was something she was supposed to do in Middle Earth. Ella didn't like that idea. She wasn't Wonder Woman or some superhero in a movie. She was just … herself: a not so young anymore woman who taught literature and had a small son. She didn't possess any special skills or talents. How could she be useful in a fantasy world that had turned out to be not so much of a fantasy? No Tolkien scholar herself she _had_ read the books and seen the movies, even if it had been quite some time ago, and knew what dangers lay beyond the borders of Rivendell … and she wanted no part in that. Though the thought of being able to explore and _actually see_ Middle Earth was a bit tempting the idea of orcs and goblins and unimaginable evil hiding behind a black gate erased any desire to take a single step beyond Elrond's home. With a disgruntled sigh she closed her eyes. With no idea how to get back to the real world she would have to talk to the elf again as he would be the only person with the knowledge to send her home – she hoped. What if he didn't? Or couldn't? With that depressing through she drifted off into a restless sleep.

.

 _When she opened her eyes again the trees around her were gone and a cool breeze was blowing across her face. Sitting up in alarm she recognized the mountain from her dream … and there in front of her, staring into the distance, was the same dark haired woman. With careful steps she approached her, swallowing down the fear and panic. The woman turned, a soft smile on her lips, and they just stared at one another for several moments. Ella could see some resemblance to her own features in the face before her. It was a bit disconcerting to see what could almost be her reflection on another person._

 _"So you have finally come to me." The voice was pleasant, musical._

 _"I don't think I've gone anywhere knowingly. I certainly didn't choose to wake up in a world that shouldn't even exist." There was a touch of anger in her tone._

 _The woman stepped closer, her dress and cloak flowing around her._

 _"Rhaella, my darling daughter, do not be dismayed."_

 _"Are you Míriel?"_

 _"I am and I know everything feels very wrong right now and you're scared but please believe me when I say there's a reason you are here."_

 _"I don't want to be here. It's such a dangerous world."_

 _"And the one you have lived in for the past thirty-four years is any less dangerous?" That gave Ella a pause as she couldn't deny it. Míriel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You now have a unique knowledge of the future of this world. There are things coming that must happen for its preservation and things that must be averted for its survival. You are needed here."_

 _"But I don't know how to fight or survive in this world! I'm just a mom approaching middle age."_

 _"Put such nonsense out of your head. You have been blessed by the Valar, given a special gift that will help you with your task." This statement caused Ella to freeze. She had never considered something like this._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"That I do not know. Not everything has been revealed to me nor should it. I know this is not what you want to hear but it is your reality now." Míirel sighed a bit, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "I wish I could promise you that everything will go smoothly but it won't. It will be extremely hard at times. You will see and experience things that you will wish you hadn't but I have assurances that you will live. That was the bargain I made with the Valar all those years ago."_

 _"And when it's all over? When I've done what the Valar ask of me then I can go home? David and I can go back to our real lives?"_

 _Míriel looked at her a bit sadly. "If that is indeed your wish when it is all settled then yes, I do believe you will have the choice to stay or go."_

 _Ella frowned. "Why would I ever decide to stay here? This is not my home."_

 _"Despite what you now feel, this_ is _your home, though you never lived here. Many things will happen to you over the course of your time here and your feelings might change at the end of it. You never know what fate has in store for you. Perhaps you will find happiness in this world."_

 _Ella just snorted in amusement. They fell into a silence that was not exactly uncomfortable as she eyed the woman and was surprised to discover she was curious about her._

 _"Are you truly my mother?"_

 _A soft, loving smile met her question. "I am. Lord Elrond has told you about my history? How I came to be married against my will and my rightful place as queen usurped by my cousin?" Ella nodded. "My father was not going to deny my wish to marry Elentir though he was not overly pleased that I had fallen in love with a younger son. However when he died all the security I had was wiped away and decisions that should have been mine were taken from my hands. Still, even when I was forced into the union with Pharazon our feelings did not diminish and, though we knew it was wrong, we didn't deny ourselves and gave in to our desires." Míriel seated herself in the grass, motioning for her to join her. After only a slight hesitation Ella did. "When I became pregnant I knew there was no way to make my husband believe the child was his. I persuaded Elentir to leave Númenór with his brothers and father to keep him from Pharazon's suspicions even though it meant dealing with everything that was to come alone. I hid my condition for as long as possible and then 'traveled' across the island to a place where I could safely give birth. It was during this time that I climbed to the top of Meneltarma and pleaded with the Valar to spare your life."_

 _"Why would you feel the need to do such a thing?"_

 _"If my husband had discovered that I was pregnant he would have had no problem killing you as soon as you were born. While I did not like him I can say that at the beginning of our marriage he was not an_ evil _man; ambitious, greedy, selfish, yes, but not evil. That changed as he came under the influence of others. Knowing that he would not let you live I sought a way to hide you. When the Valar finally answered my calls their decision was not what I had been hoping for but I could not throw away the chance I had to save you. All I knew was that you would be taken to another world, given another life, until your return was necessary." Míriel took her hand. "As a mother yourself you have to know how hard it was for me to let you go. You were a child conceived in love and my last link to Elentir. Only the promise that you would live gave me the strength to do what had to be done." She sighed. "I like to believe that Elentir and I would have been good parents."_

 _"What happened after I was … taken?"_

 _"In his delusion, and under the influence of those wishing harm on our people, he angered the Valar. Their punishment was to obliterate our land and everyone in it. When I realized what was coming I again climbed Meneltarma, not because I thought its high peak would save me (though I can't deny that I did have the tiniest sliver of hope that it would) but because that was the last place I had seen you. As I watched that wall of water rushing at me I was comforted that at least I would die in the same spot where I had last held you in my arms."_

 _Ella dipped her head, hiding her face from the other woman. There was no denying the emotion in her voice or the fact that it had caused her own eyes to water a bit. The thought of the pain she would feel if she had to give David up made those tears form a bit faster. She took a few breaths to compose herself before looking back up. Míriel was watching her, eyes full of sympathy and understanding. A feeling of resignation, of resolve settled on her though it wasn't a completely depressing sensation._

 _"What am I suppose to do? What do the Valar require of me?"_

 _"Having come from a world where the history of ours has already been told in stories you know what Middle Earth is facing in the next several decades."_

 _Ella nodded. "The hobbit Frodo has to take the One Ring and destroy it and Aragorn will have to accept his destiny as king."_

 _"Yes though there are things that have to happen first. In eight years the group of dwarves lead by Thorin Oakenshield will set out on a quest to slay a dragon and retake their home. You must be ready to go with them. The Valar have decided that the Sons of Durin must_ not _die in their final battle; their presence will be needed when it comes time to face Sauron."_

 _"How on earth am I supposed to help them? Like I said, I have no skills. I'm approaching forty and in the world I've lived in that's almost beyond the point of … going on adventures."_

 _Míriel laughed with a shake of her head. "My dear girl, you must forget the laws of nature that bound you in the world you know. You are a Númenórean and we have very long lives. To us forty is barely considered reaching your majority." She squeezed her hand. "Do not worry. Talk to Lord Elrond. Go with the Rangers, learn from them, they carry the blood of Númenór in their veins as well. If you do these things you will be ready when the time comes." She stared off to their left for a moment. "I'm afraid our time together is at an end. Someone is looking for you and its time for you to take those first steps."_

 _"I still have questions though …"_

 _" **Áva sorya**. We will speak again soon and know that I will always be watching out for you." Míriel leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. " **Alámenë. Namárië**."_

.

"Ella? Are you alright?"

When she opened her eyes she found Araden leaning over her, worry etched on his face. Blinking a few times brought everything in to focus around her and she grinned a bit sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I dozed off out here."

"Dozed off? We've been searching for you for hours."

"Hours? How long has it been since that meeting with Lord Elrond?"

"It was last night." He peered closely into her face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I … I dreamed of my mother, had a conversation with her."

He sat back on his haunches, his eyes wide with wonder. "You truly spoke with Queen Míriel?" She nodded as she rose to a sitting position. "What did she say?"

Ella met his gaze. "That I have work to do. I need to speak with Lord Elrond immediately."

.

She watched Elrond and Gandalf as they processed what she had told them about her conversation with Míriel. There was no doubt in her mind that they would believe her but she was anxious to hear what they had to say, especially their thoughts on her place in the future events of Middle Earth. As the silence stretched on Araden was the one to finally break it.

"You've said you know what will happen in the future but how far are you talking about?"

Biting her lip in thought she tried to do the math in her head. "The first event that was recorded and told in my world happened in your year of 2941 as I said yesterday with the next, monumental events occurring eighty years later."

"So things will be set in motion in eight years," Gandalf murmured to no one in particular. Elrond finally stopped his slow pacing.

"Have you ever had any other dreams like this?" he asked.

Ella shook her head. "Until I woke up in your world I'd never had dreams like this at all. Since coming here I've seen or dreamed of Míriel a few times and a burning town once."

"A burning town?" Gandalf asked, his blue eyes riveted on her.

"I don't know what town it was but it was engulfed in flames. There was a large mountain that seemed to be on fire as well and … and what looked like a huge lizard flying through the air."

At this the wizard's attention sifted back to Elrond and she was almost certain there was some kind of communication between the two. She wasn't sure why what she'd just said would cause such a reaction but figured it couldn't be good based on the expressions on their faces. After another few minutes of outward silence Elrond turned back to her, his gaze thoughtful.

"You are here to alter something on the timeline of this world," he said.

"That's what I was told." Her shoulders slumped. "She said some things had to happen and some had to be stopped for Middle Earth to survive. The only thing she mentioned specifically was to save the Sons of Durin though I'm not entirely sure who all that includes."

The wizard's head came up at that. "There are only three sons of Durin left, Thorin Oakenshield and his two nephews Fíli and Kíli." She nodded as she recognized those names from the movies. His eyes narrowed in thought. "In your world they die?"

"Yes."

"Why is it so important to save these particular dwarves?" Elrond asked.

"Míriel said they must live because they will be needed in the coming fight against – " Here her words caught in her throat. Was this something she could tell them? Would telling them mess everything up? She wished she'd asked the woman in her dream how much she could reveal.

"Against whom?" Elrond prodded.

Knowing there was no way around it now she drew in a deep breath. "Against Sauron." Silence descended as the echo of her answer faded and the three men in the room stared first at her then at each other.

"It is as I suspected. He has returned."

Elrond threw a warning glance at the wizard before turning his attention back to her. "Were you given any instruction on how to go about saving the dwarves?"

"All she said was I needed to go with the Rangers, learn from them, so that I will be ready to join Thorin Oakenshield on his quest in eight years."

"What quest would that be?"

This Ella would not answer as it didn't seem pertinent information at the moment. It wasn't something Míriel had told her anyway; she remembered it from the movies. Elrond threw another stern look in Gandalf's direction but the wizard simply gazed back with a blank face. He began pacing again, his hands clasped behind his back. They waited quietly for his verdict.

"Very well. If the Valar have decided this is to be your path, your destiny, then we cannot say anything against it." He looked at Araden. "Ella will go with you back to Traenor's camp. Teach her everything including the history of the Dunedain. I will send my sons with you to assist in her training."

"What about my son? What about David?" she asked. Nothing had been said of what would become of him and this worried her.

Elrond looked at her kindly. "Do not fear for him. He will stay here where he will not only be protected but will also learn about our world, his heritage." Her face fell at the thought of being separated from him and the elf, in a surprising act of sympathy, took her hands gently and pulled her to her feet. "As a parent I understand the pain of being parted from a child you love so dearly but you must see that where you must go, what you must learn, cannot be done while taking care of him. I give you my word that no harm will come to him here. He will learn just as many of the children of the Dunedain have learned."

She bowed her head as the weight of what apparently was going to happen settled on her shoulders. The small spark of hope she had was that Míriel had said that when all this was over they would be able to go home. If she could focus on that and know that David was safe with the elves she might just be able to do this … whatever _this_ might entail.

* * *

Two days later saw her at the gates of Rivendell, dressed appropriately for the world she was now in (and glad to be rid of the dresses) with a black horse saddled by her side. Araden, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond stood off to the side while she said her good-byes to David. She had shed more tears than he had over the preceding days though now that the moment was upon them she could see the moisture forming in his eyes.

"But I don't want to stay here without you, momma."

"You have to, sweetie. This is where you will be safe and I have to know that you are safe. Do you understand?"

He nodded a little. "If you don't know that I'm safe you can't concentrate on what you have to do."

"Yes and I have a lot to learn so I need to focus on that so we can get home faster."

"If it's safer for me to stay here wouldn't it be safer for you to stay, too?"

"I will be safe. Araden will be with me and other people just like him that know how to use swords and shoot arrows. They'll protect me until I can do it myself." She knelt on the ground and took his hands in hers. "Now, I want you to promise me that you'll do your best at your studies here. You're going to learn all kinds of fabulous, wonderful things and I want to hear all about them. Lord Elrond and his people will take good care of you."

"Are they really elves?" he whispered.

"They are." It was still quite unbelievable to her. David bit his lip for a moment then grinned.

"If they are then they are experts at archery and can teach me more than you!"

"Thanks for your confidence in my skills," she replied drolly, running a hand through his hair. "Listen to whatever Lord Elrond tells you and behave. As soon as I'm done I will come back for you."

"You will come back?" He sounded like the little boy he was and she hugged him tightly, fighting back her own tears; it wouldn't do for him to see her break down.

"I will always come back for you. I promise."

He nodded against her shoulder and she kissed him on the forehead. Forcing herself to let go she stood and Lord Elrond came to stand behind her son as she (not very gracefully) mounted her horse.

"May the Valar guide your steps, Rhaella, daughter of Míriel," he said, using the name she'd said her mother had called her.

She knew a response was not necessary and looked down at her son one last time. "I love you, David."

"I love you, too, momma."

She blew him a kiss then nudged her horse forward after Araden, determined not to turn around and look back. If she did she might not have the strength to leave. Silently they passed under the stone arch that marked the edge of Lord Elrond's home and she had to swallow back the sob that wanted to escape. She knew what was waiting out in this world and she fervently hoped she'd be able to keep her promise to her son.

"Eight years … I can make it eight years," she muttered.

"What was that?" her companion asked.

She sighed. "Nothing but a prayer that I find some strength and courage in this new world."

* * *

Quenya

 _ **Áva sorya**_ : Don't worry

 _ **Namárië**_ : Farewell


	6. Chapter 6 - What Comes in Dreams

**A/N: My deepest apologies. I had no intention of there being this much time between chapters but I got behind on my cosplays for DragonCon and had to focus on them. I do hope some of you are still out there! Enjoy!**

* * *

A full moon cast its glow down on the mountains causing shadows to grow around the base of rocks and trees. Some of the homes not within the halls were highlighted by the bright light. Every so often a figure could be seen strolling between houses and the Main Gate or the muffled sounds of laughter could be heard. Beyond all that sounds of the night filled the air. It all spoke of the security gained here. In this part of Middle Earth the peacefulness was rarely broken by the screech of orcs or goblins. It was a pleasant view, a rather satisfying view. They had carved out this existence out and were now thriving. Still …

With the smoke from his pipe wafting gently around his head Thorin peered into the night, his thoughts far away. Yes, they had finally become prosperous here in the Blue Mountains but … it wasn't _home_. What he and so many others considered their true home was a world away and currently the domain of a dragon. His thoughts had been straying more and more often of late to Erebor and his father's fervent desire to reclaim their lost mountain was beginning to thrum more and more through his veins. It was almost a song flowing in his blood, calling to him.

"What are you doing out here laddie?"

A wry grin crossed his lips as his friend joined him at the railing. "Thinking." His gaze remained focused forward. "I can feel it calling to me."

"Having the same dreams?" Balin asked, eying Thorin's face. He had shared what images had been coming to him in his sleep, memories of dragon fire and destruction but also of their home, reclaimed and glorious again.

"Yes, though the last few night there have been some different images." The older dwarf remained quiet as he waited for his king to continue. "I still see Erebor, feel her smooth walls under my fingers, but before I'm able to wake I'm surrounded by flames and I know I'm trying to find something."

"Memories of Smaug's attack?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Though I start off in the mountain I can tell that whatever is burning is not within its walls, perhaps its Dale, but the urge to find whatever it is I'm looking for is almost overpowering. I call out, though I can't understand my own words. Sometimes it feels like _it_ is almost within my grasp … then I wake."

"Maybe it has something to do with your father."

"At first I thought the same until …"

"Until?" Balin's eyebrow rose with the question.

"Last night I never saw the fire, never felt like I left the mountain at all. There was a voice … it spoke to me …" Thorin hesitated, realizing how ridiculous what he was about to say sounded. "It said that which was long hidden has been returned to aid you. Do not fight it when it is finally revealed."

Balin stroked his beard as he thought over possible meanings. There was of course the obvious.

"The Arkenstone?"

"If that is what was meant why would I be warned not to fight it?"

"Well, dreams are usually never very clear in their meanings. If you are being told not to fight whatever it is then I would hazard to guess that it is talking about something you'd normally avoid."

"There's only one thing I avoid," Thorin replied with a growl.

His friend shrugged a bit. "We will have to keep this warning in mind in the future." Balin glanced over at him. "You have thought more on traveling east, reclaiming the mountain."

A nod. "I have but the time doesn't feel right. It's coming, though. That can only explain why I can hear the mountain's song stronger than before, why I am having all these dreams."

"Do you think the other clans will join you when the time comes?"

Thorin sighed as he stared into the East. "Only if I have the Arkenstone."

.

Ella stared into the flames, enjoying the serenity the forest gave her. She had never been one for camping and was surprised to find she didn't miss all the conveniences of home … too much anyway. There was something pleasant and calming about being under the branches of trees, hearing the sounds of nature around her. She missed David, dreadfully, but there was a peace inside that kept her from becoming upset over their separation. He was in good hands, that she knew, and his presence would certainly have kept her from being able to focus on learning whatever it was she was to learn. That was all still a bit of a mystery as they'd been gone from Rivendell only a few days and the only thing Araden had spoken of was how to survive in the wild. She grinned at their campfire. At least she had finally mastered how to start a fire without the aid of a lighter!

"What is so amusing about a fire?"

She looked over at where Araden was reclined against the base of a tree, pipe smoke curling around his head. "I was just finding it amusing that the only thing I've learned so far was how to start one without a lighter."

"A lighter? Are you saying that in the world you came from there is something that lights a fire for you?"

"In a way, I guess. A lighter is a little container holding a liquid that, when a spark touches it, creates a flame instantly. Then all you have to do is hold that little flame to your wood."

He seemed to mull this over for a bit and she took the time to finish off the little bit of rabbit she'd put on her plate. She'd been horrified the first time Araden had come back into their little camp with one of the poor creatures, announcing that he'd caught some dinner. After that first night he'd made sure to clean the things before returning as she didn't freak out as much as long as she couldn't tell what it had been when it was alive. Actually eating the meat had taken a bit longer for her to manage. The first couple of nights she had absolutely refused, eating some of the bread and dried fruit they'd brought from Rivendell. Her hunger on the third day had forced her to at least try it and though she didn't particularly like it, it wasn't horrible and it did fill her up more.

"What were things like in that world?"

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"From the way you have spoken of it I am guessing that it is very different from here." She nodded, taking a sip from her water flask. "You have things that will start a fire instantly. Are there other gadgets that do such things?"

She thought for a moment, puzzling over what she could explain well enough. "We have something called a telephone. It is used to talk to people far away. Each person that owns a phone has a special number that is just their own and you use that to reach who you want."

"How far away?"

"On the opposite side of the world." His eyes widened at that. "Instead of horses and carts we have cars to get around. They're like carts, I suppose, but they have engines in them." She paused, wondering how in the world to convey how that worked. "Cars have lots of gears that make them move and the engine is what powers all those gears. Engines need gasoline to work. You turn a key and it creates a spark, like a lighter, that kind of fires up the gas so that it moves through the engine which then makes all the gears move. It is like a horseless cart." She frowned at her own explanation, knowing any male from her world would be rolling their eyes at her poor attempt, but hoped it would work to at least convey the idea to the man sitting across from her.

"It sounds like magic."

"I suppose it looks like that. To be honest I do not understand all the ins and outs of how engines work but that is the general idea I think," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Even if it is not entirely accurate it paints a very intriguing picture," Araden replied. "What else can you tell me?"

She spent the next few hours trying to explain airplanes, TVs, movies, restaurants, baseball and football, and electricity to him. His amazement was genuine and it felt good to talk about her home.

"You miss all that," he said a while later as she was trying to make herself comfortable in the blanket and bedroll the elves had given her.

"Yes, I suppose I do. It was home. Everything here is so different, so … simple. My world used to be like this, hundreds of years ago, but people have grown too … impatient, greedy, unkind." She stared up at the stars that were visible through the trees. "My world could use some of this simplicity again."

"There are horrible things hiding in this world, Ella," was his quiet reply.

"I know and that is why I am here."

* * *

 ** _Six months later …_**

Ella threw the sword down in frustration as Araden landed another hit with his own blade against her backside. Her lessons on how to shoot a bow from horseback were progressing at an agreeable pace, at least to her, but this? Trying to master the art of sword fighting (without amputating anything) was almost completely eluding her. No matter what she tried it just felt clumsy and Ella knew she looked ridiculous. Her frustration grew every day. She had to learn this, had to learn all these new things, if she was going to be able to accomplish her task and be able to go home. That thought gave her pause for a moment. Home. Where was home? Virginia? Would she have a job, a home, when they were finally able to return? What if the Valar wouldn't send her home? What if she failed? At the rate she was progressing that seemed highly likely. She was no warrior.

"I think that will be enough. Ella has learned all she can for today," a voice said from the side. Traenor approached with a small smile on his lips. He glanced at her with some kindness. "Go, eat, rest. Things will seem better after you get some sleep."

"I doubt that," she muttered, not really caring if the men heard. Picking her sword up from the dirt she wiped it on her shirt before slamming it into its sheath then, with a nod of the head to the two Rangers, she stomped off to the camp kitchen to find food. Once she had a bowl of warm stew in hand she found a quiet spot where she could observe the camp as she ate. Ella had been surprised to find a rather large camp of Rangers as she couldn't really remember seeing any of them in the movies. She knew Aragorn was one but, if she remembered correctly, he was still a small child; the events of The Lord of the Rings wouldn't happen for decades. The Rangers were pleasant enough folk and she had been honestly intrigued as Araden and Traenor filled her in on their people's history. To find out they were descended from the Numenoreans made her feel a little less out of place … but not by much. Not only was she the daughter of their last queen she had also been spirited away to a world far away for thousands of years only to be brought back to help save the lives of dwarves. At least no one knew all those facts except the two men she'd just been with. She would hate the inevitable questions and odd looks she would surely receive if all _that_ was common knowledge. Besides, a rational part of her brain admonished, it would be best for her lineage and presence here remained a secret anyway. If Sauron were to discover her then all of this would be for nothing. As it was, it was probably all a waste of time anyway. She couldn't even get one hit on Araden.

.

 _"Rhaella. Why do you fight it all?"_

 _She blinked, trying to bring things into focus around her. The roof of her small tent was still over her head but Míriel was perched on the side of her cot._

 _"What do you mean? I'm not fighting anything," she said, sitting up._

 _"_ **Yelya** _, you are fighting a battle in your mind. You are still trying to convince yourself that you are not my daughter, that you are not a warrior, that you are not here for a purpose."_

 _"I know why I'm here but to me it seems like the Valar made a mistake. There's no way I can do this. I can shoot an arrow, yes, but I'm probably going to chop an arm or foot off long before those dwarves come marching this way."_

 _"No mistakes were made, Rhaella, you just have to open up your mind and let go of all that you knew in that other world. The only thing you need from that life is your knowledge of the history of Middle Earth. Nothing else matters."_

 _"My son matters. That is the only reason I agreed to any of this. I just want to get him home."_

 _Míriel looked down at her hands for a moment. "Yes and for now your son is in this world and at risk just as all the others are." She looked back up at her. "Learning to be a Ranger and how to fight are not the only things you will need to aid Thorin Oakenshield. I told you the Valar blessed you with a gift and I can tell you that you won't discover what that is until after you have joined them. For now, however, you must learn what the Rangers_ can _teach you … and that is how to survive."_

 _"I just feel like I will never get to that point."_

 _"Come with me,_ **yelya** _."_

 _Crawling out from under her blanket Ella let her mother lead her out of the tent … and saw not the Rangers' camp but a mountain surrounded by fire. There was a battle going on and she instinctively clung to Míriel's hand, fearful of what appeared to be happening around them._

 _"Do not worry. We are in no danger. These are only visions of what could come to pass if you give up."_

 _She watched, horrified, as men, dwaves, and elves fought against the nastiest creatures she had ever laid eyes on. In the midst of it all there was a deafening roar and she gaped in horror as a dragon rained fire down upon the battlefield. Her eyes were caught by a dark-haired woman, armor dented and blood spattered, fighting her way towards their left. Ella felt pulled towards her and she took several steps in her direction. The swung of her sword was deadly. Suddenly, without warning, she doubled over as if in pain, clutching at her abdomen._

 _"Rhae! What is wrong?" a dwarf said running to her side and Ella jerked back in shock. This was a vision of herself?_

 _"I don't know. I see no wound but I felt like I was stabbed in the gut." Her head jerked up, staring hard in the direction she'd been heading. The dismay on her face caused Ella's heart to clinch. "No. NO!" she yelled._

 _In a heartbeat the scene before her disappeared only to be replaced with one equally as horrible but in a location she knew. Though buildings were burning and fields were blackened she recognized the circular doors tucked into the hills. This was Hobbiton. Hurrying down the hill they were standing on she came up short when she saw a line of people, their wrists chained together, their faces a picture of misery, being led down the road. They were hobbits, their distinctive feet giving them away._

 _Míriel touched her hand and they were again back in her tent._

 _"What in the hell was all that?" She couldn't get over the sight of the peaceful home of the Hobbits in flames or the pain and dismay her future self seemed to be suffering._

 _"As I said, visions of a future should you fail."_

 _"I saw myself. What was I upset about?" For some reason she felt a sense of urgency. Whatever it was that caused that look on her face was important, that much she could feel._

 _"That is something you must discover for yourself. It is only a vision of what could be in the future." Her mother leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "_ **Áva sorya** _, Rhaella. I believe in you and so do the Valar. You just have to learn to believe in yourself."_

.

Ella sat up, clutching a blanket around her shoulders. Pale streaks of the morning sun were just beginning to make their way across the side of her tent. The memory of the pain her future self seemed to be suffering lingered as did her mother's assurance that the Valar believed in her. She sat in thought for some time, replaying all that she had been shown in her dream. So much depended on her and from what she had just witnessed she had risen to the challenge. She glanced down at where she'd tossed her sword before throwing herself on the cot the night before; if what she saw was from the future then at some point she would learn how to swing the damned thing. Perhaps she would be able to avert some of what she had seen - at least the pain she might experience - if she did stop wallowing in self pity and took all this training to heart.

When Araden made his way to the training ring an hour or so later he was amazed to find Ella hacking away at one of the straw-filled dummies, her face already damp with sweat. There was nothing fancy in her swings but she was handling the blade with more confidence and managed to hit the target more times than not. He watched for several moments then unsheathed his own sword and stepped up and blocked her next swing.

"You are up early."

"I have work to do." There was a new determination in her eyes and he nodded, a feeling of satisfaction and relief building in his chest.

"So you do. How about we work on your form and footwork this morning?"

She took a few steps back and dropped into the defensive position he'd taught her weeks ago. "Show me."

* * *

 _ **yelya**_ \- daughter

 _ **Áva sorya**_ \- don't worry


	7. Chapter 7 - Baptism

**A/N: Hello and thank you to those that clicked the follow button or left a review. Sorry for not getting the chapter ready quicker! Please let me know what you think. I know we're not quite up to the time of the quest but it is coming very soon. I hope you enjoy! I listen to Brunuhville's music while I'm writing; check him out!**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thanks. I think some of your questions will be answered in this chapter.**

 **Riss94: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **thewolf74: Thank you!**

 **Petal: I'm glad you liked that; it took some thought to get it to come out right. :) Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's. Except the OCs. They're my creation and I'm lucky that I can imagine them in Tolkien's masterpiece.**

* * *

 ** _T_** ** _wo years later …_**

"We couldn't have come this far North during a warmer time of year?"

Ella grinned at Galen, wrapping her cloak tighter around her body. Araden rolled his eyes before responding.

"Traenor wanted us to investigate the reports of orcs being spotted in the area before we make the trip to Rivendell. He got word from Elrond himself about the threat."

"It could be worse. We could be camping in the snow," she offered with amusement.

"Galen likes to complain about everything," one of the other Rangers, Halgrine, said cheerily. The man in question just scowled and scooted closer to the fire. Elrohir, one of Elrond's sons, joined them at that moment and Galen glared at him.

"Don't worry, **_mellon_**. This cold snap will lift soon," the elf told him with a grin.

"Yeah but while we freeze you two just saunter around as if its spring time."

"One of the perks of being us," Elladan replied, coming to his brother's side.

She laughed with a shake of her head. The antics of the twins along with the teasing that went on among the Rangers were very familiar to her now. In the beginning it had surprised her – she'd never been a part of any type of close knit group – but as time passed she grew accustomed to it … along with many other things. After that eye opening dream with her mother her attitude had changed and even she could see she was much more open about learning what the Rangers were trying to teach her. Once that happened things began coming to her much easier and much, much quicker. Occasionally Ella was amazed at how something that she'd never thought of doing in her past life had become like second nature to her within a matter of days. She had learned to move without making a sound, to seemingly appear and disappear at will. Her skill with a bow, already something she was quite good at, progressed to a point where shooting at targets while on horseback in the forest was effortless. The sword that had frustrated her so deeply now felt like it was almost a part of her hand. Even Araden showed surprise at how far she had come in the past two years.

 _Almost as if I'm remembering something long forgotten._

That thought brought her to her feet and she walked away from the group around the fire. Stopping a few yards from them she wrapped her arms around her middle, staring up at the full moon shining brightly. It was unsettling, the thought that somehow she had been given these particular skills, for the sole purpose of saving three people that, up until two years ago, she had believed to exist only in the realm of fantasy. Was this the gift her mother had spoken of in the dreams? It seemed possible but there was so much that could go wrong. Nothing was sure in battle, that had been drilled into her by Traenor and Araden, so if being good with a bow and sword were the gift then it seemed rather … unpredictable. A gust of wind could alter the flight of an arrow, swords could break. Still, even if these weren't part of the "gift" that had been spoken of, they were nonetheless quite useful … and every time she was able to get a hit on anyone during sparring sessions she couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself.

Those were not the only changes she had noticed in herself. Though she hadn't been completely out of shape before arriving in Middle Earth she nonetheless had carried and birthed a child and her body reflected that. Now, however, she could tell (and feel) that her muscles had tightened up, hardened, and given her more of a figure than she'd ever possessed even before having David. Her overall health was so much better, too, as her eating habits had undergone a drastic change as well. In the beginning she had really missed pizza and tacos and McDonalds' chicken nuggets but now she had grown accustomed to what was available and found that the pay off for not having all those things (her improved health and fitness) was more than acceptable.

"What's on your mind?" Araden asked, coming to her side.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about something my mother said in those dreams."

"Which was?"

"That the Valar had given me a gift that would help in my task. I've just been trying to puzzle out what that is."

He crossed his arms on his chest as he considered her profile. "Were you given any clues?"

"No. I was only told I wouldn't discover that until after I'd joined the dwarves on their quest."

A smirk crossed his lips. "Then why are you worrying over it now?"

"Because I can," she huffed. "I don't like being kept in the dark about things. I like to know all the facts, see all the bits and pieces, before I make decisions."

"I'm afraid the Valar don't work like that."

"So I'm learning. Not knowing just makes me feel …" She searched for an appropriate word to describe how she was feeling.

"Helpless. Out of control." She nodded and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. If what your mother told you is true and you have been blessed by the Valar then try not to think on it as nothing will happen until they decide it is time."

"I've never been the most patient person."

He didn't respond except for a quiet chuckle.

Ella glanced back up at the moon. The air was so clear, so clean here. She took in a deep breath, the cold stinging her lungs a bit, and closed her eyes, listening carefully. It was one of the things the twins had taught her, how to relax her mind and become very aware of everything around her. The crackling of the fire, the quiet laughter of the Rangers, the crisp smell of the trees … she found it all very comforting. In fact, over the past few months she had come to realize she was comfortable here, happy. She missed David dreadfully but she knew he was in safe hands. One of Elrond's sons usually had updates to pass along any time they showed up and they would take any messages back she wished to send so Ella didn't feel completely cut off from her son. Still, she couldn't wait to get to Rivendell after this scouting mission and see –

She stiffened and turned abruptly, peering into the trees. Araden had done the same.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. He nodded. The others around the fire had come to their feet and were peering into the darkness under the trees.

"I think it came from the village," Galen said.

Elladen nodded. "Let's go."

It took the ten of them only a matter of minutes to cover the mile or so between their camp and the small village. As they neared it the sounds of screaming and fires crackling became unmistakable. They reached the edge of the trees, cautiously stepping from its protective cover and found chaos before them. In a heart beat the two elves and the Rangers charged into the fray. For a moment she couldn't move. Everything she'd learned over the past two and a half years seemed to fly right out of her head. The yells, the guttural cries of the orcs, the sound of metal cutting and stabbing through flesh and bone froze her in place. This was the type of things only seen in movies … only it was very, very real and happening right in front of her eyes. Ella wasn't sure how long she stood there but it was the sight of a young girl being dragged out of one the ramshackle huts that spurred her into action.

In a heartbeat she'd nocked and released an arrow, striking the creature in the side of the neck. Before it hit the ground she had sprinted to the child's side, her sword unsheathed in case the orc wasn't dead yet. Thankfully it was as she didn't relish the idea of having to behead it in front of someone so young.

"Are you alright?" she asked, squatting down. The little girl looked at her fearfully and Ella lowered the black mask covering the bottom half of her face. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm here to help. Are you hurt?"

"No but that thing hurt my mama and I don't know where my da is."

"I will find him for you but I need you to do something for me." The girl nodded. "Good. What is your name?"

"Talia."

"That's a very pretty name. Now, Talia, can you run into the forest and hide in the trees? Don't go so far that you can't see your village but far enough that none of these bad guys will see you. Once it's safe here I will come and get you. Can you do that?"

She nodded again and Ella pointed in the direction she should go, watching until she disappeared into the trees. Knowing the girl was safe she pulled the mask back over her face and strode further into the village. The Rangers and a few of the villagers were heavily engaged in fighting the surprisingly few remaining orcs. As she sunk her blade into the first one to cross her path the feeling of satisfaction took her by surprise. She had expected to feel disgust or remorse for killing a living thing but she could feel the smirk on her lips as she ducked a swing from another orc and slashed her blade across its belly. That sound of death, the gurgle of blood in their throats, meant there was one less piece of filth to terrorize the people of Middle Earth … and she was glad to be part of removing it.

It did not take them long to finish off the rest of the attacking orcs though Ella wasn't able to come through it completely unscathed. As she spun to fight off one of the beasts that tried attacking from behind it was able to reach out (with sword or claws she wasn't sure) and strike her on the head, leaving a cut a few inches long just below her hairline. She didn't fully register what had happened until everything fell silent around her and, feeling something on her forehead, she reached up then stared in shock at the blood on her fingers. A few deep breaths kept her from panicking though her hand still shook slightly.

"Ella, you're bleeding." Araden came to her side, pushing her hair out of her face to better seen the injury.

"I don't think it's much," she said with a shrug. "That last one got me right before I got my blade into its gut."

"We'll have Elladan look at it. Even if it doesn't require stitches it will need to be cleaned thoroughly so infection doesn't set in."

"Ryder!" Galen called, using the name Araden was called when amongst strangers. A man with an anxious look on his face was by his side. "This man cannot find his daughter. When the orcs attacked he went to defend the village leaving his wife and child in their home. His wife's body is still there but there is no sign of - "

"Is her name Talia?" she interrupted.

"Aye, it is."

"Have no fear. Your daughter is safe. I told her to run and hide in the woods until I came back to get her. Give me a few moments."

She jogged back to the edge of the village, giving the body of the dead orc a kick just for good measure, then trotted into the trees, calling the girl's name.

"Are they all gone?" a small voice said from above her. Craning her neck she spotted Talia peering down from a limb quite a ways off the ground.

"They are. It is safe to come down now. Your father is looking for you." She scrambled down very easily, hardly making a sound, and took Ella's hand. The motion made her think of David – Talia looked to be about his age – and she was suddenly overcome with the desire to hold her son in her arms. She shook it off after a moment and led the girl back to where her father was waiting with Galen and Araden.

The man scooped her into his arms, his relief clear. "Thank you, milady. She is my whole world."

"No thanks are needed. I have a small son of my own and know what I would feel were he to be in such danger."

"Nevertheless, I will always be grateful for your assistance."

Talia leaned back in her father's arms. "She came out of nowhere, da! That thing had me by the arm, dragged me away from mama, and then all of a sudden an arrow went clean through its neck and it hit the ground!"

He met her gaze. "I am glad your strike was true. I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't arrived."

"I'm glad we were close by," Galen said.

They remained in the village for the next few hours, helping the survivors put out the fires, tend to the injured, and prepare those that had been killed for burial. Ella's heart went out to Talia and her father when she saw them kneeling by a figure covered in a cream colored cloth. It was a grim reminder of how violent and uncertain the world she was now in could be. Once they felt the villagers had everything in hand they said their goodbyes and made their way back through the forest to their small camp. Though there was conversation between some of the Rangers she remained silent, what she'd just experienced commanding all her thoughts. She had expected some shock to set in once the rush of adrenaline had faded – she _had_ just used arrow and blade to kill living creatures – but it never came. The orcs were evil, as was the one that controlled them, and she was glad they had wiped out this bunch. It was the villagers that occupied her mind: their sadness over the loss of loved ones but also their resignation over the entire episode.

"You're brooding."

"I do not brood." Araden just raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking about the people in the village, how even though they were upset over the death of family and friends they still seemed to look at it … almost as no surprise, with resignation."

"And so they did. Orc raids are not uncommon in this part of the world. It has lain lawless since the fall of Arnor generations ago and the people that live here know the risks." He gestured at the others around them. "That is why we are here."

"Why don't they leave? Resettle somewhere further south where it's safer?"

"Some do but for others they can't imagine living anywhere but where their families have always lived."

"Are there enough Rangers to protect them all?"

"Sadly, no. Our numbers have diminished so much from the time when our ancestors occupied Annuminas and Fornost. We do what we can to keep as many as possible safe but to most of the people in Middle Earth the Dunedain are merely a myth."

* * *

A couple weeks later saw them riding through the gates of Rivendell. Ella could not contain her excitement; it had been over two years since she'd laid eyes on her son. Elrond was there to greet them and she tried to remain calm, to not show her impatience, but it was clear the elf lord saw right through her.

"You have done well since you left us, Rhaella, and while there are things I would like to talk to you about I know there is someone you are anxious to see."

"Mama! Mama!"

Heedless of anyone around her she bolted up the stairs and falling to her knees wrapped her arms tightly around David. She was almost brought to tears when she felt his arms go around her waist and the weight of his head on her chest. For several moments she was unable to speak. She had missed him so much and felt like she would never be able to let him go again. It was her son finally wiggling out of her grasp that brought her back to her senses.

"I missed you, Mama! Have you been having fun? I've had fun here."

She had to chuckle at how quickly he overcame any emotion he'd felt at their reunion. It was so like him. "You could say I've had some fun though I've been learning a lot, too."

He nodded. "Me, too. Lord Elrond makes me study all kinds of things. Some of it is pretty boring but some of it I don't mind reading. I can shoot my bow really, really good now, too!"

"I hope he has behaved while I've been gone?" she asked the elf lord as he came to their side.

"He had been a pleasure to teach and while he certainly is rambunctious he never misbehaved." Helping her to her feet he motioned to one of the elves standing off to the side. "I'm sure you'd like to clean up and get something to eat. Lindir will show you to the room you stayed in when you were last with us. Once you're rested please join me in my study."

"Come on, mama!" David was pulling at her hand. She thanked Elrond then let her son pull her towards one of the buildings, Lindir leading the way. "The elves are much better archery teachers than you, mama!"

She could hear laughter from not only the elves but from the Rangers as well.

* * *

 _ **mellon**_ \- friend


	8. Chapter 8 - Steps Forward

**A/N: Hello! I got this chapter finished a bit quicker so I thought I'd go ahead and post to make up for the long wait between the last posts. :) Thank you to those who are reading. Please let me know what you think; that's the only way I know if I'm going in the right direction. I know its all be AU up to this point but we've reached the beginning of the Hobbit itself now. Translations are at the bottom. As always, I listened to Brunuhville while writing and editing, mostly "Mother Earth" and "Heaven's Legacy." Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Petal: Thanks! There is mention of David in this chapter and I think you'll like where she ends up at the end.**

 **Paul: Hehe. Thanks! That just popped in there and I liked it. :)**

 **.**

 **Rhae is mine. Araden and Galen are mine. David is mine. Their parts in all this are mine. Everything else is all Tolkien's.**

* * *

 ** _S_** ** _ix years later …_**

Evening's fingers stretched out, leaving streaks of dark blue and purple against a brilliant pink and orange sky. Rhae leaned against a tree, arms across her chest, as she surveyed the scene before her. Looking out over The Shire would never grow old. It was such a pristine, peaceful place … and she was immensely glad that most of the citizens of this world still seemed unaware of its existence. A view such as this was a welcome respite from the things she had seen in the past several years. A warm breeze brushed her cheeks and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. She felt at peace, comfortable, content. It still puzzled her that she should feel so but it was hard to deny that Middle Earth now felt more like home than Virginia ever had. Sometimes, when that thought would cross her mind, the old panicky feeling would flare up and it would take some work to push it away. She had to keep reminding herself that no matter how comfortable it seemed, this _wasn't_ home; there was a job to do and once it was done she and David would leave. That's what her mind kept telling her but her heart constantly refuted it.

Only a couple years earlier she had finally taken up what her mother had called her, Rhaella, and didn't really miss the old name. Before that she'd acquired a nickname - apparently many of the Rangers used them in order to conceal their true identity - that had originated from a comment little Talia had uttered after that first orc raid and the other Rangers had latched onto it. As she'd grown more and more confident in her archery in such situations she began hearing similar comments from others they'd assisted. Stryker she had become, further hiding who she truly was. The longer she lived in this world and learned of its true enemy the more it solidified the need to remain anonymous. The elves of Rivendell had even given her a name in their language, Belrennil, which meant "powerful course female;" she still chuckled at that. What she had learned, the history of Middle Earth and the Numenoreans, the elves' language of Sindarin, fascinated her and it boggled the mind on occasion to realize that was _her_ history … or at least her ancestors'. She enjoyed her duties with the Rangers, had been accepted and welcomed. Her friendship with Araden and Galen had strengthened as well and they were the family she'd never had in her old life. Her son had also expressed his desire to stay in Middle Earth when she had last visited him the year before. It should not have surprised her – he had now lived here more years than in Virginia – but it had. Before that admission whenever she would question whether staying here was an option Rhae would always think of David and how they had to return for _his_ sake. Knowing that he had no desire to go back threw a wrench in all that. Who could blame him? He had lived with the elves since he was five and now as a lad of thirteen he was a skilled archer and was good with a sword, could speak Sindarin, and had shown some aptitude for healing. It was so different from what his life would have been like if they'd never been in that car crash.

And now … now that waiting period was almost up. They'd been here for eight years. She couldn't remember exactly when that quest of the dwarves was supposed to happen but knew it had to be soon. It was possible that within the next twelve months what she'd been sent to accomplish would be complete and that choice would be upon her. It worried her that she had no idea what that final decision would be. She had never expected to _enjoy_ living as a Ranger but … there it was. She did. Living by her wits out in the wild, tracking and killing orcs and goblins, meting out punishment on the humans that disturbed the peace, knowing she had purpose … it was a good feeling. Even though she was worried about what she would be soon called upon to do it further increased that feeling of purpose; if she was successful she would be able to save three lives which in turn would help the future of this world. There had been many dreams over the past six years that clearly showed her what could be Middle Earth's fate if the line of Durin fell … and it was much worse than anything any of the movies had depicted.

"You're brooding."

"I don't brood."

"Then what do you call it?" Araden asked from his spot by the fire.

"Thinking," she replied, keeping her eyes on the quickly darkening sky.

"Brooding," Galen whispered.

With a shake of her head she joined them, taking the plate she was offered. She managed to not laugh as she contemplated what her meal consisted of and how when she'd first left Rivendell with Araden all those years ago she'd been horrified at eating the animals he'd shot. They ate in silence for some time, the two men content to wait until she opened up about what was on her mind. The three of them had patrolled together for the past six years and were well acquainted with each other's habits. They knew it was best not to push Rhae before she was ready; to do so would only cause her to clam up and usually ignite her temper.

However no one got a chance to talk as a sound in the brush had them coming rapidly to their feet, weapons pulled out. Something was approaching though it was clear whatever it was saw no need for stealth or quickness. An idea bloomed but she remained steady, arrow trained in the direction of the noise. Her suspicions were proved correct a moment later when a familiar figure in grey emerged from the trees and stepped into their small camp.

"Gandalf," Araden said with a sigh as he lowered his bow.

"Not one for advanced notice to avoid getting shot are you?" Galen asked with a smirk, sheathing his sword and retaking his seat on the ground. Rhae remained silent. She knew what the wizard's sudden appearance meant. Their gaze met across the glow of the fire and a tense silence fell over them all as the other two began to realize something was up. Gandalf nodded slightly.

"It is time, my dear."

.

Galen conversed quietly with Gandalf while she made ready to leave, their low voices blending with the sounds of the dawn. Arden had offered to help but she'd waved him off, needing some quiet time alone to collect her things … and her emotions. He'd stood to the side, leaning against a tree, watching her motions in silence. When she was satisfied that her pack was securely fastened to her horse's saddle she turned and met his calm gaze. There was something she needed to tell him before she left.

"Araden, when I agreed to this task eight years ago I was told once it was over I would be able to go home."

"What do you mean?"

She fisted her hands a bit, her nerves starting to eat at her. "My mother told me that she was assured I would survive this quest; that was part of the bargain she made with the Valar. I will also be given the choice to stay or to go home."

"This _is_ your home, Rhae."

"No, it isn't. Not really. I've only been here eight years." The words felt false even as she said them. She sighed. "Look, I don't know what is going to happen. I just wanted to let you know before I left … and to tell you good-bye. Whether the Valar don't keep their promise and I don't survive what is to come or I do and I'm told I can go home … either way I don't think I will be returning."

A strange look formed in his eyes. "You can't mean that."

"I do," she replied, trying to actually mean what she was saying. "I agreed to all this so I could go home."

"You keep saying that but no matter what you say this _is_ your home. You belong here. What is waiting for you in that other world that you're so desperate to return to?"

Rhae couldn't answer him as she knew there was nothing there ... but what was there – really – for her here? That panicky feeling that she first experienced when she'd arrived in Middle Earth fluttered in her gut. If she didn't belong _there_ , then could she truly make the decision to stay in this world?

"I don't have all the answers right now. I just wanted to tell you so it wouldn't come as a shock. You have become my best friend, Araden, the older brother I never had but always wanted, and I will never forget that."

Something flashed across his face that she couldn't explain, something resembling pain, but she couldn't be sure. It was gone so quickly she would've missed it if she hadn't been looking right at him. She glanced up at the horizon and the slowly rising sun. Her time was up.

" ** _Boe i 'waen_** , **_muindor_**."

He reached out and put a finger under her chin, tipping her head up. Then, with a gentleness she had never suspected he possessed, he brushed his lips across hers.

" ** _Na lû e-govaned vîn. Galu Rhaella_." **

She stared up at him, her eyes wide in surprise, but he just gave her a small smile. Galen came to her side then, pulling her into a tight hug, as he admonished her to keep herself safe and not to act too rashly. Hugging him back with a life she promised to try.

"I will miss you and I've been praying to the Valar that you will remain here with us," he whispered as he drew away.

"How did you know about that? I only told Araden."

"You sometimes talk in your sleep."

 _Oh that was lovely information to receive just before leaving to join a quest with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit._

He chuckled then motioned towards her horse. Casting a quick, uncertain glance at Araden, she climbed into the saddle and waited for Gandalf to join her. With a wave and a final good-bye she pulled on the reins and turned Tálagor into the trees, following the wizard towards adventure. There was some nervousness coursing through her but it was mixed with a healthy dose of excitement. It was finally time to begin what she was sent here to do.

.

"You've never told me exactly why this quest is so important."

The wizard glanced at her from under the brim of his hat. "You do not know?"

She shrugged. "I know defeating the dragon is important, I remember that much, but I can't remember why."

"In your time here you have become aware of the true enemy, the true evil, that we face." She nodded. "My fear is twofold. If Sauron were to take control of the Lonely Mountain he would gain a critical spot from which to launch attacks against the North. Should that happen and should he make an ally of the dragon, he could use Smaug as a devastating weapon against the people of Middle Earth." She contemplated that for a bit.

"It was made clear to me that the line of Durin had to survive but I've never understood why Sauron wants to eliminate them."

"Dwarves are naturally a very stubborn, hard-headed race however the line of Durin has that trait in abundance. Sauron was never able to corrupt them as he had others in Middle Earth. He knows that if Thorin were to retake Erebor it would greatly strengthen the defenses of the North."

"And he doesn't need alliances that could make his re-emergence and attempt at world domination difficult."

"Which is why the Dunedain conceal their true identities, to safeguard the Heir. They are the ones the enemy fears the most as he knows if the one true King were to step forward it would unite the Free Peoples against him."

They rode in silence for some time as the sun rose into a clear sky over their heads. As they drew closer to Hobbiton Rhae began to look around with much more interest. It was such an idyllic setting though they were given a few strange looks as they passed by on the road.

"What can I expect from these dwarves?"

Gandalf chuckled. "Stubborn, suspicious but unfailingly loyal once they count you as friend or family." He gave her a hard look. "Do not expect to be welcomed with open arms. Dwarves are fiercely protective of their females and the idea of one accompanying them will not sit well."

"Even if I've been sent here for the purpose of aiding them and saving the lives of their kin?"

"I would not reveal all that, my dear. The less that is known about your true identity the better and the less likely the enemy could discover your purpose."

"You want me to lie?" she asked, her voice showing her incredulousness.

"Not exactly. Just … don't tell them everything."

She pursed her lips in aggravation. Not telling the full truth was not the way to start an acquaintance … though Gandalf did have a point about keeping anyone _else_ from discovering the truth. Still, it didn't sit well with her to know she couldn't – or shouldn't – be open with these new companions.

Dusk had come and gone when they stopped along the road near the border to Hobbiton. The wizard looked at her expectantly. She stared back, not sure what it was he thought she should be doing.

"Care to tell me something?" she finally asked.

"Head on to the house of Bilbo Baggins. You will see the mark I left on his door. I will be along with the dwarves shortly."

Deciding it wasn't worth the effort to question him on this action she gave him a nod and turned down the road. There were still a few hobbits out and about but it was clear that they were not a race that went far from their hearths once night had fallen. That fit with what she had learned about them in the time she and the others had patrolled the borders of the Shire. After a short ride of only a few minutes to reach her destination she tied Tálagor to a tree out of sight and took a few minutes to take in the home before her: round, green door set into the hillside, beveled glass in the small windows that shone warmly with the light from within, a curl of smoke wafting from the chimney. It was a very cozy looking place, very much like what she could remember from the movies, and she found she couldn't wait to see what waited on the other side of the door.

She heard the soft padding of footsteps inside only a moment after ringing the bell and the door slowly opened, revealing the anxious face of a hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins?" she asked. When he nodded she gave a polite bow. "I am Stryker. Gandalf sent me."

His shoulders sagged and he seemed to sigh in resignation, then stepped back to allow her to enter his home. Though puzzled at the reaction she stepped over the threshold and seeing his slightly apprehensive stare she lowered her mask and pushed the hood off her head. He seemed to relax some then and motioned for her to hang her things on a nearby hook.

"You are not a dwarf." His nose twitched a bit and she was reminded of a little mouse.

She looked at him in some surprise. "No, I'm not. I am Dunedain. Why –" She was interrupted when a dark-haired young man walked in.

"Mister Boggins – oh. Hello. I didn't know there was someone else out here." He gave her a cheeky grin then bowed low at the waist. "Kíli, at your service."

"Stryker," she replied with a dip of her head. As he continued to stare at her she frantically tried to recall why his name seemed so familiar.

"Kee, what are you doing out here? Did you ask – oh, hello."

"Fee, this is Stryker. She just arrived."

The blonde looked at her closely for a moment then bowed just as his companion had. "Fíli, at your service."

Recollection hit her. These were two of the three dwarves she was supposed to save. Since they were unabashedly sizing her up she returned the favor. She had encountered a few dwarves in the past eight years but they had been nothing like these two: they were obviously young and were quite handsome. Fíli was a trifle shorter than his brother, his mustache hung in two small braids on either side of his mouth, and his blue eyes were kind. Kíli had no beard or mustache to speak of and the rest of his hair looked like he rarely spent any time trying to set it to rights. The more she contemplated them the more she thought (like Bilbo's home … and Bilbo himself come to think of it) they looked almost exactly they had in the movies, perhaps even more good-looking.

Fíli finally spoke up. "Might I inquire why you are here, Lady Stryker?"

"Please, no lady is needed, I assure you, and I'm here because Gandalf told me to come." He glanced at his brother who only shrugged.

"Well, if the wizard wanted you to come then I suppose there's a reason." He grabbed Kíli's arm and pulled him back the way they had come, talking about how they were going to have to move the dining room table so everyone would fit.

"Move the table?" Bilbo squeaked. "How many more of you are there?"

"Master Baggins, you seem a bit flummoxed. What is the matter?"

"What is the matter? I'll tell you what the matter is. I was about to enjoy my dinner when not one, not two, but four dwarves show up on my doorstep, each making themselves quite at home and now talking about more to come!"

She peered down at him. "Are you telling me you had no idea they were coming?"

"No! I don't mind visitors but I like to know them before they come … ah … visiting."

Rhae sighed in irritation at Gandalf. The least he could've done was to give the hobbit a head's up; their kind were not exactly spur of the moment types. Feeling sorry for him – the fellow really did seem upset – she patted his shoulder.

"They mean no harm. Is there anything I can do?"

Bilbo seemed surprised at her question but shook his head.

"I don't think so. I get the feeling they're not leaving any time soon." Right then the doorbell rang again and the poor hobbit stared at the door in irritation. "No, no! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke I can only say it is in _very_ poor taste!" He flung open the door and several dwarves collapsed in a heap on his floor … with a familiar figure peering in behind them.

"Gandalf," Bilbo said with a deep sigh and Rhae heartily agreed with him at that moment.

* * *

 ** _Boe I 'waen_** \- I must go

 ** _muindor_** \- dear brother

 ** _Na lû e-govaned vîn_** \- until next we meet

 _ **galu** _\- good luck/goodbye


	9. Chapter 9 - A Rough Start

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thank you! I know up until now everything has been very much AU but we are now into the Hobbit story so more things will look familiar. I will be using bits from the movie AND from the book just so you know. :) This chapter is a bit longer than most of the others but I just couldn't find a good place to stop. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a quick word (well, words lol!) to let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Nope, no hiding it this time. :) And yes, her son's thoughts on things will come back into play much later. :)**

 **Riss: Thanks!**

 **.**

 **The world and all the wonderful people and places in it are all Tolkien's. Who I picture in these roles is thanks to PJ and the actors that brought them to life! Everything else … well, that's mine.**

* * *

As the newcomers struggled to their feet and deposited all that they were carrying in Bilbo's front hall Rhae made her way to Gandalf's side, giving him a rather exasperated look.

"You couldn't have told the poor hobbit that a bunch of dwarves were about to descend upon his home?"

"My dear, these things have to be handled delicately." She just raised an eyebrow. "Bilbo needed to meet the dwarves before anything about the quest could be mentioned."

She gestured at where their host was scurrying around in obvious agitation.

"If that was your plan I don't think they're making a very favorable first impression."

"They grow on you," was all he said and she rolled her eyes.

"What is a woman doing here?" a gruff voice demanded, his words carrying over the noise and everything fell quiet as all the dwarves turned to where she was standing next to the wizard. The source of the question, a tall dwarf with a bald head covered in tattoos was glaring in her direction. They stared at her in shock and, in several cases, distrust, but she was surprisingly unfazed. The silence lengthened and she calmly met each of their gazes. Gandalf was the first to speak up.

"This is Styker, Dunedain and Ranger of the North."

"Rangers? I've heard of them but never thought they'd have a woman in their ranks," a dwarf with a massive red beard muttered. "Why would you bring a Ranger here, Gandalf?"

"If you'd focused on your studies all those years again instead of rushing into the training rings you'd know the Dunedain are the descendents of the Númenóreans and defenders of all the Free Peoples of Middle Earth," a dwarf that looked a bit like Santa Claus replied, kindness but caution in his eyes. "They are some of the best trackers you'll find and extremely skilled with bow and blade."

"Very true, Balin." The wizard turned his attention to the rest of the dwarves gathered around them. "It is for those reasons, among others, that I have asked Stryker to accompany us. Besides being quite handy in a fight she'll be able to assist in matters that require a more … diplomatic approach."

A twinkle appeared in the dwarf's eyes. "I agree that might be somewhat handy."

"Don't encourage this madness, brother," the gruff dwarf said, his glare still focused on her.

"This is no place for a lass especially one that shouldn't have even stepped out of her parents' door," the red bearded one argued.

"I'm flattered that you think me so young," she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be more than, what … twenty-five by the way Men count?" a dwarf with very intricate braids in his grey beard asked.

She snorted in amusement. "Now I'm very flattered. However I am a Dunedain and not from the race of Men."

"Well, how old are you?" Kíli asked and his brother elbowed him in the ribs.

"If I've counted correctly I am at least three thousand and sixty-three years old."

Her proclamation was greeted with shocked silence. Confusion and disbelief colored all their faces at this bit of information. She looked up at the wizard but he remained quiet. Apparently she was on her own for the moment.

Fíli was the first to speak up. "What do you mean 'at least'?"

"No one is certain of the exact date of my birth. All that is known is that it was just before the fall of Númenór."

There was some quiet mumbling as the dwarves whispered to each other, casting furtive glances in her direction.

"You're an elf?!" the gruff dwarf growled menacingly.

"No, I am not an elf."

"Dunedain don't age the same way Men do. Their life spans are double or triple that of an average human," Balin spoke up. "Though thousands of years is beyond that of even the hardiest of the old race."

Rhae sighed inwardly. She had hoped to keep all this until a later date but it seemed she would be required to tell at least some of the truth. "As amazing as it seems it is true. I was secreted away until the Valar returned me for the purpose of aiding you. I aged differently where I spent the majority of my life."

"The Valar know of our quest? They want it to succeed?" Kíli asked, awe and excitement in his voice. "This is great news!"

Balin, however, had heard something else in her revelation. "You were hidden?" She nodded. "For how long?"

"I was brought back to Middle Earth eight years ago."

His reaction puzzled her. The elderly dwarf ran a hand through his beard, clearly deep in thought, though his eyes never left her face. She remained where she was, waiting for his response as it was clear something about what she'd said meant more to him.

"That which was hidden," he mused. A twinkle suddenly came into his eyes and he grinned at her. "Well, this isn't what I expected but I shall enjoy it nonetheless." She knew she now wore the confused expression and he patted her arm, giving a wink as he stepped back. "Who am I to argue with a gift from the Valar?"

"You can't be serious?!"

"Would you so easily reject help from the gods, Dwalin?" Gandalf said, finally rousing himself. The group in front of her, with the exception of Fíli, Kíli, and Balin, again spoke amongst themselves. She was only able to catch a few of their words but her understanding of their language was not good; perhaps she should have insisted on longer lessons from Lord Elrond.

"I think some introductions are in order." She smirked up at the wizard rather enjoying his dismissal of the topic in question. He almost winked at her then motioned to the dwarves that had just tumbled through the door. "Bifur, Bofur, Bombur -" a dwarf with an ax in his head, one wearing a funny hat, and the other as big as a barrel, "Dori, Nori, and Ori -" the dwarf with the intricate braids in his beard, one with hair that looked like a star, and one that seemed extremely overwhelmed, "and Oin and Gloin," he finished, indicating one with some kind of hearing trumpet stuck in his ear and the one with the red beard that thought she shouldn't have stepped out of her door. With the exception of Dori and Gloin, those introduced to her gave quick bows of their heads and, in the case of Bofur and Nori, what seemed to be mischievous winks. She liked them already.

"I believe you are already acquainted with Fíli and Kíli," Gandalf said, amusement coloring his words as the two young dwarves scrambled to stand in front of her.

"We have been introduced, yes, but I can't quite say we're acquainted yet," she replied with a smile.

"Just remember that I'm the brilliant and good looking one," Kíli told her with a cheeky grin.

"So you're going to show our Ranger right from the start that you can't be trusted?" Fíli shot back. Rhae could only laugh. In the face of so many dour and untrusting dwarves these two were a welcome relief.

"The last of our company – that are here – are Balin and Dwalin," Gandalf finished with a motion towards the Santa Claus dwarf and the bald one that hadn't stopped glaring at her. She calmly met his gaze, eyebrow raised slightly in challenge, and to her surprise he turned away with a growl after a few moments.

"It is an honor to meet all of you," she said with a smile. Once again she was amazed at how similar someone (or in this case _someones_ ) she was meeting looked to the actor that had portrayed them in the movies. Just as it was with Lord Elrond, all the dwarves seemed so much more grounded, full of life … real. Their clothing, though not anything like the elves' attire, was crisp and colorful, full of so many textures. The weapons they had dumped in Bilbo's foyer looked so much heavier and deadlier than she ever would've expected. For not the first time in eight years she wondered how it was all possible.

Gloin snorted. "Highly doubt you'd say that if you were to meet us on the road somewhere."

Rhae gave him a withering glance. "Why should I not? Dwarves are a loyal and honorable race so why should I not be pleased to be in your company?"

"I think he is merely surprised. Most from the race of Men would not have such favorable thoughts," Balin countered, obviously sensing the possibility of an argument.

"Well, I do not share the prejudices of many in Middle Earth." She waited for someone else to question her words and the wizard took the pause in conversation to direct them all to the hobbit's dining room where the table was covered in food. His diversion worked and the group was soon gorging themselves on the meal that had not too long before filled the hobbit's pantry. Rhae ate only a little as she remained in the foyer, leaning against the wall watching the others. She was vaguely reminded of food fights her son would try to initiate at school when he was smaller and his extremely messy eating habits when he was a toddler were not too different from what she was now witnessing.

"Are you not going to join them?" a timid voice said and she looked down to see Bilbo by her side.

"I had a little bit but I wasn't very hungry." They both glanced at the chaos around his dining table. "I doubt there was room for me anyway."

"Did you mean what you said? About being honored and all that?"

"Aye, I did. I'm not unaware of how many feel about dwarves. I'm also not unaware of the fact that they themselves hold some of the blame for how others perceive them. They've always kept so much about themselves secret and that had lead to much distrust … on all sides. I don't hold that against them, though."

"Are you here because Gandalf asked you to come?"

She shook her head. "I'm here because the Valar told me to."

He looked at her with some wonder on his face. "They truly sent you?"

"They did indeed." She motioned towards the ruckus in front of them. "I guess the Gods felt the dwarves needed all the help they could get." Bilbo tried to hide his chuckle in a cough but the twinkle in his eye gave away his amusement. A long, loud burp wiped the grin off his face and he grimaced. Seeing that his guests were finished with their meal and beginning to clear away the destruction they had caused he hurried into the kitchen. She could only watch with a shake of the head as he tried to put his home back in order. A moment later he came out shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked from his position nearer the kitchen. The hobbit looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves!"

"Oh they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them."

"I don't want to get used to them! The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done to the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing! I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"Excuse me but what should I do with my plate?" the shy dwarf, Ori she thought, asked Bilbo politely.

"Here, give it to me," Fíli said and tossed it to Kíli who immediately threw it to someone in the kitchen. The hobbit gave a squeak of dismay as other plates began sailing around the room.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery! It's over a hundred years old!" The response was the dwarves beginning to beat out a rhythm with the silverware which almost sent Bilbo into hysterics. "Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

The group seemed to find this amusing. Plates, cups, forks, and remains of food began flying in all directions, accompanied by the dwarves' singing and, to her surprise, instrumental back-up. Bofur had pulled a flute out of somewhere and _Dwalin_ was seated strumming some kind of fiddle. Despite Bilbo's obvious agitation over this situation Rhae couldn't help tapping her foot along with the music. It _was_ a catchy tune.

With a loud cheer the song came to a close. She peered over their heads as the hobbit shoved his way through the bodies and smirked when she saw the astonishment on his face as he realized all his dishes were cleaned and stacked on the table with nary a scratch. She was impressed and joined in the cheering – which was short lived.

Three loud knocks echoed through the hobbit hole and the entire group fell silent.

"He is here," Gandalf said stepping from the dining room into the foyer. The dwarves trailed behind him quietly. Rhae reoccupied her spot against a back wall, very aware of the sudden sense of anticipation in the room.

Bilbo opened his door, the dark haired figure on the other side slowly turned, and Rhae felt like everything around her froze for a second. Surely it wasn't possible for a dwarf to be that handsome. Then he spoke and she was glad there was a wall behind her for support. A few of the dwarves bowed as he walked into the foyer, removing his cloak and conversing with Gandalf. It was very clear the respect they all had for him. Even Dwalin's face had lost its surliness. She knew some members of the company were related to him but that didn't seem to dampen the reverence they all showed.

Rhae felt her eyes pulled back to the dwarf king. Now she could understand why Fíli and Kíli were so good looking compared to all the other dwarves. That moment when Bilbo's door had opened, framing him against the dark night sky she had felt her heart stop and had to remind herself to breathe. Handsome didn't seem to cover it because combined with his good looks there was a grace, a majesty that hung about him. It was in the way he moved, in the way he spoke. And that voice! It was almost like a roll of thunder in the distance, low and smooth, wrapping itself around her and she could have sworn her knees still felt a bit weak. Her fascination ended, however, as he began circling and questioning the hobbit. His condescending manner had her irritation beginning to rise. Poor Bilbo hadn't asked for this.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." His comment was met with a few low chuckles from some of his companions and he turned to enter the dining room – which was when he spotted her for the first time. Their eyes locked and for a minute there was only a tense silence, everyone waiting to see what would be said. Gandalf was the first to speak.

"Stryker, may I present the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Knowing the respect that was due a king she inclined her head briefly then resumed her stare off with him.

"Why is this woman here?"

"Stryker is a Ranger and is here at the request of the Valar."

"There is no way our Maker would send a female."

Anger bubbled up through her irritation. She'd already endured this ridiculousness once that evening. Still, she knew it would be best to bite her tongue – _for now_ – and let the wizard handle things.

"Aulë is not the only decision maker in Valinor. They have foreseen that Stryker will be instrumental in helping you complete your quest."

He snorted. "A woman could be of no help and would only be in the way."

"Do not underestimate the abilities of one of the Dunedain, Thorin, especially one hand picked by the Valar."

His eyes raked over her with scorn. "She is but a child, Gandalf. She doesn't look old enough to leave home let alone lift a sword."

"Seems I will have to enlighten you as I did the rest of your company." She finally spoke up, her anger barely controlled. "I am of the Dunedain, the blood of Númenór flows pure in my veins, and I am older than all of you combined."

"That is impossible. Not even those of the Old Bloodline can live that long." He peered at her suspiciously. "Unless there is elf blood in your veins."

"I am not an elf nor were either of my parents."

"They should never have let you out their door."

"My parents are both long dead but I doubt they would have held me back from doing what I wish or what is right."

He stared hard at her and she could sense that he was trying to detect deceit in her words. As she had with Dwalin earlier she met his gaze without fear. They stood eye to eye, almost toe to toe, but she was not intimidated. She had been dropped unceremoniously into this world, had seen things she wished she could erase from her mind, so there was no chance one dwarf king would cause her to falter.

"You lie. There is no way you are that old if you are not an elf."

She sighed. "Apparently the Valar knew this time would come, when I would be needed to aid you, and so I was hidden away after my birth. I grew up far from here, in a place where I aged very differently, and was returned when the time was right."

His head turned with a snap towards Balin and something passed between them, the older dwarf giving a nod of the head. Rhae recalled his strange reaction when she'd revealed this part of her history earlier and now saw that, somehow, Thorin Oakenshield was part of the reason why he had acted so.

"Why are you here?"

"Aiding you was the sole purpose of my return. It was not something I was completely happy about but it is something that must be done. No one should be left in exile … and if helping you reclaim your home is what is required of me in order to be returned to mine then that is what I will do."

He seemed to ponder her words briefly then stepped back. "No. I will not be responsible for a female. It is too dangerous."

"You can say what you will, Master Oakenshield, but I am a Ranger. I can follow you all the way to Erebor without being spotted and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

There was a collective gasp from most of the dwarves, their eyes wide. Rhae felt it was probably the first time they'd ever heard someone dare to argue with their king. Thorin seemed a bit taken aback, anger making his eyes spark, then stomped to the dining room, throwing himself into the chair at the head table without another look at her. Just barely managing to keep the smirk off her face she retreated to her spot against the far wall, content to stand back and listen to the conversation. She wasn't foolish enough to think that their conversation on this topic was over but it gave her some satisfaction to know she'd won the first sparring match. The sound of disgruntled mumbling from the table drew her focus back to the dwarves.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone," Thorin said, his deep voice betraying some of his disappointment.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo's question broke through the murmurs.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf replied before any of the company could say something unkind. As the hobbit brought a candle over to sit in front of Thorin the wizard pulled a worn piece of parchment from somewhere in his robes and laid it on the table before the dwarf king. "Far to the east, over rivers and ranges, beyond woodland and wasteland, lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo leaned over to see better. "The Lonely Mountain," he read quietly.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time," Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh … what beast?"

Rhae had to shake her head a bit. Of course the poor hobbit would only hear that word out of what Oin had just said. Bofur perked up, his eyes sparkling, and she groaned. This wasn't going to end well.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals -"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo retorted, interrupting Bofur's spiel.

Ori jumped to his feet. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie." Amid the cheering this statement created Dori grabbed his younger brother, forcing him to retake his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin spoke up, his calm tone bringing an end to the rowdiness. "But we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best nor brightest." That brought out some more grumbling as a few of the dwarves obviously were bright enough to understand what had just been implied.

Fíli's voice rose over them. "We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Kíli said enthusiastically and the other dwarves instantly pounced, wanting to know how many dragons he had slain over the years. Rhae glanced over at the wizard in question and had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep the laugh from escaping. From his mumbling and coughing it was clear he had not expected something like this to be mentioned and it was rather amusing to watch him fumble around for a response.

" ** _Shazara_**!" Thorin bellowed, rising to his feet. She wasn't sure exactly what he'd said but the result was undeniable. The company fell silent in a heartbeat. "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? **_Du bekâr_**! **_Du bekâr_**!" That bit of Khuzdul she did know though she still wished she'd pushed for a more in-depth study of the language.

Again Balin was the one to put an end to their cheering. "You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf produced an iron key and held it before Thorin who gazed on it in wonder. "This was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." She could almost feel the excitement rise around the table as the dwarf king took hold of the key, clasping it tightly.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fíli said softly.

Gandalf nodded and pointed again at the map that was still on the table. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kíli was almost visibly bursting with excitement now.

"Well, if we can find it but dwarf dwarves are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can." At this he happened to look up, meeting her incredulous stare. He could not really mean … ? In the short time she'd been acquainted with them she had already seen their aversion to the elves. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar."

"Hm. A good one too. An expert I'd imagine," Bilbo said, absently responding to Dori's statement.

"And are you?" Gloin asked pointed.

The hobbit looked at him confused. "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin cried with a grin and the others laughed.

"Me? No, no, no, no! I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" he replied in a panic.

Balin nodded a bit. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin growled, his eyes swinging around to land on her.

"Then it is a good thing Mr. Baggins will have thirteen strong dwarves and a skilled Ranger around to protect him and help him learn," she responded smoothly, her eyebrow again raised in challenge. Arguing amongst the others in the company seemed to keep him from snapping back at her. Gandalf, becoming angry at the bickering, stood to his full height, casting a strange darkness over the entire room. All the dwarves, except Thorin, sat back in awe.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!" When he was sure he had everyone's attention the darkness faded and his voice returned to normal. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass almost unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf and man the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." He sat back down and faced Thorin. "You asked me find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggests."

"And what about the woman?"

"Stryker's skills will be needed on this journey whether you want to acknowledge it or not. While I did not personally choose her as the fifteenth member the Valar _did_." A pause. "You must trust me on this."

"Very well, we will do it your way," Thorin said with a sigh.

Alarm flashed across Bilbo's face. "No, no, no!"

"Give him the contract." As he shoved a rather large looking piece of parchment at the hobbit he finally looked over at her. "We were not expecting anyone else so we do not have a contract for you."

"I do not require one. If I should not survive then send my things back to the Rangers. If I do then I will be able to return home and will have no need of any reward."

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a horrified squeak from Bilbo who had been reading his contract.

"Incineration?!"

Bofur grinned at him. "Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Rhae was just close enough to smack him on the shoulder.

"Are you alright laddie?" Balin asked though it was clear Bilbo was anything but alright. He had gone rather pale in the face and seemed to be concentrating very hard on his breathing.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur added.

"Air … I need air," the hobbit muttered.

"Flash of light, searing pain, and poof! You're nothing but a pile of ash." She reached out to smack him again but he was able to scoot away in time. They all watched as Bilbo tried to compose himself then he gave a short shake of the head.

"Hmm … nope." With those words he dropped like a rock onto the floor.

"That was very helpful, Bofur," she said with a frown. The cheeky dwarf just shrugged and stuck his pipe back in his mouth.

* * *

 ** _Shazara_** : silence

 _ **Du bekâr**_ : to arms


	10. Chapter 10 - Home is Behind

**A/B: Hello, thanks, and welcome! I think that covers it all! :) So we move on a bit in this chapter. If you have read my original story, "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold," you might recognize a little bit of what appears here. I hope you enjoy and please consider letting me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Thanks! We are just at the beginning so there is a lot of … a lot of things to come! :)**

 **Tibblets: Thanks! I went back and fixed that!**

 **Petal: Glad to hear from you! Yes, we now have all the dwarves in play and things will start to move forward now. :)**

 **.**

 **All Tolkien's. Rhae is mine.**

* * *

Once she helped Gandalf deposit Bilbo in a chair by the fire and got him a mug of tea she retreated to the far end of the hall. Thorin was in deep conversation with Balin and she didn't want to be accused of eavesdropping. The distance between them, however, could not stop her from overhearing some of what was said and she tried to make it appear that she was busy inspecting items in a curio cabinet on the wall.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." The sincerity in Thorin's voice was evident and it surprised her to hear such in the stern dwarf king.

Balin seemed to sigh a bit. "You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father this has come to me," he said, holding up the key Gandalf had given him. "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would take back their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." The emotion visible on his face touched her. It was almost as if she could see a spark in him, a small ember struggling to stay lit and she knew that if he didn't attempt this that spark would go out. She couldn't picture the strong confident dwarf withering away but that was what would happen if he wasn't able to rekindle that flame inside. If she had had any lingering doubts about taking on this quest what she'd just overheard cemented the deal for her. As much as she wanted to return home so to did these dwarves … and they had been away from theirs much longer than she had. The two moved away from her into another part of the house and, her curiosity getting the better of her, she began poking around, peeking into some of the rooms.

What little had been shown of Bag-end in the movies had been incredibly charming and she wanted to know what else the home held. Though everything she saw was cozy and well kept it was a tad disappointing to only find bedrooms and bathrooms. Still, it seemed like a very nice place to live and she could understand why Bilbo would not want to leave it … despite the fact that he would be facing a dragon if he did leave. As she closed the last door she was caught by her reflection in a mirror on the opposite side of the hall. She scrutinized what she saw; it had been so long since she'd actually seen herself. Her hair was definitely longer but she knew that from how long it took to braid it. The scar from her first encounter with orcs was visible along her hairline, dipping a bit lower onto her forehead before it stopped near her ear. Her face appeared pretty much the same though there was something different in her eyes, a toughness she hadn't seen there before. That wasn't the only part of her body that had toughened up. Lifting her hands she could see that the fingerless gloves only hid the calluses that had formed on her palms, the ones on her fingers clear evidence of how different things were for her now. The somewhat worn and ragged look of her clothes were also a testament to a life in the wild. The longer she contemplated herself the more she realized that she didn't mind the changes. She was a stronger person now – physically, emotionally, mentally – and desperately hoped those changes would not disappear when she and David returned to their world.

"What are you doing snooping around?"

"I'm not hiding my actions so it could hardly be classified as snooping. I am simply curious as to what the rest of Mr. Baggins' home is like. I have never had the pleasure of visiting a hobbit."

"And I didn't even startle you!"

"I am a Ranger, Master Fíli. It would take quite a bit to catch me off guard."

He grinned then become more serious. "Are you truly as old as you say you are?"

"It was quite a shock when I found out as well."

Glancing down at the floor he fiddled with the edge of one of his sleeves nervously for a moment. "Do you miss where you came from?"

"Sometimes I do, it was quite different, but I have found things here much more to my tastes than I originally expected."

"How was it different?"

Rhae thought on this for a bit. What could she tell him that would be believed? That wouldn't sound completely ridiculous or give away more than she wanted to reveal? Though neither Lord Elrond nor her mother had warned her about saying anything she thought Gandalf's caution about saying too much was the proper course to take. Knowing that she was not from their world was one thing. Letting them find out that in her world not only were they fictional characters but they died was completely different.

"Things here are much slower, simpler in some ways. People are more … grounded. They'll talk to you straight-forwardly." She glanced towards where Gandalf's shadow was visible on the wall. "Unless, of course, they're a wizard."

Fíli grinned at her. "He has a way of speaking in riddles."

She snorted. "You have no idea."

Dwalin beckoned from the living room doorway and he excused himself. Seeing all the dwarves congregating there she moved down the hall and found a spot on a bench outside the room, settling down in the shadows so she could observe but not be observed herself.

For some time the company merely sat in the glow of the fire, pipes in hand. Rhae got the impression that they were all very deep in thought and, by the expressions some of their faces now held, the memories were not pleasant. A moment later that was confirmed when a low hum began to rumble through the room. It quickly merged into words and she sat in awe. The sound of their deep voices joining together in perfect harmony, the way it vibrated through her, was mesmerizing and very moving. If that wasn't enough she almost fell from her seat when Thorin began singing, his deep baritone filling the room. She let it wrap around her like a warm blanket and Rhae felt like she would be perfectly content to listen to him speak for the rest of her life.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To seek the pale enchanted gold._

 _The pines were roaring on the height._

 _The winds were moaning in the night._

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread._

 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

Closing her eyes she listened to the rest of the song, the story behind it reminding her of her own journey to get home. She could almost see the mountain, the city, flames spreading everywhere, dwarves and men panicking as they went through the verses. When the last verse was finished and the sound of their voices faded she opened her eyes to find the king watching her. There was no anger in his face now only curiosity, as if he was still trying to decide if she had told them the truth. She remained still, letting him come to his own conclusions in his own time. Eventually he must have either come to a decision or realized there was nothing to learn just by staring at her and he returned his attention to the flames in Bilbo's fireplace. Once he had done that she quietly slipped from the room in search of a place to curl up for the night. Finding a bedroom at the end of the hall she quickly kicked off her boots and made herself as comfortable as possible on the hobbit sized bed. It would probably be the last night in quite a while that she would have the opportunity to sleep on a mattress and she intended to take full advantage of it.

Not surprisingly she dreamed of fire that night.

.

They left before the sun was fully up the next morning. She had been surprised to see how completely the dwarves had cleaned Bilbo's house. Besides the faint hint of pipe smoke still lingering there was no sign of there having been thirteen rowdy, unexpected dinner guests the night before. The contract that had been written up for the hobbit was left on the small table before the fireplace, Thorin and Balin's signatures already affixed at the bottom. Before she hurried out the door she placed one of Bilbo's handkerchiefs next to the parchment. She recalled that little episode from the movie and thought she could at least help him avoid that bit of embarrassment and ridicule. After a quick stop at the Green Dragon Inn where the dwarves had left their ponies they began their trek down the Great East Road. As they left Hobbiton bets were made between various members of the company on whether they thought Bilbo would show up; most didn't think he would. Rhae at first declined to join in as she felt it wouldn't be fair since she already knew the outcome. However as several of the dwarves continued to make some not very kind remarks about the hobbit she decided to join in, offering a bet larger than any of the others.

"Eager to lose some coin are you, lass?" Nori asked as he pocketed her part.

She just smiled. "I guess we will see, won't we?"

When Bilbo finally caught up with them later in the day she couldn't quite contain her laughter of amusement at the shocked looks many of the dwarves wore. The sound of her merriment must have reached their leader's ears because Thorin turned and frowned at her before leveling a rather condescending look at the hobbit.

"Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin said with a smile and a wink after he'd looked over the signed contract. There were a few cheers from the dwarves that had wagered on Bilbo showing up but Thorin looked rather unimpressed.

"Give him a pony," was all the king said as he nudged his mount back into a trot.

"What? No! No, no, no. That won't be necessary thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. Got as far as Frogmorton once - " He was cut off as Fíli and Kíli grabbed him by the shoulders as they passed by and deposited him on one of the supply ponies. Seeing how terrified he looked as he held the reins out in front of him she joined Gandalf by his side.

"She won't bite." Bilbo looked up at her in surprise and confusion and she tilted her head towards the pony. "They are all quite tame."

"What about yours?" he asked, eying the large black horse cautiously.

"Oh, Talagor looks scary but he's a big softy, aren't you boy?" She reached up and ran a hand through his mane. The horse snorted a bit, tossing its head as if to agree with her. Bilbo smiled a little.

"Stryker!" Nori yelled as he tossed a bag her way. Catching it easily she thanked him with a grin and an exaggerated bow of the head. "I think I'll take my cues from you from now on, lass!"

"That could be wise … or folly," she answered and was rewarded with a wink.

"What's that about?" the hobbit asked as he watched.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd show up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," Gandalf told him.

He looked between the two of them. "What did you think?"

The wizard caught a small sack that came his way and she shook hers.

"We never doubted you for a second, Master Baggins."

He seemed like he was about to say something but instead let out a loud sneeze.

"Uhh … all this horse hair. I'm having a reaction." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, blowing and wiping his nose. He glanced over at her. "For some reason I think I have you to thank for this. In my hurry to pack I hadn't thought about grabbing a handkerchief but low and behold there was one waiting with the contract."

"Call it woman's intuition."

.

The next day, as they neared Bree, Rhae found herself riding near Thorin at the head of the line. She wasn't quite sure how it happened (she suspected Balin might have had something to do with it) but he hadn't said a word to her all day. In fact he hadn't said a word to her since the evening in Bilbo's house. Far from irritating her she knew it was probably for the best. Their first conversation hadn't gone very well after all and while she certainly didn't care what he thought of her she really didn't want to start this quest off arguing with the king. That didn't stop her from feeling the tension rising in him as they drew closer to Bree.

"Are you alright?" she finally dared to ask as the town gates came into view.

He looked at her in surprise, almost as if he hadn't realized she was there, then frowned as he turned back to where the gates were slowly getting larger.

"I am not fond of entering towns of Men."

While not sharing the general attitude toward dwarves she was nonetheless very aware of the prejudices against them. They were a secretive race, largely keeping to themselves, and had developed a reputation of being generally disagreeable to those not of their kind. Many things were blamed on dwarves, usually falsely, when they happened to appear in the villages and towns of Men and so she could not blame him for his apprehension.

"I'll speak to the gate keep and once we are through I will get us a table at the Prancing Pony."

"You would do that for us?" He seemed genuinely astonished and she barely kept from rolling her eyes.

"Of course I would. I am part of this company to help you and I think that would fall under the category of helping."

A curt nod of the head was the only response she got. With a shrug she pulled her mask back up and pulled her hood over her head, completely covering her face from prying eyes.

True to her word she got the gates opened for them and after tethering her horse she entered the inn to secure them a table. Several men scurried out of her way as she walked through the large room and she had a silent laugh at their expense. What would they think if they knew the hooded figure they were afraid of was a woman? Taking a seat she didn't have to wait long for the rest of the company to come through the door. Their arrival caused an immediate change in the atmosphere of the Prancing Pony. Low grumbling was heard as they joined her at the large table by the fire and many of the patrons stared at them in open hostility. Barely veiled threats and taunts were thrown in their direction. The company was doing a good job of ignoring it all but the tension around the table was obvious. She kept a close eye on those closest to them as they were served stew and ale, her body tensed in anticipation.

Thorin wanted to get his company on their way and hurried them through their meal. He was very aware of the glares from many at the other tables and while used to the treatment it galled him; he was in no mood for a brawl. The best way to avoid such an unwanted confrontation would be to get his company out of the inn and on the road. Years of practice had helped him to keep a reign on his temper when treated thusly. However he began to feel his anger bubbling to the surface when he went to give the proprietor coin for their meal and was told they would have to pay double for taking up so much space. He began to argue, feeling all eyes turn towards him, and he inwardly groaned as he sensed what he had hoped to avoid was about to occur anyway. Suddenly there was a loud smack as a sword was slapped onto the bar top.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Butterbur?" a low voice said and Thorin turned to see Stryker holding the sword that had just silenced the entire room. He could only stare.

"I was just trying to get full payment from the dwarf," the nervous man said.

"He appears to be giving you the correct sum so what is the problem?"

"Well, he's a - dwarf - and they were..." Mr. Butterbur stuttered and it was clear he was afraid his words might push Stryker into action.

"Yes, he is a dwarf paying for a meal. He is a dwarf who has caused no problems and minded his own business, which is more than I can say for some of your other patrons. I'll ask again, Mr. Butterbur, is there a problem?" Thorin couldn't even recognize the Ranger as the same one he'd faced off with in the hobbit's home. Her voice, her demeanor, it was so different … but quite effective. After a strained silence the man shook his head and took the coins. She turned towards him and he thought he caught a glimpse of her eyes in the lamp light at the bar. They were hard and full of suppressed anger.

"I would suggest we get our friends outdoors before one of these fools decides to test your patience - or mine."

"Agreed," he replied gruffly before returning to the group. Stryker remained standing with sword drawn until all the dwarves and Bilbo were out the door and then followed. More of the inns customers shrank back from her, not wanting even the edge of her cloak to touch them as she passed. Outside most of the others were already on their ponies and she easily swung up into her saddle. Thorin shot a glance at Gandalf, who merely raised an eyebrow, before vaulting onto his pony.

"Let's go," he ordered.

They slipped back through Bree's gates in silence. A little further down the road Thorin brought his mount next to hers though it still took a little time for him to actually say what was on his mind.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For your intervention back there. We probably would've had a problem on our hands otherwise."

"I told you I was here to help."

"Many in Middle Earth would not step up to defend a dwarf."

"I am not like anyone else in Middle Earth, I assure you of that."

A slight smirk was visible for a second under his beard then was gone, replaced with his usual hard expression. "I will not lie to you, Ranger. I'm not entirely comfortable with this … situation. It goes against everything dwarves believe to allow a woman to step into danger. I also am not sure what to think about your story." He flexed his hands on his reins and shifted his shoulders. "However, as I've been reminded by Balin, the Valar seem to have made this decision and I will abide it … for now."

"Fair enough but no matter what, I will be accompanying you all the way to the end … from the shadows if need be. I gave my word and I shall stick to it."

"You come willingly? Knowing the dangers we may face?"

"Aye."

"Just remember I will be watching you."

She grinned. "How flattering, Your Majesty." That was obviously not the reaction he had expected and he left her side with a slight huff, rejoining Balin and Gandalf at the front of the line.

The company of thirteen dwarves, one wizard, one hobbit, and one ranger continued their trek down the Great East Road. It was a road that would take them from the Shire and Bree, past Rivendell, over the Misty Mountains, and even through Mirkwood. It would not be a quick journey nor would it be easy. The Ranger knew this for certain, as did the wizard, and while a few of the dwarves were aware of what dangers most likely lay ahead of them, none of them had traveled in these parts for many years.


	11. Chapter 11 - Lingering Doubts

**A/N: Hello and welcome! My continued thanks for the follows and reviews. Each one makes me smile, I promise! So we move on a little bit. No action in this chapter but quite a bit of talking. Again, I have used bits and pieces from my original story (no sense in reinventing the wheel so to speak). I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Paul: Yes, she's much more comfortable now.**

 **lil witch: Thank you so much!**

 **Riss94: Thank you!**

 **Petal: That is not the end of the sass I assure you. :)**

* * *

Middle Earth was full of varying terrains, some tranquil and some treacherous. In some spots one could travel for days without the scenery changing. Sometimes one could travel between two very different landscapes within the space of only one day. Such was the case along the Great East Road between The Shire and the Weather Hills. The travel was cautious as they left the village of Bree, the road sloping away gradually from the rolling hills and open grasslands towards the bog land but staying just south of the Midgewater Marshes. Gandalf convinced Thorin to allow Stryker to lead them through as the land around the road was damp and could be treacherous even to those familiar with the way. He reluctantly agreed, eying the Ranger silently as she brought her horse to the front of the procession. Many in the company grumbled as they were swarmed by the flies and midges that lived in the Marshes, their thick layers of hair and beards not much of a deterrent. Rhae was grateful for the mask that covered most of her face and the cloak that shadowed the rest; everything else on her body was covered with fabric and leather.

"Is there not another way east?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Dori," Rhae said, throwing a quick look back at the fussy dwarf who was swatting at the pests. "There is a hidden path much further north that only the Rangers really know about but it goes straight through the marsh. As it is quite unsafe it is not a preferred route."

"I have heard that there are foul creatures hidden in the dark pools of the Marsh," Bilbo said in a nervous voice, glancing off to his left as if he expected to see something rise up out of the bogs before his eyes.

"That is the story, Master Baggins, but in my years patrolling this area I have yet to see any such creature." He seemed to relax slightly and Rhae continued with a slight, though unseen, smirk. "Though I have encountered many unsavory men and a few goblins there." A few of the dwarves chuckled at the squeak the hobbit emitted at those words. That was all the conversation they got out of her for a while and once they were past the more treacherous terrain Thorin once again took his place at the head of the line. After that Rhae remained, by choice, slightly isolated from the group as they traveled East, keeping near Gandalf. Fíli and Kíli, and occasionally Bofur and Ori, would join her and she enjoyed getting to know them better, sharing some of her own tales of life as a Ranger, but she was careful not to force her way into the group as a whole. Though this quest was her entire reason for being in this world she knew that most of the company were still very leery of her presence among them, Thorin and Dwalin coming out at the top of that list. It didn't bother her and figured that at some point she would be accepted by all of them … she just hoped it was before they stepped into the shadow of the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

Rhae leaned against a rock, arms crossed on her chest, as she stared out across the horizon. No matter where she went in Middle Earth she continuously found views that were just beautiful. This evening the sky was clear and seemed to stretch forever. Countless stars twinkled down at her from their spot in the heavens, nestled like diamonds in velvet. It still amazed her at how many of the tiny pinpricks of light were visible here; even back in Virginia the sky hadn't seemed so full. On nights like this she could imagine David laying back on the ground and just staring upward. He had always found the stars and constellations fascinating and she was sure finding a whole new set to learn had excited him to no end. At the thought of her son a pain shot through her. She missed him and felt she probably wouldn't recognize him when she finally made it back to Rivendell; it had been a year or so since her last opportunity to visit. Missing out on his growing up did not sit well with her at all but there had been no other choice.

With a shake of her head she refocused on the sky in an effort to push away the melancholy. A slight haze around the moon told her that their fair traveling weather was probably going to end soon. There was no sound beyond the breeze rustling leaves above her head and the crackle of their campfire … and Gloin's snoring. It was peaceful, a perfect time for brooding (as Araden would say). She had again taken the first watch with no intention of waking Bifur for the second shift. They'd been on the road almost two weeks by her counting and her dreams had disturbed her enough that she now tried to avoid sleep. They were not as clear as the ones she'd had at the beginning of her time here, rarely did she remember what was in them once she awoke, but she was always left with a sense of unease and desperation. She found she much preferred the originals and wished they would return.

"You should wake Bifur and get some rest, my dear."

She glanced over at Gandalf as he joined her at the edge of their camp. "Concerned about my sleeping habits?"

"Concerned about you tiring yourself out. You have gone without sleep for a few days now."

"I get what rest I need during the day as we ride." She felt his penetrating gaze on her and bowed her head a bit, toeing at the dirt. "I've been having unsettling dreams."

"Has your mother said something to worry you?"

"No. I haven't seen Míriel in several months. These dreams aren't the visions I used to have, they are more … vague."

"In what way?"

"I don't feel as if I'm there, as if I'm a part of what is happening. I don't – or can't – interact with anything like I can in the other dreams. When I wake I have no recollection of much of what I saw except its usually involving fire and battle."

He puffed on his pipe for a bit before answering. "Sometimes dreams are portents of the future and sometimes … sometimes they're just our doubts and fears manifesting themselves."

She ran a hand over her face. "Of course I'm doubtful, Gandalf. Knowing what I do? Knowing the task that is before me and unsure if I will be able to change what the Valar wish changed? I think anyone would be stressed out."

"Despite what so many would think, knowledge of the future is sometimes far from a blessing."

"It is a strange thing, to have been thrust into this world and over the course of only eight years given the skills of someone that had been living here for … well, for decades. Sometimes I feel like I have had another person's life shoved into my body and I don't always know what to do with it." She again crossed her arms on her chest. "My mother spoke of a 'gift' from the Valar but all she would tell me was that I would learn what it was only when it was finally needed. That's a lot to be heaped on your head."

"Yet you have risen to every challenge so far. Perhaps it only took returning to this world for what was hidden in your blood to awaken."

Rhae wasn't quite sure what to think of that and pondered on it for a bit. The idea was comforting and disturbing. The thought that becoming proficient at so many things had not been just luck but possibly something in her blood made her a bit more confident that those skills wouldn't fail her. At the same time it was a bit … disconcerting to think that all of that would have remained hidden had she not ended up here. Just like with so many things she'd had to deal with since coming to Middle Earth she didn't know whether to think that a blessing or a curse … like the dream visions or her knowledge of the future. At that thought she glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping dwarves.

"Every time I look at them I am reminded of the fate that awaits them … the fate that I am supposed to alter. What if these new skills fail me? What if that 'gift' doesn't manifest itself and I fail?" Her words came out in a whisper.

"I do not doubt you, Rhae, and neither do the Valar. You must not doubt yourself." He patted her shoulder. "Now, I think your watch is up and your replacement has roused himself to take your place."

Bifur was indeed walking towards her so she had no choice but to return to where she'd spread her bedroll out at the base of a tree. Wrapping herself in the blanket she stared into the fire, thinking over Gandalf's reassuring words until sleep finally claimed her.

Not everyone had been asleep, though. Unbeknownst to her, the dwarf king had still been awake on the far side of the fire and had watched the conversation with Gandalf though he hadn't been able to hear anything that was said. Thorin was becoming more irritated as to this point he had managed to have only a few words (and not so cordial words at that) with the Ranger and had yet to determine her worth. Just as he'd told her leaving Bree he had kept a close eye on her and there wasn't really anything he could complain about – yet - as Stryker had volunteered for watch each night, even refusing to wake the others to relieve her, caught fresh meat for their meals, and kept pretty much to herself. That was something of a relief as he'd been very afraid of what a female in their midst would do to the younger members of the company, his nephews especially, and he was glad to see she wasn't trying to worm her way into their affections. Still, he felt Gandalf was up to something as the wizard was the only one of the company to actually carry on any lengthy conversation with Stryker. They were hiding something, he was sure of it, and he did not like being kept in the dark. He'd heard that Rangers were an odd lot and so far he hadn't seen anything to contradict that assumption. Finally, a day or so after he had observed the late night conversation, he slowed his pony, allowing the dwarves to pass him by until he came even with her horse.

"Ranger." The word came out a bit gruffer than he'd intended.

"My name is Stryker."

"I know your name." The blasted woman wouldn't look at him and that irritated him further.

"Then use it if you wish to speak to me."

"That is of no importance at the moment. I want to - "

She finally looked at him, her eyes hard. "In fact it is quite important, Master Oakenshield. By avoiding using my name you are trying to avoid admitting that I am a being such as you. If you can delude yourself into thinking I am some mere object then you feel that I can be ordered around without thought." Taking a deep breath she responded in a slightly softer tone. "If there is something you wish to ask me I have no problems with answering them if I can … so long as you actually _ask_ me instead of barking at me."

There was a muffled chuckle from Gandalf who was riding just little ways in front of them and Thorin glared at the back of the wizard's head. He certainly didn't find the Ranger's impertinence amusing. He wanted some answers, more than the scanty bit she'd given him in the Halfling's foyer.

"Where were you hidden?"

She turned and seemed to focus on the road ahead of them. "A place far from here and very, very different."

"Yes but where?"

"Somewhere you have never heard of before."

He frowned. He sensed that this was part of what she and the wizard talked about, that it made up a portion of what they were hiding from him. It was hard enough for him to trust others but when they weren't open with him it made him instantly suspicious.

"You have said the Valar sent you here to help us but why did you agree to such a thing?"

"There was no other option for me." Seeming to anticipate his response she met his gaze. "I would have agreed to come even if I had been given a choice. What you are undertaking is just; Erebor is your home and you have been kept from it through no fault of your own. If my presence is needed for you to reclaim it then I am glad to have been sent."

Thorin contemplated her words. They seemed sincere enough but he still just couldn't see how a woman could be of any assistance. In his experience there was only one job females undertook when following an army and while his company couldn't be considered an army they were a group of males.

"How can you help us? Females are soft and have no place in the wilds of this world. What skills do you possess that could help us?" He cringed a bit when he heard the unintended sarcasm in his voice.

Stryker's back stiffened and he was a bit taken aback by the fire in her eyes. "I will pretend that I did not hear what you were just implying," she snarled, her lips tight in anger. "What would your mother say if she heard you say such a thing to a lady?" To his dismay her voice had risen enough to attract the attention of the other dwarves and the entire group came to a halt, looking back to see what was happening between him and the Ranger. "I am a Ranger, not some silly female who doesn't know which end of a sword goes in an orc or would cower behind fortified walls. I assure you I can take care of myself."

Her anger and the unwanted attention from the rest of the group had his own blood rising. "You should be at home with your family."

"Your concern is very touching," she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "However, you will recall that I said my parents are both long dead."

"What of your husband?"

She snorted. "I have never had a husband."

That caused him to pause for a moment. What was a female doing completely unprotected in the world? The thought gave him another point to argue.

"You can have no idea what is waiting for us - "

"I know better than any in this company what is waiting for us, hiding in the shadows. I am not a dwarf and I know how little you think of those not of your kind, Master Oakenshield, but do not assume I am not a warrior because I am lacking a certain appendage dangling between my legs!" With that she jerked on her horse's reins and moved towards where Gandalf and Bilbo were watching, one with his eyes sparkling with amusement and the other with a face stricken with concern. When he heard chuckles from his nephews he shot them a glare then spurred his mount back to the front of the line. There was still more he wanted to say to Stryker but he'd be damned if he'd do it again in full view – and hearing – of the company.

Rhae didn't turn her head as the dwarf king rode by. Once he was back where he belonged she relaxed a bit. Never had she wanted to hit someone as badly as she'd wanted to hit him. Her fingers had itched to yank her sword from its scabbard – or just punch him – but she'd refrained … somehow. That wouldn't have been the way to endear herself to the rest of the dwarves. She silently seethed as they continued on their way. It had taken her a long time to come to grips with the fact that she was even in this world let along tasked with saving a royal line of dwarves. In the past eight years she had to learn how to fight and survive, knowing the fate of Middle Earth depended on her being successful, all while enduring a forced separation from her son. The more rational part of her brain understood that he was well within his rights to question her skills, after all he had yet to see her swing a sword, but his insults had been completely uncalled for.

She took a few deep, calming breaths. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

It was quiet around the fire while they ate their dinner. Rhae could feel their eyes on her and she was just waiting for the questions to begin. The little bit of headway she had made with the majority of the company had vanished. In the few days since her argument with Thorin most of the dwarves had kept their distance from her. Fíli and Kíli had assured her it was because they were afraid of what she might do in anger but she guessed it was because, in their eyes, she had disrespected their king. She wasn't too bothered by it and there was a comforting thought in that at least four - well, five if you counted Bilbo - were on her side. Not that any of them could tell her to leave but they could certainly make everything more difficult than it needed to be. Finally Balin came to sit next to her.

"Try not to be too angry with Thorin. He does not object to your presence or doubt your abilities simply because you are a female but because of how females are viewed in our society." She looked at the elderly dwarf with curiosity. "To dwarves females and children are rare and thus very precious. We are extremely protective of them because of this. Not that there aren't dwarrowdams who can wield an axe or sword but it is not something they choose to do willingly and usually only if their family is threatened. This idea of protecting what is precious has been ingrained in all of us; it is not something that Thorin will be able to discard lightly."

"I understand what you are saying, Master Balin, and it speaks well to the honor of your culture; would that the race of Men were so considerate. However I am not a dwarrowdam. I am a trained warrior, a Ranger, and have faced danger many times. I was asked to come so I could help you reclaim your home and help you I am determined to do."

"And I'm sure you will but it will take some time for many to adjust to the idea of a female fighting and putting herself in harm's way," the kindly dwarf assured her.

She gave him a small smile. "I do hope you're right. It's a long way to the Lonely Mountain." He chuckled and patted her knee.

"Stryker, I couldn't help but ah … overhear," Kíli said from her other side, "That you have no husband." For some reason this question seemed to catch the interest of the group.

"That is correct."

"Well, I'm sure there must be a Ranger back in those camps you've told us about that is courting you. You're rather pretty even if you're not a dwarf."

"Thank you, Kíli. It is very flattering that you think so but I'm afraid my lifestyle doesn't really lend itself to intimate relationships." He was going to say more but his uncle interrupted him.

"Get some sleep. All of you. I want to get an early start in the morning." After telling Dwalin to take the first watch he retreated to the far side of the fire watching the company as they bedded down for the night. His gaze settled on the Ranger as she settled down between Bofur and Bilbo. A frown pulled his lips down when he noticed his nephews had laid their own bedrolls near hers. That was a situation he would have to keep a closer eye on. It hadn't escaped his notice that if she wasn't talking with Gandalf she was usually flanked by Fíli and Kíli. While he wasn't too worried about her influence on his youngest nephew – he was too young and had flitted from one infatuation to the next in the Blue Mountains – his oldest nephew was a different story. Yes, he'd have to watch that carefully. He ran a hand over his beard in frustration. The wizard had put him in an awkward position as he knew Gandalf wanted her with them – besides the fact that it was the wish of the Valar as well - and Thorin was worried he might leave if Stryker left. He did not want to face Smaug without him. It just went against everything that had been ingrained in him by his father and grandfather but he just couldn't see anyway around it. With a sigh he finally lay down on his side and cursed the meddling of wizards and gods.


	12. Chapter 12 - To Be Tested

**A/N: Hello, welcome, continued thanks! I love writing about Thorin and Rhae and I'm just tickled pink that others are enjoying coming along for the ride. :) I'm getting this out a bit early since I'm going out of town for the weekend. Hope you enjoy and please take a moment and let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Lol! They are quite good at it, aren't they? :)**

 **Petal: Thank you! That is the part I struggle with constantly; I want them to sound right.**

 **Olddantrucker: As I have no idea what or who 'turning leaves' is that would answer that question. I am pulling bits and pieces from MY very first story, To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold, to use in this one (as I have mentioned at the start of almost every chapter). It seems this story is not exactly to your liking, which is perfectly fine, but that is the fun of fanfiction; I can write whatever I envision and folks can read it if they want.**

 **reejero: Hehe. She is fun to write. :) Thanks so much!**

 **lydo99: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope it continues to entertain as well as it has to this point!**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's … except what isn't. :)**

* * *

Morning dawned clear.

The sound of birds chirping was the first thing that greeted her upon opening her eyes. She laid there a few minutes longer, enjoying the peacefulness, before rising to start the day. Nori nodded at her from his spot at the edge of their camp but said nothing. After putting away her bedroll she added a few extra logs onto the fire and then grabbed her sword deciding that since she had no one to spar with she would run through some of her training and practice moves while the company still slept. It would be a great way to work out some of the tension she could still feel over the recent spat with Thorin. She knew she had a temper and her sarcasm was not welcomed by most but the dwarf king had really angered her by his insinuations about what skills she possessed. She had truly wanted to hit him in the face and that anger still lingered. Common sense told her it would be wise to exhaust that pent up energy in a way that wouldn't hurt anyone – or further rouse the ire of some stubborn dwarves. As she went through the motions again and again Rhae was able to block out everything around her, focusing only on the position of her blade. It was a good feeling. She had never been one to enjoy being idle for too long and while they had been constantly on the move there hadn't been much to _do_ besides find food for the company most nights. Her time training with Araden and Traenor had shown her that being female she obviously lacked the strength of her male counterparts and so had been forced to learn how to compensate. She had learned to make up that weakness with speed and fluidity. It hadn't come easily or quickly but there was a feeling of satisfaction whenever she had been able to hold her own against some of the other Rangers. Now it had been quite some time since she'd last had her sword in hand and knew she needed to practice to keep up the skills she had worked so hard to learn. There was no way she wanted to be shown wanting in front of this group of battle hardened dwarves.

When she had to stop to wipe the sweat out of her eyes she realized the company had awoken and were standing just off to her side. Most seemed to be merely watching but she could sense Thorin's disapproving and judgmental gaze upon her. She turned and met his cold stare, brown eyes hard and chin raised slightly in challenge. The longer she was around him the more she felt resentment towards him growing. It had started only as a small flicker of annoyance that night in Bilbo's foyer and had steadily grown into a low boil. It didn't have to be that way but their combined stubbornness seemed like it was going to make anything else almost impossible. If he would quit being so damned condescending she might be able to hold in her temper and sarcasm … maybe. However she wasn't going to let him intimidate her and so stood her ground refusing to break the glare they were sharing and show any weakness. He finally looked away and she felt a slight spurt of satisfaction. Noticing that the entire company was observing their silent stand off and feeling slightly uncomfortable with that attention she quickly sheathed her sword and returned to her spot around the fire accepting the bowl Bombur handed to her.

Not joining the group around the fire, Thorin stood apart with Dwalin and Balin discussing the day's travel. He'd noticed the empty space by Bofur as soon as he'd risen that morning and for a moment had felt a bit smug at the thought that his reservations about the Ranger had been proven correct. They hadn't even met with any difficulties and she'd run off after an argument. Of course he was almost immediately proven wrong when he realized several of the other members of the company were watching where Stryker was off to the side of their camp sparring against an invisible enemy. The opportunity to observe her skill with a blade, though it wasn't in an actual fight, was impossible to pass up and he watched with some curiosity. He hadn't had many chances in his life to witness how Men fought in battle; the fist fights in alleyways he and other dwarves had been goaded into throughout the years did not count. Her style was quite different from the few dwarrowdams he'd watched swing a blade; Stryker was quick, precise, and so very flexible. As he watched he decided the way she moved and fought could prove successful in a fight; she was so nimble that it would make it difficult for anyone to get a hard hit on her. However the fact that she _was_ female would make her an instant target, creating another whole set of problems, and the thought brought a frown to his face. If anyone in the group noticed her being singled out he knew without a doubt they would feel duty bound to go to her defense. In the middle of a fight losing the focus of even one of his warriors could cost them dearly. When her brown eyes locked with his Thorin realized he'd been staring but for a moment he couldn't break their gaze. Stryker was looking at him with a hint of challenge as if she expected him to challenge her on the spot. For a second it was tempting; seeing her reactions against a real opponent would answer some of his more pressing questions. Reason eventually won out. There wasn't time for such things at the moment.

.

After they stopped for the night Rhae was surprised when Fíli approached her, a slight smirk on his face as he asked if she'd like to spar with him rather than the air.

She grinned at him. "Offer accepted. I could probably stand to practice against someone as I always feel my ego grow a bit when I fight against something that can't fight back."

Kíli, Bofur, and Nori followed as they approached a clearing off to the side and she could have sworn she saw money pass between them. Giving them a wink she gave her sword a swing, stretching out her arm. He pulled out only one of his blades and she faced him with one hand on a hip.

"Oh don't hold back on my account. I know you're anxious to show off your skill to someone new."

He paused, clearly a bit taken aback by her comment. With a smile he pulled the other sword free from its sheath on his back and twirled them both.

"Your wish is my command, milady."

She stifled a giggle as she moved into position across from him. They started slowly, warming up and learning the other's moves, before slowly increasing their pace and intensifying the strength of their swings. What ensued was a rather enjoyable sparring session. Rhae had never faced a dwarf and discovering the differences in his fighting style compared to Araden's and the other Rangers' was fascinating. She was quite impressed. His attacks were powerful but she met each one easily. He might be stronger but she was quicker. They lead each other in an amusing dance for some time, trading teasing barbs back and forth as they tried to out maneuver the other. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun with her sword in hand; Araden and Traenor had always been quite focused on making sure she was _learning_. When she finally had an opening she took it with glee, pulling a dagger free from the back of her belt and swinging it at him while kicking up with one of her boots to catch him unbalanced. Fíli landed on his back in the dirt with a gratifying 'umph' and she pointed the tips of her blades at his neck, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"I yield," he gasped with a surprised smile. She quickly removed her sword and dagger from his throat and reached out a hand to help him up. "Impressive. You may not have the strength of a dwarf but you certainly make up for it with speed," he complimented.

"Thank you. It is something I had to learn for the sake of survival. I know that I am not as strong as males of any race so I have to have a way to combat that deficiency." There were some cheers from their audience (which had grown to include all but two of the company) and she grinned as she watched Kíli pocket some money. Apparently there _had_ been some wagers being made.

"You would bet against your own kin?" his older brother asked in mock anguish.

"I never bet against a pretty face," the youngest Durin quipped with a laugh. Fِíli just shook his head and punched his younger brother teasingly in the arm.

Thorin had watched from the side, glad he could assess her skill against a real foe. The two combatants were of similar height though while Stryker had the advantage of a couple of inches Fíli had the advantage of muscle. What he saw was impressive; he had no idea a female of Men would have the strength in her to withstand the blows from a dwarf. The fluidity of her movements that he had observed while she practiced alone was just as evident in a real fight and it was obviously an advantage. He had never seen someone show that much flexibility in a fight. The stouter build of dwarves would make that kind of movement impossible for them. As the two ambled back into the center of their camp he grudgingly admitted that maybe the Ranger could handle a sword … at least against someone who wasn't trying to run her through. Perhaps he had been a bit too hasty in his negative assessment of her.

His charitable mood dropped considerably a few minutes later when he heard the chatter from those around the fire. While he was not surprised to hear the teasing from his youngest nephew or even Bofur and Nori, Fíli's teasing – flirting?! – was not in line with how he usually behaved. Crossing his arms on his chest he watched the interaction between the two for some time, noting each gesture or expression from either of them. While he couldn't see anything that pronounced anything stronger than friendship from Stryker it became apparent that the same could not be said for his nephew. Instances from the past few weeks of travel resurfaced in his mind: Fíli almost always by her side, offering to join her on her nightly hunts for dinner, the persistent teasing, helping the woman down from her horse when it was completely unnecessary. His eyes narrowed. A talk with his heir was now unavoidable.

* * *

The cessation of their pleasant traveling weather ended, just as she'd expected, a few days later. Rain began falling one morning not long after they'd broken camp and it didn't stop. Rhae didn't mind at first, she'd been out in the wild without shelter many times in the past, but after several days even her patience was sorely tested. They hadn't come across anything that could offer substantial shelter from the rain and so at night they grouped around the base of trees, huddled in their cloaks and leaning against the trunks so as not to sleep in the mud and muck on the ground. It reminded her of the scene from Forrest Gump when he was caught in the monsoons in Vietnam.

 _Little bitty stinging rain and big 'ol fat rain … shoot, it even rained at night._

"What was that?"

She glanced up in surprise, not realizing she'd spoken out loud. Bilbo was by her side, looking as miserable as the rest of them. Worse, actually, as the poor thing didn't even have a cloak to pull over his head.

"Oh, nothing. I was just commenting on the lovely weather we're having."

"I'm glad you can be so cheerful about it," he moaned, hunching his shoulders.

"It _is_ taking an immense effort."

Being soaked and not having a warm meal for a several days made for a very cranky company. Even the ever cheerful Bofur was silent though the Ranger had to chuckle when, every time he tilted his head, water would pour off his hat. Rhae had long since pushed her hood and scarf off; they weren't going to keep her dry at this point and at this point, soaking wet, they were more of a nuisance. She was positive she could feel water sloshing in the bottom of her boots.

"I don't think this rain is ever going to stop," Fíli sighed beside her. She couldn't help but smile at him as he looked like a drowned rat with drenched hair around his face and drooping mustache.

"If you're hoping for some upbeat words of encouragement you've come to the wrong Ranger," she teased.

"My feet are going to shrivel up inside my boots and my stomach is about to turn itself inside out with hunger," Kíli growled on her other side; when aggravated or angry his resemblance to his stern uncle was uncanny.

"I've dealt with rain in the wild countless times over the years but I can't remember a time when it lasted this long," she told them.

"Perhaps we can get uncle to stop today?"

"Are you going to ask him, Kee?" his older brother inquired and Kíli shook his head.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" they heard Dori ask from his spot further up the line of ponies.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo called out.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards." Gandalf paused in thought though Rhae was sure it was just for show. "You know I've quite forgotten their names." She rolled her eyes a bit.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo prompted.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he ... more like you?" She couldn't hold back the snigger at Bilbo's words and Gandalf looked back over his shoulder, catching her eye, a look of pretended offense on his face.

"I think he's a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

His words sobered her instantly, bringing back her entire purpose here. Gandalf strongly suspected that Sauron was attempting to return but she _knew_. She knew what was, at the moment, hiding in that abandoned fortress in southern Mirkwood. She knew what this world was eventually going to face … and that knowledge made her feel incredibly lonely.

* * *

After dumping on them for over a week the rain finally decided they weren't going to give up and moved on to torment someone else in another part of Middle Earth. It was a relief to feel the sun on her face again and Rhae rode for a considerable time with her head tilted back in order to catch as much of what drifted through the tree branches on her skin as possible. She would be glad when they found a place to camp so she could hang up her cloak and outer layers to dry. Being perpetually soaked through was not comfortable and she did not envy the dwarves with their thick layers of hair and beard.

Thorin called her to the front of the line not long setting off after a quick stop at mid-day, his tone just as gruff and demanding as ever. She wondered if he ever was anything but grumpy.

"You are familiar with this part of the world?"

"Aye, I am."

"Then perhaps you have something to offer in the way of explanation of why we haven't had any … undesirable confrontations so far?"

"Orcs." He nodded. "We haven't traveled far enough east or north as to really expect to run into them. I don't think they're quite bold enough – yet – to come this far. That being said, once we cross the river it might be a good idea to put two on watch each night. There is nothing - "

He glanced over at her when she paused. "What is it?"

"Curses! The river. I hadn't considered the river." She nudged Tálagor and quickly rode ahead of the group, loosing sight of them as she went around a bend in the road. A low roar met her ears and she groaned. Praying the situation wouldn't be as bad as she feared she approached with trepidation. What greeted her was, thankfully, better than she'd hoped. The river was swollen and angry but the stone bridge still stood though she felt some concern as she eyed how the pillars supporting it were being hit by the rapids.

"Is it safe?" Thorin asked, riding to her side.

"For now it appears to be but we don't want to take too much time crossing. There's a lot of force pushing against those stones right now."

While the rest of the company gathered behind them dwarf king and ranger watched the bridge for any telltale signs of danger and agreeing that there were no imminent signs of collapse Thorin urged them all across. The ponies were a bit skittish but they made it to the other side without incident. Breathing a sigh of relief Rhae made to continue down the road when a cry of alarm was raised.

"Grab it!"

Looking to the right she saw one of the supply ponies bucking away from Bofur and Bifur, spooked by something. They tried to grab it but had to back up as it tried to kick them. With a squeal it stumbled, the loose ground by the edge of the river giving way, and tumbled into the turbulent waters. Before any of them could do anything Fíli darted passed them and dove into the water after it, his blonde head quickly disappearing.

The entire company began scrambling down the riverside, yelling out his name while frantically searching for any sign of him. A few terrifying moments later they spotted him pressed up against a large boulder almost halfway out in the river. As the dwarves argued about the best way to rescue the prince Rhae watched as the rock shook slightly and made a split second decision.

"Don't move!" she screamed, hoping he heard her over the roar. Grabbing the bundle of rope from the side of Bofur's pony she sprinted to the river's edge just a little ways up from where Fíli was stuck. There wasn't much time. The force of the water would either push him from his precarious spot or the rock would be dislodged.

"Here! Take this!" She tossed one end of the rope to Bombur while tying the other end around her waist. "Secure it to a tree but keep a hold of it! You'll need to pull us back once I have him!" Hoping she wasn't making a disastrous choice she leapt as far as possible out into the water.

"What are you … Stryker, stop!" Thorin yelled but it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13 - Leap of Faith

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thanks to those of you that clicked follow since the last update! I hope I haven't veered off course; I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I'm not sure what to think. I am using bits from book and movie, along with parts from my original story. Perhaps this chapter will be more to your liking? Please let me know! Trolls are coming soon!**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's! Except Rhae. :)**

As she was slammed up against something hard the resulting pain, along with the cold and force of the river, took her breath away. When she realized she was being held under by the power of the water hitting her she could feel panic bubbling up in her stomach.

 _Perhaps this wasn't the wisest decision she'd ever made._

After a short struggle (during which she had to fight that growing fear inside that she was going to drown) it felt as if the water around her suddenly stilled and she was able to get her head free. Glancing to her left she found herself right where she had hoped to be, next to Fíli on the boulder. She gave him a pained grin.

"Put your arms around my neck. The others will pull us back to shore!" she hollered over the roar of the water. When he hesitated she grabbed at his hand. "I'm afraid we don't have time to debate whether you think I can support you or not. This rock isn't going to be here much longer." As if to emphasize her words the slippery stone shuddered and tipped slightly. With some obvious hesitation he did as she asked and Rhae turned and waved frantically at the dwarves on the shoreline. To her relief they responded, the rope around her waist tightening a bit as it was given a hard tug. Bracing her boots on the edge of the rock she shoved off, hoping the momentum would carry them a bit closer to dry ground. It did but it also allowed the river to grab them fully and send them hurdling further downstream. She was sucked down and for a terrifying minute couldn't find her way back to the surface. Fíli gave a kick and they popped free, sucking in air while they had the chance. She stretched but couldn't touch the bottom. Just then the rope jerked, stopping their motion downstream but cutting into her middle, and they were pulled backwards and to the side. Trying to ignore the pain blooming under her ribs she began kicking towards the shore, yelling at the dwarf still, amazingly, clinging to her back, to not let go. Slowly, slowly they were pulled closer and closer to safety though the river was not giving them up easily. She could feel it pulling and twisting trying to yank them from rescue. Gritting her teeth Rhae gave another couple of kicks, reaching as far as she could as she tried to swim towards the shore. Relief flooded through her when she felt the upward slope of the riverbank under her boots. The weight on her back slipped to the side and strong hands grabbed her shoulders to pull her out of the water. As she collapsed on the grass she checked to make sure Fíli was on solid ground and then looked up gratefully at her rescuer.

"Thank you, Bifur. I don't know if I would've been able to stumble up here on my own." He smiled at her and said something earnestly in Khuzdul.

"He said how could he not help you?" Bofur translated, appearing next to his cousin. "You almost drowned yourself to save our heir. Besides, you are a part of us now." Their words took her by surprise and for a brief moment she couldn't think of a suitable response. Figuring words were not really needed she gave them a grateful smile then tried to push herself up off the rocks. She didn't get far, gasping and bending over as pain shot through her middle.

"Stryker, what's wrong?" Bilbo asked, peering around the dwarves surrounding her.

"Just some painful reminders of a river crossing," she replied, trying to sound flippant but wincing as she drew in a breath. The cousins helped her to her feet, Bofur keeping an arm around her as they made their way to where most of the company waited, horrified at what had almost happened. They helped her to sit on a patch of grass near Oin so he could check her over. Fíli, helped by his brother and Dwalin, sat next to her.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, thanks to you."

She waved off his words, "You do not have to thank me. There's no way I'd let you drown while there's breath in my body." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"However, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't run off after any more spooked animals."

"That is a deal I can easily agree to."

"Alright, lass, let's see what you've done to yourself," the elderly healer interrupted, shooing the other dwarves away so as to give them at least a semblance of privacy.

"I don't think anything is broken," she told him as he indicated she should pull up the side of her tunics. The piercing, overwhelming pain she remembered from her arrival in Middle Earth had not faded from her memory. What she now felt was nothing like that though she did as Oin asked and submitted to his inspection.

"That's some serious rope burn you've got there," he said a bit later, after poking at her a few times. "It's going to sting for a while I'm afraid."

She shrugged. "It will heal."

His lips twitched and there was some amusement in his eyes. "Does anything else hurt?"

Rhae thought about lying but decided dishonesty, even about injuries, might be unwise, so she pointed at her upper arm and shoulder. Yanking the sleeve free of the bracer she wore she was able to pull the fabric up enough that they were both soon able to see a very impressive bruise splashed across the skin. He tutted a bit, then brought a hiss to her lips as he pushed at it.

"I think it's just a very deep bruise. It'll be stiff for some time but no permanent damage done."

"Well, that's rather disappointing. I was hoping to add to my growing collection of scars," she quipped, loosening the leather at her wrist so she could readjust her clothing.

Oin chuckled. "You're a strange one, Stryker. Never thought I'd say that to a lass, though."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before." He just shook his head, patting her on the uninjured shoulder before returning to where his brother stood with Dori.

Thorin had hovered over his nephew since he was pulled from the river, the panic he had felt when he saw him dart into the rushing water taking a long time to fade. If not for the Ranger's quick thinking he would have lost his heir; there was no way any of them would've been able to get downriver fast enough to save him. The Ranger. He tried not to think how his stomach had dropped to his bollocks as he'd watched her jump into those angry rapids, even disappearing for a heart-stopping moment, before reappearing next to Fíli, refusing to let him go even when the water was trying to pull them downriver. He had no idea how she had managed it but he would be eternally grateful. When he was certain Fíli had suffered no injuries he turned his attention to the female. She was sitting with her back against a small tree, eyes closed. Beckoning to Oin he got a full description of the injuries Stryker had incurred; somehow he knew if he asked her she wouldn't have told him the full truth. Relieved that she hadn't suffered anything that would leave permanent damage he made his way to her side.

She became aware of a shadow over her and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Thank you," Thorin said, for once towering above her.

"You're welcome. I would've done the same for any member of the company, though I am immensely glad it wasn't Bombur." He couldn't help but laugh, amazed she could joke at a moment like this. The rest of the dwarves' heads snapped around at a sound they rarely heard. There were a few raised eyebrows that their king didn't notice.

"Will you be alright?"

"Just bruises and rope burn. I'll be fine once I dry out."

"I don't plan on traveling much further today."

"I said I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," she retorted, trying not to sound like she was pouting but thinking she wasn't quite successful. Thorin put his hand out to help her to her feet and after a thoughtful pause she took it without a word; she hadn't realized until just then how exhausted she felt. The warmth from his touch shot up her arm and she almost jerked away, surprised at the sudden idea streaking across her brain: that she would like to feel that warmth wrapped around her. He followed her to her horse and Rhae almost jumped out of her skin when she felt him place his hands on either side of her waist.

"No arguing," he said from behind her. "I know how painful and stiff those deep bruises can be. You'll be lucky if you can lift your arm by the end of the day." She had to admit to the truth in his words. She could already feel the muscle in her upper arm tightening up. He helped her into the saddle and she stared at her hands, wondering why they were trembling slightly as she picked up the reins. Thorin gave Tálagor's nose a quick rub before leaving her side. As the company once again started off down the road, Rhae tried to forget how good his hands had felt on her waist and how her hands had been shaking afterward.

.

True to his word Thorin stopped the group just as the sun was disappearing below the horizon. Their campsite for the night was on a high outcropping of rock giving them a spectacular view of the surrounding countryside. Excused from doing any of the work that evening (the dwarves had been adamant that she rest) she seated herself on one of the large stones dotting the ground, finding that she was grateful for the respite. While her arm had continued to stiffen up as they rode, it was the burning around her waist that hurt the most. No matter how she held herself there was no relief from the pain but she refused to show any weakness in front of the company. It was not a serious injury after all and it would heal. Rhae just wished she could forgo wearing her tunic so it didn't constantly rub against the raw skin.

Sounds of the company setting up camp and preparing for dinner drew her attention away from the trees … and to the dwarf king. Her eyes lingered there briefly before she again stared out at the horizon. Even more aggravating than her injuries was that peculiar reaction she'd had to Thorin earlier. Never in her life had she felt such a … jolt when she'd touched someone's hand. She couldn't explain it. Perhaps it was just the exhaustion settling in … but at least he had been kind. In fact, if she really thought about it, it was the most kindness the dwarf king had shown her in the months they'd been on the road. It would certainly make things a tad easier if he was finally growing accustomed to her presence among them.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Like I jumped in a river and almost drowned."

Gandalf handed her a small jar as he settled down next to her. "Oin asked me to give this to you. It should help with the pain around your middle."

"Probably could have gone about that a bit better but … "

"You saved Fíli's life, that is what matters."

She shrugged, balancing the jar between her hands. "I didn't really think it through, it all happened so fast. I almost gave the company two people to rescue. For a moment I thought I was going to drown then … well, it was like for a second the water around me stilled, letting me get my head free." She shook her head a bit. "A bit of good luck I suppose."

The wizard had pulled out his pipe and was puffing on it rather nonchalantly but Rhae knew he was very aware of what she'd just said. When it appeared he wasn't going to say anything further she rose to see if Bombur had their dinner ready.

"Yes, a very fortunate bit of luck," she heard Gandalf murmur to himself as she walked away. Sometimes the convoluted way he spoke was quite aggravating.

Bombur handed her a bowl with a shy smile and, seeing the princes beckoning to her, she made herself comfortable against the rock face next to them to eat her meal. It struck her, as she sat there listening to the dwarves talk and joke, that she really was enjoying her time with them. With the exception of Thorin and Dwalin the rest seemed to have accepted her. Even Gloin and Dori weren't quite as brisk with her as they had been. Ori had overcome his extreme shyness, constantly asking her questions about her training with the Rangers, and Nori had even sparred with her one evening. If she could keep from thinking about what was awaiting them at the end of this journey – and the part she was to play in it – she could even say she was content.

Her meal finished she stretched out on her bedroll, exhaustion settling on her like a heavy cloak. The crackling of the campfire, along with the low pitched voices of the company members still awake, was soothing and she felt herself finally dozing off when a shriek echoed through the hills.

"What was that?" she heard Bilbo ask, a nervous tremor in his voice.

"Orcs," Kíli answered. That single word rattled in her brain, instantly shattering the peace. She sat up, hand reaching for her sword, and she noticed Thorin, who had seemingly been dozing as well, had reacted the same way.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them," Fíli said seriously.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood," was Kِíli's input. As Bilbo glanced back over his shoulder in fright the two princes looked at each other and laughed softly. Rhae was not amused. She had seen the death and devastation an orc raid could cause. She knew they had only been teasing the Halfing but orcs were no joking matter.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked harshly at the same time.

Kíli hung his head and mumbled, "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He stomped off leaving his nephews looking stricken. For once she agreed completely with Thorin. They may have been trained as warriors but Fíli and Kíli had yet to darken their blades with orc blood. They had never seen the savagery the beasts possessed or the destruction they left in their wake.

Not wanting to scold them as their uncle had done – they were adults after all - but wanting them to understand what they had so flippantly joked about, she finally spoke up. "I know you meant no harm but have either of you ever seen what orcs can do?" They had to reluctantly shake their heads; they had only ever heard the stories. "I have and more times than I care to remember. Orcs care for nothing except violence. The blood and the broken bodies, the fire of burning buildings, the screams of those they choose to torture - it all sticks with you. Once you see and experience it you can never forget." As she said it an image of that first orc raid years earlier rose, unbidden, before her eyes. She could still see little Talia's wide eyes, full of fear, and pale face. She could still hear the sound of blood gurgling in the throat of that first orc she'd run through with her blade. She could still see the despair in the face of the villagers as they realized how many had been killed. No, it was not something that could be forgotten or taken lightly.

"Don't mind him," Balin said gently. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." It had become amazingly silent as the elderly dwarf began speaking. Even those that had been close to sleep had awakened at the confrontation between Thorin and his nephews and were now listening. Rhae had heard _of_ the Battle of Azanulbizar but she had never learned more about it than it was an attempt to reclaim Moria. As Balin described the battle, the death of Thorin's grandfather and the loss of his father, she felt her heart ache as the suffering he'd endured was placed before her. Having never lost anyone close to her she could only imagine the agony she would feel if something were to happen to David. He couldn't have been much older than Fíli and Kíli at the time and she could not picture the two of them being able to shoulder the burden that he clearly took on without question.

"We few had survived." Balin's voice shook as he gestured towards Dwalin, Oín and Gloín, and Bifur. "That was when I saw him, standing amongst our dead, oaken branch still in hand and the mantel of leadership already settling on his shoulders, and I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King." She glanced to where Thorin was standing at the edge of the cliff, staring out into the night, and even to her he seemed very kingly in that moment. He slowly turned and faced the company who were now standing and watching him in awe and reverence. There was no mistaking the emotion playing in the dwarf's eyes, hearing that story had to be remarkably painful, and Rhae came to her feet as well. He walked through the group, eyebrows rising a bit when he saw her standing with the dwarves.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo's voice asked hesitantly.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin growled as he returned to his seat next to the cave. Rhae froze. She knew that wasn't true. It wasn't hard to remember the grotesque, albino looking orc from the movies and his determination to wipe out the Durins. Movement to her right caught her attention and she saw the glance Gandalf exchanged with Balin. She wasn't sure how but it was clear that those two knew that Azog had not died at the Gates of Moria. The wizard met her gaze with a slightly raised eyebrow but she knew he didn't require her to say anything. Watching Thorin settle back into his seat against the rock, seeing Fíli and Kíli so innocently keeping watch, an overwhelming sense of irritation washed over her. He should know that his enemy was not dead and was even at that moment hunting for him. She wanted to say something, anything to warn him, but when she opened her mouth to speak no words would come.

"Go back to sleep, all of you. Fíli, Kíli, I'll take watch from here." After a thoughtful pause in which she tried again to say something to Thorin, Rhae finally laid down between Bofur and Fíli and curled up on her side under her blanket. It was the first time on their journey that she had wanted to reveal some of what she knew and she couldn't figure out why she hadn't been able to.

.

 _"Rhaella."_

 _The gentle but firm voice pulled her from sleep. Miriel was seated just to her right, her hands clasped in her lap._

 _"It has been quite some time since I last saw you, Mother," she said sitting up._

 _"You needed to learn your way, this world, without interference. If I had continued to appear and lend a hand you would not have learned what was needed." She smiled. "And a wonderful job you did."_

 _"So why have you come to me now?"_

 _The smile on her mother's face faded. "I know you have grown attached to these dwarves, you care for them. The Valar have seen how much you want to say something to Thorin Oakenshield, to let them know what you know … but that cannot happen."_

 _"Continuing to lie to them seems wrong."_

 _"I have come to tell you that if the moment comes where you feel like you need to tell them where you come from, your history, then you will be allowed to. However, you cannot reveal what you know about future events. They can know you are full blooded Númenórean, they can know that you grew up in a world far from here, but they cannot know what you have seen and read concerning their fates."_

 _"What do you mean 'allowed to?'" Those two words had stood out from everything else her mother had just told her._

 _Miriel seemed to sigh a little. "Should you try to tell Thorin or any of the dwarves what you know about the future your words will be stopped. You will not physically be able to say anything about that." She paused and, if Rhae's eyes weren't playing tricks on her, a small smirk crossed her lips. "Once they are secure in the mountain and all danger has passed that restriction will be lifted leaving you free to tell them what you wish."_

 _"I don't like not being entirely truthful."_

 _"I know and it says a lot about you that you are uncomfortable with that but, Rhaella, what would Thorin Oakenshield do if he knew what fate you were supposed to change?"_

 _That made her pause and think. It was a difficult question. Would he actually believe her and if he did would he rush headlong into danger? Would he send Fíli and Kíli away thinking he was protecting them but leaving himself without the support they provided? Then again he might think she was completely crazy._

 _"Your hesitation is answer enough,_ **yelya** _. Knowing the future is not always the best in some cases."_

 _"It seems I have no say in the matter anyway so there's no sense in talking about it further."_

 _"You sound like your father when you speak like that," Miriel said with a soft smile._

 _"I never knew the man so I will have to take your word for it."_

 _Her mother laughed. "You are a joy to be around, Rhaella. I will not stay away so long this time."_

 _"Have … have I done well so far?"_

 _"You have. Saving the eldest prince showed great courage and I was proud to see it." Miriel reached out and grasped her hand. "Hold on to that courage. You are going to need it throughout the rest of this journey."_

 _A vision of the battle before the mountain flashed before her eyes and she frowned as her lingering doubt began to creep in._

 _"Will I be able to -"_

.

Her eyes popped open to find Thorin leaning over her, his blue eyes showing a bit of concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you but you were beginning to mumble in your sleep."

She sat up slowly as he leaned back on his haunches.

"You didn't. It was just a … dream."

"I hope my nephews' foolish talk of orcs did not hinder your sleep."

"Hardly," she replied. "I have encountered orcs more times that I ever cared to."

He hesitated a bit. "Balin told me that you were sent back to Middle Earth eight years ago." She nodded in confirmation. "How could you have fought and survived in an orc raid?"

She took a moment before answering as she had to fight back that burst of annoyance that wanted to show itself. It _was_ a valid question. He had trained his entire life in the art of battle so it wasn't surprising that he would question how much she could have learned in only a few years. How he would take what she said Rhae wasn't sure but trying to give him some credit she revealed a bit of what she knew concerning the circumstances of her arrival here.

"Part of the agreement that was made when I was sent back was that I would be given a gift that would help me in this quest. The Valar granted me the skills and abilities I should have learned had I grown up here. Instead of joining you with only eight years of training I came to you with the knowledge and abilities of a Ranger that had been in the Wilds for decades." Rhae could see the doubt in his eyes and met his gaze squarely. "When I am no longer in pain face me in a sparring match. Then you can see what I can do."

Thorin was completely taken aback by her comment. He simply stared for several moments, an incredulous expression on his face, and she raised her chin in challenge, waiting for him to make a snide remark. Seeming to recognize her determination – and the fact that she was in earnest – he finally gave a curt nod.

"As you wish. I hope you know what you are getting in to."

The grin she gave him was rather smug. "I do but you don't."

* * *

 **yelya** : my daughter


	14. Chapter 14 - Unbalanced

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and continued thanks. :) I truly appreciate each of you. So, on to the next chapter. I had fully intended on bringing the trolls into this chapter but some stuff popped up and wrote itself so I decided to hold off on that fun until the next post. Again, I'm taking things from book, movie verse, and my first Hobbit story. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Thanks! She kinda fun to work with. Since I haven't found really anything about her (besides who she was and where she came from) I felt like I could expand on her personality without messing with Tolkien's creation.**

 **Paul: Thanks! She'll pop up from time to time. Moms tend to do that. :)**

 **Petal: No worries! Glad you're enjoying the interactions. That is always the hardest part for me (besides writing fighting and battles lol!).**

 **Aigo: Yeah, that had to hurt.**

 **Riss94: Sorry for the delay in posting!**

 **.**

 **Thank goodness Tolkien created such a wonderful world and such great characters! I wouldn't have such fun things to write if he hadn't!**

* * *

Thorin was in a difficult spot.

He wanted to face Stryker in a sparring match just to wipe that satisfied smirk off her lips … then again he had watched her against Fíli and Nori and she did know how to swing a blade. Then there was just the fact that she was a … _she_. While it wasn't uncommon for dwarrowlasses to wield an ax or warhammer they usually did not enter the training rings to face a male. It was their job to protect their women not put them in a position where they could be potentially harmed. Still, it could be rather interesting to see how she handled a battle hardened dwarf. Casting a glance at where she was riding next to him he silently assessed the many weapons she carried. Sword and bow were obvious on her hip and across her back and he knew, from watching the match with Fíli, that there was a dagger hidden somewhere in the back of her belt. As his eyes swept over her he saw what had to be a dagger tucked into her left bracer and, if he wasn't mistaken, one strapped to the inside of her left boot. Thinking there was a pretty good chance of there being a similar weapon on her right side he couldn't keep an amused smile from his lips. It reminded him of his nephew and the seemingly limitless supply of blades Fíli always had on him.

"You are staring, Master Oakenshield."

He blinked in surprise. Her head hadn't turned in his direction since her horse had ended up next to his pony earlier. For a horrifying moment he thought his cheeks felt warm but scoffed at the idea.

"I was wondering how you were feeling today."

She didn't look at him but there was no mistaking the smirk.

"The rope burn has almost completely healed. Oin's salve has done wonders over the past two days."

"And your arm?"

"The bruise is just about faded."

He frowned a bit. "Both of those should have taken much longer than this to heal that much."

Stryker's slight hesitation to answer put him on his guard.

"I have always been rather lucky when it comes to healing." She looked at him with hardness in her eyes. "Are you upset that I am not in pain any longer?"

Her question caught him off guard and he felt himself floundering for an answer in his indignation. "Of course I am glad you are not hurting. Never would I rejoice in a companion's injuries. I have never heard of anyone healing so quickly unless -"

"Unless they are an elf I suppose?" He couldn't deny the charge and she pressed her lips together in clear irritation. "It appears you are just as unfamiliar with the other races of this world as some of the Company. Dunedain are not only blessed with longer life; they also are given the ability to heal quicker from injuries. A useful trait, wouldn't you say? Do not make assumptions, Master Oakenshield, when you are not in possession of all the facts."

With a tug on her reins her horse wheeled about and she joined his nephews further back in the line, leaving him to stew on her words alone. The whole conversation had left him annoyed, especially the fact that she was once again rubbing shoulders with Fíli and Kíli. For the rest of the afternoon no one approached him, apparently aware of his irritation, though he could sense Dwalin and Balin not far behind him. It wasn't necessarily Stryker's anger at him that had caused his to rise. It was that she had thought he would actually be glad her injuries were hurting her. How could she think him so callous? Had he truly given her cause enough that she would believe such a thing? He shook his head a bit. She just continued to get under his skin. The fact that the thoughts of a female were plaguing him so much proved that they had no place traveling the wilds with males.

.

Rhae didn't care if Thorin was irritated with her. She knew he didn't like the elves – though exactly why was still a bit unclear to her – but for him to instantly suspect someone of having that blood in their veins because he was unfamiliar with something rubbed her wrong. Holding grudges never helped anyone especially when it began to color interactions with others. It seemed that they just could not converse without arguing with each other which was something new as she'd never had trouble talking with anyone in her life. His arrogance, the continued animosity towards Bilbo (and occasionally herself), the way he always seemed to be watching her suspiciously … it wasn't surprising she still felt rather uncomfortable around him. Throw in that odd jolt she'd felt when he'd touched her hand or the way her own had shook after he'd helped her onto Talagor and she wondered if she'd ever be on even ground where he was concerned. Having always been so sure of herself (until falling into Middle Earth anyway) and always having such control over her emotions, this uncertainty didn't sit well. Because of all that she made sure to keep her distance whenever possible – though she wished she could understand him better.

.

Sitting next to Balin later that evening she found herself studying Thorin where he sat on the far side of the fire. Even sitting around a campfire in heavy traveling clothes and fur lined coat he was majestic and - yes, she could at least admit it to herself - he was quite handsome. He was tall for a dwarf, on eye level with her, but it was clear, even through his clothes, that his stout body was all muscle. Then there were those striking blue eyes which seemed like they could reach right down into your soul if they locked onto you. The rugged features of his face weren't hidden behind a heavy beard and mustache like most of the other dwarves and for the first time this detail stood out to her. It seemed odd for someone of his standing as she knew the importance of beards to dwarf males.

"Balin, why doesn't Thorin have a beard like the rest of you?" she asked in a low voice. The white haired dwarf looked at her in surprise for a moment before responding.

"Beards are very important to dwarves, lassie, and not something that is discussed."

"Oh. I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry where I shouldn't."

"It is alright. Don't apologize for an innocent question." He paused as if gathering his thoughts and she began to wonder if he wasn't going to answer. "Thorin had a beard once but after Smaug came he cut it off. There was so much death among our people, so much suffering, that he did it as a show of remembrance for all that we had lost. He has vowed that he will keep it short until the dwarves of Erebor have reclaimed their home. Our people see it as a huge sacrifice and respect and revere him all the more for it. I am sure, though, when the time comes he will have a magnificent beard like his grandfather."

She considered that for a bit. Loyalty and honor. Those weren't just words to him; they were part of who he was, the culture he came from. Though she'd only been a part of the company for a short while (how long _had_ it been? Four months?) Rhae had already come to the realization that she truly enjoyed being around them. Contrary to the perception most had about dwarves she had found them nothing but honorable. They were naturally suspicious but as they'd gotten to know her better they had all opened up and she heartily enjoyed listening to their tales and songs in the evenings. They were so full of life. Thorin's quiet words to Balin in that hallway back in Bag-end had even more meaning now. All of that didn't match with one thing, however.

"Why does he dislike the elves so?"

Balin sighed then lowered his voice. "It began when Smaug attacked Erebor. Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, appeared on the hill overlooking the Mountain but had his army retreat, not wanting to risk so many lives against a foe that could not be defeated. Then he refused to offer our people aid as we struggled to survive and find a new home. Thorin saw it as betrayal and has never forgiven them."

"Alright. I can understand his anger at the King but why extent that grudge to an entire race? They had no choice but to obey their king, no matter their personal thoughts on the matter. Wouldn't Thorin expect his people to follow his word as well?"

"That is a question to which I do not have an answer. I have mentioned the same thing to him over the years to no avail. Just remember that dwarves are quite stubborn and the Durins got that trait in abundance," he replied with a grin. She returned it then rose to help Bombur and Bofur clean up from their evening meal. Rhae was glad to hear Balin admit there could be a fault in his close friend and king instead of trying to find excuses for everything he had done.

Thorin had watched the conversation from the far side of camp and as soon as Stryker was occupied with Bombur he made his way to Balin and took a seat by his friend's side.

"What's on your mind, laddie?" The elderly dwarf had a good idea what as on his king's mind; he might be old but he wasn't blind and he'd noticed the way Thorin had been watching Stryker lately.

"What did our Ranger want?" he tried to ask nonchalantly but not really succeeding.

"She was curious about your beard."

Thorin frowned a bit. That wasn't what he'd expected. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"I don't think she likes me very much."

"Have you done anything to give her a reason to like you?" He glared at his friend but Balin only laughed. "She's friendly enough with your nephews. Perhaps she'll thaw towards you in time."

Thorin frowned at that. They were incredibly friendly, too friendly in his opinion. Something would have to be said about that. As the thought crossed his mind he turned to see Stryker walking towards a clearing with Fíli, swords in their hands. Her taunt from the other night came back to him and he stood. If it was a fight she wanted then a fight she would get. Balin couldn't help from chuckling as he watched his king walk away. Maybe the Ranger's presence among them would actually work out better than he'd originally hoped. He certainly hadn't ever seen Thorin so concerned over the feelings of a female.

.

"I'll spar with our Ranger this evening, Fíli." A heavy silence settled over the two that had just been chatting and laughing. His nephew could do nothing but walk back to sit next to his brother, a frown that matched his uncle's on his face. Thorin approached Stryker, his blade in hand.

"Why did you do that?" she huffed, hands on her hips.

"You challenged me and so I'm taking you up on your offer. Let's see how you fare against a dwarf who has actually seen battle."

Rhae just stared at him for a moment. She hadn't actually expected him to remember and accept the challenge she had flung at him a few days earlier. Now that he had she could see no way out of it without appearing weak. Besides, there was still a healthy dose of irritation still simmering beneath the surface from his attitude earlier in the day and some hard exercise might be good decision. A quick glance behind him showed that the rest of the Company had noticed their king with sword in hand and were now watching intently. Well, if it was a show they were wanting then a show they would get.

"Very well." Spinning on her heel she moved several steps away then turned and took up her ready stance, her eyes never leaving him. Araden had beat it into her head to always watch your opponent, try to get a feel for how they move before ever swinging a weapon. The dwarf king moved carefully, deliberately, his piercing gaze never leaving her and she suddenly felt like she was being stalked by a wolf. Her muscles tensed in readiness she waited for his word to begin.

There was no warm up period like she usually had with Fíli. Thorin came at her full speed bringing his sword down hard. She parried his blow, her hands stinging a bit from the strength of the hit. Recovering quickly she came at him with a blow of her own. While they were the same height he was a lot quicker than she had expected. He was also stronger than his nephew. A gracefulness accompanied his every move, something that she knew only came from decades of practice. Her annoyance drained away as she had to really concentrate so as to keep up with him. Rhae found she was enjoying herself and Thorin was thoroughly fascinated by how her body moved to evade his swings. There was almost a teasing look on her face as she bent and dodged around him and – to his utter shock - he felt his blood heat with more than just the rush of adrenaline. He had to concentrate all the harder to keep from being distracted by something he hadn't ever realized could distract him. Back and forth they went, swords flashing, neither able to get an advantage on the other. Money had been bet on who would come out victorious, the group being fairly evenly split. Eventually Rhae felt her energy beginning to fade as she could not match his stamina. Her foot slipped a bit as she swung at him, carrying her a bit too far to one side, and she realized her error as he used her split second lack of balance to trip her up. Refusing to lose their match she grabbed hold of his arm as she fell, taking him to the ground with her. She regretted that decision as soon as she hit the dirt and his whole weight crushed onto her. Looking up she met his eyes and felt a jolt at the spark of attraction that flashed between them. Momentarily horrified at the thought she wriggled underneath him, trying to get free, but he held her down. He had felt that same spark pass between them and was in no hurry to release her, keeping her eyes locked with his. Her struggles soon stopped and she finally lay still, struggling for breath, though she wasn't sure if it was because of his weight on her or the way he was looking at her.

"Do you yield?" he whispered, his breath warm on her face.

"I'd call it a draw, Master Oakenshield, as I brought you down as well." He was silent a moment, then smiled at her and - curses! - she felt her heart hitch a bit at the sight.

"A tie then," was his reply as he carefully got to his feet and leaned down to help her up. There was another spark of electricity as she placed her hand in his and she yanked away as soon as she was upright. Unable to think of anything to say Rhae bowed her head to him slightly before picking up her sword and rejoining the other dwarves around the fire. Try as she might she could not erase the sight of those piercing blue eyes from her mind or the sensation of having him on top of her. For a moment she had felt quite … _safe_ , something she couldn't recall feeling in years, maybe ever. Once again all her emotions were thrown into confusion, which she didn't like one bit, and she took out her whetstone and began sharpening her sword, hoping the repetitive motion would calm her frazzled nerves.

Thorin returned to the campfire more slowly, his body still tingling from where she had been pressed against him and his thoughts in a whirl. He had hoped a sparring match would help her - and, to be honest, himself - work out some of their mutual anger and frustration but everything had changed once he had finally been toe to toe with her. Just remembering that teasing gleam in her eye, how she had moved throughout the fight, and then to have had that body trapped beneath his own caused his blood to heat again. Dwalin looked at his friend with a skeptical but slightly amused look on his face as he sat next to him. Just like his older brother he had been watching his friend closely over the last few weeks and he couldn't deny that something had changed. He wasn't overly concerned and he knew that no one else would be able to read their king as well as he could. Having never seen Thorin show more than just a slight passing interest in any female, Dwalin was intrigued at who had finally caught his attention. True, the burly dwarf had originally balked at the idea of a female accompanying them but he hadn't had anything to complain about where she was concerned since. The lass found them fresh meat, did whatever tasks Thorin gave her, frequently took watch and had to be forced to let someone relieve her, and she was actually quite good with her sword. She also had a quick, fiery temper and was not lacking in sass and sarcasm. After thinking it all over he had been surprised to find that he liked the lass and he was now immensely enjoying watching his friend's struggle.

"The lass has some fight and spirit in her," he finally remarked, eying Thorin.

"Aye, that she does."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Thorin stated though unconvincingly even to his own ears.

Dwalin shook his head slightly, "Oh I think you do." He smirked as his friend continued to pretend a deep interest in the fire. "You can deny it all you want, Thorin. Just remember, no one may be courting her now but don't think that there isn't someone out there that will be all too happy to snatch up such a female. She's rather comely and has fire in her." Thorin's head snapped around and his eyes narrowed slightly at his friend.

"Do _you_ like the Ranger?"

"Aye, I like her just fine, but not in the way you imply. She's pretty enough but I prefer my females with a bit more heft to them and a beard. However that doesn't mean that there aren't others in this company that wouldn't be eager to claim her." Leaving it at that Dwalin rose and found his bedroll, leaving Thorin to brood over his words. The king knew exactly who his friend was talking about and decided he'd put off talking with his nephew for too long. He could not loose control of this situation. They had a quest to complete, a destiny to fulfill, and he was not going to let anything distract them.

* * *

As the Company was breaking camp the next morning Thorin pulled his nephew out of sight for a talk that he felt was overdue. Dwalin's words had haunted him all night. He had told himself it was because he didn't want his nephew to become distracted when there was so much at stake. When he was certain they were out of earshot he turned to face him.

"What exactly is between you and the Ranger?"

Fíli blinked a bit in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I am not so old that I'm blind. Everyone has seen how you are with her. You are constantly by her side, sparring with her, joining her on watch. You've even needlessly helped her from her horse. I want to know just how attached you have become."

"There is nothing inappropriate in my relationship with Stryker."

"So you admit there _is_ a relationship?" That came out harsher than he'd intended and ice blue eyes that matched his own flashed in anger.

"I have no desire to deny that we have a relationship; we are _friends_. We find each other's company enjoyable. She is intriguing and fun to be around." Fíli narrowed his eyes a bit. "You have not approved of her being part of this quest and have not treated her as honorably as you should. From what she has said she had to join us in order to return to her own home. How do you think she's felt being thrown in with a lot like us?"

His words made sense but the closeness he'd seen form between the two still irritated and worried him. "You are my heir, Fíli, a future King Under the Mountain, and she is just a Ranger. You do not want to form an attachment now that you may regret later."

"We have nothing to hide."

"So you are not courting her?"

"No, I am not."

"And you don't have any feelings towards her more than is appropriate for friends?"

"No," was the reply after only the slightest hesitation.

Thorin eyed him for a moment then jerked his head in a quick nod before returning to the now packed up campsite. Fíli had to grit his teeth to swallow the emotions that threatened to bubble out as he watched his uncle walk away with clear relief on his face, though knowing Thorin he was probably completely unaware of it. He tried not to feel resentment towards his uncle despite the hidden hypocrisy of his words - a Ranger wasn't good enough for the heir but apparently quite enough for the _King_. He'd never known Thorin to show any interest in any of the dwarrowdams back in the Blue Mountains, always proclaiming himself too busy to worry about such matters. It seemed, however, that things had changed. If things had been different he might have even been amused. For the first time in his life he had lied to his uncle but there was no way he could admit to the truth now. No matter what it cost him, he would not stand in the way of his uncle's happiness as he'd had so little of it since Smaug took Erebor.

* * *

Rhae tried to avoid Thorin for days after their sparring match. It was clear she was not in full control of her emotions at the moment – especially where he was concerned – and she needed space to clear her head and sort things out. Being so unbalanced made her feel very vulnerable and that was something she did not like. She had worked hard after David's birth to banish such feelings and had done a good job of it … until coming face to face with the dwarf king. Even finding herself dropped into a world that wasn't supposed to exist hadn't flustered her like Thorin had. At least her purpose here had been explained and she could see reason behind it (no matter how unbelievable it had seemed at first). This, whatever _this_ was, was not so easily explained. Yes, she had already admitted to herself that he was quite handsome; those eyes and that voice caused her knees to go weak on occasion. Physical attraction was obvious (she hadn't been with a man since David had been conceived so that wasn't too surprising) but anything beyond that was impossible. There was no point to it and nothing could come of it anyway. Once she did what the Valar had asked of her she and David would be sent back to Virginia. Thoughts of what had been her home weren't comforting as she had hoped. Could she even return to the life she'd once lead? Could she endure the dull monotony of days teaching at the college? Or would memories of her time in Middle Earth always haunt her dreams? It was something else that caused her disquiet and didn't help banish those other, unwanted feelings. She would just have to find some way of dealing with these … thoughts until they faded.

It didn't take long for her to realize that telling herself to do something and then actually being able to do it were two very different things. That realization didn't help matters. In order to keep from snapping at the others she rode at the very back of the line, hood and scarf pulled up, and it didn't take the Company long to figure out it would be best to just leave her alone. Her constant shadows, Fíli, Kíli, and even Bilbo, never strayed too far, though, and the knowledge that they could see past her bad mood did help … a little.

Rhae just wanted this entire quest to be over but she knew they weren't even halfway through their journey yet. She could only hope her bad mood would fade – quickly – because she really didn't want to harm any of the dwarves.


	15. Chapter 15 - I Told You So

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and continued thanks! I can't tell you how excited I get when I see a review pop up or when someone clicks the follow button! There aren't enough thanks I can give for your support! So here is an early Christmas present for you; I'm getting the next chapter up much earlier than I expected! The majority of this one comes straight from the movie but hey … its time for some trolls. :) I hope everyone who celebrates has a wonderful, safe, and blessed Christmas tomorrow. Listen to some of Brunuhville while reading, that's what I listen to when I'm writing. He's wonderful! Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Becca - Thank you so much!**

 **reejero - They certainly can be. ;)**

 **Petal - Thanks! It is so much fun to write interactions between those two.**

 **Serenade - Thanks! I do feel for him but there's nothing to be done about it right now … and David will show back up very soon.**

 **sailing snail - Thank you so much for your review. I had never wanted to do a dimension crossing story before but the idea I had for Rhae's background popped up and it grew from that. :) David will reappear soon I promise. (Love your name, by the way!)**

 **.**

 **Everything except Rhae and any other OCs are from my little brain. The rest is Tolkien's.**

* * *

For over a week or so Rhae had been growing more concerned about what was happening – or rather what wasn't happening - to the Company. She knew it had been quite a long time since she'd watched any of the movies but she was fairly sure that they were already supposed to have encountered _something_ important. The fact that her memory of what that should have been was fuzzy worried her. It had been made clear to her that her entire life – being sent to live on Earth and then being returned – was by particular design so that she would have the knowledge of what was to come. Now that she was having trouble remembering it worried her. What could it mean? Had something changed? If so why hadn't her mother come to her again? No answers came and as each day passed her worry increased; if things were different how was she supposed to proceed? How could she change things if she wasn't sure what was coming?

Finally, when they came upon an abandoned and destroyed farmhouse right before sundown one day, she again recognized something though it was with a mixture of relief and concern. She surveyed the area as the Company dismounted. How could she have forgotten _this_? Thorin called for them to make camp but Gandalf followed him into the ruined building, trying to convince the dwarf to change his mind. Rhae knew what the wizard was trying to get Thorin to agree to and knew it was foolhardy to try. Nevertheless, she agreed with Gandalf - on going to Rivendell and on moving to a different site to camp. She stood in the smashed doorway listening to their conversation, becoming more irritated at Thorin each moment.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, _advice_."

Thorin almost growled at the wizard. "I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we can not read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep."

Gandalf glared down at the dwarf for a moment and then stomped out of the farmhouse, brushing past where Rhae still stood. The wizard marched passed where most of the company was milling about and they looked after him in confusion.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" she heard Bilbo call after him.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" Rhae could have laughed at the stricken look on Bilbo's face but she turned back to face the dwarf king who was still fuming.

"The wizard is right."

He sneered at her. "I do not need the supposed help of elves."

"I'm not talking about Rivendell, even though he is right about that as well. Gandalf was correct in his wish to move from this place and not camp here. There is something foul in the air, in the ground." She wasn't about to broach the subject of going to see Lord Elrond.

"These ruins are old. Whatever happened here is in the distant past."

Knowing the Valar would surely stop her words if she tried to spill the beans about what would be hiding in the woods by nightfall she tried a different tactic. "You are wrong, Thorin. I was through here not a year ago and a farmer and his wife were here and very much alive. I know not what caused this destruction but it was not so long ago and it has left something foul in the air." Her conscious was only slightly mollified by the fact that she hadn't told him an outright lie; she, Araden, and Galen had been through here a year or two prior.

He eyed the building around him. "These look too old to be so recently occupied. Perhaps you are thinking of another location."

"I'm not that dim. I know where I am and when I was here. Do you so easily dismiss Balin's words if his opinion differs from your own wishes?"

He glared at her. "We are not moving. I don't think there's any danger here and we'll be able to see anything before it gets to us. Besides, it is too late to try and find another location."

She pressed her lips together in a tight line. "I think you are making a mistake, Thorin."

"I don't."

With an exasperated roll of her eyes she turned and followed in Gandalf's footsteps. She had tried and it was clear that what was to come was still supposed to happen. The stubbornness of dwarves – well, one in particular – continued to amaze her. It would just be so much easier if she could _just tell him_ what was coming. She could feel the eyes of the rest of the Company on her as she passed by them but didn't slow her steps. They would ask questions she could not answer and that would make her foul mood worse. The others didn't need to suffer because she was irritated at their pig-headed king. It wasn't long before she spotted the wizard ahead of her and called out. He gave her a warm smile as she approached where he was seated on a large rock by the roadside.

"So you were equally as unsuccessful in swaying our royal leader?"

"I don't think a hard hit with a tree limb could sway such a stubborn dwarf." Gandalf laughed out loud at her words. "I didn't even mention continuing on to Rivendell. I just know that particular place to camp isn't safe … and no, I'm not allowed to say why." He nodded and motioned for her to sit beside him. They sat in a pensive silence for awhile.

"Rhaella, I am going to need your help. I must convince Thorin to go to Imladris. Lord Elrond is the only person who can read that map. Without his help we'll just be staring at a mountain we can't enter."

"I highly doubt I'll be able to make a difference. Thorin is totally incapable of letting go of his hatred of the elves. He brings stubbornness to a new level."

"Perhaps you could lead them there?"

"Leading them straight to it isn't going to work. Thorin would know long before we got to the gates." She pressed her lips together in irritation at the enforced silence she had no choice but to follow. Staring at her feet Rhae tried to come up with a way to warn the wizard about what would happen the next day so he could be prepared. Maybe if she didn't actually tell him but only hinted to be ready? It was worth a shot. "Gandalf, I am not allowed to reveal what I know about the future but something is going to happen tomorrow."

"From your tone I'm guessing it is not something good."

"Not at all but … it could get us to where you want to be." His gaze sharpened on her. "I know of the Hidden Passage. Remember it tomorrow."

She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful at being able to say at least that much.

"I see … yes, it could work. It is quite a ways from where we are presently, however."

"We will run."

A raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. We will _run_." She put emphasis on the word. "It will be necessary."

"The Hidden Passage is certainly a better idea than trying to head right for the main gates - " He paused when he realized she wasn't listening. She'd come to her feet, her body tense as she tried to remember all Elrohir and Elladan had taught her about being aware of the environment around her.

 _So it was time._

"What is it, my dear?"

"The dwarves. They're in trouble." She paused, listening again just to be sure. "Trolls." She took off in the direction they'd come, Gandalf easily keeping up. They reached the now empty camp and saw the signs of a hasty exit.

"Trolls this far south? Are you sure?"

She just gave him a look then went back to scanning the ground for tracks that would point them in the direction the Company had gone. It didn't take long to find unmistakable signs of the heavy footed dwarves. Motioning to Gandalf they followed the trail into the trees. As they crept carefully along she pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied herself if the need arose for a quick attack. It wasn't long before she spotted a flicker of light between the leaves and the sound of voices reached them. Crouching behind a fallen tree they peered over to observe the situation … and Rhae had to resist the urge to bang her head against the trunk. Several of the dwarves were tied to a large spit over the fire while the rest were confined to canvas sacks and tossed on top of one another. She hadn't left them for very long and they managed to get into this predicament; no wonder the Valar wanted her to come along.

"The sun isn't yet up," she mussed softly, glancing to where a faint golden glow appeared on the horizon. "You wouldn't be able to speed that up by chance?"

"No. I am not that kind of a wizard." He cast her a sideways glance. "Can you?"

Rhae just stared at him. "I am not a wizard at all."

He just raised an eyebrow. "Well, then we'll need to play for time. Can you distract them for a bit?"

She looked back at the trolls. "For a few minutes."

"Keep them occupied as long as you can - and don't get yourself caught." He scurried off to the left and Rhae watched him with a roll of her eyes. After a quick survey of her surroundings she pulled her scarf and hood over her head, scampered up the nearest tree, and notched an arrow. She figured the ring of trees around the troll camp would provide enough cover as she moved between them. Her arrows weren't strong enough to actually pierce the thick skin on the trolls but they should distract them from the dwarves for a little bit … if she was even needed. If she remembered correctly it should be about time for –

"Wait! You're making a terrible mistake!" Bilbo's words brought a smile to her lips. She looked down to see the Halfling, still in his canvas sack, standing before the three trolls. Some of the dwarves yelled at him, telling him not to try reasoning with their captors but Bilbo ignored them. "Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" the one she'd heard called Bert questioned.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." While the dwarves began yelling at him again the hidden Ranger had to conceal a laugh. Hobbits weren't just quick on their feet!

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up and let the flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um -"

"Yes? Come on."

"Its uh -"

"Tell us the secret." Bert was obviously not a very patient troll.

"Ye-yes I'm telling you. The secret is to...skin them first!"

"Tom, get me my filleting knife."

"I won't forget that!" she heard Dwalin yell from his place on the spit.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all," the one called Tom said from his position at the head of the spit where he was turning the dwarves.

" 'e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." One of the trolls grabbed poor Bombur and held him dangling over his mouth. Rhae quickly raised her bow, aiming at the disgusting fellow, when Bilbo cried out again.

"Not that one! He's infected!"

"You what?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. He's got worms in his ... tubes." Rhae once again had to stifle a laugh and silently applauded Bilbo. She'd forgotten about this lovely bit of dialogue. The troll holding Bombur dropped him back on the pile of dwarves.

"In fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't"

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin's indignant voice piped up from the pile.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kíli joined in the protests. Rhae wanted to smack them all as they yelled back at Bilbo, saying they weren't infected and he was a fool. Were they so dim they didn't see what he was trying to do? Thorin finally seemed to realize what the Halfling was attempting and kicked his nephew in the back. That seemed to clue them in and they all began calling out how many parasites they actually had.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" the elder healer called out.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kíli asserted. She couldn't wait to ask him about _that_ once they got out of this mess.

"What would you have us do, then? Let them all go?" Tom asked, still slowly turning the dwarves on the spit over the fire.

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools." So not all trolls were completely stupid after all. Rhae realized Bilbo had lost their attention and knew it was now her turn; the gold glow was much stronger but she needed to give Gandalf a few more minutes to do whatever he was planning on doing. She raised her bow again and let the arrow go. Its aim was true and it struck one of the trolls in the shoulder. They immediately forgot about Bilbo and the dwarves in an effort to see where this new attack had come from. Rhae moved swiftly from tree to tree and let loose arrows as she went, chuckling a bit at the comical reactions from the trolls. They twisted and turned, swatting at the air as if at flies – occasionally smacking each other – and hollering at the top of their lungs about not being able to catch anything. The training she had received from the twins was making itself quite useful and she was able to move silently without disturbing a single leaf in any of the trees. The dwarves weren't sure what was happening, only seeing arrows coming from various trees but unable to see who was shooting them. The trolls certainly weren't finding anyone on any of the limbs they pulled on.

Finally catching a glimpse of Gandalf climbing atop a boulder at the far side of the camp, Rhae revealed herself on top of a large boulder on the opposite side. Her black hood and scarf in place she presented a slightly sinister figure in the remaining gloom of night.

"Get it!" Tom called and she placed an arrow right on the side of his face.

"Ow! It bit me!"

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice boomed over them all. Again, the trolls were distracted.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im, too?"

Those were the last words they uttered. Gandalf slammed his staff down on the rock, splitting it in two and the rays of morning sun streamed through, falling on the confused trolls. They tried to move but were quickly still as the sun's glow did its work, turning them to stone. Behind her scarf Rhae smiled as she saw the looks of relief on the faces of the dwarves and heard their cheers. Hopping down from her spot she quickly freed the Halfling from his sack.

"Quick thinking, Bilbo. You kept them busy long enough for Gandalf and I to get here." Patting him on the shoulder she moved to help the wizard free the rest of the company.

"Just how big are those parasites, Kíli?" she teased as she cut open the sack he was in. He turned a bit red but laughed with her.

"The biggest in the group," he replied cheekily. Ruffling his hair she turned to help the last dwarf on the ground, which to her amusement was Thorin. Apparently he'd been the unlucky one on the bottom of the pile.

"A little help here, woman." He didn't exactly snap at her but there was unmistakable urgency in his voice. She stared at him a moment before placing her hands on her hips and giving him a smug, sassy smile. There was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity like this.

"What's the magic word?"

Thorin gaped at her. She was _teasing_ him? In such a situation as this? He didn't know whether to be angry or amused. A quick glance told him that there was no one else nearby to help him and he signed inwardly. Looking back at where the Ranger stood, hands on hips and that sassy smirk on her face, he thought she looked adorable and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his features.

"If I could trouble you for your assistance please, milady?" Rhae had to laugh at his response and finally consented to free him from the sack. She reached a hand down to help him to his feet, doing a decent job of ignoring the spark of warmth she felt when he touched her.

"I leave you for only a short amount of time and look at the trouble you get yourselves into. No wonder the Gods thought you needed help," she replied flippantly, pushing that unwanted sensation away. He frowned and opened his mouth to reply when Gandalf joined them. Thorin's attention swayed to the wizard.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

Gandalf gave Rhae a warm smile. "Looking behind and our Ranger's keen sense of the environment around her." He turned to study the newly created troll statues. "Nasty business. Still, you are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." As soon as he uttered the words he knew he had erred if the stormy expression that crossed the Ranger's face meant anything.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Thorin knew he had no answer for that and simply looked at his boots.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," she mussed out loud to no one in particular.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Oh not for an age, not since a darker power ruled this land." As he spoke the wizard caught Rhae's eye and Thorin noticed the look that passed between them and for the first time began to have an inkling of what the two seemed to be talking about.

"Gandalf, you don't think - "

"I don't know, Thorin. I don't know anything right now, just hunches and feelings." Gandalf changed the direction of their conversation. "They could not have moved in daylight." Thorin's head snapped around and scanned the treeline.

"There must be a cave nearby."

He called to the company and they all headed into the trees. They found the cave not too far away from the clearing and Rhae gagged as the smell hit her. She pulled her scarf over her face hoping it would keep out the worst of it.

"Oh what's that stench?" Nori asked.

"It's a troll hoard," Gandalf explained. "Be careful what you touch." The company, minus Bilbo and the Ranger, filed inside. The hobbit looked up at the female next to him.

"You're not going to go look around?"

"Not a chance. I've encountered some disgusting and foul things in my life but there is nothing that would make me enter a troll cave."

"I guess someone has to keep watch," Bilbo said with a smile. The two found a tree stump to sit on and made themselves comfortable, swatting at the flies that were enjoying the filth at the cave's opening. He fidgeted with the edges of his vest, the ends of which were starting to fray, and the end of his nose twitched.

"Did you truly mean what you said? That I was brave?"

"Oh course I did. It took some courage to stand up in front of those creatures like you did. Not to mention the quick thinking to try and stall them."

"I heard one of them mention not wanting to be turned to stone and that gave me the idea. I hoped either you or Gandalf would show up before I lost my nerve."

"You did well, Bilbo, and I know the dwarves are appreciative. You did save their stubborn hides after all." She smiled at the fellow. Rhae liked Bilbo and felt the treatment he continued to receive from some in the company was unwarranted. If their hard headed leader would get over his distrust and dislike of anyone not a dwarf he might find life much more pleasant and more folk willing to help him. Voices a few minutes later alerted them to the dwarves' return. They all exited empty-handed except for Gandalf and Thorin who each had acquired new blades from somewhere inside. The wizard approached them and handed a small sword to Bilbo. As he pulled it from its sheath she marveled at the craftsmanship; it was a beautiful blade as its pure surface shined in the sun.

"I can't take this," he said with doubt in his voice.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

Gandalf looked down at him with compassion in his eyes. "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one." He patted Bilbo on the shoulder and then moved to where Thorin and Balin were waiting. Rhae looked at the Halfling as he eyed the blade in his hands.

"Don't worry, Bilbo. I will help you learn how to use that. Gandalf is right in giving you something to defend yourself with." He simply looked up at her with worry in his eyes. "At least this gives you a fighting chance."

"I suppose …" he said hesitantly.

"Come on. Let's get back to camp and pack up. I don't want to stay in this area longer than we have to," Thorin ordered. Rhae couldn't help but meet his gaze with a smirk on her lips. As he stared, obviously wanting to say something she raised an eyebrow in challenge. She _had_ warned him, after all. He paused in front of her as they began down the trail. "Not a word, Ranger," he muttered.

Laughter followed him back to camp.


	16. Chapter 16 - Whispers of Truth

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thank you for the follows and reviews! I have this chapter done a bit early so Happy New Year! :) This one is a bit longer than usual but I just didn't feel I could cut it off any earlier. I hope you enjoy! As always, listen to some Brunuhville while reading; he's what I listen to while writing. His "Remember Me" is perfect for Rhae's dream.**

 **.**

 **sailing snail - She is very much aware of that fact as well, as you'll see in this chapter. :) Thanks for the review!**

 **Rohirrim - Hehehe. I enjoyed writing that little bit just as much as Rhae enjoyed saying it. :)**

 **Andromeda - Well, she is a mom so she has had some practice at dealing with stubbornness.**

 **.**

 **Everything except my OCs and their place in this story belong to Tolkien. The faces I picture belong to the actors and Peter Jackson. :)**

* * *

Hurried on by their leader's urging the dwarves had the camp repacked and ready to go under an hour though there was some grumbling about the lack of sleep. Rhae felt slightly confused as this didn't seem to match up with what she recalled from the movies and that concern she'd been suffering under for over a week began to crop back up. On top of that was the nagging thought that she hadn't gotten to the troll camp quick enough or done enough; Bilbo was really the one responsible for saving them. If she hadn't left their camp in search of Gandalf she would have been with them from the start and hopefully kept them from danger (at least kept some of them from being suspended on a roasting spit over a fire!). She just didn't understand and that made her grumpy.

Thankfully Thorin did not push them far that day, stopping them a few hours before sunset to set up camp. By her calculations they weren't too far from where the trolls had been and hoped it would be enough distance to disguise their scent if any others showed up and were angered that their friends had been turned into ugly stone statues. The evening meal was rather quiet, by the dwarves' standards anyway, and most of them found their bedrolls soon after. Rhae could feel sleep pulling at her and merely nodded when told she would not take watch that night. Her eyes were already closing as she wrapped up in her blanket and she desperately hoped no dreams would come.

.

 _"You are doubting yourself again, **yelya**."_

 _She groaned. "The one night I truly needed sleep …"_

 _A musical laugh flitted around her and she finally opened her eyes. Míriel was sitting cross-legged on the ground next to her bedroll. It was an interesting way to see her as Rhae rather expected queens never sat in the dirt._

 _"They are a fun, lively bunch," her mother said, glancing around at the sleeping dwarves. "You have come to care for them."_

 _"Of course I have. I've been with them for a few months now."_

 _"Saving their prince has cemented you in their affections as well."_

 _Rhae frowned. "To this point that seems to be the only thing I've managed to do."_

 _"Why are you returning to all the doubt you once had?"_

 _"Because I haven't managed to do anything! Did you not see what happened last night? Those stupid trolls almost killed my friends. If it hadn't been for the hobbit stalling they might have succeeded." She slapped at her thighs in frustration. "If I'm here to save the Durins from death then why wasn't I able to save them last night?"_

 _"Rhaella, you are not the only person here that has to prove themselves to Thorin Oakenshield and the others. While rescuing Price Fíli has caused them to accept you Bilbo Baggins is still suffering under the king's disapproval."_

 _Realization dawned on her and she suddenly felt ashamed. Hadn't she just the day before lamented the treatment the hobbit still had to endure?_

 _Her mother nodded as if reading her thoughts. "Bilbo had to show the dwarves that he is quite quick in the heat of the moment and most of them have now seen that perhaps their hobbit does have some worth." Míriel reached out and gripped one of her hands. "You were there just in case. As it was your silent attack from the trees served its purpose once he'd lost their attention."_

 _Slightly mollified by her mother's words she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them as she gazed at the woman across from her._

 _"You don't seem like a queen."_

 _"I was never one for following convention," she replied with a chuckle. "Oh I did what was required of me but I much preferred to be left to my own devices."_

 _"What would my life have been like if I hadn't been sent away? If you'd been able to marry Elentir?"_

 _A soft, faraway look came into her mother's eyes and a gentle smile crossed her lips._

 _"You would have been not only a loved and adored princess of Númenor but a cherished daughter as well. I have often imagined you running through the palace halls, your hair streaming behind you, bare feet silent on the tiled floors, as your laughter filled the air. Nothing would have been held back from your education. All the libraries and academies would have been open to you, providing you with whatever knowledge you wished to acquire. The leaders of our armies would have been there to teach you everything required of a future queen. You would have been at my side until your turn to rule came." She took both of her hands. "Our home was in Armenelos, east of Meneltarma. We would have taken day trips to the Bay of Romenna, ridden our horses across the grasslands of Emerië, scattering sheep as we went. If we wanted a longer holiday we would have traveled to Forostar and climbed Tar-Meneldur's tower to watch the stars or gone all the way to Nísimaldar, next to the Bay of Eldanna to walk among the sweet-smelling trees and plants that grow there."_

 _There was unmistakable pain and longing in Míriel's voice and Rhae returned the pressure on her hands, hoping to provide some comfort. Words wouldn't help in this situation but she knew how it felt to miss your home._

 _"It sounds lovely. I wish I could have seen it."_

 _"Do you? Truly?" She nodded and after a slight pause her mother stood, pulling her to her feet. "Don't let go of my hands."_

 _With a rush of wind Rhae found herself standing at the top of a tower, the stone handrail cool under her fingertips, stars spread out like a carpet over her head._

 _"There are so many …" she breathed as she stared upward._

 _"This was always one of my favorite spots."_

 _There was another rush of wind and they were surrounded by the greenest, most fragrant trees she'd ever encountered. The ground was dotted with colorful flowers and the entire scene reminded her of a painting. Míriel looked on with a fond smile as she strolled around the trunks, her hands running over their bark and leaves. It was like being in the most perfect garden except there was nothing man-made about any of it; it was all natural and needed no help from anyone._

 _"I came here to have you. It was safe and peaceful and I couldn't think of a better place to bring you into our world. I even had a few days where I was able to walk under these very trees with you in my arms before journeying back to the shrine on the mountain."_

 _Rhae looked at her mother, again hearing the pain in her voice. It struck her then just how strong Míriel had to have been in order to make such a bargain with the Gods, to watch her only child disappear from the world. With that on her mind she returned to her mother's side, willingly taking her hand._

 _In another heartbeat they were standing on a grassy hill with a city spread out before them. It was breathtakingly beautiful, the stone buildings almost glowing golden in the afternoon sun. In the center and rising above everything else stood a complex of glimmering towers and domed roofs. Corners and railings and tower tops glittered as light struck them. Spots of color were sprinkled throughout the city, trees and banners and people giving the scene an amazing vibrancy. Taking a deep breath she could just taste the saltiness of the sea mixed with the sweetness of the grass and flowers around her. To her right she could see the glint of the bay while to her left the looming shadow of Meneltarma rose in the distance towards the clouds._

 _"What do you think, **yelya**?"_

 _"It is beautiful. I've never seen a city that glowed before. It … it reminds me a bit of Minas Tirith."_

 _"Which shouldn't be a surprise considering that city was built by Númenoreans. They hoped to recreate that which they'd lost and they mostly succeeded though they chose to build in stone that would glow white in the moonlight rather than golden in the sun."_

 _Rhae remained quiet, just soaking in what she was seeing. Never had she imagined her home would have been this grand, this brilliant. It was almost impossible to picture what it would have been like to have lived such a life. For the first time there was a pang of regret when she thought about it. She would have had a loving mother and father, a family, a true home. She would have_ belonged _and had a purpose. A gentle breeze brushed against her cheek, bringing with it the faint sounds of people going about their daily lives, merchants calling, carts rolling along the streets, children laughing. That brought her back to her senses somewhat. There was one thing this almost idyllic setting didn't have: David. If things had gone differently she would not have had her son and because of that she couldn't grieve over how her life had turned out._

 _Míriel seemed to sense the shift in her mood. "It is time to return to your camp now. Morning is almost upon you and danger is drawing closer." She met her gaze. "Do not doubt yourself, Rhaella. You are a daughter of Númenor and stronger than you realize."_

.

The company ate and packed up quickly. Their encounter with the trolls had delayed them and Thorin was impatient to get moving again. Once they were mounted and on their way Gandalf made his way to where she'd taken up her usual spot at the back of the line.

"Where is this 'situation' you mentioned the other evening?"

"I'm not sure. Either my memory of events is fading – or wrong – or new things are happening, things that weren't originally in the timeline. Something _was_ supposed to happen after you left the troll cave and I do not know why it didn't." She sighed and rolled her shoulders. "I have been told that danger is headed our way though."

"Who told you that?"

"My mother." Gandalf merely raised an eyebrow in answer. "If new things are going to come along, things I have no way of knowing, then how will I be of any assistance?"

"The ways of the Valar are not always clear cut."

"Kind of like the ways of wizards?"

He chuckled. "As you have already discovered, knowledge of the future is not always a blessing."

That was the last said on the subject and they rode in silence, listening to the conversations and joking of the dwarves. Rhae was unable to relax despite the peacefulness surrounding them. Míriel's warning combined with what she thought was already supposed to have happened kept her tense and alert. Around midday they stopped in the shade of a small hill for a quick bite and she began pacing. A feeling of expectancy wrapped around her; whatever was coming was near.

"Are you not going to eat, Stryker?" Fíli asked.

"I'm not especially hungry at the moment."

"You're pacing like a nervous cat," Kíli commented with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and took the small pouch of dried fruit the older prince offered. "I am merely - "

"Something is coming!" Thorin yelled, interrupting her.

"Stay together!" Gandalf called. "Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Rhae hurried up the hill, pulling her own sword out, and stood near Fíli and Kíli. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted Bilbo standing a few feet behind them, his new sword in hand but visibly shaking.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" They all jerked in surprise as a ramshackle sled, pulled by a team of large rabbits, burst through the trees. Rhae relaxed when she spotted the stooped figure in brown on the sled, recognizing him immediately. As close as she was she was able to catch the scent of dirt and herbs when he moved. He certainly looked like he had been portrayed in the movies, though thankfully there was no bird poo running down the side of his head.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah, what on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf approached the other wizard with a puzzled smile.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" They all watched as the brown wizard opened and closed his mouth, obviously struggling to remember what he had come to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there on the tip of my tongue." The strange fellow moved his mouth around and then exclaimed in surprise. "Oh! It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old stick insect!" Rhae snickered at the shocked and slightly disgusted faces on some of the dwarves. Apparently even in their own scanty ideas of cleanliness bugs in the mouth were where they drew the line. The two wizards walked several paces away from the group in order to speak privately. She was tempted to follow but decided they would call her if they desired her counsel.

"That is a wizard?" Fíli wondered in surprise.

"It is. As Gandalf said before, he lives alone in the forest with only his animals for company. He usually stays within the boundaries of Mirkwood, though …" Her words trailed off as she contemplated the two Istari. Rhae knew what had brought Radagast in search of Gandalf and it sent ice down her spine. That told her everything she needed to know about where they were in the timeline but before she could take a step toward them a howl made them all freeze.

"Was that a wolf? Are there - are there wolves out there?" Bilbo came to stand beside the Ranger, feeling much safer by her side.

Bofur shook his head, a look of fear in his eyes. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." A low growl caused them all to turn and as soon as they had spotted it the warg jumped from the ledge it was on, landing in the middle of the company. Thorin was the quickest to react and brought his sword down on the beast's neck. Before he could pull the blade from the body another warg appeared and leapt towards him. Kíli and Rhae acted instantaneously and their arrows flew together, hitting the beast in the chest and slowing it down long enough for Dwalin to kill it.

Thorin looked at the bodies disgusted as he finally freed his sword. "Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo squeaked. Rhae put a hand on his shoulder; the poor fellow was quivering in fright.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf was furious.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Everyone froze at the wizard's words.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin was the first to break the silence.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!" Poor Ori looked like he was about to cry.

"I'll draw them off."

Gandalf turned to Radagast with a huff. "These are Gundabad wargs; they will outrun you."

There was a crazy sparkle in the brown wizard's eyes. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

"We will need to _run_ ," she said pointedly. Gandalf, after meeting her earnest gaze, gave it a moment's thought and then nodded.

"Everyone follow me and stay close." Rhae let everyone go in front of her deciding it would be best to stay in the back and make sure nothing came up on them from behind. Gandalf waited until Radagast burst through the trees on his sled and he heard the howls of the wargs head after him.

"Come on!"

The company quickly cleared the tree line and ran across a rocky plain dotted with huge boulders. Every so often they would catch a glimpse of Radagast as he led the orcs in a chase and had to duck behind the rocks in order to stay undetected. The wizard seemed to have no set pattern in where he was leading the pack and Rhae began to worry that he would accidentally lead them straight into their path. Thorin had to grab Ori once as he wasn't paying attention and kept running when they had stopped to avoid the orcs. As they worked their way across the landscape Rhae had to admit what Gandalf was doing was sneaky and only hoped they'd make it to the entrance before being spotted. When they had to scramble to hide against some of the outcroppings of rock a bit further along she peered back in the direction of their pursuers. The hill they would be coming over any moment had some very large boulders lining the edge of a small cliff.

 _If only there was a wind storm that could knock some of the more precariously perched ones over_ , she mussed to herself. The first of the orcs appeared and, almost as if it had heard her, one of the biggest of the boulders swayed then fell, crushing a couple of the wargs and their riders while scattering several of the others.

"Would ya look at that?" Bofur said with a laugh.

"That was lucky," was all she would say as she stared in astonishment at the scene. She didn't have time to ponder what had just happened as they took off across the plains again.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked as they left their shelter. Gandalf didn't answer and the dwarf king followed him with a frown on his face. At their next hiding place their luck ran out. They heard claws on the rock above them and she closed her eyes briefly, sending up a prayer to the Valar that things would go as she remembered. Thorin nodded at Kíli who took a steadying breath as he notched an arrow. He popped out from under the outcropping and shot the warg, bringing it and its rider crashing down in front of them. Rhae saw the orc bringing a horn to its lips and lunged at it, sinking her sword deep into the creature's back. Foul black blood splattered all over her face and hair. A couple of the other dwarves followed her lead and took out some pent up anger on the body. They weren't quite fast enough and the creature let out a loud howl as it took its last breath.

"I suppose Radagast's game is up now," she said with a sigh.

"Move. Run!" was all Gandalf responded with. With no point in trying to remain hidden the company took off across the grass, following the wizard and fervently hoping he had some magic up his sleeve to get them out of this mess alive. Rhae could sense the pack closing in on them from all directions.

"There they are!" Glóin cried, spotting some coming over a hill on one side.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf urged them to keep running. Coming to a small clearing they had to halt as the orcs and wargs began to surround them.

"Kíli! Stryker! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled and they began emptying their quivers.

More orcs kept appearing and she wished the ground would open up and swallow every last one of them. A low rumble echoed from somewhere deep in the ground, reverberating outward from where they were standing. To her surprise the grass beneath the feet of the two wargs closest to them seemed to swell and flung the creatures to the side. It continued to move, almost like an ocean wave as it neared land, slowing the orcs in their chase.

"What was _that_?"

"I don't know, Ki," she answered, the puzzlement in her voice matching his.

"Where's Gandalf?" he yelled as he shot and killed another orc.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin growled. Rhae looked around frantically for the wizard and felt a jolt of panic when she didn't see him. She knew where he was leading them but why he had chosen right then to disappear she had no idea. The group began to close ranks, forming a circle with only the two archers on the outside. The orcs were still moving closer though the angry ground under then was making it difficult. Though it wasn't opening up and swallowing them like she'd carelessly hoped its constant motion was enough to keep them from being able to actually reach the company. Anytime one seemed about to gain an inch in their direction the earth would heave and throw the creature backwards. She could not understand Black Speech but the things being shouted between the orcs sounded suspiciously like cursing.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered. Though watching this unbelievable occurrence with amazement – and figuring the wizard had something to do with it, wherever he was – he couldn't let his guard down. Well he knew the tenacity and blood lust of orcs. There was too much at stake and until his nephews and his company were safe he couldn't relax.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf suddenly appeared from behind one of the larger rocks and gestured to them.

Thorin whirled around. "Come on move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" One by one the dwarves and Bilbo quickly slid down into the crack in the rock ending up in a pile in a cave at the bottom. Thorin slashed at a warg that managed to leap over one of the waves of grass as Fíli dove into the cave.

"Kíli! Run!" The Ranger urged the young dwarf. He didn't need to be told twice and took off towards the rock. After a moment she followed behind him, continuing to shoot at the orcs to make sure he made it to safety. The ground under their enemies still appeared to be on their side as it undulated and rolled, keeping the orcs unbalanced. Thorin breathed a sigh of relief as his youngest nephew vaulted into the hidden crack and turned to find Stryker. She was almost to him when a warg charged in from her left. It had watched his brethren jump over the shifting ground and followed suit, landing on still dirt and right behind her.

"Stryker!" Thorin couldn't keep the panic out of his voice. Without breaking her stride she pulled a dagger from behind her back and hurled it at the approaching warg, the blade burying itself in the creature's head. She didn't get away completely unscathed. As it fell it lashed out with one of its front paws, its claws slashing across the back of her leg.

Staggering slightly, a cry of pain escaping her lips, she sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to keep moving. Feeling another warg and rider quickly closing in – it seemed they had all figured out how to maneuver around the uncooperative ground - she jumped on the rock right into Thorin, wrapped her arms around his body, and threw her weight to one side, using her momentum to pull them both down through the opening in the stone and out of danger. They slid for a few feet before crashing into a heap at the feet of the rest of the company.

She lay there, out of breath, not even bothering trying to untangle herself from the dwarf king. That had been a bit too close for her tastes. After a moment, as the adrenaline began to fade, the stinging in her leg blossomed. Gritting her teeth she tried to sit up but Thorin had yet to move. Looking up she met his eyes and was surprised to see true concern in them.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be. It just got my leg but once it's cleaned there will be nothing to worry about." Her voice was slightly breathless and she cursed her weakness.

Thorin tried not to think about the fact that she was once again underneath him. He tried to focus on the fact that though they had escaped the orcs it was most likely only temporary; there was no way to climb back out without being spotted. He tried to focus on Stryker's injury, knowing how dangerous just a scratch from a warg's claw could be. But it was to no avail. His body would not let him push aside the amazing feeling of having the Ranger pressed so close to him. Her brown eyes were mesmerizing. Her lips were a breath away. All he needed to do was –

The sound of horns and galloping horses above them snapped him to his senses. He stood up, carefully helping her to her feet, just as the body of an orc fell into the cave. Weapons were quickly drawn and pointed at the creature and he knelt cautiously by its side, spying something protruding from its back.

"Elves," he sneered in disgust when he pulled an arrow from the corpse. Before he could say anything to Gandalf Dwalin called to them from the other side of the cave.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur urged, heading in the burly dwarf's direction.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf said quietly. Thorin shot him a glare before moving in the direction Dwalin had gone, pushing all thoughts of those brief moments of temptation from his mind.

Rhae, knowing exactly where they were, breathed a sigh of relief. She had never used the Hidden Passage but was immensely grateful for its existence. As she followed behind the company her thoughts returned to what had happened out on the plains. It was almost like the rocks and the ground had _heard_ her thoughts. She scoffed at the ridiculousness of the idea. What foolishness! More than likely Gandalf had something to do with it … though she certainly did not remember anything like that in the movies or the book. No doubt it was magic of some sort. Perhaps, considering how close they were to Rivendell, it was the magic of the elves helping them. Whatever it was she was glad it had happened as it seemed to have saved their hides. If she got some time to talk with Lord Elrond she would try to remember to mention it to him.

The dwarves moved along fairly quietly, for them, only complaining a bit when the passageway narrowed a bit in a few spots. She hoped Bombur wouldn't get stuck since she was behind him.

"Gandalf, where are we?" Bilbo asked from his spot between Ranger and wizard.

"You can feel it?"

"Yes. It feels like...well, like magic."

Gandalf nodded. "That's exactly what it is. A very powerful magic."

His quiet words seemed to confirm her speculation that it had been the elves helping them out earlier. A soft light began to appear ahead of them and Rhae could hear the faint sounds of water. Her excitement began to grow. It wouldn't be long before she would finally see David again! If the dwarves hadn't been blocking her way she would have run all the way down into Rivendell, hurt leg be damned. There were a few grunts of surprise as the passageway suddenly opened up onto a ledge, a valley spread out below it.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name." Gandalf said reverently from behind the group.

"Rivendell," Bilbo breathed in awe. He had read about the elves, always dreamed of seeing one, but had never thought he would have the chance. It was as wonderful looking as he'd imagined.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin turned on the wizard furious. Rhae rolled her eyes in frustration. She had never met anyone so pig-headed.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf sounded just as annoyed as she felt.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Thorin sighed. As much as it galled him he knew Gandalf was right about this. He couldn't read the map and they needed to know what it said. It didn't make him any less angry at the trickery of the wizard. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me or the Ranger." Rhae smirked at his words and the frown that crossed the dwarf king's face. She was going to enjoy every minute of this.

The company carefully made their way down into the valley and across a bridge into Rivendell. She kept a close eye on Bilbo as he was looking around in wonder, not paying much attention to where he was going, and she was afraid he might take a tumble right off into the water. Not that she could blame him for his awe. The buildings, made of white stone, seemed to glow in the late day sun. There was the constant, soothing sound of water from the many waterfalls that fell from the surrounding cliffs and the streams that flowed throughout the valley. It was certainly a sight to behold. She could still remember her own sensations of amazement when she'd woken up here. It was a magical place. The dwarves, however, were not so enthralled; she could almost feel the tension radiating off of them as they came to a circular platform and Gandalf had them stop. A dark haired elf was moving down the stairs towards them.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir!" Rhae kept an eye on the whispering dwarves as the wizard and elf greeted each other.

 ** _"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen."_**

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

Gandalf seemed a bit surprised by this news. "Not here? Where is he?" Before the elf could answer horns were heard behind them. The company whipped around and could see a line of armed horsemen advancing towards them rapidly across the bridge.

" ** _Ifridî bekâr_**! Hold ranks!" Thorin ordered them. Dori grabbed Bilbo and Dwalin grabbed Rhae, pulling them into the circle the dwarves had formed.

"This really isn't necessary," she grumbled unheard, rolling her eyes not only at the dwarves' reaction but at the behavior of the elves as they rode in circles around the small group. It was just like males, she thought to herself. When they finally stopped she spotted Lord Elrond as he approached them.

"Gandalf," he said fondly.

"Lord Elrond. **_Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_** "

 ** _"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na lant Vedui."_** He dismounted and gave Gandalf a hug. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He handed an orc sword to Lindir, all the while watching the wizard for his reaction.

"Ah, that may have been us."

Thorin stepped forward and Rhae sucked in a breath, hoping he wouldn't insult Lord Elrond.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," the elf said respectfully.

"I do not believe we have met." She frowned at the back of the dwarf's head.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you." It took all Rhae's self-control to keep from smacking Thorin upside his hard head for the condescension in his tone. Lord Elrond, however, merely ignored the insult, finally spotting her among the dwarves. A genuine smile lit his features.

"Ah, Belrennil. **_Gi nathlam hí._** It has been too long since I last saw you." She stepped through the dwarf circle and bowed respectfully.

" ** _Le suilon_** Lord Elrond." She could sense the bristling of a certain dwarf behind her and she again had to struggle not to hit him. "It has indeed been long since my last visit but I have been busy."

"I am sure. You are well? I was concerned when we came across a certain rider less horse and then found this buried in the head of a dead warg." He handed her the dagger she'd used while fleeing from the orc pack. She took it with a bow of her head, grateful to hear that Tálagor was safe.

"As well as can be expected. Nothing that a little soap and bandages can't fix. You brought my horse back?" He nodded and smiled at her, then returned his attention to the dwarves. **_"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."_**

"What is he saying?" Glóin growled. "Does he offer us insult?" Rhae figured at this point her eyes were going to roll right out of her head. She had had enough of hard-headed dwarves. Before she could reply Gandalf broke in.

"No, Master Glóin. He's offering you food." Even the wizard sounded a bit exasperated. Lord Elrond merely looked slightly amused and she knew he had responded that way intentionally. Apparently even elves weren't immune from the desire to needle others. The dwarves conversed amongst themselves for a moment before nodding at the elf lord.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on," Gloin replied a bit reluctantly.

Rhae simply shook her head; she would've laughed if she hadn't been so exhausted.

"Mom! _Mom_!"

Her heart leapt into her throat and then a taller than expected form threw itself into her arms. She clasped him to her and was not ashamed at the tears she could feel on her cheeks.

* * *

 _ **yelya**_ \- daughter

 ** _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen_** \- We heard you had crossed into the Valley.

 ** _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_** \- My friend! Where have you been?

 ** _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na lant Vedui._** \- We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.

 ** _Gi nathlam hí._** \- You are welcome here.

 ** _Le suilon_** \- I greet you


	17. Chapter 17 - Uncomfortable Explanations

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thanks! A bit late posting but its a bit longer chapter so I hope that makes up for it! Please let me know what you think! I don't think the past couple of chapters have gone over real well.**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Thanks! I hadn't intended on it being that long but it just wrote itself!**

 **grazia: Thanks! I hope you like their reaction.**

 **lydo: Thank you and you're welcome. :) They get a chance to hear her story in this chapter.**

 **Knowing: Yeah … sorry. Sorta lol. I hope you haven't fallen into that early grave!**

 **Petal: Thanks! I'm glad it was fun to read! And of course I had to have her in his arms at some point! Lol! I hope the way I portray her explanation and their reactions work!**

 **.**

 **The wonderful world of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien. Everyone I picture as I write is thanks to Peter Jackson and the wonderful actors. Rhae (and any other OCs) are my pitiful attempt to feel a part of that world. :)**

* * *

David had thrown his arms around her before she'd barely had a chance to register his presence. She held him tightly; her most recent escapades making her extremely grateful to find him safe and to hold him again. When he finally stepped away she was able to get a good look at him. Gone was the little boy she remembered and in his place was a teenager almost her own height.

"Oh my darling! Look how you've grown!"

"I'm almost as tall as you are now!" he said with excitement before hugging her tightly again. She rested her cheek on the top of his head, fighting with the emotions that wanted to overwhelm her. He was safe and whole. It took a moment for her to realize that everything around them had fallen silent. Taking a deep breath she turned from her son, keeping him against her side, and faced the company. Their confusion and shock was clear and what she had expected though there was something else in Thorin's face that made her heart skitter in her chest.

"I would like for you to all meet my son, David," she said, glad that her voice did not show her nervousness. There was no way of knowing how they would react to this revelation. A long moment of uncomfortable silence greeted her introduction as thirteen pairs of eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. Bilbo was the first to break the ice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, lad." He stepped forward and gave a low bow. "I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service."

David stared, excitement dawning in his eyes. "You are a hobbit? I am glad to meet you, too!"

The rest of the company each stepped forward, introducing themselves to him. Though there was no apparent anger from any of them their shock was clear. Her son's excitement level kept building as each one of the dwarves gave their name. Thorin was the last to step up, his voice low as he gave his name.

"The King Under the Mountain?" David gave a dip of his head. "Then I am honored to meet you, Your Majesty."

Thorin jolted slightly at the title and Rhae bit back a grin, pleased with her son's manners and respect ... and glad to see he had learned something during his years in Rivendell that would transfer over once they returned to Earth. They all stared at her and she sighed.

"I know you are full of questions and I am going to answer them but for now I am in need of a bath and a healer. Go with Lindir, wash up, and we will talk after dinner."

"I don't want you separated from the company. It isn't safe."

"Master Oakenshield, though you do not like or trust the elves, I lived here for part of my training. There is nothing sinister hiding anywhere and nothing to fear here. I am going to go get cleaned up before our hosts serve us a meal and I would highly suggest you do the same."

There were a few snickers from behind him.

"A bath would be most welcome," Balin said with a gentle smile.

"Good. I will see you all at dinner, then."

She stomped off, David still clutching her hand, eager to be away from the piercing and questioning eyes of the dwarf king. If she hadn't known better she would have said there had been pain in those blue depths.

.

Camaenil was waiting when she made it to her room. Tugging her boot off to allow the healer better access to the cuts from the warg she stretched out on the bed, not caring how filthy her clothes were. She hissed a bit when she felt the first swipe of disinfectant brush over her skin. Knowing the process would get worse before it got better a distraction was necessary.

She glanced at where David was seated on the floor. "How have you been, my dear?"

"Good. I've learned a lot since the last time you were here. I can move around the archery targets now and hit the centers most of the time."

"That is wonderful." She paused. "I am sorry it has been so long since my last visit. Things just kept popping up and then it was time to start this quest …"

"It's okay, Mama. I understand. Lord Elrond explained a lot of it to me. I missed you but I know you missed me, too."

"I did, very much so, and I can't wait to hear about all the things you've been up to and to see what all the elves have taught you."

"I want to hear about your adventures, too! Those are really dwarves you came in with!"

"Indeed they are."

"What are they like? There's not much about them in Lord Elrond's library, just information on their history."

"They are stubborn and pig-headed," she replied with an amused snort. "But they are unfailingly loyal and honorable. I am very glad to have been given the opportunity to get to know them better and I hope you will have the same chance while we are here."

"How long will you be staying?"

"I'm not entirely sure. A few days at least. There are some issues that need to be dealt with before we can leave again."

"What happened to your leg?"

"A warg."

His eyes opened wide and she knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she recounted the entire story of what had happened that day. As she did so the strange way the ground had acted during their escape began puzzling her again. No matter how much she thought about it she could not explain what had happened. Perhaps a visit to Lord Elrond would be useful. Thankfully her storytelling kept her mind off the needle that was being used to stitch up her leg.

When she was done describing Radagast to David and recounting being chased by wargs Camaenil shooed him out, helping Rhae to her feet.

"Your mother needs a good bath now and that's no place for little boys."

"I'm not a little boy," he huffed. The elf just ruffled his hair. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her again. "I'm glad you're back, Mama."

She kissed his forehead. "So am I." He scampered from the room and she began pulling her clothes off as she made her way into the connecting bathing room. The water was waiting on her.

It felt marvelous to lower herself into the warm pool; Rhae couldn't remember the last time she'd bathed in something other than a cool stream or been so clean. After ducking under the sparkling water she set to work scrubbing a few months worth of dirt, grime, and orc blood from her body and hair. A few times she thought she was going to scrub her skin off but eventually she was grime free. She rested her head on the edge of the bath and closed her eyes, letting her body relax in the warmth and security of her surroundings. She could feel the tension soaking out of her muscles after months of being constantly alert and on guard. When was the last time she had truly been able to relax? Probably the night spent in Bilbo's home.

Before she could fall asleep she rose out of the water and grabbed a soft drying cloth from a table. As tempting as it was to sequester herself she knew there were things she had to take care of. Hiding would not make any of it go away. Two elf maids entered the room to help her dress for dinner. Not one for finery she nevertheless knew what Lord Elrond expected and so submitted wordlessly to their ministration. They brushed out her hair and braided three thin plaits on each side of her head; two they looped up so they draped over each ear and the third remained hanging loose and framing her face. Once they were satisfied they helped her into a dark blue dress, high necked and with sleeves that hung to her knees. To finish her outfit they added a small silver circlet that rested on her forehead and a silver belt that sat below her waist. Rhae stared at herself in the mirror for several moments, amazed at what she saw reflected in the glass. It had been a very long time since she'd worn anything but tunic and leggings or left her hair loose. She couldn't believe the difference it made.

"I suppose it's acceptable to enjoy feeling like a female every now and then," she said out loud to no one in particular.

"You look lovely, Belrennil. Lord Elrond said they would be waiting for you on the upper terrace."

"Will all my friends be there?"

"Yes. The meal is being held in your honor."

"Did they happen to clean up beforehand?" she asked, a trifle worried they'd show up still filthy and smelly from their journey.

"I do believe Mithrandir was able to convince them," the older of the two maids said with a slight smirk and Rhae let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you. You both did a wonderful job with what you had to work with here."

She left the room and made her way to the terrace. She knew the company's feelings towards the elves, especially Thorin, and she hoped they wouldn't make it a point to antagonize their hosts. As it was she fully expected to have to play intermediary at some point during their stay. Pausing before walking out to the tables where the group was gathered she took a moment to look them over and mentally prepare. There was no doubt in her mind that this meal would be a trial of her patience. Gandalf had worked some magic as they were all washed, their clothes having been cleaned as well. They were seated at the long table and appeared somewhat relaxed. She even noticed Kíli eying one of the elf maids and laughed to herself; his uncle would truly love that. Her own eyes, seemingly of their own volition, were drawn to where Thorin was seated with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. He truly was a magnificent sight and she felt her heart do a little jump at the sight of him though in the next instant she silently berated herself for the thought. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward.

Thorin was not comfortable sitting at the table with the elf lord but as that was where a seat had been reserved for the Ranger he forced himself to endure it. He wasn't about to leave her with the elf and wizard; no telling what they would discuss. She had been absent from the company for a couple hours while they all washed up and he didn't like it. Ever since she'd stomped off with _her son_ he'd felt a growing irritation inside. Of all the things he'd expected to endure in the elf lord's home discovering Stryker was a mother was not on that list. A range of emotions swirled inside as he thought about it and he was impatient to get some explanations from her. About that time a young elf appeared and whispered to Lord Elrond.

"Belrennil will be here in a few moments. I'm glad she's actually taken the time to appear appropriately attired for the meal," the elf told them with a smile.

"Yes, she has a penchant for ignoring all that and showing up dressed as if she's about to disappear into the wild," Gandalf chuckled in agreement.

"I've seen nothing wrong with what the Ranger wears," Thorin huffed. Seeing the puzzled look Lord Elrond was giving him and the knowing twinkle in the wizard's eye he tried to change the subject.

"Why does the Ranger have another name? I've heard you call her Belrennil several times. Does that name have some meaning?"

"Most Dunedain Rangers have a Sindarian name. They complete portions of their training here. When we get to know them well we sometimes bestow on them a name in our language that, to us, represents their personality or even something they've accomplished. Belrennil means powerful course female," Elrond explained. Thorin's brows came together as he puzzled over the meaning. The elf elaborated a bit. "She is here for a specific purpose and at the behest of the Valar."

"Ah, here she is now. Rhaella, my dear, you look lovely," Gandalf said looking over the dwarf's shoulder and standing. Thorin did the same, frowning as he heard yet _another_ name, and turned around - and felt the earth shift under his feet. He'd always thought she was quite pretty, even for one from the race of Man, but now? She was truly beautiful. And - by Mahal! - she was wearing blue, Durin blue, the color of his house and she looked amazing in it. At that moment he felt he'd never seen anyone more lovely. He eyed the braids in her hair, knowing these were merely decorative, and suddenly wished he had put them there. That unexpected thought left him speechless as she approached and all he could do was bow his head slightly to acknowledge her. He saw her puzzled look but still couldn't pull his stubborn tongue off the roof of his mouth.

Lord Elrond motioned to one of the elves standing to one side, signaling they would begin the meal. Thorin merely stared at Stryker as they took their seats and food was placed on the tables. He wanted to say something but his brain seemed to have become addled and unable to form any coherent thoughts or words. She finally looked at him with her head tilted a bit to the side, curious as to his strange silence.

"Are you alright, Thorin?"

"Yes." _Well, that was a start_ , he thought to himself.

"Have I grown a second nose or something?"

"No. You look...beautiful." The last word was spoken so softly she almost didn't hear him. She stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting those words from his mouth.

"Thank you," she replied in a whisper and turned back to her plate, suffering her own moment of speechlessness. Conversation for the remainder of their meal was dominated by Gandalf. Towards the end Lord Elrond asked to see the sword Thorin had been carrying. With no reasonable excuse not to he handed it over. Rhae could tell he was tense as the elf turned the blade over, examining it closely.

She placed a hand on his arm, "Do not worry. He does not mean to keep it." Thorin looked at the Ranger in amazement as she tried to sooth the worry he hadn't even voiced out loud.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He handed it back to the dwarf who took it with a slight nod. Placing it back in his lap he glanced at the Ranger who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so.'

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin wars of the First Age." Elrond handed the long sword back to Gandalf. "How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" No one answered. Thorin looked a bit perturbed and Rhae's face was a picture of indifference, revealing nothing. He knew that she was on a quest with the dwarves but she had never revealed exactly what their end goal was and she wasn't about to spill the beans now. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Thorin got up and left the table, ambling over to where the rest of his company was laughing. Rhae looked after him, quite puzzled by his behavior. She was accustomed to his moody silence but there had been something different this evening. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone at the table, not even with that condescending tone he used when talking about the elves. She put it down to his displeasure at their current situation.

The rest of the meal went about as well as she had expected. It didn't take long for the dwarves to become bored and they began to horse around at the table, tossing food at each other. They started complaining about the music the elves were playing and Bofur jumped up onto the stone plinth, tapping out a rhythm with his foot. The others quickly joined in. After only a verse or two Fíli hopped up and came to her side, giving her a low bow.

"Would you care to dance, milady?" he asked with a smile.

She stood with a smile. "How could I refuse such a gallant request?" Taking his offered hand he pulled her to an open space near the tables and began twirling her around. The dwarves' food fight ramped up in intensity along with Bofur's song and she broke into laughter when she saw something barely miss Lindir's face, smashing into a statue behind him. As Fíli danced her around she noticed Thorin to one side and though he was stomping his feet a bit to the beat his eyes were narrowed on them. It didn't surprise her too much. He certainly didn't seem to care much for her and seeing any sign of favor from members of the company – his nephews probably most especially – wouldn't sit well with him. He would probably prefer it if they all still shunned her. It was looking more and more like they would be walking into the Lonely Mountain before the leader of their company finally accepted her.

When the dwarves had finished with their song she excused herself, telling them she had a few things to do before joining them later. In all honesty she just needed some time to herself to prepare for the tale she would have to tell. After changing into more comfortable clothes Rhae wandered a bit, nervousness over what she needed to say to the dwarves gnawing at her. She checked on David and found him already asleep, sprawled across the bed in the small room he'd been given. There was a slight feeling of normalcy as she looked around at the clothes tossed on a chair or on the floor and the bow with its quiver of arrows propped in a corner. Even in Middle Earth a teenage boy was sloppy without a care for his things. Though there was nothing keeping her from returning to the dwarves she still delayed, quietly practicing different ways of explaining her story.

She came to the large doors of Lord Elrond's study and slipped inside. Staring around she easily remembering the emotional scene when her past had been revealed to her. How in the world would she be able to convince the company what she was telling them was the truth? She hadn't even believed it at first! Spotting something she felt might be a bit helpful in proving the truth in her story she grabbed it up and strode through the door. Knowing there was a group of thirteen dwarves and one hobbit waiting to hear explanations she quickly made her way to the rooms they'd been given. She was quite glad to have her own chambers, enjoying the opportunity to have some time alone. It had been sorely lacking over the months she'd been with the dwarves. There was the glow of a campfire coming from within their quarters and she shuddered to think of what they were using to feed it. Squaring her shoulders she stepped over the threshold, expecting questions to be thrown her way immediately. However instead of saying anything her entrance seemed to go unnoticed as the dwarf king was arguing with Gandalf. Slightly relieved that her past wouldn't have to be immediately revealed she leaned against the back wall to watch the show.

"Our quest is no business of the elves."

"As I've asked before, Thorin Oakenshield, just how do you propose to find and open the door?"

"We will find a way," he insisted.

"In that case I hope you, and your entire Company, are prepared to live and work in Laketown for years while you attempt to locate it."

"There will be no need for that."

"Oh? Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. Who knows how long it will take to find it." He raised an eyebrow when there was no response. "Of course you can avoid all that wasted time and learn exactly where the door is by showing Lord Elrond the map."

Thorin sat deep in thought for several minutes then his eyes snapped up to her; her appearance hadn't gone unnoticed after all. "What do you think of the wizard's idea of telling the elf everything?"

"He's right. We could traipse around the mountain for an eternity and never locate that door. Though perhaps it will magically reveal itself if you just tell it who you are. I for one don't have that kind of time to spare." Annoyance flashed in his eyes but she wasn't quite done. "It is not necessary to reveal everything to Lord Elrond. All he needs to be told is that you've found an old map belonging to your grandfather and you can't read the runes."

Gandalf shot her an amused but thankful look then retreated behind his pipe. He seemed to think that particular conversation was now at an end.

"You have lived here in Rivendell." She nodded. "And you are familiar with the elf and his ways?"

"As well as one not of his blood can be in the time I've been given I suppose."

"If I agree to the wizard's demand you will accompany me. You will be able to tell me if he's playing us false." A trifle surprised at the trust he was seemingly giving her she agreed. "Now, I think there are some explanations due to us." His eyes were dark, intense as he stared at her across the fire. The rest of the Company now turned to peer at her and she shoved off from the wall knowing the time had finally arrived. She could only hope what they were about to hear wouldn't lower her in their eyes … especially Thorin. There was some empty floor space next to Fíli which she lowered herself into slowly, making sure her presence there was okay. He gave her a short nod.

"I have only one thing to ask. Don't ask me any questions until I am finished. Just let me tell it all in my own way; it is going to sound bizarre enough as it is." Balin nodded but everyone else remained motionless, their attention focused on her. She took a deep breath and contemplated where (and how) to start.

"There once was a woman who taught literature and archery to young people just on the cusp of adulthood. She had a simple, quiet life in a simple, quiet town. There was nothing to complain of, her job was secure and her young son healthy and happy, but she could sense middle age sneaking up on her and she felt the time had passed for her to make a new start, to change anything about her life. Then one winter evening, on their way home, she and her son were in an accident and ended up in a river. When she came to she was on the riverbank with warm spring breezes brushing over her." Rhae saw a few eyebrows go up at that and knew they were trying to work out how that was possible. It wasn't hard to remember her own confusion at the time.

"It quickly became apparent that she was seriously injured, broken ribs and a deep gash on her arm, not to mention lost. There was nothing familiar about where she now found herself. Then a wizard and a Ranger appeared. They saw how bad her injuries were and quickly took her to Rivendell to be healed. Once she had regained her strength Lord Elrond spoke to her, revealing the secret to who she was and why she was in Middle Earth."

"What do you mean -"

She held up a hand to halt Kíli's question. "It was explained to her that before the fall of Númenor the queen of that land, forced into a marriage against her wishes, maintained a relationship with the man she truly loved. As usually happens, she discovered she was pregnant. Knowing her beloved would not be safe from her husband she sent him with his father and brother to Middle Earth, resolving to find a way to protect their child. She pleaded with the Valar and their eventual answer was that the child would be taken and hidden in another world until she was needed. Míriel gave birth to a daughter, it disappeared from this world, and Númenor was destroyed not long after." She paused, knowing they would recognize a little bit of what she'd just said from what she'd told them back in Bag-End. "Back in Lord Elrond's study the woman didn't understand what any of this story had to do with her. That was when the elf lord showed her a book, a history of Middle Earth, and on one page there was a picture of the last queen of Númenor, Queen Míriel."

They stared at her in dawning realization and confusion while she tried to beat back the emotions as she remembered that day when everything she thought she'd known about her life was revealed to be a lie. She laid the book, which she'd borrowed from Lord Elrond's study, on a low stool before the fire and opened to the page she had mentioned. Dwalin and Dori, closest to it, peered down at it then looked quickly up at her, their surprise clear.

"I cannot begin to explain the panic I felt when I saw my face in that book. It took me quite sometime – and some conversations with my mother in my dreams – to finally accept the truth. I had been sent back to aid you in reclaiming Erebor as it is vital to the future survival of this world that the Line of Durin has control of the mountain." As she wasn't allowed to reveal that she had been tasked with saving the lives of the last three Durins she hoped that much information would suffice. "The darkness that is to come cannot be held back without the dwarves ruling in Erebor."

A heavy silence had fallen over the group. There didn't seem to be any anger on their faces but there was plenty of confusion and some disbelief. Rhae tried to still her breathing as she waited for someone to say something; she would not be the next to speak.

"You … are not from our world?" Fíli asked, his voice tinged with wonder.

"I am from this world. I just never lived in it until eight years ago."

"How do you fight so well? You swing a sword as if you were born with one in your hand."

"A lot of practice, Dori. I was assured by my mother that anything I would need to be successful and survive would be given to me. That is the only way I can explain how quickly I picked up on the skills. It is a bit … unnerving to feel like someone else's life has been shoved into your body."

"What about your husband? Was he sent here with you?" Bofur asked. A look she couldn't decipher came into Thorin's eyes as he waited for her answer.

"I have never had a husband." Her shoulders slumped as she resigned herself to revealing that little bit of her history. "When I was much younger I thought I was in love with a man where I worked. I ended up pregnant. After I told him he said he didn't want kids and left me, completely disappeared."

"This man … lay with you then abandoned you when he discovered there would be a child?" There was anger and indignation in Thorin's voice. She nodded, feeling heat crawling up her cheeks.

"He left you to raise your child alone?" Gloin's question came out almost as a growl and she nodded again. She was not familiar enough with the dwarven culture to know if this would diminish her in their eyes. Even at home a single mother sometimes came up against some … unpleasantness.

Fíli was frowning. "Is this a common thing in the world you lived in?"

"Unfortunately. Respect for others, decency, courtesy is sorely lacking there."

"How old is the lad?" Oin asked.

"David is thirteen now. He was only five when we found ourselves in Middle Earth."

"And you had no idea about … any of this?" This time the question came from Bofur.

"No, not a bit. I grew up in an orphanage having been told my parents had been killed in an accident. It has been … a hard thing to grasp. Everything I thought I knew about myself turned out to be a lie; that is never a pleasant thing to discover." She steeled herself for what she was going to say next. "I do not know enough about your culture to know if what I've told you lowers me in your respect but even if it does I have vowed to help you reclaim your home and I will stick to it to the very end." Not able to meet their eyes Rhae stared down at her hands as a heavy silence fell over the group.

When she finally looked up she was surprised to see that their expressions, if anything, were more shocked than when David had first run into her arms. Fíli put an arm around her shoulders and Kíli quickly joined them on the floor, draping his arm over her from the other direction. Their show of support made her heart feel just a bit better.

"We would never think worse of you, lass, for things that were out of your control," Balin said firmly. "From the looks of it you have done a fine job raising your boy."

"Aye. Do not feel guilty because of the actions of one bastard. If such a thing had happened to a dwarrowdam back in the Blue Mountains the fellow would have been taken care of swiftly," Dwalin added as he flexed the knuckledusters on his hands.

Rhae let out a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. It dawned on her then that this was the first time in her life that she really valued and cared what someone else (or in this case fourteen someone elses) thought about her. She had never had close friends, just some acquaintances that were fun to hang out with on occasion, and to discover that the companionship she'd never known she wanted had been waiting in Middle Earth was a huge revelation.

"The wizard called you Rhaella at the dinner table."

She met Thorin's gaze. "Yes, he did. That is my given name."

"Why do you go by Stryker?"

"Protection. No one can discover who I truly am or my mission here could be jeopardized." She shrugged. "All of the Dunedain have aliases for protection. They are hunted by something far worse than orcs."

There was a flicker of comprehension in his eyes.

"What was this other world like?" Ori asked timidly though his pen was poised over a page in his journal.

"Some things will sound just as strange as the tale I just told."

"Stranger than being sent to a different world? I doubt that!" Kíli said with a chuckle. She joined his merriment and for the next couple of hours she tried her best to describe some of the things in her world. They were as dumbfounded as she expected and peppered her with multitudes of questions … except for Thorin. He remained in his seat across the fire from her, silently smoking his pipe, and never saying another word.


	18. Chapter 18- Restless

**A/N: Hello, welcome, thanks, and apologies! I didn't think it would take me this long to complete this chapter but I just couldn't get it how I liked. I'm just not sure its completely right so please let me know what you think! Hope there's still readers out there!**

 **.**

 **Paul: Thank you. I'm glad her explanation worked for you. :)**

 **Sparky: Yeah, right now she still thinks she does.**

 **Tibblets: I didn't know that. :) All the lineages of Middle Earth still confuse me.**

 **reejero: Thank you!**

 **Petal: You'll get some of this thoughts in this chapter. :)**

 **priya: Thanks!**

 **.**

 **Everything except the OCs are the creation of Tolkien. :)**

* * *

Rhae was restless.

Hours had passed since she'd spoken to the Company and while they had all taken it much better than she'd expected her nerves would not settle. Feeling the need for fresh air she wandered through the gardens, enjoying the way everything looked in the moonlight, and tried to sort through her feelings. The peace of Rivendell gave her the opportunity to really think and to her astonishment Thorin was foremost in her mind. Everyone else had spoken up in her favor, not censoring her for what had happened in the past and for her keeping quiet about so much, but he had not spoken the rest of the evening. He had only asked two questions of her, about the man that had fathered David and why Gandalf had called her a different name, but he'd never actually replied to her answers. His potential disgust of her made something hurt a bit in her chest. It had been hard enough to gain what she'd thought was a grudging trust from the dwarf king and now it all seemed to have crumbled.

That same pain in her chest flared again at the thought and she paused in her walk wondering why she would feel such a thing. It wasn't like anyone could keep her from continuing on with the Company so why did she feel so … panicked? Even after being abandoned she hadn't felt such a thing. A thought sliced its way through the jumble of emotions and she shook her head, even taking a small step backwards as she tried to deny such foolishness. It wasn't possible. Not only was it impossible it was pointless. Surely she was more rational than that? As if to prove how wrong she was a vision of that sparring session they'd had weeks (months?) ago rose before her along with how she'd felt at the end, the jolt of energy that had sparked between them as they'd laid on the ground. That feeling of never wanting to leave the protection of his body flashed over her again and she flung herself onto a bench in agitation. Developing feelings for Thorin Oakenshield had not been in the plan. It would make everything much more complicated and could only end in pain. Rhae ran her hands through her hair irritated at the circumstances. Ever since David's father had disappeared she'd kept her heart walled up, refusing to let her emotions leave her vulnerable again. And now, when there was no possibility of a future, that stubborn organ decided to fall for the dwarf king? It would have been laughable if it hadn't hurt.

"Why?" she called out to the Valar. "Why would you bring me back here and put me in a situation that cannot have a good ending? Is it not enough that I was yanked out of my world only to discover everything about myself was a lie? What more do you want of me?" Of course there was no answer except the gentle rustling of leaves … and the sound of heavy footsteps.

.

Thorin's mind was too full for sleep. He had sat up watching the fire die down replaying what Stryker … _Rhae_ had told them earlier, not sure what unsettled him the most. When she'd told them back in Bag-End that she had been hidden away never had the idea crossed his mind that it had been on an entirely different world. It had been hard enough to wrap his mind around the idea that the Valar had sent her specifically to help them and to hear that there were apparently other worlds out there – somewhere – was disconcerting. She was also not _just_ a Dunedain but the daughter of a queen; her blood was just as pure and royal as his. His first instinct had been not to believe a word of it but it hadn't been hard to hear in her voice how upset the revelations had made her. He certainly couldn't imagine how he'd react if suddenly finding himself in a strange land.

To his surprise all of that didn't upset him as much as the revelation that she was a mother. That moment on the stairs when the lad had rushed to her it had felt like something was pressing against his chest making it difficult to breathe. For the rest of the day – up until she told them what had happened to her – he had felt either angry or hurt. An annoying little voice somewhere inside insisted it was because he was upset that she had lain with someone though why that should upset him so was a mystery. Rhae was a grown woman and what she had done in her past was not his business. Despite his brain trying to use common sense his heart still ached some – and that had him completely flummoxed. However most of that anger had found a new direction when she'd told them about being abandoned by the man that had fathered her child. His blood had almost boiled at the thought of her struggling through such a situation alone. He didn't know what the world was like where she'd lived but if she'd been in Ered Luin many would have stepped in to help and support her (and the worthless bastard that had left her would have been lucky to have escaped the Halls with his bollacks still attached). Children were a blessing, a treasure to dwarves and to know she'd been abandoned …

He surged to his feet and strode out the door. The walls of the elf lord's home suddenly felt very confining and how was he to know if Lord Elrond could sense the thoughts of those that dwelt under his roof. Thorin didn't need anyone knowing how livid it all made him ... and he couldn't figure out what angered him the most: her not revealing all the truth of her origins, that she was a mother, or that she was a mother and hadn't told them. In his way of thinking this was yet another example of how lightly she held her own safety. It had been hard enough to grasp the fact that a woman willingly joined them, a woman not of their race was willing to help them, and now to find out she was a mother as well? What would his sister say when she found out he'd allowed a young woman with a child to come on their quest? His heart seemed to pound with the rhythm of his steps as they lead him outside. All of that swirled around in his head but the most prevalent and the one he couldn't get out of his mind was the image of Rhae enduring childbirth alone. She should have been treated like the princess she was, not left to fend for herself and her new child. He would have –

Thorin froze at the implications of that line of thinking. Surely he was merely concerned about the treatment of a female and child. That same voice rose up in him, whispering nonsense, and he tried to brush it away. He was on a quest to reclaim his homeland and there was no room for romantic foolishness. There was no need to think such things, anyway. He was almost two hundred years old and his opportunity to find love and companionship with a female had long passed. Fíli and his heirs would be King Under the Mountain after him so there was no need now to father a son. His line was secure. So why did the sudden image of Rhae on his arm as he lead her through Erebor, dressed in that blue dress, send such a warmth washing over him? Having no good (or acceptable) answer he turned to head back to where the Company slept when he heard a voice cry out.

.

Rhae and Thorin just stared at each other and an awkward silence filled the garden they were standing in. She mentally cursed the Valar. They seemed to find enjoyment in making her uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?"

"Aye. Just … complaining." Her cheeks warmed at the thought that he had most likely overheard her tirade. There was no way he could know exactly why she was upset but being caught having a temper tantrum by the King Under the Mountain wasn't a pleasant experience. Thankfully he didn't say anything and joined her on the stone bench. His proximity didn't help her frazzled nerves.

"Was the world you lived in so very different as you explained earlier?"

"Very much so. It was quite difficult learning to live in such a … simpler place." There was no need to tell him that people hadn't lived in such a way in her world for hundreds of years and to do so would be considered quite primitive.

He paused. "What do you miss the most?"

"To be honest, not much," she replied after some thought. "I have my son with me and that is truly the only thing important to me. I do miss all the food sometimes," she finished with a grin.

"You mentioned speaking to your mother in your dreams. What did you talk about, if you don't mind my asking?"

"In the beginning it was mostly Míriel assuring me the Valar had not screwed up and brought the wrong person for the task, that I would be given what I needed to aid you. I was filled with doubt – and not just a little anger – for quite some time. It was hard to believe that I, a middle aged human, could have any affect on the future of this world. With her help I did finally come to see that my place, at least for now, was here in Middle Earth. More recently she has shown me what my homeland was like."

"Did you like what you saw?"

She nodded with a smile. "It was beautiful." He smiled though it was short lived and she tensed, knowing more pertinent questions were incoming and hoping she would be able to answer them truthfully.

"You never told me you had a son."

"You never asked."

"Don't you think that little bit of information was important enough to share?"

"Not particularly. What difference does it make? I would have come with you whether you knew I had David or not."

He tried to find a retort to that but there really was nothing he could say. She was right and she knew that he knew it though she wasn't stupid enough not to realize that wouldn't sit well with him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you put yourself at such risk with a child to take care of?"

She had spoken of this briefly back in Bilbo's home but knew he wanted a bit more elaboration. "Because it was the right thing to do. I now know what its like to be ripped from your home and with what I've brought with me from that other world I do believe I can help you take back Erebor. I'm probably the only person who can." She wanted to say more. It went far beyond just helping them with the mountain. She had grown very attached to all the dwarves, especially the Durins, and the knowledge of what might be in their futures made her all that more determined to succeed.

"What is it that you have brought with you that you feel will be of such help?"

Rhae froze and hoped her panic wasn't written across her face. There was no way she could talk her way around the fact that in her world Middle Earth and all its denizens were merely the creation of an amazing author.

"You will not like my answer." His eyebrow rose a bit and his gaze sharpened. She sighed. "I'm afraid the Valar have forbidden me to reveal that though I've been assured that as soon as you have reclaimed the mountain I will be free to tell all."

"Forbidden to tell?"

She nodded. "I have wanted to speak to you of it on more than one occasion but my words were actually stopped by a force I cannot explain." She met his eyes. "I can promise that it is nothing that will affect the quest." That was true though she hated the fact that she couldn't warn him further.

"I don't like being kept in the dark about things."

"I understand and I don't enjoy not being able to say all that I wish. In my time here I've learned that the Valar are just as bad as wizards when it comes to keeping you informed."

"Why do you say that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"My mother told me that not only would I be given all the skills needed to survive in this world, basically all the things I would have learned had I actually lived here my entire life, but also a special 'gift' that would especially aid me in helping you. Of course I have never been told what this 'gift' might be only that it will manifest itself when needed."

"That doesn't seem particularly helpful." She just rolled her eyes. "Have you since learned what this gift is?"

"I still have no idea. I can only guess that a situation in which it is needed hasn't presented itself yet."

Thorin seemed to contemplate her for a bit. She knew he was working through what she had told him, searching for anything that might signal dishonesty or danger for himself or the Company. She waited, nervous that he would be angry with her for more secrets. The fact that all of it could be avoided if she was only allowed to speak the truth irritated her. Finally he just nodded slightly.

"As long as you are sure that keeping this knowledge to yourself will not hinder the outcome of our quest then we will not speak of this again." He took a breath, staring up at the stars above them and she was puzzled by the sudden change in his manner. "While I am honored that you would so willingly help us I would be remiss if I didn't ask you to consider remaining here in Rivendell. I fear things will only get harder the further East we go." She refrained from rolling her eyes. Rhae remembered the talk she'd had with Balin and what he'd told her about the dwarves' attitude towards their females. She couldn't be angry at him for sentiments that were just a part of who he was.

"Well, now you've done what you felt was your duty so your relatives and ancestors cannot be angry at you. I will stay with the Company until the very end and they can all be angry with me if they want."

He chuckled, his smile touching his eyes, and Rhae felt her heart skip around in her chest. There was something else there, she could see it in that riveting blue that was locked on her. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry and it was difficult to breathe. Another silence wrapped itself around them this time seemingly charged with energy. There was no doubt that something had shifted between them and she could no longer deny that she desired him (it had been fourteen years since she'd been with a man after all). Those revelations did not make her feel any better. This would only complicate matters … eventually. Thorin reached out and brushed his fingers down her arm before gently taking her hand. She shivered as he slowly pulled her closer to him.

"Are you cold?" His voice was low and warm making her knees feel weak.

All she could do was shake her head. No, she wasn't cold. As soon as he had touched her it had felt like fire had shot through her veins and was now coiling tightly in her belly. Her head screamed at her, telling her to go but her heart and feet refused to listen.


	19. Chapter 19 - Resistance

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and continued thanks! Hope folks are still out there! I know I'm not posting as much as I have in the past with my other stories but I have a lot on my plate at the moment that doesn't leave me as much time for writing as I would like. I hope you enjoy this chapter; we'll be getting to recognizable stuff again in the next. Let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Riss: I hope the wait wasn't too bad!**

 **reejero: Sometimes its so frustrating when the heart and mind won't cooperate!**

 **Priya: You're welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Petal: Yes, I do love to throw them in from time to time. :)**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's … except Rhae and any other OCs.**

* * *

A movement in the leaves suddenly brought Rhae to her senses and she pulled back from Thorin's enticing warmth. There was almost physical pain as she did so. Never had she wanted to throw herself into someone's arms like she did then and it would only take the slightest of movements to be wrapped around him. She dug her fingernails into her palms in an attempt to regain her focus. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and she prayed he wouldn't be angry at her resistance. If only she could tell him why it would be such a bad idea!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything to offend you," he said, his voice sounding a bit strained.

"You didn't … I mean, I am not offended," she stammered. "It is late. It's been a long day."

Even in the scant light of the moon she could see the disappointment on his face. She hated being the cause of it but she _could not_ give in to temptation. The idea that she was also disappointed Rhae resolutely pushed aside. She had one purpose here and whatever _this_ might be trying to become was not part of it. He held his arm out to her and after a slight hesitation she slipped her hand into it, enjoying the feel of the fabric, the strength beneath her fingers.

"I will escort you back to your room."

They walked in silence, both lost in thought. Thorin tried to think of a reason to keep her by his side but he couldn't come up with anything. Well, he couldn't think of anything _honorable_. What had almost happened in the garden had taken him a bit by surprise but it had felt _right_. Now all he could think about was holding the woman at his side in his arms and finishing what he'd started … but it was clear things would need to move slowly. It wasn't surprising that after what she'd gone through she would be skittish when it came to relationships; he would just have to prove to her that he was not like the bastard that had left her alone. There wasn't even a question in his mind about what he seemed to have suddenly decided to do; having Rhae by his side had felt so natural and he was going to find out if she was the one Mahal had created for him. With those thoughts racing through his head they were before her door quicker than he'd like.

"We will see you in the morning." He brushed a soft kiss on her knuckles and headed down the hall as she slipped into the room. Knowing it was going to be almost impossible to sleep now he hoped the company wouldn't be awake so he wouldn't have to explain his long absence. That was not something he was prepared to discuss. Luck was on his side. Only Dwalin was awake when he entered and the burly warrior knew better than to question his friend. Thorin stretched out on his bedroll and stared into the dying fire. He could still feel Rhae's body trembling close to his. The bliss he had felt was something he had never experienced before. Her presence brought him a comfort he hadn't felt since he was a child. He was glad he had managed to keep himself under control though he had desperately wanted to throw caution to the wind. Intimacy like that was only permitted between a married couple and he would not dishonor his family or Rhaella like that. He also knew that it would certainly scare her off.

His dreams that night were full of a brown haired Ranger dressed in Durin blue, his braid in her hair, her hand on his arm as they entered the King's chambers in Erebor.

* * *

Once Rhae was safely inside her room she flung herself across the bed, her hand burning where his lips had touched her. What would a full kiss have done to her? If something that simple could affect her so strongly then she would have to be extra careful to keep a tight rein on her emotions as they continued their quest. It just wouldn't be fair … to either of them.

.

 _She stepped into a massive cavern. It was lit by countless pinpricks of candle light; they dotted the walls like stars. Gandalf stood down a couple of steps from the top of the platform, Radagast and another male beside him. Dwarves lined the stone benches carved into the chamber's back wall while the members of Thorin's company stood to the side of the platform. All attention was focused on her but she didn't care; her eyes were riveted on the figures before her._

 _She slowly approached the first stone bier, her steps slightly unsteady, looking down into Kíli's face. It was strange to see him so still and quiet; she almost expected him to look up at her and laugh. Rhae hadn't been as close to the younger prince but he had still been her friend, always eager to make her laugh or trying to shock her with some story. Murmuring a quick blessing in Khuzdul she pressed a kiss to his forehead before moving on. Bypassing the larger center bier she came to the one on the far side. A few of the tears she'd been fighting slid down her cheek as she stared at Fíli. His golden mane glowed slightly from the dim light of the candles placed around the edges of the stone he was laid upon. She gently ran her hand over his._

 _"I'm sorry," she whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead as well. He had become her closest friend. Throughout everything he had always been nearby when she needed support. Her heart ached at his life, such potential, being taken away so young._

 _It couldn't be put off any longer. She would not crumble in front of everyone. Once she was alone she would allow it to overtake her but not now, not yet. Her breath hitched as she turned and approached the center bier. Stumbling slightly she gripped the cold stone to steady herself before facing her husband. Thorin was as handsome as ever in black edged with gold, the furred mantel of the King Under the Mountain beneath him. The Arkenstone rested between his hands, glowing brilliantly. Her heart screamed in agony and she dug her nails into her palms to keep from crying out. It wasn't fair! These gorgeous clothes should have been adorning him for his coronation, not his funeral! He was supposed to be here beside her as his kingdom was rebuilt. They were supposed to raise their child together. It wasn't fair! It was his dream to reclaim Erebor. None of the other dwarf families had sent aid to their King until it was too late. He suffered through so much to return their home to his people and he should be there as their king. She wanted to scream and cry and beat her hands against something at the injustice of it all._

 _But she didn't._

 _She had this one act to perform as Queen Under the Mountain, the only one she would ever have, and she would not fail Thorin. Rhae ran her hand down her husband's arm, feeling him under her fingers one last time, trying to commit every feature to memory, before pressing her lips to his in farewell. Balin was at her side as she stepped back, something in his hands. What was left of her heart clinched further when she saw the crown that should have been on Thorin's brow. The two turned –_

\- _and she was no longer in the Mountain._

 _Sun shone down on her as she stood on a cobbled road that led into another mountain. Dwalin was by her side and before her was a dark haired dwarf that looked so much like Thorin she knew without being told it was his sister. Dís stared at her, sorrow in her eyes. Rhae stepped forward carefully, her balance unsteady, and gave a bow of her head, Thorin's fur-lined coat shifting as she moved. Amazement overtook the pain that had been on the dwarrowdam's face._

 _"You're expecting!"_

.

Rhae sat up, her breath coming in pants and her heart racing.

 _What had she just seen?_

She reached up with shaking hands and rubbed at her face, damp as if she'd been crying, the pain she'd felt in that … dream still piercing through her body. Had it been a premonition of the future? Surely not! They weren't going to die … they weren't! And as for the rest of it … She swung her legs over the side of the bed and strode to the balcony, desperate for air. When she could feel the coolness of the morning wash over her face she took in several deep breaths, hoping to calm the panic bubbling inside. There was no way any of that could be visions of future events. It just wasn't possible! That was what the Valar had brought her back here to stop. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on anything but the nightmare she'd just had. Everything had seemed just like it had in the movies and she could almost convince herself she was remembering what she'd seen on screen … with one glaring exception. If it had merely been a memory then why in the hell had she been there, calling herself the Queen Under the Mountain and pregnant with Thorin's child? She was also very sure his sister had never made an appearance in the movies so there was no way she could know what Dís looked like.

Opening her eyes she watched as the pale light of morning strengthened, the buildings and trees of Rivendell beginning to sparkle as the sun hit them. Her frazzled nerves seemed to calm and finally a rational thought surfaced. The events she'd seen seemed to be far in the future and not something she needed worry about at the moment. They had been in the Mountain in her dream so she must be doing something right … at least so far. As to the dwarf king ... well, she would just have to see about that. With a nod to herself she turned to ready herself for the day. It had been some time since she'd worked with David at the archery ranges and she wanted to see how far he'd come in her absence.

.

Thorin slowly made his way to where he thought he'd been told the training rings could be found. He needed to work off some of the tension he could still feel from the somewhat frustrating encounter with his Ranger the night before. The fact that his sleep had been full of dreams of her hadn't helped. He had told the rest of the Company to meet him there in a couple of hours, they couldn't let themselves become soft just because they were benefiting from the safety of Rivendell, but first he needed some time alone to burn off some energy and to think. Thus he was disappointed when he arrived to find that someone else was already there though that quickly vanished when he realized it was Rhae's son.

He gazed down at the boy, watching his movements with a critical eye. If he remembered correctly David wasn't quite as tall as his mother though it seemed some of his height had come recently; he had some of the awkward, gangly movements he could recall seeing in other children of Men as they were growing. It was clear he had received some training (mostly likely from the elves which was unfortunate) and the battle commander in him wanted to correct the small things he was doing wrong. After only a brief hesitation as he considered the wisdom of what he was about to do Thorin descended the steps and approached him.

"Your swings show potential, lad."

David turned with wide eyes quickly dipping his head in a bow. "Your Majesty! I didn't know you were there but thank you."

"Please, call me Thorin. How long have you had a sword?"

"Not as long as I've had a bow. Mom started teaching me how to shoot when I was about five. Elladan and Elrohir have taught me so much more since we came here. I've only begun learning how to use a sword in the last couple of years and that was after Mom felt I was old enough to not cut any body parts off."

Thorin chuckled as he repositioned the boy's hands. "Mother's are supposed to worry about you."

"I know and I know mine doesn't smother me like others might do but still …"

"You're growing up and want to try out some more independence." David nodded. "Has it bothered you that your mother was away so much?" He showed him the footwork that went along with a couple of swings, nodding at the quickness with which the boy seemed to learn.

"I was sad in the beginning because I missed her but she always came back to Rivendell to see me every few months when possible. As I got older and learned more about why she was sent here I started feeling … well, proud of her." The boy glanced shyly up at him. "Not everyone has a mother that has been hand picked by the Valar to help change the future of Middle Earth."

"Do you miss the world you came from?"

David shrugged. "No. I barely remember it. Mom says that we will go back but … this is my home now."

Thorin frowned. "Your mother doesn't plan on staying here?"

"I don't think so. She has always insisted that once she has helped you with your quest Lord Elrond will have a way to send us back." He swung at the straw-stuffed dummy with some frustration. "I want to stay here. I'm happy here and I think if Mom would admit it she's happier here, too."

His veins felt like they had ice in them. Little comments Rhae had made every so often since they'd left The Shire, things he hadn't really paid attention to, blazed forth with new and distressing meaning. Was her son correct? Did she really have no intention of staying once the Mountain was reclaimed? Could he convince her to change her mind if that was the case? Thorin glanced back at the boy.

"You said you think your mother is happier here. Why do you think that?"

"Mom never smiled or laughed as much as she does here. I know I was really little but I never recall her having friends or going out and doing things with anyone. When she would come back to Rivendell with the other Rangers, no matter what they had been doing, she always seemed … happy. She and Araden were close friends and I could tell even Galen had grown close to her despite the fact he hadn't been with them very long."

"Who are these men?" Thorin hoped his question came out nonchalantly enough. He certainly didn't need Rhae's son getting the wrong idea but perhaps he was still too young to notice anything. David paused and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Araden was the one that found us, along with Gandalf, and got Mom back here so Lord Elrond could heal her. He also had a big part in her training. They have become like family to her." The lad met his gaze. "She looks on them like brothers."

So he wasn't too young.

"I am glad to hear that she has made friends here. I hope she considers us her friends as well. Do you think any of that would be enough to get her to stay?"

David shrugged then turned back to the straw dummy. "I really don't know what it would take. Mom is stubborn so it will probably have to be something really big, something that she just can't ignore or push away." He looked back over his shoulder and Thorin could have sworn the lad winked at him.

.

Having not found David in his room Rhae had begun making her way to the training rings when she came across Bilbo wandering the paths, hands clasped behind his back, a look of wonder and contentment on his face.

"Bilbo?"

"Oh, Rhae, I didn't hear you. How are you this morning? You were quite, uh, unsettled last night."

"I'm alright. Thank you for your concern. The light of day brings much clarity." She fell in step with him, trying to keep her stride shorter. "Have you been out here long?"

"Since sun up, I think. I know we won't be staying much longer and I just ... well, I just want to soak it all in. I doubt I'll get the chance to see it again."

"You never know what the future holds."

"It's the future that worries me."

"No sense in worrying about what may or may not be. You are a brave hobbit, Bilbo, and I think you will be just fine."

"I wish I had such confidence in me." He looked up at her. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm trying to find David. I'd like to see how far he has progressed with his archery since the last time I was in Rivendell. Would you like to join me?"

"No. I think I'll just wander around a bit longer. I enjoy the peace and quiet. It reminds me a bit of home."

She smiled at the little fellow and resisted the urge to reach over and ruffle his hair. "Then we will see you this evening for dinner."

Only a few minutes later she reached her destination and froze, the scene before her completely unexpected. Rhae watched Thorin with her son for some time, the sight doing strange things to her emotions. Before they had arrived in Middle Earth she had lamented the fact that David did not have a father figure in his life, someone that could teach him the things that she just could not. In the eight years they'd been here the thought hadn't occurred to her again … until now. Thorin appeared to be a natural when it came to teaching and she couldn't help but smile as he showed her son different hand holds, footwork, and swings. He was patient in his explanations and gave praise when it was due. There was laughter and conversation, though she was too far away to hear what they were saying, and it struck her that they seemed to be getting along quite well for two people who'd just met. Considering how abruptly he'd become acquainted with the boy's very existence it was more than a bit surprising to see how easily Thorin was with her son. Rhae had seen David work with Araden and the twins in the past but there was something different about his interaction with Thorin. While he'd always been happy and eager to learn watching him now she could see an added eagerness to win his teacher's approval. It was clear to her that he already looked up to the dwarf king.

 _He will make a good father some day._

The thought came out of nowhere and she shook her head to push away the images from her dream that tried to shove their way forward. This was not what she needed to see when her emotions were already frayed. Deciding that it would be best to leave until she was in better control of herself Rhae turned – and was greeted with the rest of the Company.

"Come to join us?" Bofur said with a grin.

"Join you for what?"

"Some much needed physical exertion of course!" he replied, shifting his mattock to his shoulder.

"Aye. We've been cooped up here for too long. We need to swing some axes before we become soft like the elves," Gloin growled.

She fixed him with a hard glare. "I wouldn't call the elves soft. They've fought in battles long before you were born." He frowned but couldn't come up with a response before Fíli came to her side.

"Thorin told us to meet him here."

"He's down there," she told them, jerking her thumb behind her. "He's been working with David this morning."

Balin's eyebrows lifted until they almost reached his hairline. "Oh has he?" Dwalin rolled his eyes and strode down the steps, the rest of the dwarves filing in behind him. She followed, deciding some exercise might be good after all.

"Mom! King Thorin has been helping me with my sword work today!" He ran up to her, eyes and face full of excitement.

"I saw. I hope you listened. There isn't anyone better to help you." Rhae refused to look up but she could feel Thorin's gaze on her.

"He said I showed potential."

"I'm glad to hear it. You've always picked up on things quickly." Seeing as the rest of the dwarves appeared ready to get down to business she pulled David to the side and they climbed up on a short wall to sit and watch. A couple of times they were able to convince her to join them but for the most part she remained next to her son and enjoyed watching his reactions. Quite accustomed to the elves' manner and style of fighting she knew this had to be an eye opener. It didn't take him long to begin cheering, hooting and hollering and clapping as the sparring matches dragged on. Rhae suspected some of them played it up a bit considering they had an enthusiastic audience but appreciated the fact that they didn't mind her son being there. Eventually they began to drop out until it was only Thorin and Fíli left.

She had never really watched the dwarf king with a sword and was intrigued as he moved around his nephew. He was remarkably quick and seemed almost graceful in his moves. She knew from experience the power of his swings though now he was double wielding Orcrist and his old sword. He was, without a doubt, the best of the dwarf warriors in their group. It really was quite amazing to watch him. Avoiding one of Fíli's swings brought him much closer to where she was sitting and for the first time she actually looked at _him_ , not just his fighting skills, and she felt her face heat up. By now he was in nothing but his boots, trousers, and a thin undershirt which was drenched in sweat, not leaving much to the imagination. Rhae found she couldn't take her eyes from him. There had always been the suggestion of strength and muscle underneath all the layers he usually wore but the thin shirt allowed her to see broad shoulders, strong arms, and muscular torso. Something coiled tight inside her belly and her breath hitched. She had never really been attracted to any of the Rangers she'd always been around, had never really felt anything more than a mild, passing interest in any of them, but she could not deny the attraction she was now feeling for the dark haired dwarf king.

"Sweaty dwarf meets your fancy?" Nori asked, elbowing Bofur in the ribs. She glared at the two which only made them laugh louder. Thankfully, for Rhae anyway, Thorin finally knocked Fíli to the ground and she was able to divert her attention elsewhere. Hopping down she picked up a bucket of water and waited for the two combatants.

Fíli got to her first and took the ladle with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Rhae. I feel like my mouth is full of dust after that!"

"I'm not surprised. You ended up face down in it," she smirked though a grin crossed her face. Once the blonde dwarf had his fill of water she turned to Thorin, offering him the ladle while trying to ignore what was right before her. She muttered curses to herself at the ridiculous shyness that was flooding her. As he handed the ladle back their hands touched and she jerked at the shock she felt, her eyes flying up to his.

 _Oh Valar help me_ , she thought as their eyes met. This was not going to be easy.

He was slightly amused at how skittish Rhae suddenly seemed. It was certainly out of character for the normally confident and sure Ranger. He had been very aware of her presence during his sparring session and had noticed the way she had watched him. Thinking about how she'd been so focused on him and seeing the barely concealed look of desire in her eyes now caused a shot of warmth to spread throughout his body. Thorin wanted to step closer to her, wanted to reach out and touch her again but the rest of the company standing around kept him where he was. Calling attention to the situation, possibly embarrassing her, would not help his cause.

"How about another match between Thorin and Rhae?" Bofur called out and the Ranger turned and glared at him. It _would_ be Bofur to suggest such a thing.

"I'm going to pass this time. We've already fought to a draw once." Rhae needed to get away, needed to calm herself so she could think clearly. "I'd suggest the lot of you wash up before dinner tonight if you want me to join you."

"You wound us, lass!" Nori laughed. "You didn't have a problem when we were in the wild."

"Aye, but I was just as smelly then." She flashed them all a bright smile, told David he needed to see to his afternoon lessons, and hurried back to her room. Unfortunately the quiet did not help with her frazzled nerves. All she could see was Thorin before her and how desperately she'd wanted to throw herself in his arms the night before. Eventually she gave up and left the room. She needed to talk with someone and there was only one in Rivendell she felt could help.


	20. Chapter 20 - What Might We Be

**A/N: Hello! I do hope some of y'all are still out there! I know my time between chapters has been sporadic but I've been so busy. This will be our last chapter in Rivendell … they will head out into the wild in the next one! Please let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **priya: Thanks!**

 **Petal: Thanks! I'm having fun weaving my AU bits into the Hobbit story, though it is hard sometimes to remember this Rhae hasn't lived in Middle Earth her whole life!**

 **SamandJake: I can't make any promises at this point but keep reading! I have a plan in my head! :)**

 **.**

 **It's all the genius of Tolkien! The world and denizens I see are thanks to Peter Jackson.**

* * *

"Gilraen."

"Rhaella! What a surprise. I thought I heard you were here." Rhae returned the hug and then sat where the pretty blonde indicated, observing the older woman carefully. The sadness was still there, it would never leave her, but she was trying to put on a brave face. She wished she had known Gilraen before tragedy had struck as she could imagine the other woman had probably at one time been quite full of joy. There were glimpses of it when she was with her son but even then the weight of Aragon's inheritance always sat heavy on her shoulders. They had become friends in the time since Rhae had found herself stranded in Middle Earth and it always ate at her that she couldn't reveal the success that was in her son's future.

"How are you? How is Estel?" she asked, making sure to use the name the lad went by in case he was nearby and listening; it would be some time before everything was revealed to him.

"I am as well as can be expected and Estel is well. He is thriving under Lord Elrond's tutelage. He is growing into a fine young man."

"That warms my heart to hear."

"Shall I send for him? He would enjoy your visit."

"No, no. Let him remain at his studies. I've already interrupted David's enough! I am actually here to see you."

"Then I am all ears. Is it true you are here in the company of dwarves?"

"Yes, Gandalf recruited me to help them through the wild."

Gilraen gave her a shrewd look. "Things are never that simple when Mithrandir is involved."

"You are probably right." Rhae felt she still needed to keep the dwarves' true intent secret despite knowing her friend wouldn't whisper a word of it to another.

"Is it the dwarves that are troubling you? I've never really been around any but I've heard very interesting tales."

"Not all of them, just one. And they're not as bad as folk make them out to be." Gilraen then sat and listened as Rhae tried, feeling rather embarrassed, to explain the situation with Thorin. She wasn't one to get emotional or talk about her feelings but Rhae hoped the older woman would be able to reassure her that she wasn't heading down a path she didn't want to follow.

"Dear, Rhaella, don't feel troubled. I know it is hard to accept change but what you're feeling isn't wrong. Love is never wrong."

"Love?!" Rhae jerked in her seat and Gilraen chuckled.

"Yes. What did you expect me to say? You love this dwarf king despite your obvious attempts to deny it."

"But I can't!"

"Why ever not? Is he cruel? Unworthy?"

"I can't answer the worthiness question - he is a King, I am just a Ranger, and hardly suitable. But … you know where I am from, that I have a task I have to complete before I can return …"

"Do not be afraid to open your heart and let someone in. I know it can be hard to leave a part of yourself vulnerable like that but you don't have to travel these paths alone. You've been on your own for so long that you've accepted that your life will never hold anything else."

"But … this is not my home -"

"Quit trying to convince yourself of that. I remember when you first arrived in Rivendell and I can compare it to now. You are happy here, Rhae, don't deny it. Change is hard and I can't begin to imagine how hard all this was for you to accept but don't ignore what is in front of you simply because it doesn't fit with what you have always believed." She sighed and took her hand. "I cannot tell you how to feel but I will say this. Don't let love pass you by. When you find it, grab it, nurture it, protect it because it can be taken from you so easily." She knew Gilraen was thinking about Arathorn. That loss had been such a heavy blow and the other woman would probably never truly recover.

"It is not just my own feelings that have to be taken into consideration. I can freely admit I've come to care for the dwarves -"

"Thorin Oakenshield especially it would seem," Gil said with a snicker and Rhae rolled her eyes.

" – and it would be cruel on my part to encourage any type of relationship of that sort knowing that it could break his heart when I leave."

Gilraen gave her a hard look. "What if you don't leave? What if you are truly meant to remain here, in the world of your birth? Everything is connected like the threads in a tapestry; one small, seemingly insignificant change can end up altering the entire thing. If it is in your destiny, if Middle Earth is supposed to be your future you cannot run from it … and think of the potential consequences if you did."

Not liking the turn the conversation had suddenly taken Rhae decided it was time to leave and gave her friend a hug.

"We will be leaving soon and I don't know when I will be able to return. We have a long road ahead of us."

"Keep yourself safe, Rhae. I know you can't tell me your true purpose but please be mindful of the dangers. There are dark things stirring in the world."

"You have felt it?"

"Only a little but yes. Is it what I fear it to be?"

"Possibly. I cannot say more at this point but I have felt the darkness hovering on the horizon, like it is waiting for something. All I know is the Rangers will keep fighting until it is Estel's time."

Gilraen sighed as she thought about the future of her son but hugged Rhae again.

"May the Valar always be at your side," she whispered.

* * *

"I would like for you to come with us to meet with Elrond this evening."

Rhae looked up in surprise. She'd been thinking over her conversation with Gilraen and hadn't heard Thorin approach. "Why?"

"I do not know if I will show him the map or not." He held up a hand to forestall her thoughts on that topic. "However, I will feel better with you there no matter what I decide. You know the elf lord and would tell me if he was playing me false." Though he had earlier mentioned her joining him if he agreed to meet with Lord Elrond she had honestly thought he would end up refusing to see the elf. His request hadn't been expected but she was glad it would save her the trouble of resorting to trickery in order to get him to see reason. She knew that his stubbornness would get in the way and though she couldn't quite remember how everything went with Elrond she figured anyone with some sense would be a welcome addition.

"As you wish," she complied with a nod of her head.

Nothing more was said for some time on the subject. They enjoyed one of Bombur's meals, prepared with food Nori had pilfered from the kitchens, and she was sitting with Bofur and Bifur as they all laughed about some of the trouble Fíli and Kíli had gotten into while dwarflings. They took the ribbing good naturedly. Surrounded by the Company, accepted by them, Rhae suddenly understood what others had always meant about the joy that could be found while amongst family. Glancing around she knew that what she'd said earlier in the day to Gilraen was true – she had come to care for the dwarves. They had become the family she'd always dreamed of having. If she closed her eyes she could see the two princes causing mischief with David, herself playfully admonishing Nori for teaching her son some rather questionable jokes, Thorin instructing him in a sparring ring …

Jerking her eyes open she once again tried to banish unwanted feelings and found the source of her emotional turmoil standing in front of her.

"We should probably go. I want to get this meeting over with." He stood and offered her a hand up, holding on for a moment longer than necessary. Motioning for Balin and Bilbo to come, he let Rhae lead them down the darkened halls. She could feel the increasing tension in the dwarf at her side as they neared their destination. Reaching out she laid her fingers gently on his arm.

"Everything will be alright, Thorin," she whispered. "This is the only chance we have of figuring out where that door is hidden."

His lips pressed together and she could still see doubt and suspicion in his eyes.

"I just don't know what to do."

.

It wasn't long before Rhae again wanted to smack the stubborn dwarf upside the head. The hope that her presence would help him to see reason had been for naught. She struggled to keep her frustration in check as Gandalf tried to convince him.

"Our business is no concern of elves," Thorin growled.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map!"

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves," Gandalf huffed in exasperation. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." The tall elf stood quietly, his face calm as he listened to the wizard and dwarf argue, only once flicking a glance at where Rhae stood off to the side.

"Thorin, you will never fulfill your goal for your people if you do not show Lord Elrond the map," she finally spoke up, trying to keep her words as ambiguous as possible. All eyes were on him and he eyed the elf in front of him cautiously. He finally handed over the map brushing Balin aside when he tried to stop him. Elrond took the map and studied it in silence for several moments.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"It is mainly academic," Gandalf said quickly, silencing whatever Thorin was about to say. "As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Elrond gave the wizard a look before walking away, still looking at the map. As he stepped into a stream of moonlight he paused.

" ** _Cirth Ithil_** ," he breathed quietly.

"Moon runes," Gandalf said with a nod of his head. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin's low voice was edged with tension and hope.

Elrond motioned for them to follow and they soon found themselves on the edge of a cliff, waterfalls cascading from above surrounding them. They approached a large crystal that appeared to be stuck in the rock at the edge of the cliff. He laid the map gently on its flat surface.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." Almost like magic, as soon as the words left Lord Elrond's mouth the clouds above them parted and a shaft of moonlight fell on where the map was spread on the crystalline table. As they watched, runes began to appear at the bottom of the parchment. Elrond began to read:

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks , and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." There was a moment of breathless silence that was broken by Bilbo.

"Durin's Day?"

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf explained. Rhae was watching Thorin as he processed this information. She saw the furrow between his brows.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," Balin spoke up, stepping in front of his king to look him in the face.

"Time for what?" Bilbo wanted to know.

"To find the entrance." Balin's face became more animated than Rhae had ever seen it and there was tightly laced excitement in his voice. "We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." The two dwarves shared a silence glance.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?"

"What of it?" Thorin couldn't keep the sneer from his voice.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond told him, handing the map back but giving Gandalf a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" The wizard tried to sound nonchalant in his question but Rhae easily detected the concern behind his words and knew he had good cause.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." Gandalf followed Lord Elrond as he walked away, Balin and Bilbo making their way from the cliff as well. Rhae stayed as Thorin still hadn't moved from where he stood, his mind obviously far away. Content to remain until he was ready to speak or leave, she leaned against the rock wall and waited. After several moments he finally turned and spotted her.

"You are still here?"

"Yes. You would never find your way back alone," she teased. A small smile crossed his lips and he indicated that she should lead him out. They walked in comfortable silence for a while and while it was clear he had much on his mind if he wanted to talk he would; she wasn't going to press him. It gave her time to think over what Lord Elrond had read off the map. Summer was fading fast; autumn would be upon them soon. They still had quite a ways to go to reach the Lonely Mountain and, if what Tolkien put down on paper held true, there were some very formidable and dangerous adventures they had yet to get through. Unfortunately her recollection of those particular events was crystal clear and she could only hope her presence wouldn't alter anything negatively.

"Autumn is not far off," Thorin finally said, seeming to echo her first thoughts. "We still have such a distance to cover."

"I would wish for more time but as we don't have it we will have to press on at a quicker pace."

"You feel we can still reach the mountain in time?" he looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"We don't have a choice, do we?"

"The journey has been relatively quiet and easy thus far. It makes me nervous. The others do not truly have any idea of what could be ahead of us."

 _Oh if you only knew …_

"You are a good leader, Thorin, and you will see them through whatever may come."

He paused, turning to face her, and opened his mouth to speak when they heard voices beneath them. Peering over the railing they spotted Gandalf and Lord Elrond in what appeared to be a rather heated conversation. When they had come close enough their words drifted up to the two in the shadows.

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. Oh come! The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" Rhae felt the dwarf beside her tense at the elf's words and she knew they had cut deep. The rest of the conversation faded as Gandalf and Elrond moved away and she eyed the dwarf next to her. There was a pained, haunted look on his face.

"Thorin?" She touched his arm lightly.

"My greatest fear on this quest has never been failing to retake the Mountain. It has always been the fear of becoming like my grandfather once I stand within Erebor."

"You are not Thror."

"No, I'm not but he was a strong king, a good dwarf, and he still fell. The gold still took control of his mind. I watched as the grandfather I loved and idolized disappeared and was replaced by a greedy, paranoid king. I fear that I will not be strong enough."

"You will not be alone in this, Thorin. You have your kin, your company by your side. They will all be there to help fight this should it try to take you."

He met her gaze. "And you? Will you be with them? Will you help me fight the dragon sickness?"

"I won't leave you. If it should come that you require my help all you need do is ask and I will be by your side. I will not let that darkness have you. I promise you that."

"You have not seen what that sickness does to those it has in its grip. It turns them into something different entirely. I saw my grandfather say and do things that I could never have imagined him doing."

"It does not matter. I will not leave you to fight it alone."

Thorin took her hands in his and stepped a bit closer. Her words, her confidence in him had warmed his heart. It was a comfort and relief to know that she would not abandon him should the worst happen. There was still that unsettling knowledge that she intended to return to wherever she'd come from once Erebor was theirs but at least he now had her promise that she'd be by his side for some time. Perhaps it would be enough to convince her to stay. The thought of facing that treasure alone secretly terrified him and to have someone with her strength by his side might prove a saving grace. He had seen what his grandfather had done in his sickness and he cringed at the thought of acting the same towards those closest to him.

"I am sorry I ever doubted you in the beginning," he said softly. "All I asked from those that joined my company were loyalty, honor, and a willing heart and you have shown those since the first moment." He felt heat rising inside at having her so close again and slowly angled his head, daring to take a chance at kissing her. There was a moment's hesitation but she moved back just enough and he had to take a deep, calming breath to still his racing heart. Meeting her eyes Thorin was relieved and slightly glad to see, not irritation or disgust, but regret and desire there. Nodding to himself he released her hands, confident that with enough time he would wear down her resolve … and he knew he desired more than just a kiss.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Gandalf come around the corner. Rhae caught the wizard's eye and blushed a bit, wondering how much he had seen or heard. Though there was a bit of a knowing gleam in his eye he said nothing about it.

"Rhaella, my dear, might I have a moment of your time?" She felt Thorin's hand tighten on her arm slightly.

"I'll be along shortly," she told him reassuringly. He frowned a bit, glancing between the Ranger and the wizard, but turned and disappeared in the direction of their quarters. Once they were alone Rhae gave Gandalf a thoughtful look.

"You know what Lord Elrond meant as well as I earlier. The White Council has been summoned."

"This was something I was not expecting."

She looked at him a bit surprised. "Saruman will not approve of our quest. He will certainly try to stop us."

Gandalf decided not to comment on the fact that she had just referred to it as "our" quest. This was unexpected but welcome progress. In fact there was quite a lot of progress in several different areas that pleased him.

"Has the Council arrived?"

"No. They will be here tomorrow evening."

"That will give us time to prepare," she said, her mind already working on the details. "We can leave tomorrow at dusk."

"Not we but you. You will have to get the dwarves out."

She sighed. This was something she had hoped would not pan out as it had in the movies. There were two ways the encounter in the mountains could start (and end) and since she didn't know which one would be what they encountered she really wished the wizard would be with them.

"I must meet with the White Council. Besides hopefully distracting them so you can slip away, I need to discuss this darkness we've felt. Radagast gave me news that has quite worried me." He was silent for a bit. "I will meet you in the mountains but you must leave tomorrow night."

"Does this have to do with what Radagast gave you before the orcs arrived?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I forget that you miss nothing, Rhaella my dear."

"I didn't need to be told as I already knew. Does it truly point to what we fear? Has _he_ returned?"

"I don't think so. I don't think he has the strength yet but I believe he is trying. That is why I must meet with the Council. We must be prepared for whatever may come."

"I would prefer to have you with us, Gandalf, but I will do as you ask."

"Good girl." He patted her on the shoulder and left her standing on the now empty pathway. She stood in the silence for a few moments to gather her thoughts, trying to focus only on the quest for Erebor and not the growing darkness. That was not her concern; it would be taken care of many, many years in the future. All she had to do was get the dwarves safely in possession of the Lonely Mountain. However the fact that Gandalf was worried made her uneasy. She hurried back to their quarters. If they were to leave the next evening they would need every moment to prepare. Thorin had found his way back and was sitting with the Fundin brothers and Fíli when she entered the room. Rhae motioned for him to walk with her and she led him out onto the balcony.

"We have to leave tomorrow night, Thorin," she told him in a low voice. He was immediately wary and glanced around as if expecting to see guards marching in.

"Why?"

"The White Council has been summoned. While I doubt Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel would try to stop us, Saruman most certainly will." There was no way she wanted to encounter the White Wizard as he would surely know her heritage and while that wouldn't cause problems _now_ it certainly could in about eighty years … even if she was safely back in Virginia.

"Why don't we just leave now?"

"We'd be discovered missing too soon and I do not trust Saruman. We need to be ready to leave as soon as they arrive. Gandalf will keep them busy while we slip out."

"The wizard isn't coming?"

"Not yet. He said he will meet us in the mountains but he must consult with the council. More is going on here than just this quest and it makes me uneasy. The more Gandalf knows the better I will feel." Hoping that much would satisfy him she waited as he thought over her words.

Thorin knew better than to question her and he was eager to get away from the elves anyway. They had wasted enough time.

"Then we will leave at night fall tomorrow. We will need provisions -"

"Leave that to me," she interrupted with a devious gleam in her eye. He had to smile at her apparent eagerness to potentially cause some problems. "Just make sure everyone is ready to go when I give the sign but make sure they don't give us away during the day."

"Leave that part to me." He paused, taking a good look at her in the soft glow from the wall lanterns. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here?" He knew what she would say and he didn't want to be away from her, but he had to ask; she would be safe in Rivendell. Though he wanted the opportunity to gain her trust fully and hopefully tell her how his feelings had begun to change, the road they were about to embark on was dangerous and anything could happen … to either of them.

"How could you ask that? I am a part of the company and I have pledged to help you reclaim Erebor. Do you think I would abandon you now?" She stood before him with a frown on her face, arms crossed on her chest, and he desperately wanted to kiss her. The presence of his nephew and the Fundin brothers in the room behind them kept him from acting on the desire. It couldn't stop him from reaching a hand up and caressing her cheek. He felt her relax slightly.

"I had to ask. I know you can take care of yourself but I will worry about your safety. You have done much for the company and I am glad you are here."

"I gave my word to assist with this quest but I also promised _you_ that I would help you fight that sickness that overcame your father and grandfather." She took his hands in hers and met his gaze. "I will not leave you, Thorin." The desire to pull her to him and press his lips to hers was overwhelming but he somehow contented himself with raising her hand to his lips and placing a lingering kiss there. He saw the small smile she gave him and he couldn't resist turning her hand over and placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"We need to let the others know of our plans," he said, reluctantly releasing her. All she could do was nod and follow him back into the room.


	21. Chapter 21 - Coming Storms

**A/N: So here we go into the Wilds and a nice long chapter for you. I pulled a big chunk from my first story (which was pretty much straight from the movie anyway). I did go with a bit of a different ending, though. :) Hope you enjoy! Continued thanks to the readers, followers, and reviewers!**

 **.**

 **priya: Thanks. I love him, too. :)**

 **Faron: David will show up again but for now he'll be safely in Rivendell.**

 **Paul: She could be. I haven't thought that far ahead and I 'probably' won't touch the events of LotR in this story.**

 **Petal: Thanks! Here's that journey!**

 **.**

 **Blah blah blah. Its all Tolkien's. Except the bits that aren't. :)**

* * *

Rhae's knowledge of Rivendell came in handy as they quietly prepared to slip away the next day and Thorin found himself amazed at her resourcefulness. They wouldn't have been so well provisioned if it hadn't been for her and he was grateful. Besides bringing back enough food to last them quite some time she brought some extra blankets and even found more pipe tobacco. The one time he had questioned her on taking so much from Elrond she had merely shrugged.

"They'll have no problem replacing what I've borrowed," she'd replied with an impish grin on her face. Thorin felt like he shouldn't be surprised at anything she did during the remainder of their journey. While she was busy making sure they had food he quietly discussed their plans with Dwalin and Balin. He chose not to mention their impending departure to any of the company beyond the Fundin brothers, merely telling the others that they should be ready to leave at a moment's notice from here on out. His nerves were stretched thin and he didn't want a thoughtless or careless word giving them away. He wanted to continue on, especially now that they knew when they had to be at the mountain, and he fought the constant fear that something would stop them.

After finding everything she felt the company needed and could carry, Rhae searched until she found David. He was in the stables brushing down Tálagor. She joined him and they worked together in the quiet as she tried to figure out what to say to him.

"Its time for you to leave, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm sorry I won't get to spend as much time here with you as I normally do."

"Don't apologize, mom, I understand."

"Do you? I hate feeling like I'm abandoning you."

"I always miss you when you leave but I know what sits on your shoulders as well."

"As soon as this is all over I promise I'll get Lord Elrond to send us home."

To her surprise David shook his head. "Mom … this is our home."

"What? No it isn't."

"Yes, it is." For the first time ever his eyes were hard when he looked at her. "You were born here. I've spent the majority of my life here. We have friends and family here now. What is there in that other world to go back to?"

"You are my only family, David."

"Araden? Galen? The elves … the dwarves?" He peered closely at her. "Are you saying that they mean nothing to you after all these years? Lord Elrond, his sons, they've become like family to me. I do not want to return to that other world. I don't think you want to return, either."

"Son, I don't think you know what - "

"Don't say I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm thirteen, almost fourteen years old. I've been studying with Lord Elrond for most of those years and probably know more than any kid my age back on Earth. I'm also old enough to have some idea of my own feelings and opinions. I like it here; I'm happy. There is still so much I want to learn. I also have eyes. I've seen how happy you have been here though I know you would never admit it. You were never this happy in our old life."

For a moment Rhae could only open and close her mouth in shock. Never had her son spoken to her in such a manner … and what he was saying had everything she'd clung to crumbling in her head. She'd constantly told herself they would return to Earth for his sake, for everything available there. Never once had she considered the fact that he might not want to go back. She truly had no idea what to say to him. This knowledge, heaped on top of what she knew she and the Company were about to face, had a sick feeling forming in her belly. He must have sensed her distress and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not trying to be mean, Mom, but I know there's nothing waiting for us back in that other world. We were alone there. We are not alone here."

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek on the top of his head. She knew when they finally were together again he would have grown too tall to do so. Her little baby boy was gone and in his place was a boy who'd become wise beyond his years.

"You have given me much to think on but it is not something I can discuss right now. I still have quite a lot to finish before we can truly have this conversation."

"I know and I am proud of what you are trying to do."

"You're proud of me?"

"Of course I am! Like I told Thorin, it's not every kid who gets transported to Middle Earth because his mom is the long lost daughter of a queen from a race of super advanced, intelligent beings and has to save the world."

Rhae just stared, knowing her mouth was hanging open like a fish. She wasn't sure what shocked her more: the fact that he was proud of who she was, her heritage, and her mission or the fact that he'd discussed this with _Thorin Oakenshield_.

"You've talked about me with the king?"

He laughed and shrugged. "I talked about you when he was helping me with my sword work." He gave her a rather sly look. "He is really nice. I like him a lot."

She just shook her head, left speechless once again.

"When your quest is over I will get Lord Elrond to bring me to Erebor. I've read a little bit about it in some of the books in the library and I'm anxious to see it."

Rhae took his hand. "David, anything could happen between now and then … I could completely fail in what the Valar are asking of me."

"Everything will work out just the way it is supposed to, Mom. The elves didn't name you Belrennil for no reason."

She could only smile, taking him in her arms again.

"Take care of Tál for me while I'm gone and I expect to see much improvement in your sword skills when I return."

"I will, I promise." He buried his head into her shoulder. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." She placed a kiss on the top of his head. " ** _Na lû e-govaned vîn_**."

* * *

The sun was slowing making its way towards the horizon. Thorin sat thinking over the details of their escape from Rivendell and all that could go wrong when he was surprised by a visit from David. The lad beckoned from a side door and he joined him, extremely curious – and a touch worried – as to why Rhae's son would seek him out at this time.

"I'm sorry to bother you but there was something I wanted to say before you left."

"Is something wrong? Did your mother send you?" Had the White Wizard discovered their impending disappearance?

"No, nothing has happened. Mom is still keeping an eye out for Saruman." At his raised eyebrow David shrugged. "I might have eavesdropped a bit."

"Not a habit I would recommend."

"I know but that's the only way to find stuff out most of the time." Thorin decided this wasn't important enough to discuss further and so waited to hear what the boy had to say.

"You will watch out for my mom?"

A bit taken aback by the request he nodded. "Of course."

"I mean it. She's stubborn and this task from the Valar has her very stressed. She's so worried about failing and I'm afraid she'll toss her safety to the side in order to help you."

"If I asked do you think she'd remain in Rivendell where it's safe?"

David snorted and it reminded him so much of Rhae that he almost laughed. "Lord Elrond would have to drug her until the mountain is reclaimed in order for her to remain here."

He nodded knowing the boy was completely right.

"You have my word that I will do everything possible to keep your mother from taking unnecessary risks. I would not have her harmed … and not just for your sake, lad."

Thorin met the boy's gaze with only a trifle of nervousness in his heart. Would he even understand what was just implied?

"Give her a reason to stay," David said with a slight smirk. "I do believe you will be the only one that can."

.

As dusk approached Thorin waited in their quarters with the rest of the company, unable to eat much of the meal Bombur handed him. He was tense and anxiously listening for Rhae's footsteps. The Ranger had gone somewhere to keep watch so they would know when it was safe to leave. He worried that something or someone would manage to stop them and he wouldn't rest easy until they had left Rivendell behind. Yes, they had received food, rest, and valuable help from Lord Elrond but it still grated on Thorin that he'd been forced to accept it all from elves. Finally he heard what he'd been waiting for and stood as Rhae slipped through the door.

"Let's go," she told him, grabbing her own pack from against the wall. He nodded and in a low voice told the company that they were leaving immediately. They seemed a bit surprised but no one questioned him. Within moments they had doused their furniture fed fire, hefted their freshly filled packs on their backs, and were following Rhae down quiet corridors. She knew where to go in order to remain unseen and hurried them along. Once they were out of the buildings they still had to follow the path out of the valley and she was anxious to get away, her distrust of the White Wizard fueling her. She only paused once, when they reached the top of the hidden path, allowing the rest of the company to catch up. As they did she looked down over Rivendell, glowing golden in the setting sun, and hoped she would live to see her son again. She might have been brought here to save the Line of Durin and her mother had promised her that she would survive but there was that niggling bit of doubt in the back of her mind. Could the Valar control that much of what went on in Middle Earth?

"Be on your guard," Thorin told everyone. "We're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Rhae, Balin, you know these paths. Lead on." The white bearded dwarf joined the Ranger at the front of the line and they started on their way. Bilbo stopped and looked back at Rivendell, longing clear on his face.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin said gruffly from where he was waiting for the company to go by. Bilbo heaved a small sigh and then fell in line behind Oín.

Rhae lead the company from the valley and headed through the forest, trying to keep a steady pace so as not to exhaust them. The Misty Mountains were a shadowy blue rising in front of them. There wasn't much chatter among the dwarves for a while after they left Rivendell, everyone seemingly lost in their own thoughts. They were leaving safety behind them, heading into the wild with nothing but dangerous uncertainty ahead. Most of the company was only thinking of survival, hoping the remainder of their trek would be as easy as the beginning. Bilbo thought constantly of Rivendell; he had felt so safe and peaceful with the elves. He was also nervous without Gandalf and he wondered again why the wizard was not with them. Rhae's mind was only full of what she _knew_ was ahead of them and praying that she hadn't messed anything up that would negatively alter those encounters. Thorin was never easy, knowing that the closer they got to the Misty Mountains the greater the danger. He could feel Erebor calling to him, the call getting stronger with every step he took eastward. The going was slow, much slower than he would like now that they were on foot, and that irritated him as well, though there was nothing else they could do. The Ranger provided a welcome distraction and he found his eyes on her more often than not. She presented a very pleasing picture as she lead them towards the mountains: messy braid peeking from out of her hood, cloak billowing around her small frame, sword and daggers at her waist, pack, quiver and bow across her back. The black scarf was back in place, shielding the lower half of her face from the wind. For someone not a dwarf she had remarkable strength and stamina, never seeming to tire. She certainly never complained. Remembering their moments together in Rivendell made him long for another opportunity to just be near her but she seemed to be avoiding him.

He wasn't wrong.

She had managed to avoid him for the most part, knowing she needed to stay focused on the job she'd been given. Staying away from him hadn't kept him out of her mind but at least it was easier to ignore her wayward thoughts when he wasn't right in front of her. The few times she wasn't at the head of the line she couldn't help but admire him as he lead them forward, his steps sure and firm, his gaze never leaving the mountains in front of them. Even trekking though the wild he was still majestic and damnably handsome. Rhae found she wanted him by her side, that she missed the somewhat easy conversations they'd shared before Rivendell. She forced herself to stay where she was most evenings, though, not wanting to get into a situation that could prove ... distracting. Thankfully, at least to her way of thinking, their current environment was giving her something else to think about than her wayward emotions.

The views as they trudged along were magnificent. In her few years in Middle Earth Rhae had only traveled this way once and so she enjoyed all that she saw. Forest eventually merged into rocky foothills which would lead them into the treacherous passes through the mountains. They passed crystal clear streams and waterfalls. There was plenty of game to hunt for meals so they were able to preserve the supplies Rhae had filled their packs with before leaving Rivendell. She could almost believe she was back in the north, patrolling those lands with Araden and Galen before they'd been sent further south towards the Shire. Despite being on foot and the circumstances surrounding her even being in this place, there was a spring in her step and small smile on her face. Since her return to Middle Earth she'd discovered that places like this were where she was most comfortable: nothing and no one to bother her and amazing vistas to feast her eyes on.

It was remarkably quiet and uneventful for several days for which Rhae was grateful. She knew what lived hidden in the mountains and the company would need all its strength to face what was to come though she desperately hoped there was something she would be able to do so they could avoid that all together. Then again, if they weren't taken down into Goblin Town then Bilbo wouldn't find the Ring which meant … well, she wasn't sure what the consequences would be _exactly_ but Gollum keeping it couldn't end favorably. She sighed inwardly at the thought of facing the grotesque creature that called himself king of the goblins.

"You have been very quiet lately." Thorin's words pulled her from her thoughts. He had had managed to quietly (at least for a dwarf) approach where she was sitting on watch, the rest of the Company finally dozing behind them. She glanced at him, weighing how she was going to answer.

"Just thinking about our path through the mountains. You know as well as I what lives there."

"Yes. I wish there was some other way across."

"We'd have to travel hundreds of miles south to the Gap of Rohan and then the same distance back north. It would also put us too close to Saruman in Isengard for my tastes."

"Why do you not trust him?" Rhae paused as she considered. What could she safely tell him without revealing that she had full knowledge of the future? She decided to just start talking and if the Valar didn't like what she was saying they'd sew her lips shut or something.

"I can't quite put my finger on a particular reason. It is just a feeling I get. It's not that he has necessarily done anything to cause my distrust, it's more what he hasn't done. He balks at any mention of this growing darkness, waves it off as mere nonsense or stories of cowardly farmers. He cannot be ignorant of what others have felt but yet he refuses to investigate."

"What have you felt? I have not forgotten your few cryptic comments over the course of our journey so far. There is something you and the wizard haven't told me."

Surely there would be no harm in mentioning what was slowly coming to life in Middle Earth. "There is evil growing again in this world. I can feel it in the air, in the ground, all around me. It is not strong - yet - but it is there. I don't have any type of second sight but I can certainly feel the changes. There is a reason behind the increase in orc raids. They have been venturing much further south recently. I fear the Watchful Peace that has been enjoyed for so long is coming to an end."

After a moment Thorin's eyes widened slightly. "You cannot mean-?"

"It is only a sense that things are changing. That is why Gandalf stayed behind. He has felt it, too. If he can get answers I will be much more comfortable." She returned her gaze to the mountain peaks. "I only hope that he is not delayed in meeting us as he said."

"Will this affect our quest?"

"No but we must defeat Smaug. He would be a dangerous weapon for Sauron or any of his allies." Her words threw a whole new perspective to their quest and Thorin felt added responsibility sink onto his shoulders. "Do not worry about the Dark Lord. Just focus on reclaiming your mountain for your people. The rest will present itself when it is time." He stared at her for a moment, again surprised at her ability to read his mind and know what he was feeling. It was oddly comforting. He reached out and took her hand, gently intertwining his fingers with hers. For a moment she tensed but when he didn't do anything further she slowly relaxed. Her skin was soft but he could feel the calluses from her bowstring, a subtle reminder that she was no dainty female of Men. She was a warrior, not just a Dunedain Ranger but Númenor royalty, and she had promised to stay by his side throughout whatever may come. Perhaps he should learn not to judge all by the actions of a few. She was certainly nothing like any from the race of Man he'd ever met. Thorin gave her hand a gentle kiss and settled in next to her, placing their joined hands on his thigh, content to finally just be next to her.

Rhae smiled at him softly. When he'd taken her hand she'd been afraid of what else he might do (and her reaction to it) but when it became clear he was content as they were she had allowed herself to relax. It was a rather pleasant feeling to have him next to her. They kept watch together for the rest of the night, never knowing that Balin had watched them for a bit with a satisfied twinkle in his eye.

.

The next day saw them climbing into the mountains, the trail becoming steeper and more narrow as it worked it way up. At one point they were walking across a boulder strewn ridge, the Misty Mountains spread around them and Rhae couldn't help but marvel at the splendor. If she hadn't been on the quest with the dwarves she probably would've stayed there a few days, just to enjoy seeing everything spread out beneath her feet. It was breathtaking and the similarity to the scenery in New Zealand was uncanny. For the first time she wondered if Professor Tolkien had somehow found his way to Middle Earth and that's why all his descriptions were so accurate. If the Valar could transport her from Earth to here then it certainly wasn't out of the realm of possibility that she wasn't the first to have experienced it. Perhaps it had all been part of the grand plan: if the books and movies hadn't existed then she would not have the knowledge of what was to come to aid her. Shrugging her shoulders under her cloak she tilted her head up towards the sun. The wind was cold but it did not bother her; she enjoyed the feel of it against her face. If the weather held they should have no problem getting through the mountains.

Of course she knew that wouldn't be the case. Sure enough the next evening a storm crashed right over them as they were struggling along a mountain path so narrow Rhae's fear of heights was becoming a problem. She gripped her cloak tighter around her body to keep it from distracting Bofur behind her. They inched their way along the tiny little path that seemed to cling to the edge of the mountain, a sheer drop into the darkness on one side. She tried hard not to think about it; doing so only made her dizzy. Lightning flashed constantly over their heads and the wind blew stinging rain in their faces. Hearing a scuffle she turned in time to see Dwalin grabbing the pack on Bilbo's back, keeping him from plummeting over the edge. This was madness. If they didn't find shelter soon someone was going to fall. Thorin seemed to have the same thought and she was just able to hear him shout about finding shelter over the sounds of the storm.

"Watch out!" Dwalin suddenly yelled and she looked up to see a massive boulder crash into the side of the mountain above them, showering rocks down on where they stood.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunderbattle! Look!" Rhae looked where Balin was pointing and gasped in horror as a stone giant rose from a nearby mountain. It was so much more terrifying in person; the sound of cracking and groaning stone, of boulders tumbling from their resting places, the rumble of noise from the mouths of the giants themselves was nothing short of nightmarish. As they watched it tore off the top of another mountain.

Bofur stood there amazed. "Well bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!"

"Take cover! You'll fall!" Rhae yelled at him, pulling him back against the mountain. A second giant appeared behind them and became the target for the boulder the first giant had ripped off. The impact caused more rock to rain down on them and the path beneath their feet began to crumble away. Rhae began to panic. They were trapped on this quickly narrowing excuse for a path. The path suddenly seemed to move underneath them and she heard Fíli yell in front of her as a crack formed between the brothers.

"Kíli! Grab my hand!" Rhae watched as Kíli and everyone ahead of him on the path was carried away on what was one of the legs of yet another stone giant. She pressed herself against the side of the mountain as the leg they were on began to move as well, Fíli turning and using his body to try and keep her from tumbling into the chasm. They clung to the rock as the giants fought. This could not end well. The giant they were on was hit in the head with a boulder and she could feel it beginning to collapse, sending them careening towards an outcropping of stone. There was no way they could survive being thrust upon those jagged boulders. As the giant fell they caught a last glimpse of the other group as they hurtled towards the rocky ledge. Just on instinct she threw her hands out in an effort to stop their fall (or protect her face, she didn't know which), Fíli's arm still around her middle, and said a quick word to God or the Valar or whoever to keep her son safe.

 _So much for the promise that was given to my mother._

However as soon as her hands moved she was amazed to see several of the largest boulders shift slightly sideways, opening up a clearing that seemed to be just big enough to hold them. Despite that she clamped her eyes shut and braced for what would undoubtedly be a hard impact.

The rest of the company could only watch helplessly as the other group disappeared from sight, seemingly smashed against a rock ledge. Thorin felt pain sear through his heart as the giant fell into the void beneath them, the path the other half of his company had been standing on gone.

"No! No!" he screamed, hurrying forward, desperate to get to where the rocks had collided. "Fíli! Rhae!" He could not lose them both! He could not lose his heir and his - Ranger. He could not lose her, too! She had been sent to help him! They rounded the corner, expecting the worst. Thorin felt like collapsing in relief when he saw a pile of moaning, complaining dwarves and one Ranger.

"They're alright! They're alive!" Balin yelled behind him and they pressed forward to see what injuries the others had sustained.

Fíli and Rhae were in the middle of the pile, his arm still wrapped tightly around her waist from his effort to keep her from falling. Despite the situation he enjoyed the feeling of her against him and reluctantly released her when she tried to get up. It had been just sheer instinct that had led him to grab a hold of her in the first place. Lifting his eyes he saw his uncle staring in their direction though for a moment the older dwarf seemed unaware of his very presence. He bit his lip, unsure if he was pleased to see more proof that Thorin truly had developed feelings for the woman he'd held against his side or disappointed that the proof now existed.

Rhae groaned, knowing this was going to leave some colorful bruises. Not wanting to move just yet she carefully began flexing her limbs, relieved that everything seemed to work the way it should. Glancing around it appeared that the rest of the dwarves that had fallen had made it through without any severe injuries. Thorin reached their side and helped them both to their feet, resting his head against his nephew's for a moment before turning to her.

"Are you alright?" She looked okay to him but it would be impossible to see if she was bleeding or bruised.

"I'll live. We -"

"Where's Bilbo? Where the hobbit?" Bofur suddenly yelled. Rhae snapped around at his words, scanning the group. How could she have forgotten this? She felt sick to her stomach at the thought and tried to push her way towards the back of the group.

Ori spotted him first. "There!"

Rhae cried out when she finally saw him dangling from the edge of the path. There were too many dwarves in front of her to get to him.

"Get him!" Dwalin yelled and the young dwarf fell to the ground, trying to grasp Bilbo's arm but his grip slipped and the hobbit fell a bit further. Several in the company tried in vain to reach him. Out of nowhere Thorin swung down and gripped the hobbit's arm, tossing him up to the hands of the waiting dwarves. However as he was lifting himself back up on the path his hand slipped and he started to fall. Dwalin and Rhae dove forward, each managing to grab him before he was gone and hauled him back to safety. His weight crashed into her and she fell backwards, smacking her head against the ground. If they made it off this cursed mountain she was going to be black and blue from head to toe. She laid there for a moment to catch her breath not even noticing the rain still pouring in her face.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," she heard Dwalin say and she forced herself up so she could move next to Bilbo. The poor thing was as white as a sheet and still panting in fright. Bofur was by his side, trying to comfort him though it didn't seem to be helping.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come," Thorin growled. She looked up at him with a frown. "He has no place amongst us." With another glare he yelled for Dwalin. The burly dwarf spared a quick glance at the hobbit and then followed his king. Rhae merely glared after them, furious at the words Thorin had just flung out so carelessly. She placed an arm around Bilbo's shoulders and helped him to his feet. She could see the shock in Bofur's eyes and she felt a second's pity for the dwarf; hearing his king speak in such a way had to be … disheartening. It wasn't long before the two dwarves returned with the news that there was a cave just ahead they could shelter in for the night. The company followed them wordlessly.

"It looks safe enough," Dwalin said peering in through the opening.

Thorin wasn't satisfied and rightfully so. "Search to the back. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied." They waited while Dwalin inspected the cave, tumbling in gratefully when he came back saying there was nothing in there. Gloin dropped an armload of wood on the floor and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started."

"No," Thorin stopped him. "No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." There was some groaning from the dwarves. Rhae agreed with him but she was still too mad to speak up in support.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin was leery of moving on without the wizard.

"Plans change. Bofur, take first watch." Thorin remained at the cave entrance while the rest of the company attempted to find a comfortable spot on the floor. They were so exhausted it didn't take long for them to begin drifting off to sleep. Rhae waited until the majority of them were snoring before approaching Thorin. She was amazed she'd been able to keep quiet as long as she had.

"How could you say such things to Bilbo?"

He jerked around in surprise at the anger in her voice and was met with an icy glare. It had been a while since he'd seen her this angry.

"I only spoke the truth."

"Whether you think it true or not doesn't matter. Sometimes its best just to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"He doesn't belong out here. The wild is no place for those that can't fend for themselves."

"You thought the same when you first saw me."

"That is different. You are a Ranger and well trained to fight."

"Could you fend for yourself the first time you were in the wild? Would you have been able to survive without knowing how to use your sword?"

"We are taught the skills needed to survive anywhere."

"Exactly. You were taught that, as I was, but what if you hadn't been? Life in the Shire is, of course, different from Erebor or Ered Luin. They have no need of fighting skills. Bilbo came willingly on this quest to help you, knowing it was dangerous and that he was ill-prepared. You could have helped him, taught him how to use that sword Gandalf gave him. Instead all you have done is either ignore or berate him for things he has no control over."

"His carelessness could have cost me members of my company."

"What carelessness?" Rhae snapped. "He was clinging to that rock as we were and smashed against the mountainside just like the rest of us. It was just bad luck that he slipped. It could have been any member of the company hanging from that path. He does not deserve your scorn." She was almost shaking in fury.

Thorin wasn't sure how to respond to her. Why had he snapped at the Halfling like that? The fellow certainly didn't belong in the wild but had he actually been much of a burden? He thought back to the scene on the path; he'd been worried. Yes, worried. The Halfling was a member of his company and, despite his words to Gandalf at Bag End, he was responsible for the hobbit. He opened his mouth to try and explain to Rhae but she held up a hand.

"Don't bother. I'm not really in a mood to hear your excuses." He watched as she stomped towards the back of the cave and laid down between his nephews. There were some murmured words that he couldn't catch, obviously the boys hadn't been asleep, and then he gritted his teeth as the two of them scooted closer to where she lay, sandwiching her between them. Jealousy gnawed at his gut. He had hoped she might stay near him; he could have used the comfort of her presence. Seeing her on that rock as the giant had fallen, thinking that she had been crushed to death had made him feel physically sick. He'd had to fight to keep his knees from buckling underneath him. And oh the relief he'd felt when he'd spotted her alive!

 _He'd been scared, terrified that he had lost her._

The thought came to him and he knew that had been the reason he'd lashed out at the hobbit. There was nothing he could have done to help Rhae in that situation and feeling helpless never sat well with him. So he'd taken out his frustration on the first thing that presented itself. He passed a hand over his face in irritation. Laying down on the stone floor he realized an apology was probably in order.

Rhae couldn't relax. She was uneasy and sleep wouldn't come. Besides the scene she'd just witnessed, which was much more irritating in real life than it had been in the movie, she knew what came next. The only question was which way would it play out: as it had in the movie with a wall opening and the goblins capturing them or with the floor dropping out beneath them? She would prefer the version from the book. At least that wouldn't result in more bruises.

Hearing something near the mouth of the cave she lifted her head just enough to see Bilbo and Bofur talking. Knowing what their conversation was about she settled back onto her blanket though she kept her eyes trained on the sand covered stone underneath them. When she began to hear some scratching coming from the back of the cave she gave a small sigh of relief. At least they would be spared that long, painful tumble down into Goblin Town. Even knowing it was coming, seeing the rock wall split apart startled her. The hobbit, apparently seeing it at the same time she did, gave a yell, and the dwarves sat up in confusion. They weren't given a chance to mount a defense.

Chaos fell upon them then and they were dragged, six goblins to each dwarf, through the stone and down a rickety bridge. As claws dug into her skin she tried to keep herself calm and again hope that everything would play out correctly. She had no idea what she'd do if it didn't.

* * *

 _ **Na lû e-govaned vîn**_ : Until next we meet.


	22. Chapter 22 - What Lurks Beneath

**A/N: Hello and welcome. Thank you to the followers and reviewers and to those of you just reading along! We're coming to the end of the first movie, yay! For this chapter I've added in some (small) bits from the novel as well as from my first story. Trying to work in an OC that knows what all is supposed to happen is turning out trickier than I expected! Let me know what you think. Please listen to some Brunuhville while reading if you like background music; he is brilliant and I listen while I write.**

 **.**

 **priya: You're welcome! Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Petal: Sassy Rhae is so much fun to write. :)**

 **Paul: He is smart and he's been with the elves for eight years now too so there's that as well.**

 **Katherine: Thank you so much for your review! I'm always worried about how the characters come across in my writing. And yeah, she's being pretty stubborn and pig-headed about that, isn't she?**

 **Crystal-Wolf: More? Here ya go! Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Everything belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I can only claim Rhae and her part in all this!**

* * *

They were each yanked to their feet and their weapons snatched from their hands before being pushed and shoved down the rickety wooden walkway. Rhae made the mistake of glancing to her right and instantly regretted it when she saw the yawning abyss beneath her. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath to push away that fear – and then regretted that, too, as a horrible stench met her nose. It was just as bad as the troll cave and this time she couldn't remain outside. Fíli and Nori pressed themselves around her, trying to shield her from the grasping claws of their attackers. Knowing how this was the moment when Bilbo became separated from the Company she tried to peer through all the dwarves and goblins, searching for the fellow's tousled hair. He had to find Gollum and the Ring … even if they had to endure what the goblins had in store for them. When she thought she caught a glimpse of him crouched behind a pile of crates she nodded to herself, glad to see that very important part of the future of Middle Earth wouldn't be jeopardized by her presence. However at that moment one of the goblins yanking her along noticed that her attention was elsewhere and began heading towards where the hobbit was hiding. Panic cut through her. Reaching out she grabbed part of the chain that had been wrapped around her wrists, snapping it hard to her right. The creature squawked as he lost his balance and tumbled over the edge of the bridge. His companions seemed to take some offense at that. One tugged on the chain so hard she stumbled while another began hitting her across the back and shoulders with something resembling a whip. She couldn't contain her yelp of pain when the end of that leather strap missed her shoulders and cut across the side of her face.

The group was lead through a huge network of tunnels and over numerous bridges, crossed and tangled in all directions. As they were pushed along her disgust grew; it seemed like the walls and walkways were covered with goblins. Thorin looked back over his shoulder at her and she caught a look of disgust mirrored on his face. She began to hear what sounded like screeching and drumming as they approached the large platform that held the throne of the Great Goblin. It appeared he thought he was singing though Rhae certainly wouldn't classify what she was hearing as anything resembling music. When he finished he turned with a smile.

"Catchy isn't it? It's one of my own compositions."

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Balin yelled.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations...that's all you're going to find down here," it replied with a smirk, waving a veiny hand around nonchalantly. Rhae wanted to gag. Discovering how much more real and beautiful Middle Earth was compared to the movies had been a constant delight. This, however, was so much worse. She was sure she had never seen anything as disgusting as the massive creature that was before them. Pale like all the other goblins from lack of sunlight, the goblin king was at least three times the size of the minions scurrying around him and immensely fat with a chin that dangled far beneath where a chin was supposed to sit. His flesh was covered in boils and scabs, seemingly rotting away while still on his body. As their captors tossed their weapons into a pile the Great Goblin jumped from his throne, crushing several smaller goblins under his bulk, and approached the company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves and a Ranger, your Malevolence."

"Dwarves? And a Dunedain?" he leered at them, leaning in for a closer look. His beady, watery, bloodshot eyes landed on her and he paused. She braced herself while keeping as calm as possible. No one in the Company had been singled out in the movie until he'd recognized Thorin; there was no way of knowing what he might do to her if he knew who she truly was.

"There is something … different about this one." Rhae tried to keep her breathing steady and her face impassive. Showing fear would only make him more suspicious.

"We found them on the front porch."

After a hesitation and further scrutiny that had her struggling to appear calm or merely annoyed the Great Goblin's attention finally shifted from her and he eyed the group. "What do you mean by it? Up to no good, I'll warrant! Spying on the private business of my people I guess. Thieves, I shouldn't be surprised to learn! Murderers and friends of Elves, not unlikely. Come! What have you got to say?" When no one spoke up the creature motioned to his minions. "Well don't just stand there. Search them! Every crack, every crevice." His gaze swung back to her momentarily and she sucked in a breath, expecting some command even more horrible than the one he'd just given. Either he was content with the situation or wasn't quite sure what made her different but he didn't say anything further. Rhae braced herself as the filthy creatures began to search her, hoping they wouldn't find everything she had hidden. With Fíli and Nori staying so close to her she was shielded from the worst of the groping, though they did find and take most of her weapons. The small daggers in her bracers luckily remained undetected. They upended a large bag and Rhae watched in amazement as elvish candlesticks, goblets, and cutlery tumbled to the ground. The Great Goblin picked up one candlestick to examine it.

"Made in Rivendell? Bah - Second Age. Couldn't give it away."

Dori turned to his brother and Rhae looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a couple of keepsakes," Nori muttered. Rhae would have laughed if their situation hadn't been so dire. When the search was over the little minions stepped aside so their king could continue his interrogation.

"Might I ask what you were doing up in the mountains at all, and where you were coming from, and where you were going to? Let's have the truth or I will prepare something particularly uncomfortable for you!"

"Don't worry lads, I'll handle this," Oín offered, clapping a hand on Thorin's shoulder to keep him from speaking.

"No tricks! I want the truth. Warts and all!"

"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys have flattened my trumpet," Oin said, a hand to his ear.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The mass of flesh began to advance towards them when Bofur spoke up.

"If its more information you're wanting I'm the one you should speak to." The Goblin turned his attention from Oin. "We were on the road … well, it's not so much a road as a path. Actually it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations," Dori added. Several of the other dwarves began adding their two cents in about where they had been heading as well and how they'd ended up so horribly lost.

"Shut up!" the Great Goblin yelled. Apparently he didn't believe a word any of them were feeding him. His attention switched and he pointed at Rhae. "What is a Dunedain Ranger – if that is what you truly are - doing with a bunch of mangy dwarves?"

She bristled but swallowed back the angry response that wanted to pop out of her mouth. "I'm a guide. As they said, we were traveling to Dunland and somehow ended up on that poor excuse for a path. I'd like to continue on our way so I can get paid, if you please." She couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice as she spoke but figured it didn't matter at this point. He leered down at them and then a disgusting grin crossed his features.

"Somehow I don't think the imps are telling us everything. Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest...and the woman." Thorin had remained concealed behind Oin and Dwalin, listening to his friends in their attempts to stall but the Great Goblin's last words jolted him to action. Ori and Rhae were pulled to the front of the group but he quickly stepped forward, placing himself between them and the goblin king. He could feel Rhae's body behind him, barely touching his back.

"Wait."

The beast turned and stared, the sickening grin Rhae wanted to punch off his face appearing again.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King Under the Mountain." The disgusting lump gave an exaggerated, mocking bow. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king … which makes you nobody, really." Thorin remained silent though she could feel the anger rolling off him. She admired the self-control it most likely took for him to remain silent. The Great Goblin leaned in closer, a gleam in his eyes. The smell of rot and filth rolling off him as he moved had her fighting back the urge to throw up. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." His surprise was clear on his face.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He cackled and turned to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize … and an added surprise to go along with it," he finished, looking directly at her. The little creature wrote something on a slate, laughed, and then pulled a lever, sending his basket down a wire into the darkness. Rhae wished she had her bow so she could take care of the nasty little thing before it reached its destination. The sound of creaking wheels began to fill the air and the Company could see the massive instruments of torture the goblins were wheeling towards them. Thorin caught her eye and a moment of understanding flashed between them. There was no way out. He wanted to reach out a hand to her but knew if he showed any noticeable feelings she would be made to suffer for it.

Her eyes darted around the cavern. Gandalf should be showing up any time now … and she wished he'd hurry. She was starting to feel fear growing in her gut. The Great Goblin began singing again and she grimaced. It was worse than nails on a chalkboard. A slight movement off to her left caught her attention and she saw one of the little goblins pawing through their pile of weapons, tapping at blades and tossing them aside. He picked up Orcrist, pulling it a few inches from its sheath, and let out a frightened howl, throwing it to the ground in front of everyone. As the collected goblins recognized the sword they all began to screech and clamber over one another in their haste to leave the platform. Even the Great Goblin himself was trying to get away, retreating back to his throne in fear.

"I know that sword! It's the Goblin-Clever, the Biter, the blade that silenced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" Their captors began whipping them with the ropes in their hands and slashing and clawing at them. He pointed a finger at Thorin. "Cut off his head!" A couple goblins pulled the dwarf king to the ground, holding him down, while another stood over him with a dagger made from bone. Rhae moved in his direction but was grabbed from behind. One of the creatures had gotten a hold of her arm and was pulling her away. In a panic she lunged forward, her arms reaching for anything to give her more traction, trying to knock the creature loose so she could get to Thorin. As she did so a huge explosion of wind blasted through the massive cavern, a wall of choking dust following in its wake. The goblins were disoriented enough that the dwarves were able to pull free and grab some of their weapons from the pile. The respite did not last long, however, and the goblins that had lost their captives were again grasping at them trying to yank the swords and axes from their hands though this time the dwarves seemed to have gained an advantage. She saw the one that had pinned Thorin to the ground had not loosened its grip, its bone dagger again raised above his head, and she began scrambling to get to him. Before she could get there the long awaited burst of bright light blinded them all and the pressure from its shock wave knocked most of the goblins over the edge of the platform. Rhae was thrown backwards into one of the railing posts and Thorin was tumbled by the blast into her. Everything was dark for a few seconds and as some of the torches began to flare back up Rhae spotted a shadowy figure with a pointy hat coming through the smoke. She pressed her lips together in irritation and relief as Gandalf appeared before them, staff and sword in hand. It had taken him long enough.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

The group needed no more urging. Within moments they had tossed their remaining stunned captors aside and had pulled the rest of their weapons from the pile. The goblins quickly rallied and rushed them. The Great Goblin, rising from where he'd fallen, let out another shriek as he spotted Gandalf.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

In the midst of the fighting she saw Nori knocked to the ground and the Great Goblin rushed at him with his mace raised. Thorin was closer than she was and spun around, blocking the blow. The force of their combined momentum caused the Great Goblin to lose his balance and tumble backwards - right off the edge of the platform.

"Follow me! Quick! Run!" They managed to grab a few of their packs as they ran after Gandalf. What followed was chaos. They were fighting off goblins every step of the way, some attacking from above, some coming up from below. Their squeals and rusty voices surrounded them as they ran. Her bow was useless in this situation, the goblins were much too close in, and her sword and dagger never stopped moving. At one point Gandalf broke off a piece of overhanging rock and they pushed it in front of them, mowing down anything in their path. None of it seemed to do a bit of good. No matter what they did or where they turned or jumped to there were hordes of goblins waiting for them. Rhae managed to catch glimpses of some of the dwarves as they ran: Dwalin swinging his two axes and dropping numerous goblins with each swing, Oin taking out a crowd of them with his staff, and even Bombur was dispatching any of the creatures that got close enough to him with his long handled ladle. She truly hoped he wouldn't use that for their meals ever again. Thorin spun and slashed, his long coat and dark hair swirling around him as he moved. She had to admit that all the grumbling she'd ever heard in the villages of Men about the dwarves' laziness were completely unfounded. They worked together so well, their stamina and skill was almost unequalled.

Looking ahead Rhae could see the rickety wooden bridge they would have to cross in order to escape. Every single goblin in the place had also realized that was their destination and hordes of them were rushing to cut them off. There was no sign of the Great Goblin but she knew he was there somewhere just waiting to stop them. Sure enough as they sprinted across the bridge there was a loud roar and he burst through the boards in front of them. Fíli and Thorin grabbed her and shoved her into the middle of the group as they were quickly surrounded. Weapons brandished they watched the creatures creep closer and closer and their king sneered at them.

"You thought you could escape me?" he bellowed, swinging his mace at Gandalf, causing him to stumble backwards. Several of the dwarves reached out and caught him.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf leapt forward and thrust his staff upwards, jabbing the Great Goblin in the eye. Dropping his mace and clutching at his face the creature howled in pain. With the goblin distracted Gandalf again leapt forward, this time slashing his sword across the creature's immense belly. Knowing what was about to happen next Rhae reached out and grabbed hold of one of the railing posts.

"What are you doing?" Kíli whispered.

"Trust me." He exchanged a look with his brother then they grabbed hold of one as well.

"That'll do it." There was surprise in the Great Goblin's voice as he clutched at his stomach. Gandalf swung again, this time slicing across the goblin's neck. The goblin king fell face first onto the bridge and Rhae couldn't hold back a shriek as she felt the entire structure give way under the added weight. It plummeted into the darkness, sliding down the sides of the cavern with increasing speed. All the company could do was hang on. Their momentum began to slow as the walls narrowed before crashing into the bottom, sending splintered boards, dust, and goodness knows what else all over them. Rhae lay there face down and stunned for a moment, caught between at least two of the dwarves. When she finally opened her eyes she was met with the glacial blue of Thorin's underneath her, his arm tight around her waist. Her attempt to push herself off was useless because Gloin had landed across her legs and she smacked at his shoulder, telling him to hurry up. Gandalf was the first to get free of the wreckage and looked over the rest of the company as they worked their way out of the pile of wood.

"Well, that could have been worse." Rhae glanced over at Bofur with a smirk as she finally freed herself and helped Thorin to his feet. Suddenly there was a loud crash as the body of the Great Goblin landed on the remains of the bridge, further squishing the dwarves that hadn't gotten out.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin grumbled. Rhae almost laughed.

"Gandalf!" Kíli yelled, looking back up the cavern. Thousands of goblins were racing down the walls towards them. It reminded her vaguely of the scene from The Lion King when the hyenas pour into the valley where Simba was trapped.

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" There was a hint of panic in Dwalin's voice.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come! On your feet!" Gandalf reached down to help the last few dwarves to their feet before running down one of the passageways. They maneuvered through the dark, helped by the glow from the wizard's staff. The sounds of the cackling, howling goblins seemed to get closer and closer. Finally a yellow glow began to appear on the walls, growing larger with every step they took, until they burst through a door in the rock, blinking in the golden rays of the setting sun. Rhae gulped in the fresh air as they hurried down the mountain, desperate to get the stench of goblin out of her nose. Gandalf finally slowed to a halt and began to count as each member of the company ran by. The Ranger was the last to reach him and heard the dismay in his voice as he realized Bilbo was not with them.

She stood there silently as the dwarves began arguing amongst themselves about what could have happened to their burglar and who had been responsible for him. Though she knew what had really happened and that Bilbo would be rejoining them at any moment she could feel her anger and irritation rising. Many in the company reminded her of David and his friends fighting over something ridiculous when they were little. When she'd finally heard enough she pushed off the tree she'd been leaning against and strode into the middle of their fracas.

"I'm amazed that you are arguing over who was supposed to watch over him rather than what we should be doing to find him."

"You would go back into that mountain?" Dori asked incredulously. She glared at him and felt a spurt of satisfaction to see him take a cautious step backwards away from her.

"Aye, I would. I would go back if any of the company was lost. There is no way I would leave anyone behind if there was even the slightest chance of finding them." She paused, debating the wisdom in her next words. "However I wouldn't give up on our hobbit just yet. He's proved rather resourceful over the course of this journey."

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Nori spoke up.

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf asked though his eyes were still on her. While she couldn't say more she did give a slight nod and the worry that had been itched on the wizard's face began to lift.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin took a step towards the wizard, his voice full of scorn. "Mister Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Once again Rhae felt anger bubble up inside at the dwarf king's arrogant words and she wasn't able to keep them in this time.

"How in the world could you think that Bilbo would abandon us now of all times? He could easily have stayed behind in Rivendell ... or not come at all! He has put up with your scorn again and again on this quest but yet has stuck with you. How do you explain that, Master Oakenshield?" He stared at her, wincing at her tone. Rhae wasn't finished yet though. Months of frustration on Bilbo's part were finally breaking through. "You hate the fact that so many are unjustly prejudiced against dwarves but yet hold your own prejudices against many others, never once considering their true worth or feelings. You cling to those unjust prejudices when someone doesn't fit into whatever preconceived notions you have in your head. You cannot want the behavior of others to change when you are unwilling to change yourself." She whipped around and headed back up the mountain, cursing the stubbornness of dwarves.

"Where are you going?"

"To find our burglar, Master Oakenshield!"


	23. Chapter 23 - Crucible

**A/U: Hello and welcome! Thank you to everyone that has left a review or clicked that follow button! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! So here is the 2nd to last chapter that covers the first Hobbit movie … but don't worry! I'll be continuing on. I just wanted to let you know where we were and my plans! I do hope you enjoy this one … and the surprise instore for our Ranger. Let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **priya: Thanks!**

 **MissCalla: Yeah, he probably will.**

 **Petal: Thanks and yeah, he's pretty good at the whole "open mouth insert foot" routine!**

 **IsraAl: Thanks for leaving a review! And yes ... ding ding ding! You pushed the right button!**

 **Paul: Thank you! Hearing that is awesome! I know I can picture her there but I'm never sure if anyone else can!**

 **Crystal: Thanks!**

 **reejero: She's good at it, isn't she? Sorry to make you wait so long!**

 **.**

 **Rhae belongs to me. Anything else is Tolkien's.**

* * *

"There is no need to go searching. Here's the burglar," a voice called out and Bilbo stepped from behind a tree. The dwarves looked up in shock. Rhae grabbed him up in a tight hug, relieved to see him.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf sighed with relief, casting a quick glance at Rhae. The hobbit stepped towards where the dwarves were standing, the Ranger close behind him.

Kíli looked at him with a smile. "Bilbo, we'd given you up!"

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fíli asked. Bilbo laughed a bit nervously, reaching towards one of the pockets on his vest.

"What does it matter?" she said, laying a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "He's back safely."

Thorin wasn't satisfied. "It matters! I want to know. Why _did_ you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one - a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Rhae had never been so proud of someone as she was at that moment. Thorin had the sense to look rather abashed at his previous comments after hearing what Bilbo had to say. He glanced up and caught her gaze and sighed when she smirked knowingly at him. She refrained – barely – from saying 'I told you so.'

A chilling howl echoed around them and they turned to see wargs tearing down the mountain side.

" ** _Rhaich_** ," she muttered under her breath.

Thorin gripped his sword tighter. "Out of the frying pan -"

"And into the fire," Gandalf finished for him. "Run! Run!"

They sprinted down the mountainside, the sounds of their pursuers close behind them. Rhae was pushing Bilbo ahead of her when there was a loud snarl behind them and she felt one of the creature lunging. Shoving the hobbit to the ground behind a rock the warg leapt over them, landing just beyond where they were crouched. It turned and charged. She reached for her sword but Bilbo was somehow faster, pointing his at the approaching warg. It couldn't stop its forward momentum and impaled its head on the tiny blade, its body collapsing to the ground. Bilbo stared at it in surprise, clearly unable to believe what he'd just done. He grabbed the hilt, trying to pull it from the corpse, but it wouldn't budge. The Ranger yanked it out in one motion, grasped his arm and pulled him after her, sprinting the last distance to the trees. That was when she recalled with a sick feeling where they were running to: it was a cliff. They were about to be trapped.

"Up into the trees, all of you!" Gandalf shouted. "Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

The hobbit scrambled up a tree but didn't move fast enough for Rhae's liking. She tossed him up almost one handed and vaulted herself up after him, her feet rising out of reach just as the first wargs converged on the trees. She continued to climb until she was even with Thorin and Balin. They watched as the beasts circled the base of the trees, snarling. She pressed her forehead against the bark to keep from looking down all the while cursing her ridiculous fear of heights. If things played out like they had in the movies – since that version, and not the novel's, were obviously what they were in at the moment – then very soon she would find herself much higher than the top of a pine tree. Thorin reached out and placed his hand over hers where it was gripping the trunk and she peered over at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For getting you into this." There was something she couldn't explain in his eyes, something that made her struggle to find her voice.

"Thorin -" She paused when the wargs beneath them suddenly went silent. Looking down she wondered what in the world could have caused their strange behavior. Then she heard a sharp intake of breath next to her.

"Azog?!" Her head snapped up, catching the shocked expression on Thorin's face. Turning quickly she looked back up the hill and her heart stopped for a second. There, astride a white warg, was the huge Pale Orc. While he had that creepy white skin and old man's face as he had in the movies the dark, tattered leather armor along his shoulders and arms accented the scars that ran across his body. To her it seemed like he wore those pieces to highlight the deep ridges on his skin. As he moved a bit closer Rhae realized that what she thought was leather actually appeared to be bits of skin stretched across metal plates. His character in the movies suddenly seemed much less threatening. She cringed at the menacing grin that spread across the creature's face as he stared at the dwarves in the trees. He stroked the head of the warg beneath him and began uttering something in his language. Rhae didn't understand what was being said but she did catch Thorin and Thrain's names. She felt the hand on hers jerk in shock and she gripped it tightly.

"It can not be," he whispered, his voice tight with pain and grief.

Azog said something to the orcs surrounding him and more wargs joined the ones beneath the trees. They all began throwing themselves against the trunks, jumping and snapping at the branches, breaking them off one by one. The trees shook violently and the company gripped their handholds tighter. There was a loud popping sound and Rhae watched in horror as one of the trees began to topple over into the one next to it; it couldn't hold up against the weight of the wargs. Slowly each one began to tip over, the dwarves jumping from one to the next, until the entire company was huddled in the last tree on the edge of the cliff. Pressing her eyes shut so she couldn't see the never ending emptiness swirling beneath them Rhae tried to keep from getting sick though the sound of a malicious laugh had her glaring up the hillside. She looked up at the huge orc, a hatred of the creature growing inside. His desire for the destruction of the Line of Durin had never been very clear – probably because it hadn't been in the book to begin with – but she seethed at the thought that he wanted it simply because he lusted for death and destruction.

There was a sudden flash of fire beneath the tree, causing some of the wargs to retreat. Rhae looked up and saw Gandalf igniting pinecones and tossing them to the dwarves. They began throwing their flaming missiles at their tormentors, establishing a ring of fire around their tree which the wargs backed up from. Azog roared in anger and the company cheered. Rhae didn't. This was only a momentary respite; their situation would become even more dire at any second and she took deep breaths to calm herself. In the midst of their cheers there were more loud popping sounds and the dwarves cried out in fear as the tree began to tip over. There was a split second of weightlessness and then a sudden jarring as the tree stopped, sticking straight out from the cliff. The motion threw some of the dwarves from their spots and Rhae watched in horror as Ori slipped off. He somehow managed to grab his brother's leg and dangled helplessly.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori screamed as the extra weight caused him to loose his grip on the tree. The wizard swung his staff down and Dori clasped the lifeline. Rhae managed to swing her legs up to clasp another branch so she could begin to haul herself further onto the tree trunk. Movement across from her caused her to pause. Thorin had pulled himself up and was standing, Orcrist in his hand, glaring at Azog in hatred and anger. His hair whipped around him in the wind and the glow from the fire created terrifying shadows on his face. She knew what he was intending to do and, even though she knew it was in vain, yelled out his name in the hopes that he would stop. He charged down the trunk of the tree, running through the flames towards Azog. There was a smug smile on the orc's face as Thorin raced towards him, sword up and his oaken shield in front of him.

Rhae heard the hit when the White Warg's paw crashed into Thorin's chest, knocking him to the ground. He was quickly on his feet though panting through the pain shooting through him. Azog turned his mount and rushed back at the dwarf, swinging his mace and smashing Thorin in the face. He was flung to the ground again.

"Nooooo!" Balin yelled, his face contorted in fear as he watched. The warg clamped its jaws down on the dwarf, shaking him around like a child's doll. Rhae could hear his scream of pain. He managed to raise Orcrist and slam the pommel down the warg's head, causing it to fling him several feet. He landed with a sickening thud and didn't move.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin struggled to get off the tree but some of the branches he grabbed snapped and he had to cling to another to keep from plummeting into the night. Rhae's heart was pounding and she felt a scream trying to break from her own lips.

She stared in horror at what was unfolding. Her thoughts had become jumbled as she'd watched him run towards his enemy and she couldn't remember what happened at this point in the movie. Panic and fear in her belly was keeping her from being able to think clearly. All she knew was that she had to get to him. She might not be able to stop Azog but she would be damned if she was going to let Thorin lie there and die alone. Summoning strength from goodness knows where she heaved herself onto the tree trunk and pulled her sword out. Movement to her right made her aware of Bilbo standing next to her, his small blade held in a hand that was shaking slightly. Seeing his determined expression brought her to her senses, the fog clouding her brain cleared, and she was able to recall what was coming. Rescue would be arriving soon and the orcs needed to be held off just a little longer. But first they had to protect their king. The hobbit looked up at her and she nodded at him before the two charged down the tree. Azog had turned his warg, aiming to rush on Thorin's still form. Grabbing the last arrow from her quiver she quickly aimed and fired. As she watched its flight the entire thing burst into flames before thudding into the front paw of the White Warg. It reared back with a snarl, almost unseating its rider as it tried to get rid of the flames snapping up its leg, and Azog's furious gaze landed on her but she was more interested in what had happened to her arrow. She didn't think it had gone near any of the flames but decided it didn't matter in the long run. The sudden attack had given the orcs pause just long enough for her and Bilbo to get to Thorin. The hobbit threw himself at the one about to bring its sword down on the dwarf's neck while she positioned herself over him, her own blade glinting in the glow from the flames.

.

All Thorin felt was pain. There was a blackness trying to creep in from all sides and he knew he was loosing consciousness. He saw the orc stand over him, blade raised, and he prepared himself to meet his ancestors in the Halls. Suddenly a small figure darted into his limited field of vision, knocking the orc away from him and he became aware of someone else standing over him. Focusing his eyes, he realized it was his Ranger. She had her sword drawn and was facing the Pale Orc alone. He wanted to say something, anything, call out her name, but he just didn't have the strength. The last thing he saw before the darkness overtook him was the flash of her sword as she slashed at the White Warg.

.

Her blade connected with the warg's nose and it jerked back in shock. Bilbo rose to stand next to her again, both of them protecting the unconscious dwarf at their feet. Azog growled something and several other orcs began to close in around them. She tightened her grip on her sword and dared a quick glance up at the sky. Where were those blasted eagles? Some help arrived at that moment in the form of Dwalin, Fíli, and Kíli and their addition to the fight gave Rhae renewed energy. She threw herself at the nearest orc with a Dunedain cry on her lips, slashing her sword across its chest. Moving on instinct alone she felt a glorious sense of satisfaction every time one of them fell to the ground. Long gone was her sense of guilt over ending a life; these disgusting creatures didn't deserve the air they breathed. They were intent on destroying the lives of her friends and she would find joy in everyone she killed.

Somehow she became separated from the dwarves in the melee and at a cry she turned to see Fíli struggling face to face with an orc while another, rather scrawny one, approached from his blind side with its weapon raised for the strike. Yanking her blade from the beast she'd just felled Rhae turned to help him, stretching out a hand to grab the orc that he hadn't seen yet. As soon as she reached out the flames around Fíli's attackers grew in size and ferocity, twisting up their legs, and he was able to scramble away. He was saying something to her but she didn't hear him. She had frozen in place as the fires swirling around them had suddenly grown and … _attacked_ … almost as if the motion of her hands, her _thoughts_ , had incited their fury. Seeing an orc coming at Kílki from the back she made a grabbing motion and a small trail of flame snaked out and wrapped around the creature's legs. It would up its body setting clothes, skin, and hair a blaze. Rhae could only stare in amazement. Memories of other instances on the journey suddenly raced through her mind: the river water stilling around her, the ground under the wargs, the stones on the mountain, the wind in the goblin caves. Whenever one of the Durins had been in danger something in the environment around them had seemed to come to their aid.

 _You will be given a gift … it will appear when needed._

Was this what was meant by 'a gift' and not the skills she'd acquired so quickly? Had she been given an ability to … manipulate the elements around them? A yell from Kíli called her to her senses and she immediately saw the cause of his alarm. In the chaos they'd moved away from Thorin and he now lay unprotected. Azog on his blasted warg was approaching again, that malicious grin she wanted to smack off on his face. Wanting to see if her suspicions were correct – and hoping she would have some measure of control over what happened – she raised her arms while glaring at the orc and a wall of fire leapt between him and his prey. Seeing him yank his beast to the side in an attempt to get around the edge of the flames she flicked her wrists and the wall lengthened. Letting out an enraged snarl his cold eyes again found her and Rhae knew he would now be seeking her out as well. At the moment she didn't care. All that mattered was keeping Thorin safe until help arrived and she felt like that needed her full attention. She wasn't entirely sure how this … magic worked and she didn't want a loss of concentration to cause catastrophe.

Finally, after what seemed like forever but was most likely only a minute at most, another sound echoed over the cliff but this time it was the call of the Giant Eagles, their wings helping to fan the flames even further and hold off the rest of their attackers. She watched in relief and amazement as one of the huge birds swooped down and gently picked Thorin up. Fíli rushed towards his uncle but she grabbed his arm.

"No! They are here to help!" Together they watched it rise in the sky, removing the dwarf king from danger. Around them the rest of the eagles were snatching up the other members of the company. Just as she saw one rescue a wide-eyed Bilbo she noticed Thorin's oak shield laying on the ground where it had landed when he'd been knocked unconscious. Seeing one of the birds angling down towards her she dashed over, picking it up just before the massive talons gripped her shoulders and the ground disappeared beneath her feet. She fixed her eyes on the underside of the eagle, refusing to look down, but before she could relax the blasted bird _dropped her_. For a couple terrifying seconds she could feel herself plummeting towards the earth … before she landed, quite ungracefully, on the back of another of the eagles. Tightening her grip she buried her face in the feathers for several minutes taking slow, deep breaths in an effort to calm her racing heart. When she finally felt more in control of herself she looked around (though still refusing to acknowledge what was beneath them … far, far beneath them) and tried to do a quick headcount. Everyone seemed accounted for except …

Rhae could not see Thorin on any of the eagles. She had seen one of them pick him up from the cliff so where was he? She searched the birds again, panic coiling in her stomach, when she finally spotted him, his body limply hanging in the talons of the one at the head of the pack.

"Thorin!" Fíli yelled from the bird nearest hers, his voice laced with concern. She met his gaze briefly, knowing the fear she saw in his face was reflected on her own. After that she never took her eyes from the dark haired dwarf ahead of her, whispering quiet prayers to God, the Valar, to Mahal himself, to any deity that might be listening, to please spare him. She could not imagine never seeing those blue eyes again or hearing his deep voice. She could not imagine a world without Thorin Oakenshield in it.

* * *

 _ **Rhaich**_ : Curses!


	24. Chapter 24 - Rest

**A/N: Deepest apologies for how late this is! I was so busy with end of school stuff and getting my Jyn Erso cosplay finished for Rebel Legion approval that I didn't have time to sit down at my computer! I do hope some of you are still out there! This is the first chapter that will take us into the second movie though its mostly a lot of talking. :) Please let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Paul: Yes, her "gift" is being able to manipulate the elements ... though she really doesn't have much control over it at the moment.**

reejero: Thank you! And no, I'm not giving up on the story at all. :)

Petal: Thank you and I'm trying! If only life didn't get in the way.

.

All Tolkien's. All of it. Except Rhae.

* * *

They flew through the night. While grateful for the distance this put between them and Azog, Rhae was impatient to land so Gandalf could check on Thorin. He had certainly sustained some serious injuries in his fight and she hoped he was only unconscious. She wouldn't allow herself to think anything different. Finally, as the sun began to peek over the horizon, the eagles started to descend. Rhae could see a large rock outcropping rising high above the tree line - she recognized the Carrock easily – and knew that was where they were headed. The lead eagle gently laid a still unmoving Thorin on the rock. Rhae was the last to be set down.

"May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks," she whispered in thanks to the eagle. It dipped its head slightly in acknowledgement and flew after its mates. She hurried to where Gandalf was kneeling. From the looks on the faces of the company she knew the situation was not good. For the first time she wished she'd been lead to receive training in healing. Perhaps she'd be able to help instead of feeling useless. What good was keeping him away from Azog only for him to die on this rock? Standing off to the side with Bilbo she waited in silent agony. She thought she knew what was supposed to happen but what if her abilities up on that cliff had somehow changed things? Sensing the agitation in the Halfling she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and pushed her own concerns away; of course things would go according to plan. She'd managed to thwart Azog's repeated attempts to get at him, hadn't she?

"He will be alright, won't he?" Bilbo asked in a shaky whisper.

"Yes."

He glanced up at her. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just … know. Call it a gut feeling or woman's intuition." Though she tried to appear calm Rhae knew her worry showed in her voice. He didn't seem to be fooled by her attempt and simply reached up and covered her hand with his own, knowing she was just as much in need of comfort.

The tension grew as the minutes ticked by without any positive sign from the wizard or the dwarf. It was eerily silent. She could see Dori nervously wringing his hands while Gloin paced restlessly. After what seemed like an interminable span of time there was some movement and she heard Gandalf speaking in a calm voice. "It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

She felt her body sag in relief when she saw Thorin struggling to stand. Her concern had grown the longer he had laid on the rock. He staggered to his feet, shrugging off Dwalin and Kíli's helping hands, and faced Bilbo who took a couple steps forward. However her relief quickly sparked into anger as she heard his words to the hobbit who had risked his life to save him.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" his deep voice growled and his blue eyes were like chips of ice in his anger. Rhae could see the confused and hurt expression on Bilbo's face and she had an overwhelming urge to punch the dwarf. It was so strong she fisted her hands at her sides, gripping the fabric of her tunic tightly so she wouldn't start swinging. "Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" She was simmering with rage as Thorin advanced towards the quivering hobbit. From the astounded looks on the faces of the other dwarves they were just as surprised at his words. Bilbo had saved his _life_ and this was how he was to be thanked? With further ridicule? Her heart ached for the fellow.

"I have never been so wrong in my life!" With those words Thorin embraced Bilbo, a grateful smile on his face as he did so. The other dwarves cheered but Rhae needed a little bit more time to cool off. She'd been furious at him and so close to taking a swing at his head. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Poor Bilbo was so confused and surprised he didn't know what to do besides hug Thorin back.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...or even a burglar."

As everyone chuckled at the hobbit's words Thorin turned his attention to Rhae.

He remembered everything - the fight to escape the goblins, their desperation in the trees on the cliff, and her standing over his broken body with the hobbit, defending him from Azog - and her body plainly showed what she'd been through. Most of her hair had come loose from its braid and was matted with dirt and blood. There was a large scratch across her forehead, disappearing into her hairline, and her face was smeared with ash from the fire on the cliff. He could see where the arm of her tunic had been ripped and was stiff with dried blood all the way to where the fabric was covered with her bracers. Her sword was sheathed at her side but even the scabbard was streaked with blood. Mud and blood were splattered over her body, the bottom of her cloak was thick with gore and there were singe marks along one edge. She had fought as ferociously as any dwarf, saving his life in the process, and he thought she had never looked more beautiful as she did then. He wanted to kiss her but hesitated, unsure of how she would react. Making such a move in front of gossipy dwarves and a wizard wasn't exactly an ideal situation either. Reaching out he brushed some of the ash off her cheek then took her hands in his, pulling her close enough that he could rest his forehead against hers.

"You are alive," she breathed. The relief was clear in her voice.

"Thanks to you."

"No, thanks to Gandalf."

"I wasn't completely unconscious on the cliff. I saw you throw yourself into that fight and then stand guard over me with Bilbo."

"I had to. It is my duty to keep you safe and if I failed at that then I couldn't let you die alone. If that was to be your fate – and mine – so be it." His heart leapt for joy at the words she didn't utter. Thorin wondered if she was even aware of what had just come out of her mouth. Staring into her eyes he decided she might just be unaware of the meaning behind what she'd said. There was so much he wanted to speak to her about but it was not the right time. After they'd cleaned up and rested there were things he had to discuss with her. Lifting his uninjured hand he wiped some of the blood off her forehead then gently tapped on her bracer below where her sleeve was torn.

"You are injured. Let Oin tend to you."

Rhae looked down at where he indicated and seemed a bit surprised at seeing the injury. Then she reached up to wipe her hand above her eyebrows. When she saw the blood on her fingers she shrugged. "No more than usual. I'll be alright. You need tending to more than I do." He smiled, opening his mouth to say something but froze, staring intently over her shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked and she turned to see what they had spotted. There, on the horizon, glowing pink and gold in the rising sun, was a single, solitary peak.

"Erebor," she whispered in awe.

"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain," Gandalf echoed. "The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

Thorin took her hand and pulled her closer to the edge of the Carrock with him. The rest of the company followed silently, overcome with emotion at seeing the mountain.

"Our home," he breathed, his voice full of joy.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected.

"But we'll take it as a good sign - a good omen," Thorin responded with a smile, never taking his eyes from the distant mountain and not releasing his Ranger's hand.

"Yes," Bilbo agreed, coming to stand next to Rhae. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

She could only stare. It was truly beautiful and wished she could feel some relief at the sight of it … but Rhae knew what was coming. They still had a long road ahead of them and some truly terrible things to endure before they even got to the mountain. Wanting to keep them on their toes she opened her mouth to contradict the hobbit but froze when she saw all their faces. Though she could feel no relief it was clear all the dwarves – and Bilbo – did and there was no way she was going to ruin that.

It was a hard climb down from the top of the Carrock and none of them had come out of the goblin caves or the fight on the cliff completely unscathed. Steps had been carved into the rock, yes, but Rhae had to sit on each one before sliding to the next one down making her feel like a toddler. Her injuries, though not terrible, added to the difficulty. The gash on her arm was becoming more sensitive as time passed, the fabric was firmly stuck in the dried blood, and anytime the sleeve moved it felt like every hair on her arm was being ripped out. She could only imagine the pain Thorin was suffering through though a complaint never left his lips. Dwalin and Fíli stayed close to his side during the entire descent and even though she was sure he chafed under the perceived weakness that might show he never said a word. The rest of the dwarves were fairing as well as could be expected in such a task though there was no shortage of grumbling. Poor Bilbo, however, struggled more than any of them. Bofur finally took pity on him and lowered him down each step.

After what seemed like ages they finally reached the sandy ground in the bend of the Anduin that curved around the monolith they'd just left. The company collapsed gratefully and Oin and Gandalf began making their way between them to tend to the injuries. Fíli and Kíli didn't even have to be told to find firewood and in no time Gloin had a fire started. Bombur searched through the few bags they'd managed to save from Goblin Town, trying to find something to prepare for a meal. Rhae didn't think he would find much. She found an old, moss covered log to lean against, closing her eyes to try enjoying the opportunity to rest. The low murmuring of the dwarves was soothing and she caught herself nodding off. When was the last time she'd gotten any sleep? Knowing she couldn't afford such a luxury at the moment she dug her whetstone out of a pocket and after wiping her sword on the grass she began running it across the blade. The repetitive motion was in itself relaxing.

"What was all that up on the cliff?" Fíli asked as he settled down next to her. She tried to focus on the sound of stone against metal in an effort to avoid answering the question. She wasn't entirely sure what she could freely say about it. Her tactic did not work. He reached down and put a hand over hers and she was forced to look up. There was a flicker of relief inside when she didn't see anger or suspicion in his eyes but curiosity and awe.

"Rhae? I saw how the flames went after those orcs and every time you were nearby. Did you have something to do with that?"

"What is he talking about?"

She had been so engrossed in trying to dodge the question she hadn't heard Thorin approach but he was now in front of them, Oin by his side, his eyes on her … and his weren't the only ones. Apparently his inquiry had been made loud enough that the rest of the company had heard and they were now all staring at her.

"The fire on the cliff, uncle. You probably have no memory of it but -"

"I certainly remember the wizard lighting pinecones on fire, Fíli."

"Yes, Gandalf started the fire but Rhae made it grow. There were times when the flames just reached out and … grabbed the orcs or formed a wall between them and us." As he spoke the amazement was clear on his face.

Thorin looked at her with a bit of disbelief. "Is what he says true?"

"Her arrow caught fire out of nowhere," Bilbo said, peeking around Gandalf. "When we were running down to you she shot one at Azog's warg and it burst into flames without ever going near the fire."

"She brought up a wall of flames with just the movement of her hands to block him from getting to you," Kíli added.

"Rhae?" Thorin's voice was low, though not unkind, and she knew there was no way to avoid the issue now.

"They are correct."

"You … can control fire?" Gloin asked.

"Yes and air, water, and earth, too, apparently."

"Apparently?"

She nodded at Thorin. "I was told that the Valar had given me a gift that would aid me in helping you on this quest. I assumed – wrongly it turns out – that my abilities with sword and bow were the gift. It wasn't until I saw those flames leap up just at my thought of it did I begin to make the connection."

"There have been other instances of where this gift has appeared and aided us," Gandalf said simply. It wasn't a question and Rhae figured that out of any of them the wizard would have figured it out before now.

"Yes though I had no idea at the time." She glanced at Fíli. "When I jumped in the river to save you I ended up stuck under the water. The current was too strong and I thought I was going to drown until the water around me stilled allowing me to break the surface. Then when we were running from the orcs -"

"The grass rolled and moved like a critter under a blanket," Bofur said. "I remember that clear as day!"

"I was somehow able to move some of the rocks on that mountain path before the stone giant fell on it and bashed us into pieces."

"How do you do it? How does it work?" Ori asked in a timid voice.

Rhae shrugged. "I do not know. It seems my thoughts initiate it though up on the cliff I seemed to help it along with my hands."

"Can you do something now?"

"I don't think so. It seems to only manifest when one of you are in danger," she told Kíli.

"Which is as a gift from the Valar should be. Something like that is not to be taken lightly or used rashly," Gandalf said, pulling his pipe from somewhere in his robe. "However with time, practice, and concentration you might be able to gain more control over it."

Silence settled on their small camp and she could feel everyone watching her.

 _As if I'm some freak in a show_ , she thought bitterly. Rhae instantly berated herself for thinking such a thing and blamed her hunger and exhaustion. Of course they would be curious and this wouldn't be the end of the discussion about it either. If only she had answers. Wanting to get away from their scrutiny she grabbed her bow and headed for the trees.

"Where are you going?"

"To find dinner."

"Do not go alone. We don't know what's out there." She pressed her lips together and tried not to roll her eyes. Even severely injured Thorin was still ordering her around.

"I'll go with her." Fíli picked up his swords and was standing next to her before his uncle could argue. She simply nodded and the two of them quickly disappeared into the gloom beneath the branches. Thorin watched as they left, a flicker of jealousy flaring in his chest. It was ridiculous, of course, but he didn't like imagining Rhae alone with anyone else, even his own nephew. Especially his nephew.

.

Rhae and Fíli walked in silence for a while before she chose a spot to sit and wait. She was just too tired to go any further. As she notched one of her few remaining arrows Fíli noticed the rip in her sleeve and the stiff, darkened material.

"Are you alright?"

Glancing down she shrugged. "I'll live. I'm too numb and tired to feel anything right now. Oin can see to it when we get back to camp." He took in her bedraggled state, recalling how she face the orcs, risking her life in an effort to save Thorin's. Her actions spoke volumes.

"Rhae, what you did up there, rushing at the orcs like that, guarding Thorin. I just want to - "

"Don't, Fíli. It's not necessary. I did what had to be done. Any of you would have done the same for me."

"You saved my uncle's life. I will be forever in your debt."

She turned to him with a tired shake of the head. "You don't owe me anything."

He reached over and ran a finger along the palm of her hand. "Whatever gift you have been given, whether you know how to use it or not, I am just grateful Mahal and the other Valar look favorably enough on our quest to send you to us." Feeling a bit bold since she hadn't shied away from his action he tried to take her hand in his – only to be disappointed when she carefully pulled it back and adjusted her grip on her bow. Fíli was quiet for a moment, arguing with himself about whether he should say what was on the tip of his tongue. He needed to know.

"Rhae, you should tell him how you feel."

"Excuse me?" She blinked in confusion.

"You've concealed it well enough but I noticed some time ago." He didn't mention the fact that the only reason he'd noticed was because of his own feelings for her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your feelings for Thorin."

She could only stare with her mouth hanging slightly open. Part of her wanted to scoff and deny it but another part felt a bit panicked. Discussing such a topic was not something she was prepared – or wanted – to do with him but she knew some kind of response was necessary.

"Fíli - " A sound to their right interrupted her and she quickly aimed, bringing down the deer that had ambled into the clearing. Thankfully nothing more was said on the subject while they cleaned the animal, however as they headed back to the company he began again.

"Don't deny it, Rhae. I first noticed it - "

"Stop. This is not a topic I will entertain or discuss."

"Why not?"

She sighed and stared at her boots for a moment. "I told you when we first met at Bilbo's that I was only sent here to help you."

"Okay? So what does that have to do with … this?"

"It means that when this quest is over I will be returning to my home."

"You can't mean that."

"I can and I do."

"But … you can't leave us." He took a deep breath, deciding to say what had been on his mind for some time. "Thorin is as good at hiding his feelings as you are but I can read my uncle very well. He loves you, Rhae. He's had so little happiness in his life …"

She just stared at him in amazement, her mind reeling. He couldn't be speaking the truth could he? Memories from their journey so far suddenly flashed before her eyes, all moments where she'd caught him watching her, their conversations, that scene a few hours ago on top of the Carrock. Her heart fluttered in her chest and it was difficult to breathe. Shaking her head in an effort to clear it she turned back to camp.

"Everyone is hungry. We need to get this meat to Bombur." Fíli shook his head at her stubbornness - she certainly matched Thorin in that - and followed the Ranger. Her words would not leave him, though, and he felt an uneasiness at the thought that Rhae might truly be serious about returning to wherever she'd come from. Whatever his feelings might be, whatever any of their feelings might be, it was clear that she belonged with them … but he had no idea how they would be able to convince her to stay.

Rhae kept her head down until they returned to where the company was resting. She halted abruptly as they stepped from the tree line, Fíli almost knocking her over. Thorin sat not far from her in nothing but his trousers and boots, everything else having been removed so Oin could tend to him. He was horribly bruised, especially around one shoulder, and there were several nasty looking puncture wounds from where the warg's teeth had gripped him. All that couldn't hide the taunt, muscled physique of the dwarf king: shoulders, arms, and abdomen all honed by years of training, battle, and blacksmithing. _Why was her mouth suddenly dry?_ She could see the dark lines of tattoos on his bisceps. There was dark chest hair that narrowed into a line that disappeared into the waistband of his trousers; Rhae couldn't keep her eyes from following that line down. She took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart - and flushed red when she looked up and realized he was watching her. Feeling mortified she averted her eyes, hurrying over to Bombur. Having delivered dinner to their cook she grabbed her pack and headed to the river to wash. She had to get away from those piercing blue eyes and what she'd seen in them.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at Fíli who merely shrugged as he went to join his brother, leaving his uncle to ponder what had just happened. He had seen the way Rhae's eyes had darkened as she'd looked at him, her gaze missing nothing. Heat had coiled in his stomach and quickly swept downward to his loins as he recognized that look; he was sure the same had appeared on his face recently. Thorin couldn't help but feel a bit smug. So the Ranger wasn't as indifferent as she tried to act.

.

Rhae yanked her boots, belt, and bracers off and rushed into the river, the cool water a welcome feeling against her flushed, hot skin. She waded out until she was deep enough to sit with her head above the water. Once she felt more in control of herself she stripped her clothes off and scrubbed at them, cleaning them as best she could,then laid them on a rock to dry. Returning to the water she worked to clean the stench of goblin from her body and hair. Her mind wandered - _of course_ \- to Thorin and what Fíli had said. She didn't know what to think, her emotions were all jumbled. Everything seemed to be propelling her towards the King but she was clueless as to why. It was impossible to deny, even to herself, that there was something there, some attraction between the two of them. Again her brain sneered at her and called her a coward. Was she afraid to open herself up as Gilraen had said? She'd never been afraid of anything so why was the thought of loving and being loved in return scaring her?

 _Because she fully intended on returning to Virginia when all this was over._

That was what it all boiled down to in the end. Yes she might be full blooded Númenórean but this was just not her home. How would a relationship between them even work if she **_did_** stay (which she wasn't)? Would it even be accepted? She knew how secretive and distrustful dwarves were of outsiders and she couldn't imagine any of them outside the Company easily accepting her. Besides, Thorin was a king and she was … well, what?

"Bloody hell what a mess," she muttered to herself.

Satisfied she no longer smelled of goblin she went to grab her clothes from where they'd been drying, eying them for a moment before slipping them on. They weren't in the best condition, ragged and worn after months on the road. There was the rip in one sleeve from the fight with the orcs, a new cut in the side of her leather jerkin, and the bottom of her cloak was torn and scorched in a few places. Her clothes reflected her bruised and battered body. Bruises from the goblins and orcs covered her arms, chest, legs, and if she could see it, her back. Thankfully most of the scrapes and cuts weren't too bad. The one on her forehead stung and the gash on her arm felt like it was on fire. She'd have to get Oin to patch those up once she got back to camp; she couldn't risk an infection.

On that thought she headed back to the Company. Bombur had finished their meal and she gratefully accepted the bowl he handed her, taking a seat next to Bifur, who looked at her with a smile. She sat in silence, listening to Gandalf discuss their next move with Thorin and Balin. They'd been given a head start but all knew Azog would not be far behind. They decided it would be best to rest for the night and then continue tomorrow. Everyone was exhausted and Thorin needed more time to recover from his injuries. There was almost an audible sigh of relief from the company. Most of them headed to the river.

"You come over here with me, lassie," Oin said as she picked up her whetstone again to finish what she'd been working on before Fíli had interrupted her earlier. "Those cuts need tending to more than your sword." She complied with a chuckle.

"How did you get these?" he asked as he examined the cut on her forehead and the one on her arm.

"I think the one on my head is from something the goblins hit me with. One of the orc axes caught me on the arm."

"You're lucky they don't appear infected. No telling what filth was on that blade. I'm afraid this one is going to need a few stitches, though."

"Great. It'll match the ones you had to put on the gash over my ear."

He paused then laughed with a shake of his head. "You have an odd sense of humor, lass."


	25. Chapter 25 - A Delicate Situation

**A/N: Hello and welcome! This is one of my favorite chapters as we get to meet Beorn. I've taken some of what we see in the extended edition of the movie and mixed it with some of the description from the novel. It truly is a great scene and I wish it had made it into the theatrical version. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Riss: Thank you!**

 **Petal: You're welcome. Thanks for sticking with the story even though my updates are stretched out.**

* * *

The night of rest saw everyone in better spirits the next day.

Rhae was at Gandalf's side as they left the river. The wizard didn't say much but she barely noticed as her mind was on what was before them. It would take some time to make it to the edge of Mirkwood … and she knew what was waiting under those twisted branches. She also couldn't be sure if her contribution to the fight against Azog on the cliff would change the timing of the orc's pursuit of them; it would certainly be nice if they had gained some ground. They also had very few supplies remaining. She and Kíli only had a handful of arrows left between them which would make finding game difficult. If she was an extremely pessimistic person she would be inclined to think their situation quite dire; even with her knowledge of what was supposed to happen Rhae couldn't shake the uneasiness she felt. Towards the end of the day one of her questions was answered as she became aware of a familiar scent on the breeze. The orcs had closed in on them sooner than they'd expected. Thorin agreed that it would be better to keep moving rather than stop that night; they needed to keep distance between them and their pursuers. As dawn approached Gandalf sent Bilbo to scout a bit behind them to see how close the orcs had gotten. Rhae went a ways back up the path with him and then waited. After a while she heard his footfalls scampering back down the rocks and then he raced past her.

"Bilbo?"

"We need to go!" he panted as he hurried back to the company.

Dwalin pounced as soon as the hobbit and Ranger reappeared. "How close is the pack?"

"Too close. A couple leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked again.

"Not yet but they will. We have another problem."

Gandalf stepped closer. "Did they see you? They saw you!"

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," the wizard said with a somewhat smug smile. Rhae could see the frustration on Bilbo's face as he tried to get the group to listen to him.

"Just let him speak," she snapped.

Bilbo sent her a grateful smile. "I'm trying to tell you that there's something else out there!" His words silenced the dwarves and Gandalf looked at him thoughtfully.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Yes, but bigger, much bigger," Bilbo confirmed with a curious glance at Gandalf.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked the wizard, who turned and walked a few steps away with a worried expression. "I say we double back."

Thorin shook his head. "And be run down by a pack of orcs."

Gandalf turned back to the group and his eyes sought Rhae's. "There is a house, its not far from here, where we might take refuge." She knew what he was asking and she nodded slightly. A surprising expression of relief came over his face.

"Who's house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us," the wizard told Thorin.

"What choice do we have?"

A loud roar echoed behind them.

"None," Rhae said and ran down the path, leaving the company to follow.

For a little while the forest around them was silent but all too soon they began to hear the unmistakable sounds of their pursuers. Warg howls began to echo around them along with the guttural cries of the orcs. Over all that came a louder, deeper roar that was somehow more terrifying. For a second the dwarves froze, eyes wide in faces full of fear, but hearing the same ear-splitting roar again – this time closer – got them moving to the edge of the trees. When they finally broke free of the forest they could see, across a flat plain, a house surrounded by a large protective hedge.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf yelled. They sprinted across the open land in front of them, the sound of orcs, wargs, and whatever else was pursuing them crashing closer and closer behind them. Rhae looked up in amused surprise as Bombur suddenly raced past the entire group, rushing through the open gate in the hedge. If she hadn't been close to gasping for air as she ran she would have laughed.

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf urged the rest of the company through the opening, keeping an eye on the tree line. The dwarves threw themselves against the door of the house but it wouldn't budge. They kept piling up, hindering their attempts to get in. There was another loud roar and they turned to see a massive bear burst through the edge of the trees and charge towards them. Seeing that giant creature barreling towards them was a thousand times more terrifying than it had ever appeared on screen. She could feel the ground under her feet vibrate from the force of its massive paws, could see the gleam in its eyes and the saliva foaming around its mouth.

"Open the door!" Gandalf yelled, a hint of concern in his voice. Rhae could see the bolt they needed to lift but she couldn't push her way past the crush of dwarves.

"Quickly!" Thorin hollered, pushing his way through, yanking a few of his companions out of the way. He managed to raise the bolt and the company tumbled in. They tried to close the door behind them but the bear had reached them and shoved his huge snout between the door and the frame, roaring at them.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin yelled as they strained against the wood. Rhae threw herself against it as well, ignoring the pain that shot through her injured arm, and dug her heels into the ground. The smell emanating from the beast almost caused her to gag. With a final shove they were able to slam the door shut and dropped the bolt across it. They all stepped back, sagging with exhaustion and fear. The Ranger turned and faced the wizard with her hands on her hips.

"What _is_ that?" Poor Ori was trembling so hard he could hardly stand.

"That is our host," Gandalf said simply. Bilbo and the dwarves looked at him in astonishment. "His name is Beorn and he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However he's not over fond of dwarves." Rhae snorted at the understatement.

"He's leaving!" Ori said as he peered through a crack in the door.

Dori pulled him away. "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it is. Its obvious he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own," Gandalf said pulling out his pipe. "Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." The dwarves began separating through out the house to find a spot to lay. Grabbing a blanket from her pack Rhae collapsed in relief into a pile of soft hay. A few hours rest would clear her mind. At least she knew that they would be safe here … at least until the morning when they would have to face Beorn.

Thorin observed silently as his company bedded down for the night. The house seemed secure enough and he figured he could trust the wizard but he still decided to sit up for a while. He watched Rhae as she made herself comfortable in the hay, her cloak under her head as a pillow. He hadn't had a chance to speak to her as he wished. When she'd returned from the river the other day she'd sat apart from him while they ate and then Oin had cornered her, cleaning and stitching her wounds. They had been on the move since, the last couple of hours in a race for their lives. If Gandalf was correct and they could reason with their mysterious host, Thorin hoped they'd be able to rest here for at least a few days. That would give them time to heal, obtain more supplies, and he would finally be able to speak to Rhae. He wasn't going to let anything put him off again. The conversation he'd stumbled on between his nephew and the Ranger he hadn't forgotten either and he had some questions about this magic several of the others in the Company claimed she possessed. She had certainly seemed rather uncomfortable about it. Once there was nothing but the sound of snoring filling the hall, he took his own blanket and laid down within arms reach of Rhae, enjoying the opportunity to just look at her. She seemed so young and peaceful as she lay there, the stress and tension removed from her face in sleep. He ached to reach out and pull her to him, to tuck her head under his chin and wrap his arms around her waist while they slept. He crossed his arms across his own chest to keep from acting on his desires and stared at the ceiling until sleep finally took him.

.

 _" **Yelya**."_

 _Rhae tried to bury her face into her cloak. It had been so long since she'd been able to rest without fear. Couldn't she be granted one night's peace? There was a sudden jab in the small of her back and she grudgingly opened her eyes. Miriel stood, hands on hips and a slight smirk on her lips, next to the pile of hay she'd collapsed in the evening before._

 _"Did you just kick me?"_

 _"I called your name several times," her mother replied with a shrug._

 _"What do you need?" she grumbled, trying to roll back over on her side._

 _"Well, if you don't have any questions about the powers you've recently become aware of I will go."_

 _Rolling on to her back she glared up at Miriel. "Of course you know I have questions but couldn't you have let me get at least one night's rest?"_

 _"You will have several more here as you well know."_

 _With a sigh she sat up and her mother settled down next to her. "Truly I am a bit surprised that it took you as long as it did to come to the realization of what the Valar had given you."_

 _"I was expecting that gift would have something to do with the skills I learned as a Ranger. I never considered it might be something so … magical."_

 _"My dear girl, even now you still try to cling to that which bound you in your old world. The same rules do not apply here. While your skills with a sword and bow are indeed helpful they are not what will, in the end, influence the outcome of the battle."_

 _"So I will not be able to stop that from happening?"_

 _Miriel nodded sadly. "I'm afraid not. The Men, Dwarves, and Elves need to see that they can work together."_

 _"But my task is to make sure Thorin becomes King Under the Mountain. I know what happened in that battle … how in the world can I, even with this gift, influence something so … monumental?"_

 _"Once you learn how to use the power you have been given you will be able to bend many things to your will. It is tied to your emotions. Right now it only manifests when you fear for one of the Durins. In time it will see that you have sufficient control and then you will be able to summon it whenever necessary."_

 _"That sounds like it will take some time."_

 _"You didn't think the Valar would give you such a powerful gift without expecting you to learn how to use it first do you? With great power comes great responsibility."_

 _She thought on it for a few moments. "If it only appears when Thorin or the lads are in trouble then how can I practice using it?"_

 _"Concentrate on your emotions, on focusing them – especially your fear. You might surprise yourself."_

 _"That's not very helpful," she replied with a roll of her eyes._

 _"I can't give you all the answers; you'll never learn that way." Reaching out Miriel laid a hand on her cheek and Rhae could've sworn she could feel the warmth of her mother's touch. "Take the time to practice while you have the chance. You know what hides in the darkness of Mirkwood and your gift may be called upon. I hate to think of you having to go into such a place but I know you will be able to do what needs to be done."_

 _._

The morning dawned bright and Rhae opened her eyes to see a sheep staring at her. She sat up and looked at it with an amused smile. It was almost as if the creature was trying to tell her something. Not seeing any of the dwarves she rose and made her way down the center of the house, peering curiously at the animals she passed, until she found the Company gathered around a large window. Nori and Dwalin were arguing about something and the rest of them were murmuring amongst themselves as they stared at whatever had their attention outside.

"There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the Wilderland without Beorn's help. We'd be hunted down before we ever got to the forest," Gandalf said, rather exasperated. He glanced at her briefly as she found a spot to stand next to Kíli. "Oh, Rhae, good. You're awake. Now, this will require some delicate handling."

"What will?" she asked.

"It is time for us to make our introductions to our host." He glanced around to make sure he had everyone's attention. "We must tread very carefully and you must all be very polite when I introduce you. The last person who startled him was torn to shreds."

She sighed with a roll of her eyes as she saw the color drain from Ori's face. Several of the others suddenly looked a tad green behind their beards. Of course the wizard couldn't have broken such information to them gently. Fíli and Kíli stepped up and flanked her on both sides, their faces set in determined grimaces. She was rather touched by their show of protection though she didn't need it.

At least she hoped she didn't.

"I shall introduce you slowly, two by two I think, and you must be careful: no sudden moves or noises. He can be appalling when he is angry, through he is kind enough if humored. Still I warn you he gets angry easily." The dwarves grumbled a bit but didn't argue. "I believe, yes, I shall take Bilbo and Rhaella with me first. They are the least likely to give offense. Then the rest of you wait for my signal but remember, only come in pairs. Except you Bombur, you count as two so you come alone." The large dwarf simply nodded as he took another bite of carrot.

Bilbo's eyes were huge and his nose twitched a bit, which Rhae now knew happened when he was anxious. She took his hand, giving it a squeeze, and the two followed the wizard out the door and around to the back of the house. It wasn't until they were in sight of their host that Rhae realized Gandalf hadn't told the others what signal they were supposed to be looking for. She didn't have time to mention that fact to the wizard as they were then before a huge man with thick hair and beard and great bare arms knotted with muscle. He was chopping wood with the largest axe Rhae had ever seen in her life. It seemed Gandalf was a bit nervous as he tried to get Beorn's attention and that didn't make her feel better. It took a couple of tries but finally the man paused in his worked.

"Who are you?" His gruff voice held the accent of the North lands and he towered over even the wizard. Poor Bilbo pressed closer to her side.

"I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey," was the reply with an added bow which Beorn couldn't see.

"Never heard of him." He stooped down to see the hobbit. "And what's this little fellow?"

"That is Mr. Baggins, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. A hobbit of good family and unimpeachable reputation," Gandalf explained and Bilbo gave a bow. Beorn said nothing and then his eyes turned to Rhae. He stared at her for several long moments and she tried not to fidget under his intense scrutiny. Finally there seemed to be a slight lightening of his features.

"I am honored to have you here, Daughter of Numenor. It has been a very long time since your people were in these lands."

She blinked in surprise. "You know where I am from?"

"It is in your baring, your scent."

With a slight nod she gave a bow of her head. "I am Rhaella, Ranger of the North and daughter to Queen Miriel of Numenor."

"You are welcome in my home." Beorn's blue eyes shifted back to Gandalf who took the hint and continued his introduction.

"I am a wizard and have heard of you, if you have not heard of me; but perhaps you have heard of my good cousin Radagast who lives near the Southern borders of Mirkwood?"

"Yes, not a bad fellow as wizards go, I believe. I used to see him now and again. Well, now I know who you are, or who you say you are. What do you want?"

"First, to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings last night. Also, we have lost our luggage and nearly lost our way, and are rather in need of help, or at least of advice. I may say we have had a rather bad time with goblins in the mountains."

"Goblins? So you've been having trouble with them have you? What did you go near them for?"

"We did not mean to. They surprised us at night in a pass which we had to cross; we were coming out of the Lands over West into these countries. It is a long tale."

"Then you had better tell me some of it, if it won't take all day."

"I was coming over the mountains with two or three friends ..." Gandalf began.

"Or three? I can only see these two."

"Well to tell you the truth, I did not like to bother you with a lot of us until I found out if you were busy. I will give a call, if I may."

"Go on, call away!" Rhae knew Beorn was watching them carefully as he leaned on his axe. Gandalf whistled in the direction of where the dwarves were waiting and Dwalin and Balin appeared, bowing low when they reached the skin-changer.

"Dwarves," Beorn growled suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"They are on their way to visit the land of their fathers, away east beyond Mirkwood," put in Gandalf, "and it is entirely an accident that we are in your lands at all. We were crossing by the High Pass that should have brought us to the road that lies to the south of your country, when we were attacked by the evil goblins, as I was about to tell you."

"Go on telling then!" The Fundin brothers winced slightly at Beorn's tone.

"There was a terrible storm; the stone-giants were out hurling rocks, and at the head of the pass we took refuge in a cave, the hobbit, ranger, and I and several of our companions..."

"Do you call two several?"

"Well, no. As a matter of fact there were more than two."

"Where are they? Killed, eaten, gone home?"

"Well, no. They don't seem to have come when I signaled. Shy, I expect. You see, we are very much afraid that we are rather a lot for you to entertain."

"Go on, whistle again! I am in for a party, it seems, and one or two more won't make much difference." Nori and Ori were upon almost before Gandalf was finished whistling. "Hullo! You came pretty quick - where were you hiding? Come on my jack-in-the-boxes."

"Nori at your service, Ori at ..." they began but Beorn interrupted them.

"Thank you. When I want your help I will ask for it. Let's get on with this tale."

"As soon as we were asleep," Gandalf continued, "The hobbit, Ranger, and our troop of dwarves were captured..."

"Troop? Do you always call four a troop?"

"Oh no! There were more of them and here is another one now!" Gandalf hadn't even whistled this time and Dori was making his bow in front of Beorn.

"Troop was right and a fine comic one. Now go on again!"

"Where was I? Oh yes, I was not captured. I slipped in another way, killing a goblin or two with a flash -"

"Good!" Beorn growled happily. "It is some good being a wizard, then."

" - and followed the tunnels until I found where the Great Goblin, surrounded by countless guards, had the whole lot of them trapped. I thought to myself what can a bunch of dwarves, a hobbit, and a Ranger do against so many?"

"A bunch? Have you got some more jacks that haven't yet come out?"

"Well, yes, here are a couple more now - Fíli and Kíli." The two princes bowed.

"That's enough! Now go on, Gandalf!"

So the wizard continued his tale, the race through the goblin tunnels, killing the Great Goblin, their fall on the shattered bridge, their escape and the discovery that Bilbo was missing. "We counted ourselves and found that there was no hobbit. There were only fifteen of us left!"

"Fifteen! That's the first time I've heard one from ten leave fifteen. You mean nine, or else you haven't told me yet all the names of your party."

"Well, of course you haven't seen Oin and Gloin yet. And bless me! Here they are. I hope you will forgive them for bothering you."

"O let 'em all come. Hurry up! Come along you two. But look here, Gandalf, even now we have only got yourself, nine dwarves, a hobbit, and a Ranger that was lost. That only makes a dozen, not fifteen, unless wizards count differently to other people. But now, please get on with the tale." Rhae could tell Beorn was, by now, very interested in the tale Gandalf was telling, though he tried not to show it. He nodded and growled some as he heard how Bilbo reappeared and then they were chased and treed by the wargs and orcs. When Gandalf got to that part of their tale he muttered: "I wish I had been there! I would have given them more than fire!"

"Well, I did the best I could. There we were, wargs underneath, the forest beginning to blaze, and orcs watching the sixteen of us up in the trees with no escape."

"Good heavens! How did a dozen turn into sixteen?"

"Well, Bifur and Bofur were with us as well. I haven't ventured to introduce them before but here they are."

The two came in followed closely by Bombur. "And me!" the rotund dwarf puffed.

"Well now there are fifteen of you but that still doesn't equal sixteen, unless you can't count, Gandalf. Perhaps we can finish this story now." Rhae had to smile as she saw how clever the wizard had been. The continuous interruptions had really made Beorn more interested in the story and kept him from sending them all away. He was not one to invite strangers into his home and now he was conversing with a group of fifteen! Before Gandalf could continue Beorn's attention was caught by something behind them, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully, and she turned to see that Thorin had emerged from the house.

Rhae felt her heart skip in her chest when she saw him. It was probably a good thing he had no idea what the sight of him could do to her. He bowed respectfully at the huge man before him and Gandalf hurried to finish his story, relating the fight with the orcs, the eagles' rescue, and their trek down from the Carrock.

"A very good tale!" Beorn said with a chuckle. "The best I have heard for a long while. If all beggars could tell such a good one they might find me kinder. You may be making it all up, and of course I will find out, but you deserve a meal for the story all the same."

Rhae released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. They were safe.

.

After a lengthy conversation with only Gandalf, Beorn lead them all back inside where they found his animals had prepared breakfast and were setting it out on the large table. They couldn't help but stare as dogs walked upright on their hind legs and sheep carried in platters of food on their backs. There were even a couple animals that added logs to the fire. The company took seats on the benches, looking even smaller than usual on the large furniture, as Beorn began to pour milk from a pitcher into their cups. Rhae wasn't able to quite stifle her chuckle when Fíli raised his to drink and it was bigger than his head. He winked at her over the rim.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked, surprised.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Rhae noticed that Bilbo was staring at the rusty manacle on Beorn's wrist and poked him in the side to keep him from saying anything. "Not for work, you understand but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked quickly, glancing at Rhae to make sure she wasn't going to poke him again.

"Once there were many."

"And now?" the Halfling persisted.

"Now there is only one." The company sat in silence for what was there to say to that? After a moment Beorn continued.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," Gandalf answered.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

Beorn looked hard at the wizard. "A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Rhae's brow creased at the skin-changer's mention of Dol Guldur. The news of a Necromancer and an alliance with orcs boded ill.

"We will take the elven road. That path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn almost snorted at the wizard. "The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Thorin straightened from where he'd been leaning against a post. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Thorin looked shocked and Beorn stood from his seat and fully faced the dwarf.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." They watched as the huge man gently picked up a mouse and held it carefully, approaching where Thorin was standing with his arms across his chest. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

* * *

 _ **Yelya**_ \- daughter


	26. Chapter 26 - Fragile Joy

**A/N: Deepest apologies! I COULD NOT get this chapter right! I've rewritten so much of it then erased, added, then undid all that … I do hope some of you are still out there! We will, sadly, be leaving Beorn's in the next chapter or two. Part of Thorin's speech at the end is taken from an interview credited to Richard Armitage and part of a poem from** Pablo Neruda **. Please let me know what you think! I truly do appreciate each and every one of you!**

 **.**

 **Petal: Thank you. I just don't like it when I can't get chapters out quicker.**

 **Sparky: It will come soon.**

 **reejero: That will play out a wee bit different from the movie but I hope I do it justice.**

 **.**

 **It's Tolkien's. Not mine.**

* * *

Beorn agreed to let them rest at his house for a week and to provide them with provisions and ponies to take them to the edge of the forest. The sense of relief was palpable. The tension and suspicion the dwarves had carried while they were in Rivendell was completely absent at Beorn's and they were able to truly relax. Rhae was equally as glad for the respite. They were exhausted, hungry, and injured; they would feel almost like new again after a week under the care of Beorn's animals.

.

The company filled the first day as they might have back in the Blue Mountains. Many took turns sparring, weapons were cleaned and sharpened. Bifur worked at another small piece of wood and Oin began refilling his bag with all the herbs they might need on the rest of their journey. For the first time in quite a while Rhae heard the sound of laughter and joking among the dwarves. She took part in some of the sparring but spent most of the day simply laying in the soft grass, enjoying the view and company; she wasn't quite ready to attempt practicing the powers the Valar had given her. Something like that required a lot of concentration, which she would be unable to do until she was fully rested … and it had been a long, long time since she had time to simply do nothing. Their host was absent all day and Gandalf came and went to only he knew where. Beorn still had not returned at suppertime though another meal had been prepared and laid out by his animals. Rhae didn't think she would ever be able to stop staring at the strange abilities of these animals. After only a short time by the massive fireplace they company fell into comfortable slumber on beds prepared for them by those same animals.

* * *

The morning dawned and Rhae opened her eyes to find the same sheep staring at her. The creature stayed by her side as she rolled up her blanket and shoved her things to the side.

"Is there something you need, my friend?" she asked amused.

"She is merely checking on you. Being the only female in the group she took it as her duty to make sure you were well at all times." Rhae turned to see Beorn sitting in his chair at the table. She quickly joined him and he poured her a mug of fresh milk, pushing a plate of bread towards her. Covering a slice with butter and honey she sat in bliss, enjoying the fresh food and the safety of her surroundings.

"We did not see you at all yesterday."

"I traveled to check on the truth of your wizard's story. I have found it all to be true." Rhae continued eating in silence, waiting to see what else the skin-changer wanted to say. "I also came across a scout for your pursuers trying to cross into my lands." Her eyebrow shot up at this. "They are indeed after Oakenshield and so I am more determined than ever to help you."

"Dare I ask what became of the trespasser?"

A deep chuckle echoed in his massive chest. "He will not be stepping on my land again." He nodded towards the window. She got up and peered out, not sure what she was supposed to be looking for until she spotted something at Beorn's gate.

"Your new decorations suit my tastes perfectly," she told him with a grin. Giving the orc and warg heads that were on pikes a last glance, she returned to the table to enjoy the last of her meal. He laughed again. They sat in silence for some time and she knew he was scrutinizing her closely.

"How came you to be with a group of dwarves? How are you here at all? You are much older than you appear and you don't seem to be quite of this world."

"That is a rather interesting tale."

"Do you have somewhere else to be at the moment? All your companions are still asleep."

She gave him a wry smile and began telling him what she had told the others. He listened without comment, a raised eyebrow now and then the only hint of his thoughts. When the story was finished Beorn stared at her unblinking, casting a quick glance behind her towards where the dwarves still slept.

"Very intriguing though there is more that you have not revealed."

"Aye but I am not allowed to reveal all … not yet."

He glanced again at the company. "What is so special about these dwarves that the Valar saw fit to bring you here to help them? I don't see how they would be overly concerned with a mountain kingdom."

"There are things coming in the future, things that – if Middle Earth is to be saved – must be stopped and the only way they can be is if Thorin Oakenshield is King Under the Mountain."

"Things you are not allowed to speak of?"

"No, not until this quest has ended. If you wish to know I will come find you on my return."

"Your return?"

"Yes. My son is currently studying under Lord Elrond in Rivendell and I must return there to get him before we are sent home."

"As a princess of Numenor is this not your home?"

"No," was all she would say. This was not a topic she wanted to discuss; it already caused her enough internal conflict. A slight frown crossed his features then he seemed to shrug a bit.

"Is there anything you need?"

Rhae shook her head. "Nothing really beyond what the company needs to continue our journey." A thought struck her. "Kíli and I could use materials to make arrows. Those we didn't loose in dealing with the goblins we used against the orcs."

"You shall have what you need as long as you do not hunt my animals once you leave."

"I give you my word on that. We only need them because of what I know we will face once we cross the border of Mirkwood."

He frowned and there was true concern in his eyes. "I do not like the thought of you venturing into such a place. The forest is corrupted."

She smirked before draining her cup. "I'm not particularly looking forward to it myself but there is no other way unfortunately."

Beorn sat back in his chair, a frown on his face.

* * *

The view by the edge of Beorn's lake was magnificent with the Misty Mountains rising up behind it, their image mirrored perfectly in its clear, calm surface. A gentle breeze rushed across it, brushing against her face, and she took a deep breath of the crisp, clean air; sometimes she still thought she could smell the goblins. Glancing around she found a spot among the tall grasses and settled down by the edge of the water. Laughter and conversation from the dwarves that were relaxing or sparring outside Beorn's lodge were muted in the background. This would be as good a place as any to practice with the powers she'd been given … and she wasn't about to try it out with fire. Rhae didn't think their host would be too pleased if half of his pasture burned.

She stared at the water, the rounded pebbles under it, and wondered what in the world she was supposed to do now. Sure it was easy enough to tell her to practice but how in the world was she supposed to do that when all she knew was this power was triggered by her emotions? It had only popped up when the Durins were in danger and they certainly weren't at the moment unless you counted the constant threat of annoying Beorn. Rhae slapped at the water in frustration … and froze in awe as the splash seemed to hover in the air: she could actually see the droplets quivering as they remained suspended. Gulping nervously she raised her palm and the water rose a bit higher.

 _Emotions_ …

Perhaps any emotion would trigger it … but that could be problematic as she didn't want to cause things to go crazy if she got really angry. A scene from one of the X-men movies flashed through her mind, Jean Gray after becoming the Phoenix with the water of San Fransisco Bay rising in sheets behind her, and she yanked her hand back. The water plopped down in the lake and she watched the ripples spread further and further out. Anything she did could have far reaching consequences. Lying back in the grass she stared up at the clouds. She needed to look at this logically and hopefully that would help her figure everything out.

If it was tied to her emotions then she needed to find something to focus on – something that made her happy – in those moments when her powers were needed or if she possibly lost control of herself.

"What are you doing, Rhae?"

She glanced up at Fíli. "How did you find me?"

"I looked," he answered with a smirk as he sat next to her.

"My mother came to me in a dream last night. She told me that with practice I can control this power I've been given but it's tied to my emotions and … I'm just worried about what would happen if I lost control of myself. What if I get really angry and hurt someone?"

He frowned in thought. "Perhaps it's like learning to use a sword."

"What do you mean?"

"What were you most worried about when you first held a sword in your hand?"

Rhae snorted with laughter. "I just knew I would cut a leg or arm off."

"But did you?"

"Well, no, but I eventually got used to it and it's like second nature to me now. I don't have to even think about what to do with a blade; it has become instinct."

"Exactly. Maybe once you actually learn how this power works it will eventually become second nature to you. Once that happens it shouldn't matter if you're angry or not."

"But it took me eight years to get to that point with a sword! I don't have that kind of time now!"

Fíli grinned. "That I guess you'd better get to practicing."

She rolled her eyes and swatted at him but sat back up to face the water. What he said certainly made sense; it was just so daunting to think about. With a sigh she again sought for a happy thought on which to focus. For an instant Thorin's face floated across her conscious but she mentally batted it away. That would never do; she had to remember that her purpose here was to save him so Middle Earth's future would be secure and she and David could go home.

 _David!_ Of course!

She stared down at the water, decided what she'd like for it to do, then began pulling up memories of her son: the first time she held him in her arms, how he would cuddle up next to her on the sofa while she read to him, that silly grin covered in peanut butter and jelly, the young man he was growing into. As those images flashed through her mind the surface of the lake began to vibrate. Reaching forward, palms up, she motioned towards the sky … and a small pillar of water rose about a foot.

"Rhae!" Fíli breathed at her side and a wide smile crossed her face. It had worked! Excitement surged through her and she raised her hands – and squealed when the pillar grew another foot or two. She slowly became aware of _something_ inside her, a sensation that wasn't familiar but at the same time … was. It was almost like a warmth in the center of her being and it flowed to the tips of her fingers. She wouldn't say it exactly tingled but it was similar.

"It worked," she whispered, her eyes still locked on the pillar of water.

"How did you do it?"

"I thought of my son."

"Can you make it do anything else?"

She chuckled. "What else would you like to see?"

"I don't know. Maybe make it bigger? Or move across the lake?"

"I'll try." A line from Star Wars flashed through her mind – do or do not, there is no try – and she thought it applied rather well here. She couldn't really _think_ about it; she just had to do it. The water had begun to quiver a bit and shrink back to the surface as they'd conversed. Her attention had been split and she clearly didn't have enough control over it to do two things at once yet. Refocusing her concentration she was rewarded when the pillar began to grow larger again, this time stretching until it was taller than they were, and Rhae wondered if she could risk attempting what she had in mind. Figuring there was nothing to lose she flicked her hands back towards them. For a moment nothing happened and she felt slightly disappointed that her control didn't go that far yet though it wasn't surprising. Then, for some reason, she thought of Thorin. The picture of him standing with only his trousers and boots on when she'd emerged from the forest floated before her and that heat she'd felt at the time reemerged, coiling tightly in her belly as she remembered how her eyes had been drawn down his chest towards …

"Mahal look at that!"

She blinked, brought her surroundings back into focus, and saw that the pillar of water had done exactly as she'd wished: it now hung suspended over their heads. It didn't have the quivering look to it as well.

"You need to practice with more than just water."

"Do you really want me hanging fire over your head this soon?"

"Well, maybe nothing quite that extreme." He glanced back up in awe. "But if you can learn to control more than water like this then perhaps we will stand a chance against Smaug."

That reminder of what lay before them on the quest put a damper on her excitement. Her control slipped and they immediately found themselves drenched. She squealed a bit as the cold water slipped under her collar and sprang to her feet, shaking her arms and head in an effort to dry off.

Fíli just laughed as he stood up. "I could probably use a good wash anyway. Come on. Let's go see if those animals of Beorn's have an afternoon meal ready for us." Deciding she'd practiced enough for the time being she fell in step beside him and they headed back towards the lodge – and didn't notice Thorin watching them from where the rest of the Company had been sparring.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Thorin wrestled with a very new, very uncomfortable feeling. Jealousy. He had never experienced it and wasn't quite sure how to get it under control. When he had seen Rhae and Fíli approaching from the lake, clearly wet from a swim, anger had first bubbled up inside. Through some careful questioning he soon discovered what they had been doing and that's when the jealousy began to grow. How had his nephew managed to become her confidante? Why was she still so hesitant to discuss this power of hers with him? Did she not trust him? Most of the time Rhae went off on her own to practice but Fíli still went with her once in a while and he wondered what else was going on. He still hadn't had the chance to talk to her like he'd vowed to while they were on top of the Carrock. Though she didn't seem to be avoiding him he certainly hadn't found any chance to get her alone. Their time of rest was quickly passing, they would be leaving the safety of Beorn's in only a few days, and once that happened he doubted there would be much time for conversation.

He was just finding it incredibly hard to talk to her and it went beyond an opportunity presenting itself. It was something he couldn't explain. Not once in his life had he ever found himself unable to speak to someone else. His grandfather had trained him since he was a dwarfling to be able to converse with anyone at any time no matter the situation. The skill was a handy one to have while running a kingdom; a king had to be able to negotiate with anyone, no matter what his private thoughts were, and not let any emotion show. It had only taken one Ranger to throw all that training into confusion. He certainly had had no problem talking to her at the beginning of the quest so why was he finding it so hard now?

Frustration, anger, and – more than anything – jealousy ran amok inside his head making him more and more irritable. He had realized he felt more than friendship for Rhae, had made up his mind to talk to her about it, and had to watch her seemingly grow closer to his nephew while still being unable to discuss the situation. It was all … maddening. Such things should not be clouding his resolve now of all times. He had a Company to lead, a quest to see fulfilled, and he could not let … _emotions_ get in the way. No matter what his feelings towards the Ranger might be it was not important at the moment. Once he was sitting on his grandfather's throne he would have time to ponder over more … personal matters.

That's what he kept telling himself but it didn't seem to help much.

"If you love and desire her you had best make your claim. I believe there is another who would gladly step in though I am sure her heart is safely yours."

Thorin had forgotten where he was and jerked at the skin-changer's words by his side. Beorn met his gaze calmly before turning towards where the Company was lounging around the fire. He glanced at where Fíli was watching Rhae laughing at something Bofur was telling her. Longing was etched in his features. He had suspected his nephew harbored stronger feelings for the Ranger than he admitted. Dwalin had warned him of it as well but he'd continued to ignore it as he had continued to deny his own feelings. He came to his feet; he wouldn't deny it any longer and nothing was going to stop him from speaking his mind.

"Rhae, can I speak with you?"

His words silenced the room and all eyes flicked between the two of them. He was fairly certain Dwalin and Balin instantly understood and from the look of alarm on his nephew's face Fíli most likely knew, too. She simply nodded and followed him from the house and he desperately tried to quell the sudden nervousness he felt.

Rhae had to fight back the butterflies that had inconveniently taken up residence in her stomach. There was something in Thorin's tone, in his eyes, that had sent a thrill through her. They walked towards the edge of the lake and when he finally stopped he remained facing forward, not looking at her for several moments. She was content to remain silent until he gathered his thoughts. To be honest she needed a moment to calm her nerves. Being in his presence seemed to do that to her with more and more frequency.

"Have you ever been in love, Rhae?" His question was spoken so low she had to lean in to hear him and her heart jumped when she caught his words. All she could do was shake her head. She had _thought_ she was in love with David's father but it hadn't taken long to realize it had merely been infatuation. "I used to think love made one weak, vulnerable. I was wrong. It's enlivening. It's a life-force. It's everything. It lives in your blood and makes your blood boil. It makes you angry and it makes you sad. It takes away from you and gives to you. It feeds and energizes you. It's all of those things. It is something I never expected to feel - until I saw you standing on the Carrock, bruised and battered from helping and defending me. I could no longer deny how I felt." He took her hands in his, the warmth from his touch spreading outward. Her head was spinning and it felt like her heart was going to beat its way out of her chest. She was lost in his blue eyes.

"Without the machinations of the Valar, and possibly a wizard, our paths may never have crossed but I'd like to think I would still have found you somehow. Ever since you threw yourself in that river to rescue Fíli I've been fighting a losing battle with myself." He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands. "I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straight forwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this."

Rhae opened her mouth to say something, to answer him somehow, but found she couldn't speak. There was a storm of emotions boiling inside. Her heart, amazingly, was still beating but it was jumping around so erratically she was amazed it hadn't cracked a rib. An inexplicable surge of joy burst over her … and for a moment she reveled in it. Never had she felt so … happy, content. But then her head screamed at her that those emotions did not matter. Only one thing mattered, saving Thorin's life so he could be King Under the Mountain, and that did not include falling in love with him. If she allowed something to flourish between them now it would only make their inevitable parting that much more painful. She loved him too much to knowingly cause him pain.

As those words stuck in her mind she froze as she realized what she'd just admitted to herself.

Was that fear she suddenly felt? She had not allowed herself to feel anything for anyone since being abandoned. How could she have let it happen now when it was pointless? Panic flared up and her breath caught in her throat.

"I know that you have said you will return to your home once the quest is over but I was hoping you might reconsider. You are my other half, Rhaella, my One. I am only complete with you. Please tell me I am not alone in these feelings, that there is hope you might accept me. **_Men lananubukhs menu_**." The slight tremor of vulnerability in his voice was almost her undoing. She wasn't even aware she was crying until he reached up and gently – _oh so gently!_ – wiped away her tears. Oh how she wanted to throw herself in his arms and tell him how she really felt! But that wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"Thorin -" she began, her voice a faint whisper, but he laid a finger on her lips.

"I do not require an answer right now. It would be selfish of me to expect you to make such a decision so quickly. Please, think on my words." He slid both hands up to cup her face. "There is so much I would like to offer you."

A slight sob slipped from her – how could she feel such joy and pain simultaneously? – and he pressed his lips to hers, silencing and comforting at the same time … and Rhae was utterly lost.

* * *

 ** _Men lananubukhs menu_** : I love you


	27. Chapter 27 - Overwhelming Uncertainty

**A/N: Hello! I am back. Apologies for the delay but I was frantically finishing up and preparing for DragonCon and had no time to write. Luckily I had most of this chapter already done. I hope you enjoy! I listened to Brunuhville's "Into Darkness" while working on the ending of this chapter.**

 **.**

 **Petal: Yes, it finally happened. :)**

 **MCJ: I am sorry it took so long to update!**

* * *

In romance novels it was always described as feeling like being struck by lighting or something of that nature. She had always scoffed at such mawkishness and rolled her eyes at the descriptions of a lady seeming to just melt in a man's arms. It had always seemed so ridiculous and unbelievable. Nothing like that had ever happened to her.

Rhae completely understood now.

Never had she thought it was possible to feel so energized and yet firmly believe that at any second her legs would melt beneath her. If Thorin released his hold on her she would surely collapse into a puddle. Her heart was racing, her entire body felt like it was on fire, and for several moments she allowed it to continue. She was wrapped tightly in the warmth of his arms, the smells she always associated with him - leather and pipe smoke and something that was just _Thorin_ \- surrounding her, and she felt completely protected. She slid her arms up around his neck, wanting to be as close as possible to him. It was wrong but for just this short time she wanted to know how it felt to be loved and desired.

Thorin tried to rein himself in before his raging emotions took complete control. It was tempting, so very, very tempting, but he would _not_ do anything dishonorable. He ached for more but knew he had no right and we would do nothing that might jeopardize his chance at one day obtaining that right. He slowly broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. She was still wrapped securely in his arms and he could feel her trembling. After a moment she laid her head on his shoulder, snaking her arms around his waist. He couldn't keep the amazed smile off his lips and pressed his cheek against her hair.

Rhae took a few deeps breaths of her own to calm her swirling emotions then shifted a bit to give herself a little space – physically and emotionally. The question he had posed to her still loomed heavy over her head and she knew he deserved an answer.

"Thorin … I … what you said …"

He laid a finger on her lips. "As much as I desire an answer now I'm afraid I wouldn't like what you would say. Take your time. Think about it. Can you promise me that?"

She could not resist the gentleness in his voice. "Alright."

A small smile crossed his lips and he leaned in, bringing their foreheads together again.

"That will be enough for me for now."

 _But how long would he be so understanding … and what would happen when his patience was spent?_

"Come," he said as he took her hand and drew her back towards Beorn's house. She did not resist. His touch was strong, warm, and comforting and as much as she knew it was wrong to give even the slightest bit of encouragement Rhae found she could not bare to let go.

Later, after they had all laid down for the night, Rhae found herself staring into the flames flickering in Beorn's massive fireplace. She was tired but sleep would not come. Her mind kept replaying the scene by the lake.

It was so hard not to give in, to promise him that which they both desired, but she could not do that to him. If she gave him her word now his love and adoration would quickly turn to disdain and possibly hatred once he realized she was leaving. At least this way his feelings might eventually fade without the added misery of rejection. Besides, it was entirely possible that when she was finally able to reveal the whole truth of where she came from – and what she had known all along – that he would despise her anyway. While she might learn to live without Thorin Oakenshield beside her she could not bare the thought that he was alive somewhere thinking ill of her, hating her even.

A dull pain raced through her and she curled into a ball, squeezing her eyes shut. She silently cursed the Valar. Why would they allow this to happen knowing she couldn't stay? Her mother had said she would survive all that was to come but nothing had been mentioned about suffering. Denying him was the right decision but why was it so hard?

.

Thorin had almost forgotten Beorn's presence until the skin changer made a sound by his side. He pulled his gaze from where Rhae lay and found the Man's eyes locked on him.

"She did not give you an answer."

He blinked in surprise. "How did you know what transpired between us?"

"I am not blind. I have seen the way you watch her, attend to her, and I could sense your decision when you left the room with her." He took a draw on his pipe. "Her decision, though, has not yet been made."

Not exactly comfortable discussing such a subject with someone he didn't know Thorin shifted his shoulders a bit as he searched for how to respond. Considering the fact that they truly needed to remain on Beorn's good side he decided at least a little bit of the truth could be safely told.

"It would not be right to try and force an answer from her now."

A grunt. "That is wise. She is stubborn and likely to dig her heels in if she feels cornered."

He nodded. "I cannot offer her much at the moment anyway. Once Erebor is reclaimed then I will feel worthy of asking …" his words trailed off. He had said enough.

"There is another that would be glad to find a place at her side but her heart isn't leading her in that direction."

His eyes snapped to Fíli. In the glow from the dying fire he could see his nephew was not yet asleep and was watching Rhae.

Beorn was not done speaking. "It will take a lot to convince her. Rhae carries a heavy burden on her shoulders, one that she does not feel she can share. I do not know what but I can feel how she struggles under its weight." The skin changer's penetrating gaze locked on him again. "Just remember that the blood in her veins is just as royal as yours. She is in no way beneath you and Valar help you if you treat her that way. You are both strong, Thorin Oakenshield, but only together will you have a chance at beating the darkness ahead."

* * *

The remaining days passed quickly as the company rested and recouped their strength. Rhae spent time with Bilbo, helping him learn how to use his sword; she wasn't going to have him entering Mirkwood unprepared. He wasn't nearly as skittish about it as he had been when Gandalf originally gave him the blade. Fíli, Balin, and Bofur even joined in to lend their knowledge and skills to the lessons as well. The rest of the daylight hours were spent in sparring sessions and repairing weapons and armor. Rhae threw herself into the sessions with renewed vigor, wanting to make sure her skills were still razor sharp. Thorin challenged her several times a day but it allowed them to further learn each other until they began anticipating the other's moves. She knew that knowledge of how your companions fight was important in any battle; you had to know what to expect from the comrades by your side.

All too quickly the morning of their departure was upon them. True to his word, Beorn provided them with everything they needed to continue their journey. There were ponies for each of them and horses for Gandalf and Rhae. He filled their packs with enough food to last them for weeks - nuts, flour, sealed jars of dried fruits, small pots of honey, and twice baked cakes. He gave the two archers of the group more supplies for arrows and provided them with extra skins for water, warning them to fill them full before they entered the forest.

"There is one stream there, I know, black and strong which crosses the path. That you should neither drink of nor bathe in; for I have heard that it carries enchantment and a great drowsiness and forgetfulness. And in the dim shadows of that place I don't think you will shoot anything, wholesome or unwholesome, without straying from the path. That you much not do for any reason." The dwarves all nodded as they adjusted the packs on the backs of their ponies. "That is all the advice I can give you. Beyond the edge of the forest I cannot help you much; you must depend on your luck and your courage and the food I send with you. At the gate of the forest I must ask you to send back my horses and my ponies. But I wish you all speed, and my house is open to you, if ever you come back this way again." He said something quietly to Gandalf and the two began to walk away from the group. Gandalf motioned for Rhae to join him as he and Beorn stepped into the edge of the forest. She saw Thorin frown and could feel his eyes on her as she followed the wizard and skin-changer into the trees.

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest," Beorn instructed.

"You have my word," Gandalf told him. There was a loud squawk from some bird, causing the wizard to frown. "We're being watched."

Beorn nodded, never looking at the two standing with him, his eyes constantly scanning the trees around them. "Yes. The orcs will not give up. They will hunt the dwarves until they see them destroyed." Rhae shivered at his words. It had been relatively easy to forget the dangers outside Beorn's walls for the past several days but they would soon be back at the mercy of the wild.

"Why now? What has made the Defiler crawl from his hole?" Gandalf asked.

"There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer of Dol Guldur."

His eyes snapped to hers but there was nothing she could say. "Are you sure of this?"

"Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day more and more come."

"What do you know of this sorcerer? The one they call the Necromancer."

Beorn glanced at the wizard. "I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog pays homage to him."

Gandalf was silent for several moments, considering what Beorn had just told them.

"We need to be on our way," Thorin called from where the dwarves were waiting. Gandalf nodded at Rhae and they turned to go but Beorn stopped them.

"There is more. Not long past word had spread that the dead had been seen walking near the high fells of Rhudaur." Rhae shivered as the air suddenly felt very cold around her.

"The dead?" Even the wizard now seemed a bit concerned.

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?"

"Yes, there are tombs there," Rhae whispered, almost afraid to utter the words.

Beorn looked hard at Gandalf. "I remember a time when a great evil ruled these lands, one powerful enough to raise the dead. If that enemy has returned to Middle Earth I would have you tell me."

"Saruman the White says it's not possible. The enemy was destroyed and will never return."

"And what does Gandalf the Grey say?"

There was no answer from the wizard but that was answer enough for the skin changer.

The trio walked back to the where the company were sitting on the ponies. Beorn watched at Gandalf and Rhae mounted and took their reins.

"Go now while you still have the light," the man told them, his eyes once again scanning the land around them. "Your hunters are not far behind."

* * *

They traveled for three days, keeping a close watch for the orcs. Bilbo was sure he caught sight, at a distance, of Beorn in bear form several times. He mentioned it to Rhae but she told him not to worry, he was only keeping an eye on his ponies and a watch out for their pursuers. At night they all stayed close to the camp fire, not wanting to stray beyond its flickering light. They were fairly light-hearted despite the situation though ever vigilant. The week of rest had restored the Company to their usual selves and Rhae was glad to again hear the joking and storytelling that had filled their days before the Goblin Caves. She, however, did not feel quite so relaxed. While some of the finer details of what was to come were a bit foggy in her mind there was no forgetting what would happen beneath the twisted branches of Mirkwood. Every night before she fell into a restless slumber she would play those events over and over in her mind looking for some way that she could keep most if not all of it from happening. If she could somehow keep them from attracting the attention of the spiders then perhaps they would be able to avoid the elves as well. There was no respite from her worries even in her sleep as nightmares had begun to plague her. The last night she tried to stay awake, remaining by the campfire with Bifur even though she was not on watch, but as the hours slowly crawled by she felt herself loosing the battle.

 _" **Eccoita yelya**."_

 _The usually gentle voice of her mother was hard, insistent, and she pulled her eyes open._

 _" **Ammë**?"_

 _"I am sorry to wake you, my dear, but time is short."_

 _"What is wrong?"_

 _"You know what is to come." She nodded, pushing herself to a sitting position. "Mirkwood is a dangerous place. His touch is strong there."_

 _"I have been trying to figure out a way to avoid the troubles that will befall us but I don't know what to do. There are too many spiders and the elves have an uncanny way of just knowing things."_

 _"Well, there, perhaps, you have an advantage over them. You already know what will happen and may be able to find a way to stop it."_

 _"I'm almost out of time. We will be reaching the border tomorrow."_

 _"The taint of evil will be hard to push away," Miriel told her. "But when you sense that the oppression of the forest is becoming too much for the Company to bare you must be the breath of fresh air to save them."_

 _Rhae stared at her mother with an exasperated frown. "You sound like Gandalf."_

 _"You can do this, my dear." She reached out and squeezed her hand. "Be mindful of everything around you, remember my words, and be safe."_

.

Afternoon of the third day saw them, at last, staring into the darkness of Mirkwood. Rhae shivered despite the sun. It was so quiet. No birds were singing, there was no sign of deer or rabbits. Within the shadow of the forest huge, gnarled tree trunks supported twisted branches, their leaves dark and long. Ivy grew on them and trailed along the ground. Peering into the midst of it revealed nothing except a sickening green glow that slowly faded into darkness.

"Well, here is Mirkwood!" Gandalf announced. Rhae simply rolled her eyes. Kíli saw her and tried to contain a snort of laughter. He dismounted and walked to the edge of the forest, stepping through an ancient archway. "Here lies our path," he called back to them.

"No sign of the orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin said as he dismounted. Rhae knew it probably had more to do with Beorn's presence than their luck, which didn't have a stellar record thus far.

Gandalf seemed to see something in the distance behind them. "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." The company dismounted and began removing their supplies. Bilbo edged closer to the forest to stand next to the wizard.

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north or twice that distance south." Gandalf again walked into the forest, leaving the hobbit standing alone with his hands in his pockets.

Rhae took the reins of the wizard's horse and kept it close by her side, knowing that he would be leaving them within moments. She readjusted the straps on her pack, making sure everything was secure, before hefting it on her back. She then slung her quiver and bow across her shoulder and patted the horse on its neck.

"Hurry back to Beorn, my friend. Thank you for your assistance." The animal nudged her hand before galloping off in the direction they'd come. She watched him run for a moment.

"What is wrong?"

She turned as Thorin came to her side. "There is a darkness here that seeks to overtake everything. I do not like this forest. I do not want to think about what has caused so drastic a change. I'm sure you remember what the Greenwood used to be." He stared at the trees in front of them with a frown on his face.

"We will make it through," he promised, placing a hand on her shoulder. She simply pressed her lips together, uneasy and a bit fearful.

Nori ambled over and made like he was going to begin unsaddling Gandalf's horse but she waved him away. He looked at her slightly confused and she simply shook her head. What could she say? At that moment the wizard burst back through the tree line calling for his horse. The concern and worry was clear in his voice and on his face.

"You're not leaving us?" The worry was clear in Bilbo's voice.

"I would not do this unless I had to." He caught Rhae's eye and she sighed. Even though she had known this was coming it still didn't make her feel any better. Crossing Mirkwood and fighting a dragon were enough to deal with; the thought that they would face it all without the wizard's help made her feel a bit ill. The Company stood in uneasy silence as Gandalf and Bilbo talked quietly for a moment. Finally the wizard strode towards his horse, pausing to look hard at Thorin.

"Rhae, you must help them through. This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" No one answered the hobbit. As they watched Gandalf mount his horse it began to rain, almost as if the heavens themselves were depressed at the wizard's departure. Rhae saw it as an omen of things to come.

"You must stay on the path. **_Do not leave it_**. If you do you will never find it again." He pulled on the reins, wheeling his horse away from the forest. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" His words echoed behind him. They watched as he galloped away, his grey robes flapping around him, until he disappeared over the horizon. Rhae suddenly felt very small and alone.

"Come on," Thorin ordered, marching into the trees. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day."

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin huffed. The company fell into a line as they passed beneath the archway, Thorin in the lead and Rhae at the rear. She had insisted; she didn't want anything sneaking up on them from behind. It was the last time the company breathed fresh air or saw the sun for many, many days.

* * *

 ** _Eccoita:_** Wake up

 ** _Yelya:_** daughter

 _ **Ammë:**_ mother


	28. Chapter 28 - Into Darkness

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thank you to the reviewers, the new followers, and those that are just silent readers. I am thankful for you all. So, here we are in Mirkwood. I hope you like what I did with this as there are some differences from the book and movies. Please let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Petal: I hope you like what I have in store for them here.**

 **Riss: I hope this is to your liking!**

 **Elentarill: Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **.**

 **As always, its all the genius of Tolkien. Who I picture in the roles is the genius of Peter Jackson. Rhae and her poor little self is just … mine. :)**

* * *

It wasn't long before the days and nights began to run together. The air was heavy and stale, musty and foul with the scent of decay. Everything was gray; there was no hint of color anywhere. The trees here did not stand straight and tall, they were bent, twisted as if whatever had infected the forest had been incredibly painful. It was also disturbingly quiet. Most troublesome to Rhae were the spider webs. Not just regular webs like you might see covered in dew in a garden first thing in the morning but large, thick webs; webs that stretched in some cases from the ground to the leaves far over their heads. At home she would've just hit one with a shoe or sprayed it with whatever was close by ... but these couldn't be swatted away. If her powers were good for anything she hoped they would help them avoid the massive beasts. It was probably not exactly what the Valar had in mind but she really, really hated spiders.

During what they believed to be daytime the sun could not penetrate the thick leaves overhead, leaving them in a dull, greenish light. Nights were worse. The forest was the deepest black any of them had ever seen and the gleam of eyes watching them were always visible. They never saw any creatures but they knew something was out there. After their campfire the first night had attracted bats that swooped down over them again and again until they'd kicked dirt over it they spent the long hours in utter darkness. The foulness around them began working on their minds soon after they entered the trees. Rhae's nightmares became more gruesome - fire, bodies strewn on a battlefield, evil voices - and so she took watch most nights.

Those times when she did lay down Thorin was very aware of her troubled slumber. She twisted and turned in her sleep, sometimes uttering small cries, and he felt helpless watching her. He wanted to pull her close in to his body, hoping the warmth of his presence would somehow seep into her troubled mind, but knew he could not risk such a thing. He had promised to give her time to think over what he'd offered and didn't want to make her feel pressured ... though as the days slowly passed without any sign of an answer from her a nagging little voice that had been popping up since they'd entered the forest began whispering doubts into his mind. The longer it went on the more irritated he became: at the voice, at Rhae, at the whole situation they were in.

While she was tormented at night, the rest of the company suffered during the day. She felt groggy and a bit disoriented but the dwarves were far worse off after only a day or so under the dark trees. The elves had taught her how to relax and clear her mind every now and then so the affects of the forest weren't quite as debilitating to her. The dwarves, and even Bilbo somewhat, became more belligerent and disoriented as the days went by. Rhae learned soon enough that it was pointless to try and reason with them; she could only hope they wouldn't seriously injure each other when their arguments involved fists.

.

They finally came to the stream after what felt like a week of walking. It was indeed dark and there was a sinister feel about it. Something … unpleasant had happened to the water and she really didn't care to think about who was responsible. She joined Thorin at the edge of the bridge and they stared across the expanse, unknowingly mimicking each other with arms crossed on their chests, contemplating the collapsed middle section. Rhae did not remember anything about a bridge in the movies.

"Is there another bridge?"

She shook her head. "I don't know but if there is it wouldn't be anywhere near. The forest road is much further south."

"We could swim across," Bofur spoke up from behind them.

"No. Remember what Beorn and Gandalf said: a dark enchantment lies upon this water."

"It doesn't look very enchanting to me," Bofur muttered and Rhae choked back a giggle.

Thorin continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I don't want to find out what it can do. We must find another way across." Thorin turned back to Rhae and they stepped to the side.

"These vines look strong enough." Kíli suddenly leapt onto some that were thick and hanging low and began inching his way along them. Rhae quickly saw what the youngest Durin had spotted. The vines formed a rather rickety bridge over the stream. It would be risky but at this point she couldn't think of a better idea.

"Kíli! No!" Thorin commanded. His nephew paused, looking back over his shoulder. The expression on his uncle's face convinced him to return to the ground.

"There's no other way to cross," he pointed out when his boots hit the dirt.

"Perhaps but you will not cross first. These vines may not hold your weight." He turned to the hobbit. "Master Baggins will go first. He is the lightest amongst us."

Bilbo paled a bit but stepped up, cautiously taking a hold of the vines, a frown on his face. While silently applauding the hobbit for his courageousness Rhae felt it would have been better if she or even Kíli had attempted the crossing. While perhaps not as light as Bilbo, though she suspected she might weigh less, she was no stranger to climbing through trees. However as she turned to call out to him she suddenly spotted something on the other side of the stream.

"Bilbo wait!" she called. "There's a boat on the other bank."

Thorin squinted in the direction she pointed. "Are you sure?"

"I see it now!" Bilbo cried in excitement. "Now why couldn't it have been this side?"

"How far away to you think it is?" Thorin still couldn't see much through the gloom.

"Not at all far. I shouldn't think above twelve yards," the hobbit guessed.

"Well a boat isn't much good if it's on the other side of an enchanted stream we can't touch," Dori grumbled.

Rhae eyed the vines again, then turned to Fíli. "Give me those ropes." He looked at her in confusion but handed the coils over. She threw them over her shoulder and then walked over to what was about to become her makeshift bridge, making sure her bow and quiver were secure on her back. "I will go across and tie the rope to the boat. Then we can pull it back and forth across the water." Without waiting for anyone else to speak she easily hoisted herself into the vines.

"Rhae! Stop!" she heard Thorin yell. "Come down!"

"I am the most qualified to do this. I'm quite used to being in trees." She never even paused as she yelled back at him, testing each vine before placing hand or foot. While she recalled the spectacle of the dwarves clambering through the vines in the movie the presence of a boat didn't seem familiar. At least if her plan worked she should be able to keep Bombur from toppling into the sleep inducing water. Hopefully that would minimize the dwarves' grumpiness as they continued their trek.

"Rhae! You shouldn't be taking these risks!"

"Oh hush, Master Oakenshield." She took another cautious step, ignoring Thorin's protests and silently thanking Elrond's sons for their lessons in moving through trees easily. "Now, once I secure a rope to one side of the boat I'll shoot it back to you. Divide up the remaining supplies and decide who is coming across together but please don't send the heaviest first. I won't be able to pull you." There were a few snorts of laughter from the company as they watched this exchange. Dwalin swallowed back his amusement as he watched his friend struggle to maintain his composure. He never would have expected to see Thorin so affected by a woman. He hoped, as Balin did, that Rhae would somehow be able to keep their cousin from succumbing to the gold sickness that had consumed his grandfather.

It didn't take her long to make it to the other side. Glancing around she shivered. Something just wasn't right. Rhae wanted to go back across the stream, tell the company that they needed to turn around and try a different way but she knew as soon as she thought it that it was a ridiculous notion. There was no other way. She quickly fastened the end of a rope to the boat and tied the other end to one of her arrows. Before sending it to the rest of the company she attached the second rope to the back of the small craft.

"I'm ready. I can just barely see you. Step away from that large tree so I don't kill anyone," she called back across the water. Taking a deep breath she aimed the arrow, focusing on the tree for a second before releasing it. It hit the trunk with a thud and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright. Pull it to you. Let me know when you're ready for me to bring you back." She tied the end of her rope around a tree and waited for their signal. Glancing down at the water she frowned. It might be dark but it was flowing very quickly. A current that strong might make it very hard to pull the boat across. Deciding now was as good a time as any to test out what she'd learned she focused on the swirling eddies and made a slow motion with her hand. Almost immediately the water slowed until it resembled the surface of a still lake. For a moment she remained motionless, amazed that she was able to consciously do something with the powers the Valar had given her. It felt … really good.

A call from the opposite bank pulled her thoughts back to the situation at hand and she grabbed the rope, slowly walking backward. Thankfully the boat moved across the water without a hint of trouble. Thorin came first with Fíli, as she had expected, and she awaited the angry tirade that was sure to be released on her. Once they were on the ground, he told Fíli to take over pulling the company across, then he stormed over to her; she merely crossed her arms and waited.

"You should not do things like that."

"Why not? I am a Ranger, am I not? I was brought on this journey to help you wasn't I?"

He opened his mouth to say something, hesitated, then, "You should be more careful."

"I will be okay, Thorin. Would you like it if I suddenly changed into some weak female that relied on someone else for everything?"

"You do not understand the dangers -"

"I know the dangers we're facing better than anyone in this company. Have you forgotten that I've traveled all over this land, faced and killed many?"

He frowned and she saw the true worry in his eyes. "I only want to keep you safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." That admission softened her immediately. She was sure it took quite a bit for him to admit to something like that.

"I understand your concern, truly I do. You want to protect me but I am sworn to help and protect you as well. That was the job entrusted to me and I cannot shirk that for any reason. Seeing you in your rightful place as King Under the Mountain is my task and I will take what risks are needed."

A rustling of leaves and snapping of branches caught their attention and the two turned, bows at the ready only to see a pure white stag standing just a little ways away from them. It just looked at them, its nose twitching a bit. Rhae heard an arrow being drawn back and turned to see Thorin aiming at the animal.

"What are you doing?" she whispered with a frown. He didn't answer, his eyes locked on the stag. She glanced back at the white animal. It seemed to be staring right back at the dwarf. Again she felt something was not right. Before she could speak Thorin had released his arrow. It missed and the stag bounded into the trees in a flash of white.

"You shouldn't have done that. Its bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck," Thorin growled. She peered at him, concerned at the hazy darkness that had again started lurking in his eyes. Strong as he was the forest was even messing with his mind. Though … perhaps it wasn't just the forest. They were now much closer to the mountain than he had ever been since leaving it one hundred and fifty years earlier and she wondered if the gold's influence, just the thought of the treasure, could get to him even here. Her powers would be of no help against that.

Arguing behind them pulled their attention from where the stag had disappeared. Bombur was trying to get out of the boat while Dori and Bofur were trying to get him to sit back down as they hadn't quite reached the shore yet. At the same time those two dwarves were yelling at the two pulling the rope telling them to pull faster. Knowing what would happen if anyone touched the water she rushed to the stream's edge.

"Don't move!" she called. "There's no telling what will happen if you topple over into this water! We'll have you on land in just a second." She grabbed the rope behind Bifur and Fíli and tugged backwards. Even though she'd managed to still the rush of the water a boat with Bombur in it was still hard to pull though finally it scrapped the dirt and the three dwarves were able to scramble out.

Their arguing did not stop, though, and soon all of them were yelling at each other. Over what exactly she wasn't sure but that combined with the effects of the forest were making her head throb.

"That's enough!" she yelled and they had the good sense to shut up at her tone. "We're having a tough enough time as it is getting through this cursed forest without you bickering amongst yourselves. Now shut up or I will leave you here."

With a glare at the group she turned on her heel and continued on down the path.

* * *

Day followed day and there was still no sign of the end of the forest. Beorn had provided them with enough food to last at least a couple of weeks and Rhae became alarmed when those supplies began to run low. Either they were eating more than they had rationed, which didn't seem very likely as no one had very much of an appetite besides Bombur, or they had lost complete track of the days and they'd been in the forest much longer than expected.

"I hate this place," she grumbled and was surprised to hear Thorin chuckle behind her.

"I thought Rangers were supposed to have a love of nature."

"This isn't nature. I don't even know what this is." It was becoming harder for her to keep her mind clear the longer they lingered and the hungrier she became. She could feel the forest trying to worm its way into her thoughts and it was exhausting trying to keep it out. Watching the dwarves as they plodded along reminded her of watching drunks. They were unsteady on their feet and slurred in their speech. Her head was spinning as if she was tipsy as well. She pinched her arm hard to try and shake the fog.

"We need to take a rest," someone cried. They didn't even bother sitting down. They just stopped where they were, chins dropping to their chests.

"There's voices. Can you hear them?" Bilbo stuttered from where he was sitting on a tree root.

Thorin shook his head slightly. "I hear nothing."

"Air. I need air," Bofur cried from beside her.

Oin fisted his hands in his hair. "My head, its spinning."

"What hour is it?" She couldn't believe how low and slurred Thorin's voice was. It was like he had been drugged.

"I don't know. I don't even know what day it is," Dwalin answered, his voice just as low as Thorin's.

"This is taking too long. Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Hearing the desperation in his voice Rhae wanted to say something to comfort, reassure him, but knew that anything she said wouldn't be welcome at the moment. The darkness of Mirkwood seemed to have seeped into him and he didn't seem like the same dwarf.

He turned to her with a slight sneer. "Why are we not out of here yet?"

"We are still on the path so we must be moving in the right direction. I can't make time speed up." She bit back at the bubble of anger that sparked at his tone, knowing it was the madness of the forest speaking.

Thorin signaled for them keep moving. They plodded on for hours … minutes? Rhae certainly didn't know. They just kept moving along the winding, worn path, their steps slow and unsteady. More time passed. The only thing that gave her a clue as to days passing was the darkness that would overtake them when the sun went down.

Her frustration grew the longer they stayed in the forest. She wouldn't have put it past the Woodland elves to make their path purposefully long and confusing. It was becoming harder to breathe and it felt like the ceiling of branches was pressing down on them more and more.

"Air. I need air," someone – it sounded like Oin – gasped.

She could feel the dizziness that had been trying to overtake her for days creeping closer and the fact that she couldn't seem to take a deep breath sparked panic.

 _If only I could get a breath of fresh air._

Rhae froze as the words rattled in her skull. Why did they sound familiar? Closing her eyes she tried to calm her mind and concentrate. It was hard to fight the fog that had almost taken over but finally she was able to quiet everything around her and grasp onto the memory. Her mother had told her she would need to be the breath of fresh air. What could that possibly mean?

 _Think woman! Think!_

"I'm out of water," Kíli said. "Rhae can you help with that?"

 _Why would he be asking her that? It wasn't like she had any control over the –_

Her eyes opened wide as a thought fought its way free of the fog in her head. She did have control over water – over air and fire as well. All things that would be very, very helpful now.

"What's that?"

Thorin was looking around them, turning in a circle trying to spot whatever it was he seemed to have heard. "Enough! Quiet! All of you!" he yelled. The company froze and looked at him. "We're being watched."

Knowing what that meant Rhae sprang into action.

"Gloin, could you start a fire for me?"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! Quickly! Just a small flame. I'll take care of the rest."

He cast a questioning glance at Thorin but when the king didn't say anything he shrugged and set to work.

"Everyone else, grab any branches and moss that you can find along the edge of the path. We need several torches, one for each of us if at all possible." She needed them to stay put when she went up the trees but the spiders would be upon them soon. Hopefully this plan would work. Movies always showed fire keeping predators away from people's camps so maybe it would keep monstrously sized arachnids away as well. Thankfully they followed her orders and within moments everyone had a torch in hand. By then Gloin had gotten a tiny flicker of flame started on a small pile of moss and twigs.

"I can't seem to get it to grow," he muttered with a frown.

"It's the air of the forest," Bofur whispered. Rhae focused on the little flame and imagined it as a strong, healthy campfire. Almost instantly the glow grew brighter until a respectable fire snapped in the quiet. She shoved her torch into it while urging the rest to do the same.

"But the moths … the bats …" Bilbo stuttered as he hurried to comply.

"I'm not worried about the bats right now."

As Ori and Bifur were lighting their torches they all became aware of a loud rustling in the trees … and it was quickly moving towards them.

"What's out there?" Thorin asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," she lied, "but I can hear them, sense them. You were right. We're being watched and by more than one creature." The elves were out there as well and she had to find a way to avoid that confrontation if at all possible. "I want to make sure we are still on the right path. With how muddled this cursed forest has made us all I want to be absolutely positive what we're seeing is not a hallucination. Keep those torches lit and keep an eye on the forest. Hopefully the fire will keep whatever is stalking us away."

Handing her torch to the hobbit she leapt up, grabbing a branch on the nearest tree, and quickly made her way up through the rest. She could hear Thorin once again yelling at her to stop but she ignored him. After only a couple of minutes her head broke free of the canopy of leaves and for the first time in days – or maybe weeks – she felt the brush of fresh air on her face. Taking a deep breath she could feel the fog in her mind clearing and relief coursed through her as she spotted the silhouette of the Lonely Mountain on the horizon, closer than anticipated and in the general direction they had been headed. The path hadn't been leading them wrong after all. With that information she swung her way back down to where the Company was waiting. Now that her head was clear their confusion and grumpiness was much more apparent and she knew something needed to be done about that. They couldn't continue to traipse through this blasted mess unable to think straight.

"Rhae! What in Mahal's name were you doing?" Thorin started in on her as soon as her boots touched the dirt but she held up a hand, signaling him to be quiet. He scowled but complied. Closing her eyes she thought of the breeze she'd felt at the top of the trees and what her mother had told her.

 _You must be the breath of fresh air._

Raising her hands a bit she made a waving motion with them and was rewarded by the brush of air once again on her cheek. Making a stronger gesture the wind picked up around them, the rustling of the drooping leaves signaling its welcomed presence. She opened her eyes to see the looks of wonder and relief on the dwarves' faces. Balin sucked in a deep breath and nodded in her direction.

"Thank you, lass. I don't know how you did it but I feel like I can breathe and think now."

Thorin's chest rose and fell as he breathed in the fresher air and he looked at her with a slight smile, the first she'd seen in quite a long time. He opened his mouth to say something but a loud rustling off to their right stopped him and he spun around pulling Orcrist from its scabbard.

"What was that?" Ori asked, a touch of fear in his voice.

"The creatures that are stalking us," she said, taking her torch from Bilbo as she pulled out her own sword. "Keep those torches up, a weapon in your free hand, and don't let your guard down. We need to move, quickly. I saw the mountain and the edge of the forest, we're headed in the right direction, but we must hurry. Dwalin, will you bring up the rear and make sure nothing tries to sneak up on us?"

"Aye, lass. Whatever you say."

The company needed no further prodding.

Dwalin grabbed up a second torch, carrying two in one hand, while Gloin and Bofur stuffed more of the fire materials in their packs as the group started off down the path. She took the lead with Thorin close on her heels. She could hear the whispers of the spiders every so often when the rustling stopped. So far her plan seemed to be working but there was no way of knowing how long it would last. If she could just get them to the fork in the path then they would be free of the forest and the possibility of running into Thranduil's elves.

"What is out there?" Thorin asked in a low voice, matching her pace.

"Spiders."

"Spiders? We're running from spiders?" There was a hint of irritation in his words.

Rhae glared at him while motioning towards the very visible webs. "Do you think your common variety of garden spider made those?"

He glanced around and wisely said nothing.

She hoped they were moving quick enough to make the edge of the forest before another night fell as she suspected their distraction wouldn't work indefinitely. At least she would be able to keep the fires lit and fresh air around them so they didn't slip back into their drunken, drugged state. Their rapid footfalls marked off the passing minutes, then hours. Not one of the dwarves complained about their pace as each one could not only sense Rhae's urgency but could still hear their pursuers. If it hadn't been for her ability to keep a constant breeze of fresh air blowing by she doubted they would have had the stamina to make it even a quarter of the distance needed.

Finally, finally there was a brightening of the green in front of them and her heartbeat quickened. They were almost there! As they hurried towards it the trees became straighter, the leaves greener, the atmosphere took on a healthier, golden glow, and they started hearing the twittering of birds in the distance. The sounds of the spiders slowly tapered off until it disappeared completely. Rhae didn't breathe a sigh of relief, though, until they at last came to the fork in the road and the dangers of Mirkwood were at last behind them.

"Where does the path go from here?" Bilbo asked peering first one way and then the other.

"One heads down towards the river and the other to Thranduil's realm."

"I certainly don't want to go that way," Bofur muttered and she grinned.

"We are in complete agreement there. Come. The sooner we get to the water the sooner we can rest."

They hadn't taken ten steps when a sound caught her ear and before she could say a word half a dozen elves materialized through the trees and surrounded them, a very familiar blonde stepping forward.

"Shit," was all she could say.


	29. Chapter 29 - Negotiation

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thanks to the new follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had some fun with it. Let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Petal: Really? Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one, too.**

 **.**

 **As always, its all Tolkien's except Rhae and her input.**

* * *

There was a prolonged silence and she glared at the male in front of her. While she had lived and trained with the elves of Rivendell and was close to them, she had never liked the Woodland elves. Beorn had been correct when he'd told the company all those days - _weeks?_ \- ago that they were less wise and more dangerous than the elves of Rivendell or Lothlorien. Luckily there had been few run ins with them during her years as a Ranger; the few she'd had were more than enough. It still puzzled her how these elves could be so arrogant and cold to other beings.

"Take one more step and it will be your last." Legolas motioned to the other elves. "Search them."

"By what right do you issue such an order?" she said, her voice deepening into what she used while on patrol as a Ranger; it was hard as steel and slightly frightening, especially since she had her hood up. Bilbo was extremely glad she wasn't speaking to him. It didn't have much effect on Legolas besides making him pause for a second before responding.

"By the right of my father, King Thranduil. You are trespassing in his realm -"

"False," she interrupted and for the first time he seemed slightly discomposed. "We are not on your land."

"You have been on our land for many days and -"

"Then you should have gotten to us then as you can no longer touch us."

His eyebrows came together as he frowned. "What right do you think you have speaking in such a way to me?"

"I can speak to you in any way that I please. You have no authority here."

"Each of you would be dead before you could draw a weapon if I gave the signal."

"Try it, I dare you."

Her prodding seemed to have hit a nerve and he raised a hand as if to call her bluff. Before the elves could draw their arrows she made a slashing motion with her hands and the ground rolled under their feet just as it had all those months ago to the orcs. They – unfortunately – didn't fall but it did throw them slightly off balance and pushed them back a few paces. Legolas, apparently just as stubborn as the dwarves, made a step towards them but another sharp motion of her arm had the ground heaving under their boots again. Almost in the same breath the leaves stirred to life, swirling up and around each of the elves like miniature whirlwinds.

"What is this magic?" Legolas demanded, swatting at the leaves circling his face and body.

"Call off your minions and I will … call off mine."

After a slight hesitation he gave an order in Sindarin and all his guards lowered their weapons, stepping back several feet. When she was positive the dwarves were no longer in danger she released her control of the elements and the wind died down, the leaves slowly fluttering back onto the grass. Legolas peered at her.

"Who are you?"

She pushed back her hood and glared at him. "I am known as Stryker, Ranger of the North."

As he contemplated this she could sense the tension in the Company behind her. She only hoped they'd keep their mouths shut for a while longer and let her do all the talking. Their blustering would make everything worse.

"Whoever you may be you were still trespassing on our land and -"

"As I have already said: you should have gotten to us when we were actually _on_ your land. Now you have no right to detain us. If you don't want people on your land then you shouldn't have put a path right through it … and a rather pitiful excuse for a path at that."

She could see he was struggling with how to respond. It was vastly amusing to see his uncertainty. While he tried to decide what to do with them Rhae saw an opportunity to possibly defuse another problem before it even reared its head.

"We have traveled long without water or food. I will come speak with your king but my companions will stay outside your walls where they can rest or go to the river to drink."

"What are you doing?" Thorin hissed in her ear but she swatted him away. His animosity would ruin the chance she had.

"Very well. I will leave a few of my guards -"

"You may leave one or two to make sure my friends do not return to your land but other than that they will not be interfered with."

Legolas's lips were pressed together in a thin line but she knew he would agree. He wanted to take someone before his father (this attempted ambush was probably under his father's orders anyway) and he was smart enough it seemed to realize she wasn't to be messed with. He gave her a short nod then strode towards the bridge that would take them to Thranduil's kingdom. As she moved to follow Thorin grabbed her arm.

"I can't let you go in there alone."

"You have no choice."

"They are elves," he almost spat the word out. "They aren't to be trusted."

"I am not afraid of the king and he wouldn't dare harm me." She patted his hand. "Take the Company down to the river. Rest. I will be back soon enough."

"This isn't a good idea."

"Has anything we've done up until now been 'a good idea?'" she asked with a grin. He rolled his eyes at her but his concern was clear. "I promise I will be okay. Remember, I have the Valar on my side. Trust me. This will hopefully head off more problems down the road."

Thorin hesitated a moment longer then reluctantly let go of her. "I will see you soon," he whispered. Rhae gave him a smile then turned to Legolas. At the curt nod of her head he stomped off over the bridge and she followed, feeling the eyes of a dozen dwarves bearing into her back.

"How could you let her go with them?" Dwalin muttered as soon as the two elves left behind stepped away to block the path back into the forest – as if they would go back in there again.

"Do you think I'm happy about this?" he growled as he watched her slip through the doors of Thranduil's kingdom. "The only way I could have kept her here would have been to tie her to a tree … and can you imagine the mess we'd have to face if we'd tried?"

His friend smirked a bit. "She would have made us regret it that's for sure." He peered in the direction the elves had taken Rhae. "What did she mean this would help stop problems that we haven't encountered yet?"

Thorin shrugged. "I don't know. She's always had an uncanny ability to know what's ahead of us."

"Ever wondered about that?"

"Of course I have but she was sent here by the Valar and I have learned not to question her. She just does things in her own way."

"Has she given you an answer yet?"

"No," he replied shortly. That was something he didn't want to talk about as it irritated him. He had asked her to marry him weeks ago – at least it seemed like weeks – and she still hadn't given him a yes or no. How much time did she need? Any dwarrowdam in the Blue Mountains would have jumped at the chance to be Queen Under the Mountain yet here he was waiting for a response from a stubborn Ranger. Perhaps those of her race just took longer to make decisions but he was getting quite impatient.

"Come on. Let's just do what she said and wait by the river."

"Think we could get some ale from the pointy-ears?" Dwalin asked as Thorin herded them down the path.

"We might as well just drink water."

* * *

The heavy doors of the Woodland realm slammed shut behind them and Rhae was lead over raised wooden walkways, winding throughout dim caverns. The architecture was similar to Rivendell but not nearly as fine. While Rivendell was open and welcoming this was anything but, seeming to reflect its leader's desire to remain as isolated as possible. They reached a large open area and she immediately spotted the King of the Woodland Realm reclined upon his throne. As he rose and came down the steps she thought he looked every bit as arrogant as the actor had portrayed him in the movies – more so the closer he got to her. When he was just a couple feet away he stopped and stood silently contemplating her for several moments. Rhae knew he was trying to make her uncomfortable but she hadn't taught in a college all those years without being able to keep a passive, extremely bored expression on her face. Eventually he spoke.

"You were trespassing on my land and I want to know why."

"I didn't see any signs proclaiming your boundaries. Besides, your son and his minions didn't come upon us until we were on our way down to the river, certainly off your land if we were ever on it in the first place."

His lips pressed together tightly. "Still, you were on them and you will tell me why."

"No, we weren't. We were passing through the forest– on a path that you and your people are supposed to keep up, by the way. You have gotten lax. We came to at least one broken bridge not to mention those spawns of Ungoliant that were stalking us."

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"Well, we weren't planning on paying you a visit, that's for sure; stories of your hospitality are well known. If you must know we were headed for the Iron Hills but that path of yours slowed us down and now I'm here talking to you. Believe me, there are many places I'd rather see than this dimly lit hole. Your furnishings leave a lot to be desired as well." A mischievous glint came into her eyes. "Are you compensating for something with that monstrosity you were sitting on?" The elf glared at her, his eyes like chips of ice, and Legolas and the guards behind them shifted uncomfortably at her insinuation.

"Who are you?"

"I am Stryker of the Dunedain, a Ranger of the North."

He peered down at her. "You are of this world but yet … not from it."

There was no point in lying. Of all the beings in Middle Earth the elves would be the ones most likely to sense the truth in her origins. She also needed something from the Woodland King and being untruthful would not be a good way to gain what she wanted.

"That is correct."

His cold eyes narrowed as he contemplated her. "There is something very old about you."

"I am over three thousand years old by your counting. However where I come from, where I have lived my entire life, I am only in my forties."

"Intriguing. Please explain to me how that is possible."

"I will certainly tell you all that I am allowed but know that I am not at liberty to reveal everything at this point."

A slight smirk crossed his lips. "And why is that? Did the dwarf king tell you not to spill the truth of your quest to me?"

"No. My instructions come directly from the Valar and they informed me of the need for silence well before I ever met Thorin Oakenshield."

This time his eyes widened and the smirk fell away.

"Who are you?" he asked again, this time without the derision that had been in his voice the first time. Rhae pointedly gazed at Legolas and the remaining guards. Thranduil took the hint and gave a quick order. They hesitated then left the chamber. When the sound of their footfalls had disappeared she turned back to the king.

"I am Rhaella, daughter of Queen Míriel of Númenor, Ranger of the North, and blessed by the Valar."

"A Daughter of Númenor?"

"Indeed though I have only know that fact for just about nine years now."

He inclined his head a bit in her direction and she told him why the Valar had kept her safe for so long. Pacing with his hands clasped behind his back he listened to her short story stopping at a large window when her narrative came to a close.

"I would like to say that I don't believe you, that you are lying, but I have felt the shadows creeping closer. It is why I have kept my people within these walls."

"You can hide here if you like but that is not going to save you … or your people."

He was quiet several moments then seemed to shrug.

"That still does not answer why you and the dwarves were trespassing -"

"We were not trespassing and if we had been your son and his guards should have gotten to us much sooner. However that is not what I came to discuss with you."

"And what would that be?"

"I know what it is that you want from the dwarves and while I cannot give you details I can say that if you allow us to continue on our way you will get back that which you feel is yours. It will not be right away but it will be in the not too distant future." This time the smirk formed on her own lips. "You will just have to exert a little patience, my Lord Thranduil."

"How would you know what I want?"

"It all comes as part of my gift from the Valar." He may know where she was from but there was no way she was going to tell him that in that world his life was merely a story and she knew what the future held.

"And you can guarantee the return of my property?"

"Well, I can't guarantee it – we are talking about the dwarves after all – but I can guarantee it will be much easier to deal with Thorin this way."

"Then why should I agree to your terms?"

"Because if you don't the darkness will consume you and your kingdom. Things have been set in motion that cannot be undone. Sauron cannot be defeated unless everyone works together. The only way we can work together is to some how find a peace between you and the dwarves."

He pondered that for a bit.

"I cannot tell you all but a reckoning is coming – soon – and dwaves, elves, and men will have to work together to overcome it."

"Very well. I will make sure my guards do not hinder your progress though it galls me to just let dwarves walk through -"

"You turned a blind eye to them when they came through a hundred and fifty years ago. They're not even asking for assistance this time," she snapped. His jaw clinched a bit.

"Go. I will be waiting for word when my property will be returned to me."

She gave him an exaggerated bow then spun on her heel to leave. However she paused before she took more than a couple steps and turned back.

"There is one thing I would ask of you."

"I knew there would be something."

"Azog the Defiler has sent a group of orcs after us. They've been on our trail since the Misty Mountains. Beorn was able to keep them away while we were on his land but it won't be long before they make their way through the forest. If your guards could possibly neutralize that threat I would be extremely grateful."

"That is something we will have no problem taking care of." She gave him a more respectful bow this time and strode from the massive chamber knowing there would be at least one elf guard waiting to show her out of the kingdom.

.

Rhae found the Company right where she'd hoped they'd be – resting by the river. Well, all except one of them. Even from a distance she could see that Thorin was tense and probably had been pacing the entire time she'd been gone. Stubborn dwarf.

"I hope you have refilled all the water skins?" she asked nonchalantly as she walked up on them.

"Rhae! You're back!" Bilbo cried happily.

"That didn't take very long," Fíli said with a grin. "Did you put the elf king in his place?"

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Thorin asked coming to her side.

"I'm fine. I told you he wouldn't dare hurt me."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Then what did the two of you discuss?"

"Well, after I told him that he must be compensating for something with that monstrous throne he was sitting on we agreed that his guards would not hinder us passing over the river and going on our way."

The dwarves guffawed at her words. Even Thorin's lips twitched into a brief grin.

"You truly said that, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"Of course I did! You should have seen it! He's definitely trying to make up for some deficiencies elsewhere."

"They will truly leave us alone?" She nodded and Thorin's shoulders seemed to relax slightly. "Then let us move on. We've rested long enough and it's still quite a ways around the lake."

The dwarves moved along with more spring in their step than she'd seen in quite some time. Whether it was because they were free of the forest's twisted influence or just the fact that they had been able to rest and get fresh water she didn't know but Rhae was glad to see it nonetheless. It just hadn't seemed right to not hear their teasing and laughing. They spotted a few elves as they made their way down the side of the river but they might as well have been invisible for all the attention the guards gave them.

"I did ask one thing of Thranduil," she said in a low voice to Thorin once they were well down the path.

"You did what?" he hissed, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh calm down. I asked him to send some of his guards to take care of the orcs that have been tracking us."

He pressed his lips together. "Do you think he will?"

"I believe so."

"What did he ask for in return?"

"Nothing." And he hadn't … she had offered him the return of his property at some point in the future but Thorin didn't need to know all that at the moment.

"I find that hard to believe."

She smirked. "I can be quite persuasive when I need to be."

He rolled his eyes. "That I can believe."

Nothing impeded their progress – elves or orcs – and as the sun was setting they came to where the river met the Long Lake. Silence descended upon them as they stared across the water. The Lonely Mountain rose tall and proud at the other end, its reflection stretching across the surface of the lake, the snow on its peak glowing reddish gold in the fading sunlight. It was a magnificent, awe-inspiring sight.

Thorin grabbed her hand but seemed too moved to say anything.

"We're almost there," she said quietly, letting him pull her into his side. "You're almost home."


	30. Chapter 30 - The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Hello! I hope y'all are still out there! Thank you to those new followers. Sincere apologies for how long it took to get this chapter posted. I do most of my writing on the Notes app on my phone and it died without backing up to the iCloud back in early September. I lost everything I had been writing for this story (and several others) and honestly I was gutted and didn't feel like trying to rewrite all of that for a little while. This is the first chapter I've finished rewriting and I hope you enjoy it. I've pulled some from my first story and some from the novel for this one. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think! I truly appreciate each and every one! I hope each of you have had a wonderful Christmas and will have a safe New Year!**

 **.**

 **Kel: I thought giving them a little break would be nice, too.**

 **HelltotheNo: Thank you**

 **Guest: Thank you for your comment. I'm glad you are enjoying what I did with that part of the story. :)**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's. Except Rhae.**

* * *

Perhaps staying out of Thranduil's dungeons kept them far enough ahead of their pursuers. Perhaps the guards the elf king sent out had intercepted and taken care of the orcs. Whatever the case might be the Company was able to make their way around the lake fairly easily. Even though that concern had been removed (at least for the moment) a couple more popped up to take its place. As they got closer to Laketown Rhae realized they would have to go in to get supplies. All they had were their weapons and the clothes on their backs. They needed food and rest. Luckily Kíli didn't have an arrow wound in his leg but they were all weak from hunger. From the way the trees looked it appeared they'd been lost in Mirkwood for at least a couple of weeks if not longer. If that truly was the case they hadn't had a true meal since leaving Beorn's almost a month earlier. How to actually get into Laketown was something they were going to have to tackle soon as she wasn't sure if what she remembered from the movies or the book would be accurate. Rhae really hoped it was the latter as she really was too worn out to come up with a way to sneak into the town.

More troubling than all that, at least in Rhae's mind, was Thorin. Every step closer they got to the mountain the more erratic his behavior became. One moment he would be his normal, somewhat grumpy self, and the next a darkness would come over him causing him to lash out in anger. No where was it more evident than when she was involved. His … possessiveness towards her caused the first seeds of worry and fear to plant themselves in her head. What if she was able to save him from Azog only to see him loose himself to the gold sickness? Wouldn't that be just as much of a failure? This thought wouldn't leave her as they settled down just inside the tree line for a rest during their second day traveling around the lake and she watched Thorin as he paced down by the water.

"What's on your mind, lass?" Balin asked, slowly lowering himself to sit by her side. She scooted over so he could lean against the moss covered boulder as well.

"Many things."

"From your expression I would think none of them are good."

"No, they're not."

He followed her gaze and jerked his head in a slight nod. "You have every right to be concerned, Rhae. I noticed the changes in Mirkwood and it has grown slowly worse the closer we've come to -"

"The mountain."

"I have long hoped that Thorin would be stronger than his grandfather and would be able to resist the call of the gold. The true test will be when he sees the treasure."

"What do we do if he loses himself?"

Balin shook his head. "I don't know, my dear. I don't know."

She ran a hand across her face. "His current temperament could make our other predicament worse."

"What is that?"

"We have to go into Laketown. We have no food, no supplies. There is no way we can make it to the mountain in the shape we're in right now."

"That thought had crossed my mind as well."

"From what I've heard the current Master is a disgusting, greedy snake and there's no way he's just going to offer us help from the goodness of his heart. He will expect something in return."

"Gold," Balin said in a whisper.

"Even in the past Thorin's response to such a 'request' wouldn't have been good. Now, with the influence of the gold sickness?" There was no need to finish the thought as it was clear Balin knew what she was thinking.

"We could head to the Iron Hills, get assistance from Dain."

"We'd never make it that far without supplies. Besides," she paused as Thorin stopped and looked in their direction. Giving him a smile Rhae waited until he started his pacing again. "He will never consent to such a thing, not that we're now so close to the mountain."

"You're probably right."

"What are the two of you concocting over here so quietly?" Fíli asked, taking a seat by her side.

"Just discussing how to get into the town for supplies and … other things," Rhae replied, her eyes flicking in Thorin's direction for a second. His nephew didn't miss her look and sighed.

"Aye. I have noticed some changes in my uncle."

"We are concerned about how he will react once we are able to find a way into Laketown. As I told Balin I've heard the Master there is not a very charitable person."

"Can we not walk right in like any other town?"

She shook her head. "Not here, Fee. Guards watch at the town end of the long bridge, requiring anyone that wants entrance to pay a toll."

"Something we are quite lacking at this point," he said with a chuckle.

She nodded. "We're going to have to figure out another way to get in rather than just walking up to the front door so to speak."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?" she asked, turning to face Fíli fully.

"Why not just walk up to the guards and ask to see this Master. Perhaps they'll think we're of some importance." She just stared at him, wondering why she hadn't considered just doing the obvious. "The least they can do is say no."

Rhae and Balin looked at each other and she saw the small smirk under the dwarf's white beard. "The lad has a point."

She laughed and shook her head. "I always have such a bad tendency to over think things sometimes."

"What are you three doing?" Thorin's gruff voice interrupted them. Rhae glanced up at him and tried not to cringe at what she saw in his eyes though at the moment it seemed to be directed at Fíli for some reason.

"Merely discussing the merits of going into Laketown for supplies," Balin said calmly.

Thorin's dark, thunderous gaze lingered on his nephew for a moment more then it seemed to pass and he shrugged irritably.

"I do not relish the thought of entering a town of Men but we have no supplies. It is unavoidable I suppose."

"It does not have to be a long stay," she said, hoping to keep him calm. "Unless we decide to stay and rest to recover our strength we should be able to get what we need and be on our way in a couple of days."

He pressed his lips together in irritation but nodded.

"Gather everyone and tell them we are going into the town."

"Now?" Fíli asked in surprise.

Thorin lifted an eyebrow. "Do you have a particular reason for wanting to delay our visit?" His nephew shook his head. "Good. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

.

No more than an hour later they were approaching the small guard hut that sat at the edge of the town. Rhae had no idea how the guards inside could have not heard their approach; dwarves were not light footed in the least and it seemed like their heavy footsteps were echoing all around them. Standing at Thorin's shoulder when he stepped into the doorframe she had her answer: the two men inside were drinking and laughing by their small fire. When they finally noticed they were no longer alone they scrambled to their feet, reaching for their weapons.

"Who are you and what do you want?" one asked.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," he replied, his loud voice booming in the small space and, despite his bedraggled and worn clothing, Rhae knew he still looked every inch a king. "I have come back and wish to see the Master of your town."

The men stared in bewilderment. Finally the older of the two stepped forward.

"Who are all these with you?"

"Those of my kin who vowed to stay by my side."

"And the woman?"

"I am a Ranger and their guide," she replied simply, glade her hood and scarf were in place again.

"If you are who you say you are, lay down your weapons."

"We come in peace only to barter for supplies. We have no need of weapons , we who return at last to our own as spoken of old. What good would weapons do us against so many anyway?" The guard hesitated further. "Might I have your name? It is good to see a man doing his job so well."

"Solvarr, Your … Majesty."

"Then please take us to your Master, Solvarr. I will make sure to let him know how well his men are serving him." Thorin's manner seemed to decide the issue for the guard and he whispered something to the younger man who disappeared at a run out the side door.

"Follow me, then. I have sent Godmond ahead to alert them to an arrival of importance."

They followed him through the gate, a few more the guards falling in step behind them, and through a wide line lined with buildings into the market place of the town. Rhae was appalled at the apparent squalor the people here lived in. While a few of the buildings seemed to be well built and kept up most appeared no better than multi-level shacks at best. The townsfolk they encountered were not dressed even as well as the citizens of Bree and all their faces held signs of hardship and hunger.

They soon found themselves in front of the Master's house, a crowd of people behind them that had gathered as word began spreading (from the gossipy younger guard no doubt) about who was now in their midst. A greasy, weasel-y looking man came down a few of the steps next to an equally greasy fat man with stringy ginger colored hair. The guard that had lead them from the bridge stepped forward and addressed the skinny little man as Alfrid, informing him that their Company had come to see the Master.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire," Weasel man said, turning towards Fat man. _That_ was the Master of Lake-Town?

"Hold your tongue sir!" Dwalin bellowed, taking a few strides towards the steps. "You do not know to whom you speak! This is no common criminal! This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" The pride in the warrior's voice was unmistakable. He'd been waiting quite sometime to announce his king and friend. There were murmurs of amazement from the crowd as said dwarf stepped forward, his dark hair glowing a bit in the flicker of torch light.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." There were whispers of shock and recognition. Rhae could see the people nearby craning their necks to try and see the dwarf. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and find gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North!" His deep voice rolled over those gathered, powerful and mesmerizing. His presence, even in worn and dirty clothing, was regal and commanded attention. For a moment Rhae could see him as the king he should be, crowned before a throne of stone. Many in the crowd were nodding. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The crowd cheered at his words. She could see the hope in the eyes of those nearby and it caused a disgust of the Master to flare up in her; he had obviously kept these people under his thumb and in poverty for quite some time.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast it will destroy us all." A deep, strong voice cut through the cheers and a tall, dark haired man emerged behind Thorin. For a moment she wondered why Orlando Bloom was there before realizing that this had to be Bard. Rhae turned and frowned at him as she heard a few anxious whispers from the crowd. How quickly the weak minded are swayed, she thought.

"You can listen to this naysayer but I promise you this: if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin's deep voice betrayed no worry, he sounded as calm and sure as ever. Again, there were cheers and Rhae saw the avaricious smile on the Master's face. She had known all it would take was the promise of money.

"Why should we take you at your word?" Alfrid interrupted the celebrating. Rhae wished wasn't out of arrows. All she needed was one shot and the nasty little fellow would never bother anyone else. "We don't know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

"I will." Everyone started at the sound of a slightly threatening female voice. Those around Rhae slunk back a bit as she moved to stand between the dwarves and the men on the steps. She was once again completely concealed beneath her black Ranger cloak. Bilbo had to shake his head a bit in wonder at how she could present such a menacing presence.

"And you are?" the Master inquired.

"I am Stryker, Ranger of the North." Her low voice, edged with steel, carried easily over all gathered. There were a few noticeable gasps. Those closest to the ominous figure took a few more steps back. Even this far east they had heard of the Rangers and what they were capable of. "If Thorin Oakenshield gives his word then he will keep it."

"Why should we believe you?" Rhae smirked at the slight tremor in the little minion's voice.

"I have traveled long and far and through great danger with these dwarves, as their guide, protection," she took her place next to Thorin and flipped the hood from her face, "and at the request of the Valar themselves." There were a few murmurs of surprise but most of the crowd just stared. The Master stared at the pair in front of him as well. It was clear that he didn't know what to think about the situation before his door. The look in the woman's eyes made him slightly uncomfortable as well. The crowd got over its surprise quick enough and began to chant and cheer again. The prospect of money, any money, coming to the town was enough for them. Many had heard the prophecies and songs of old. Some began to sing and it wasn't long before almost all who stood in front of the Master's house joined in:

 _The King beneath the mountains,_

 _The King of carven stone,_

 _The lord of silver fountains_

 _Shall come into his own!_

 _His crown shall be upholden,_

 _His harp shall be restrung,_

 _His halls shall echo golden_

 _To songs of yore re-sung._

 _The woods shall wave on mountains_

 _And grass beneath the sun;_

 _His wealth shall flow in fountains_

 _And the rivers golden run._

 _The streams shall run in gladness,_

 _The lakes shall shine and burn,_

 _All sorrow fail and sadness_

 _At the Mountain-king's return!_

Thorin stood and listened to them with a small smile on his face while Rhae kept her eyes on the Master. She didn't trust him though she suspected his greed would sway him in their favor. She had seen his kind all too frequently in her travels.

Bard wasn't giving up though. "All of you! Listen to me! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" His words quieted some of the crowd. "Have you forgotten those that died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so driven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!" The man and dwarf glared at each other.

"Thorin is not Thror," Rhae's voice again rose over the den of the crowd. "He has known hardship, he has worked hard to help his people survive, and now he has returned to reclaim the mountain for his people. Who of you would not fight for your own home?"

"And risk the wrath of a dragon?" Bard fired back at her. Rhae stood her ground under his angry gaze. If he thought she was going to back down he was quite mistaken. She could understand his fears but she would see the dwarves back in that mountain.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame." The Master spoke up. "Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, _your_ ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The man pointed accusingly at Bard and Thorin looked up at him in shock and some bitterness. She saw Bard's shoulders slump slightly as he pressed his lipped together in a thin line.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark," Alfrid sneered, clearly thrilled to heap trouble and embarrassment on the bargeman's head. Rhae promised herself that one day she was going to kill him.

Bard stepped closer to Thorin. "You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!"

"I have the only right." He turned back to the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of my people?"

The fat man put on a nice show of considering the dwarf's words for several seconds but Rhae knew that he had long since made up his mind. She knew exactly what he wanted, gold and to be rid of the commotion at his door and one simple decision would take care of both.

"I say unto you: Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King Under the Mountain!"

The crowd erupted into ecstatic cheering. Bard alone stood silently, still staring at the dwarf king. Their stand off lasted another moment until the bargeman finally turned to leave. The look of satisfaction on Thorin's face made Rhae frown slightly but she decided it wasn't worth the trouble to say anything. Yes, he had every right to try and reclaim his home but he didn't need to look quite so smug about his verbal victory over Bard. At least he had been the one to bring up the gold in return for their help. She looked over her shoulder as they followed the Master inside and caught the man's eye as he watched them go up the steps. There was anger there but also sadness. She knew he feared for his family.

.

After a lengthy discussion with the Master, Thorin and his company were given an inn all to themselves and it was (thankfully!) decided they would stay a week to rest and the town would supply them for the final trek to the mountain. That would leave them a week to travel and locate the hidden door. Rhae sincerely hoped Gandalf would be waiting for them. She honestly had no idea how they would defeat Smaug even with the wizard; she didn't want to consider doing it without him. She had forgotten when she joined this quest that he wouldn't be here for large chunks of it. She rolled her shoulders irritably under her cloak; she'd worry about all that once she had a warm meal in her belly and a full night's sleep. As they followed a couple of the Master's guards Rhae could feel the eyes of the townspeople on them, could hear their excited whispers as the company passed by. She found it slightly sad that they had such hope in a mission that was anything but assured of succeeding. The inn they were shown to was old but snug, the man and his wife that owned it looking up in surprise as the guards showed them in. A fire was roaring in the large fireplace when they entered and Bilbo collapsed in a chair nearby.

"Are you okay, Bilbo?" Rhae asked concerned.

"Just exhausted, I think. Hobbits aren't overly fond of going on adventures after all," he replied with a small attempt at a smile. She felt sorry for the poor fellow and called Oin over to check on him. He wanted to argue but she swatted at his hands.

"We must have a healthy burglar," she whispered with a smile. He merely grimaced and let Oin do his work. Rhae returned to Thorin's side as rooms were doled out. Balin and Dwalin had one, the Ur family another, Dori and his two brothers took the third, Gloin and Oin a fourth, Fíli and Kíli would share another with Thorin, leaving the sixth and last for Rhae.

"And our hobbit?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly fine here by the fire," Bilbo called in a small voice.

"He can come in with us if he wants," Fíli offered as she followed the dwarves up the stairs. All the rooms were off a small, narrow hall, the wooden walls darkened with age. Thorin held open the door at the farthest end for her.

"The Master has said he will provide us all with clothes and weapons," he told her as she surveyed the room she'd been given. Rhae turned with a raised eyebrow.

"And you trust him?"

"Not particularly but what choice do we have?"

She sighed. "None I suppose."

"We have also been given access to the armory and training ground."

"It will feel good to have my sword and bow in hand again."

"I'm glad you refrained from using either earlier. I saw the way you were watching that little man with the Master." She turned in surprise at his laughter and the teasing tone in his voice. "Killing the rat wouldn't have helped our negotiations."

"Perhaps but it certainly would have made me feel better."

Thorin shook his head at the devious gleam in her eyes. He was hard pressed to remember the last time they'd been able to banter back and forth. It was slightly worrisome to him as was the fact that he didn't have a clear memory of everything that had happened since entering Mirkwood. The only thing he could recall was a growing sense of unease where his nephew and Rhae were concerned. She still hadn't answered his proposal and he wondered if Fíli had anything to do with that. The thought caused his blood to heat and he was ready to say something when a cooler, more rational part of his head admonished him to stop being ridiculous. The jealousy retreated.

"I will have the company in the training ground everyday. We have been idle too long. Will you join us?"

"Of course. I have rarely this long without some kind of sparring session. I probably couldn't hit the side of a barn at this point."

Thorin snorted. "I highly doubt that. You could probably put many soldiers to shame even now."

"I thank you for your confidence in my skills."

He basked in the smile she gave him. "Rest for now. I believe the keeper's wife said she would prepare us a meal. Our training can hold off until the morning."

"Sleep and food sounds amazing right now."

Stepping closer to her he placed his hands on either side of her face. "I can think of other things that sound amazing."

Feeling her cheeks warm a bit she scrambled for a response that wouldn't upset him. "I am sure you could but … it wouldn't be right. Not now. Not yet."

"It could be … if you gave me an answer to the question I asked you at Beorn's."

"I know but this just isn't the time to think of such things. You have much to prepare for and we need to have clear heads to face what is ahead."

"You mean you are only waiting to see if I reclaim my throne before agreeing to become my wife and queen."

"No I am not. Your throne and crown mean nothing to me other than the fact that you desire to reclaim them and I have vowed to help you." Taking a deep breath she took a small leap of honesty. "My decision would end up being the same whether you were a king or a blacksmith in the Blue Mountains. Gold and riches have no influence over me. Who you are inside is all that matters to me."

He stared into her eyes for several moments, trying to see dishonesty or betrayal there, but there was none to be found. Leaning in he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips and was gratified when she relaxed into him. Slowly, cautiously he wrapped his arms around her, desperate to feel her close to him. It was a wonderful sensation and he was glad that the fog that seemed to be clouding his head recently had disappeared; he didn't want to forget a moment of this.

A gentle cough from the door had him releasing her reluctantly and he was glad to see she didn't immediately bolt away from him. Balin was standing there with only a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"The innkeeper said our meal is ready."

Rhae was glad for the interruption. It would have been so easy to forget herself and allow Thorin to claim her. Part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind but she knew that would undoubtedly end in disaster. Still, she couldn't deny the fact that she desired the dwarf by her side and if there wasn't another world she had to return to Rhae felt she would have no problem giving herself to him. The question of becoming his queen though? She was relieved to be spared the need to make that decision.

"Thank you, Balin. Lead on. I am starving," she said as she extracted herself from Thorin's arms. The coolness of the building hit her immediately and she wished she had a right to stay wrapped up in him.


	31. Chapter 31 - On the Brink

**A/N: Hello. I hope some of you are still out there. I know my updates are much further apart now and I apologize. Trying to juggle a lot at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

 **.**

 **priya: Thanks. It will take some time for him to work through it.**

 **Guest: Thank you. So sorry its taking more time to get chapters posted.**

 **April: Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

After the first true night's sleep she'd had in who knew how long Rhae was ready to go the next morning. The rest of the Company had already finished shoveling eggs and sausage into their mouths when she made it to the table. Thorin raised an eyebrow but she just shrugged as she slid into an empty seat.

"Go. I will meet you there as soon as I'm done. I won't be long."

He hesitated a moment then gave her a curt nod. "The Master has graciously provided us with 'protection' during our time here." She snorted a bit and was rewarded with a smirk. "The guard outside the door will show you the way to their training area when you're ready."

Rhae merely nodded, too interested in the food on her plate to waste time giving him a real response. Now that she had a meal in front of her just how hungry she was became blatantly obvious and she couldn't get it in her mouth fast enough. Nothing anywhere could possibly taste better than what she was now devouring. How long _had_ they been stuck in that forest? Glancing up she caught sight of a dark haired woman, probably middle aged, watching her with a slightly concerned expression on her face. Rhae blushed a bit at being caught eating in a way that was probably not at all dignified.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," the woman said hurriedly.

"Do not worry, you didn't. I was just so absorbed in my food I didn't realize you were there."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You eat as if you hadn't had a meal in ages."

"I'm not sure how long it has been since I or my companions had more than just some dried nuts and berries, maybe a month." She paused, fork stopped between her mouth and her plate. "I do hope they didn't make too much of a mess or clean out your pantry this morning?"

The woman smiled. "I had prepared plenty and they cleaned up every morsel put in front of them. My pantry is still adequately stocked as well."

"Thank you for your hospitality …" her words trailed off not knowing the name of the woman in front of her.

"Maud. My husband Eldon and I own the inn; have for at least twenty years now I think."

"Well, we are very grateful for your help and hopefully we'll be out of your hair before the week is out."

"We are so very glad you have come," Maud whispered before hurrying back into the kitchen. The woman's response caused the smile to slip from Rhae's lips. If they all knew what she did they wouldn't be so eager to see them in their town. Shaking off her morose thoughts she motioned to the guard waiting by the door that she was ready to go. He obliged and led her through the narrow, dirty streets. It saddened her to see the squalor the majority of the citizens lived in and she sincerely hoped she would be able to save them from further misery. When they arrived at the training yard Rhae was surprised at what she found.

There was a small crowd on the other side of the fence watching the dwarves as they worked and she frowned slightly. This wasn't a show they were putting on for the enjoyment of the townspeople. However after thinking about it as she walked through the guard building and came to the doorway out into the yard for a moment she smiled to herself. Perhaps it wasn't such a big deal; the people of Lake-Town seemed to have little to get excited about and who was she to judge them? She liked watching the dwarves spar, too. A laugh almost escaped her lips. Well, if it was a show they wanted, then she would be happy to oblige. She notched an arrow and let her eyes rove lazily over the company, looking for her target. It presented itself and she took her shot.

There was a gasp from the onlookers and even the dwarves spun around at Bofur's cry of surprise. He had been leaning against the building on the other side of the yard, needing a quick breather from the fight Nori was giving him, when his hat went flying. It was impaled on an arrow which was now stuck in the side of the wall directly over his head.

"The lot of you have gotten soft." All heads turned to see a grinning Rhae step from the armory door, another arrow notched and ready. There was audible amazement from the gathered townspeople but the dwarves could only shake their heads and laugh. They should have known to expect something like this from their Ranger. She moved towards them with a smile though they continued to watch her a bit warily.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Fíli quipped from where his seat on a wooden crate. Before he'd barely gotten the words out of his mouth another arrow whizzed through the air and landed with a thud between his legs, barely missing the crotch of his trousers. He looked up at her, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Anything else on your mind?" she teased. He shook his head quickly, struggling to remove the arrow from the wood.

"Did I not tell you that you'd have no problem besting any solider even now?" Thorin said, coming to her side.

"I thought it was worth it to see if you were correct in your assumptions."

"Come, lassie. Let's see if your skill with a blade is still as sharp as your skill with a bow," Nori dared.

Tossing her bow and quiver to the side she pulled her sword out, twirling it easily in hand. "With pleasure."

.

The sweat on her brow and the soreness in her body all felt good. It had been too long since she'd been able to swing a blade. As she'd sparred with various members of the company the crowd of spectators had grown. Apparently a female with a sword in hand was even more of a spectacle than a group of dwarves. Once she'd become focused on her movements the sounds of the crowd had faded and it was almost a surprise to see them there when they company decided they were done for the day. Rhae was surprised to see Bard in the crowd. He stood at the back of the spectators, his eyes narrowed in thought. Knowing his displeasure at their presence she wondered why he would have taken the time to come and watch them. It was then she noticed the boy and two girls at his side. She wasn't sure how their entrance into Lake-Town, different from what was in the movie, would affect interactions with Bard and his family. It was to his house that the dwarves that stayed in town went to … though she had managed to keep Kíli from getting shot with the Mogul arrow. Perhaps an association with him was no longer necessary but she supposed playing it by ear might be the best way to go; he _was_ the one with the only arrow that could kill the dragon.

When the dwarves finally called a halt to their practice the crowd began to disperse … except for Bard and his family. He managed to catch her eye and she made her way over to where they were now standing by the fence.

"We had no idea a woman could fight as well as the dwarves," the youngest girl told her, awe in her eyes as she looked up at her.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not," Rhae replied with a laugh.

"You were truly a sight to behold," the older girl said.

"Thank you. I am glad I can still keep up with the dwarves. Their stamina and strength far surpasses my own."

"I believe some introductions are in order seeing as how my girls have already begun monopolizing your time."

She looked up at him. "I am Stryker, Ranger of the North. I remember you from the square."

"That is why I am here. I am Bard and this is Bain, my son, and my daughters Sigrid and Tilda." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders as he introduced them.

Rhae smiled at each of them. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Do you think you could teach us how to use a bow?" Sigrid asked a bit timidly.

"Sigrid!" Bain admonished.

The request took her by surprise. "I certainly do not mind but that is not for me to decide."

"We will discuss this later," Bard said with a slight frown. "Bain, take your sisters home."

"Yes, Da." The two girls reluctantly followed their brother off into the crowd and Rhae focused her attention on the man.

"You have a lovely family, Bard."

"My children are my world and I would do anything to keep them safe."

"If you have come here hoping you could somehow convince me to change our plans then I'm sorry to say you have wasted your time."

"You are not a dwarf. I am familiar enough with their ways to know that they do not easily accept those not of their kind into their midst. There must be a very good reason why they would let you come with them."

"As I said yesterday, I am here at the bequest of the Valar. They wish to see Thorin Oakenshield sit on the throne that is rightfully his."

This seemed to give him a bit of a pause. Even here there was at least some reverence for the Gods.

"If they wake the dragon we will all die."

"That is exactly what I will be trying to keep from happening." She met his eyes. "I understand your concern, Bard. If I knew my son was in danger I would want to do anything possible to keep him safe -"

"You have a son?"

"Aye. A fine lad of thirteen, almost fourteen years."

"Where is he?"

"Rivendell where he is safe."

"As a parent how can you willingly go along with a plan that could mean the death of hundreds of innocents?"

Rhae took a deep breath and closed her eyes, searching for the right words … and what she could actually reveal. "Bard, there are more dangers in this world than what is laying asleep on your doorstep. Darker, more sinister things lurk in the shadows. Believe me when I say that if the dwarves do not retake the mountain, if the line of Durin is not sitting on the throne, then you are going to wish your children had died quickly in dragon fire rather than to suffer what is to come."

.

"What did that man want?" Thorin asked later that evening as they sat outside their inn, hoping his voice sounded nonchalant.

"Bard, his name is Bard."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me," she replied, giving him a look that clearly said not to be so thick headed.

"Alright. What did Bard want?"

She shrugged. "He had hoped to change my mind about continuing on with our journey and to get the entire company to give up the idea."

"He what?!"

"I stopped him before he was able to utter a word of his argument and let him know he was wasting his time thinking such things."

Thorin fumed for several minutes. Just being in this town had him on edge. They were so close to the mountain, its song was screaming in his veins, and having to endure the constant scrutiny of Men didn't help his nerves. Then to see Rhae talking with the man from the square, the man that had dared challenge his right to his throne … It had taken him a moment to realize she hadn't followed the rest of them into the armory when they finished for the day. When he'd peered back out the door and seen her standing at the fence talking to the man and his children he'd been rather surprised, wondering what in Arda they could be discussing. He'd watched from the shadows as they'd talked and something had tightened in his chest. The dark haired man towered over Rhae in a way that he himself would never be able to do. She seemed almost tiny next to him. An overwhelming sense of possessiveness had came over him and he had wanted nothing more than to march out there with his sword drawn, whisking her away from his unwelcome presence. It had been a struggle in self control but he'd managed to refrain from acting on his inclinations; she would have been furious at him. Now to hear Bard had been trying to talk her into stopping their quest? He began to see red. How dare he?

"Calm down, Thorin." Rhae laid a hand on his arm. "It was a rather bold thing for him to do but he is merely a father worried about the safety of his children. Would you not do anything in your power to protect Filí and Kilí?"

He frowned but couldn't lie. "I would."

"As would I. It is only natural that the people here would be concerned about what would happen should Smaug awaken."

"Most likely the same thing that happened when he first attacked one hundred and fifty years ago." They both glanced up towards where the ruins of Dale were a dark silhouette against the mountain. "I hope you did not promise him anything that we cannot uphold."

"No. I merely told him that I would do everything I could to make sure nothing bad happened to him and his family. That's about the only thing we can promise at this point … to try."

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, Thorin's arm over her shoulders and her head resting on him. How safe and right she felt with him scared her. Her internal argument that she had to return home echoed in her head less and less forcefully as the days went by. If she could have she would have chosen to stay in Middle Earth, to accept Thorin's offer, but there was still some small part of her, deep inside, that still said it was all impossible. Even after almost nine years there was still a little bit of her that didn't believe any of this was real. She wished her mother would come to her. Miriel had been absent from her dreams since they'd entered Mirkwood. If there was any time she could have used a mother's advice it was now.

"Sometimes I ask myself why I am still doing this." Thorin's soft words pulled her from her thoughts.

"Doing what?"

He gestured with his free hand. "This. The quest, trying to reclaim Erebor."

"It is your home."

"I know and I have always desperately wanted to return. I still do though sometimes I wonder if we should have just stayed in Ered Luin."

"You had a good life there."

"Yes, we did and I occasionally think back on that knowing how hard we worked to get so far and accomplish so much." He paused. "But I cannot ignore my birthright. I can feel the mountain calling to me in my blood. Lately whenever that thought pops up a voice inside reminds me of the history, the tradition, the _gold_ in our home and that it is mine."

Rhae couldn't think of anything to say to that. It was the gold sickness speaking to him, calling to him, seducing him with thoughts of the treasure deep in the mountain. Knowing what it could do to him caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"You're cold. Let's go back inside and -"

"No. I'm fine. I'd like to stay out here like this for just a little while longer."

Her response obviously pleased him and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head where it rested on his shoulder. She wished they could sit there forever, stay like that forever, because while they were still in Lake-Town, while Thorin still hadn't set foot in that mountain, he was still free from the clutches of the gold.

* * *

They made good use of their week of rest. Most of their time was spent in the training grounds though Thorin had to meet with the Master a few times. She had offered to come with him but he had told her, in a moment of honesty that she couldn't fault, that he did not trust her around the Master or his little minion Alfrid. So while she would have willingly gone with him if he'd asked she was glad to be spared having to spend any amount of time in their presence. She ended up, after all, splitting her time between refreshing and honing her own skills and teaching Bard's two daughters how to use a bow. While surprised that he acquiesced to their request she was nonetheless pleased. Getting to know the family better couldn't be a bad thing especially since her presence had already changed much about what happened to the dwarves while in Lake-Town which left her at a bit of a loss as to how to proceed. It was still possible that they would need Bard's assistance at some point and being on good terms with him and his children would come in handy in that case. Even if their paths didn't cross after the Company left town for the mountain perhaps becoming friends with them would help smooth over any future interactions … though she certainly hoped she would be able to not only prevent Thorin falling prey to the gold sickness but the destruction of Lake-Town. Rhae did not like the feeling of uncertainty that now hung over her head.

* * *

Their final full day in town was spent in preparations. Supplies were brought and bags were carefully packed. Weapons were checked, sharpened, and checked again. Rhae could feel the excitement radiating off Thorin. Tomorrow would signal the start of the end of their quest. She felt that excitement as well but it was tinged with a heaping dose of caution; they had traveled far and been through so much but the hardest part of their journey was still ahead of them. She couldn't help but watch with pride, however, as Thorin moved among his company, lending a hand wherever it was needed. He truly was a good leader. If only she could keep him from succumbing to the gold sickness …

"They are throwing a farewell dinner and party for us this evening." Thorin approached where she was double checking her own bag in the main room of the inn.

"A what?"

"I suppose the Master wanted to make another show of how friendly and helpful he has been before we leave." She snorted and he nodded in agreement. "We were all given new clothes for the occasion."

He held out a small bundle which she opened eagerly … then almost dropped it in disgust.

"It's not going to jump up and attack you," Thorin said with a chuckle as she eyed the wine red dress in disdain.

"I hate dresses."

"But you look so fetching in them, **_marlûna_**. I have not forgotten how you took my breath away that evening in Rivendell." She sighed but grinned at him.

"Very well … since you asked so nicely."

"The quicker we get it over with the quicker we can leave for the mountain."

Nodding she trudged up the stairs to begin readying herself for an event she really didn't want to attend.

The banquet was not enjoyable. The ostentatious display of wealth the Master had brought forth was sickening in Rhae's eyes. Since the company did not seem to be bothered by it, enjoying the platters heaped high with food and the plentiful ale and wine, she swallowed her disgust and kept a smile plastered on her face. Not having much of an appetite, she pushed some food around her plate and watched Bofur as he downed mug after mug of ale. She hoped Oin had something for his head in the morning. As it was they were probably going to have to drag him out. There was music and dancing as well and Thorin surprised her by pulling her out to the floor. They had never danced and she was amazed at how well he moved. She would never have guessed that he was such an excellent dancer. It was easy to forget the circumstances that had placed them in this hall in Lake-Town when she was held tightly in his arms while he spun her around amidst the other couples.

The night began to turn sour when she noticed a perky blonde, probably the daughter of one of the "wealthy" merchants that had been invited, hovering around Thorin throughout the evening. It seemed like every time she looked for him, there was a blonde head by his side. It was no secret to her what the woman's intentions and hopes were; a king of any race would be considered quite a catch. His irritation was clear to her though he masked it well. The jealousy she felt at this realization took her completely by surprise … though it didn't quell any of the irritation she felt. Rhae had finally had enough of the bouncing little blonde when she saw her placing her hand on Thorin's arm and trying to wiggle close to him. Thankfully he seemed well aware of what was going on, excusing himself and stomping over to where Dwalin was sitting nursing a mug of ale. Seeing an opening, Rhae came up behind her, leaning in to whisper in her ear, her voice low and threatening.

"If you don't leave the King Under the Mountain alone, I will make you disappear and it will look like an accident." The woman whirled around, her eyes widening in fear when she saw who had just spoken; she'd seen Rhae in the training grounds and heard the rumors that she was one of the deadly Rangers who roamed lands far to the West. The girl hesitated as if to reply, the flash of anger in her eyes didn't escape Rhae's notice, then seemed to think better of the situation. Dropping a quick curtsy the blonde hurried away, melting into the crowd.

"How did you manage that?" a deep voice said at her side.

She gave him a smirk. "You'd be horrified if I told you."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Not too long after that, feeling like the walls were starting to close in on her, Rhae stepped out to get some fresh air. Leaning against the railing she sucked in several deep breaths and felt the muscles in her shoulders begin to relax. It was too cold to remain out here for very long but she could deal with it for a while … anything to get away from that hemmed in feeling inside. She hadn't been crammed into a room with so many people since … well, probably since she was teaching college classes back in Virginia. She used to have no problem in situations like that. Now … now she vastly preferred space and freedom, living how she wanted, fresh air and trees. It would be hard to readjust to life at home once they returned; perhaps she and David could take up hiking. There were beautiful mountains full of hiking trails only a short drive from their home –

"Excuse me, Lady Stryker, but might I have a word with you?"

"You just did."

She could sense the little toad's slight frown and displeasure at her response but she didn't care. It seemed she wouldn't get through the evening without having to deal with the Master's little sycophant. Knowing he wouldn't leave her alone until he'd said whatever it was he'd sought her out to say she turned around to face him.

"Have you enjoyed your time in our town, my lady?"

"Your town and people have given us an opportunity to rest and supplied us with what we need to complete our quest. We are very thankful for the assistance and it will certainly be remembered once King Thorin regains his throne. I am sure they will be glad to resume trade with the people of Lake-Town as a well deserved show of gratitude."

"Will you be remaining with the dwarves once this journey is over?"

"I will remain with them as long as they need my assistance in re-establishing themselves in the mountain but my place is in the West."

He sneered a bit. "You do not need to pretend with us, my lady. I understand your presence among them perfectly."

"Excuse me?" Anyone from the company could have warned the man right then that the tone of voice and frown were clear warning signs that Rhae was angry and ready to lash out. However, he was oblivious and continued.

"Why else would a lone woman travel with such a group of men? We, of course, take no issue with that, and I was hoping you might consent to stay behind when the dwarves leave instead of continuing on with them to certain death. It would be quite profitable for you." He placed a hand on her arm which she slapped away.

"You presume wrong," she hissed, glaring at the man who, despite his stooped posture, was still a bit taller than her.

He stepped closer and she found her legs pressed against the railing. A wrong move would send her toppling into the icy water. He gripped her shoulder this time. "There is no need to keep up pretenses with me. The guise of a Ranger is a nice touch, I must say." He pressed himself against her and sought to get his hands in her hair only to suddenly find himself on his back on the ground, the point of the dagger she'd concealed under her dress against his neck.

"I am indeed Dunedain, a Ranger of the North, and you have just insulted one chosen by the Valar to come amongst you." She put a bit more pressure on the blade, making the greasy man squeak in terror. "Know this, if you ever dare lay a hand on me again, I will make sure no one can call you a man from that day forward."

He didn't answer though his eyes were wide with fear.

"Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Stryker!" a deep voice bellowed and she turned to see Thorin stomping towards her. He had seen her slip out of the room but when she hadn't returned he'd come looking for her. Part of the conversation outside reached his ears before he could see them but before he could get to her he saw her flip the man easily on his back, pulling her dagger on him. A spurt of pride for her skills managed to flash its way through the rage that was coursing through him.

"Thorin, I was just finished here," she said with a smirk, the anger and indignation still clear in her eyes. He reached down, grabbing Alfrid by the collar and slamming him into the wall.

"Lay a hand on her again and my blade will be the last thing you see in this life."

Releasing the man so he landed in a heap Thorin took Rhae's arm and led her away from the party.

"I believe it is time for us to retire for the evening," he said in a tight voice.

"You will get no argument from me on that."

"What all did he say to you?"

Rhae sighed. He was not going to take this well. "He asked if I would stay behind instead of going on to the mountain with you. He … he believed I was merely with the Company as your whore."

His grip tightened for a second and then a stream of words in Khuzdul, probably curses if his tone was any indication, began to stream from his lips in a low voice.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not. I didn't give him a chance even if he had any intentions to do so."

"I will kill him," he growled.

"He erred and has been soundly put in his place for it. I told him I would relieve him of his manhood if he dared touch me again. Between that and your threat I do not think he will come near me again." He was looking at her but she wasn't sure if he was actually seeing her through his anger. Coming to a halt she reached up and placed a palm on his cheek. "We leave tomorrow. There is no point in worrying about it now."

"He touched you! He dared think -"

"Yes, and I made him pay for his gross insult."

"What would have happened if I hadn't gotten there when I did?"

"I probably would've drawn a little blood from the rat's neck and then left him lying there for anyone else to stumble upon."

Rhae watched him calmly, hoping he would be able to rein in his anger. She would be touched by his concern if she didn't have a sneaking suspicion it was merely that possessiveness overtaking him again. When he didn't say anything further she tugged on his arm and they finished the walk back to the inn.

He escorted her up to her room but instead of leaving her there it was clear he had more to say about what had just happened. It was clear there was still quite a bit of anger in his eyes.

"You will not go anywhere tomorrow without one of the company with you."

She pursed her lips together in irritation. "Thorin, I am -"

"You are MINE!" He pulled her roughly against him, one hand on her lower back, the other gripping the back of her neck forcing her to look up at him. His blue eyes were dark with madness and desire. It was the madness she saw that sent a shiver down her spine. This wasn't Thorin talking, it was something else, and she was suddenly more fearful than she had been at any point on their quest. She took several deep breaths, frantically trying to figure out a way to defuse this situation.

"Let go of me. You need to leave," she told him firmly and planting her hands on his chest tried to push herself away. His grip tightened sending another flicker of fear running up her spine. She glared at him, a frown on her face. "I said to let me go. I will not talk to you when you act like this." This time, instead of trying to push away from him, she twisted to the side, dropped almost into a squat, and retreated to the other side of her bed.

Her actions must have brought him at least somewhat to his senses because an expression of horror then shame crossed his face. She felt sorry for him as she knew this episode had been another example of the effect of the gold sickness.

"Rhae … I am so sorry. I – I don't know what came over me."

"You are tired and anxious about getting underway tomorrow," was her reply. Mentioning the real reason for his altered behavior would only cause the anger to flare up again. "Good night, Thorin."

He hesitated then bade her the same, slipping out the door quieter than she thought possible for a dwarf. Once she was alone she yanked the dress from her shoulders and leaving it in a pile on the floor crawled under the blankets on the bed. Though she knew she needed to rest – tomorrow would be a long and tiring day – she also knew there was no way she'd be able to sleep after what had just occurred with Thorin. It brought up something that had been nagging at the back of her mind for a few days though she'd managed to ignore it until now.

Rhae stared at the ceiling hoping an answer would just appear so she wouldn't have to make this decision. She knew what was waiting for them in the mountain just as she knew what Smaug would do to the town they now rested in. Because of the death and destruction that was brought upon them Bard and the Lakemen ended up pitted against the dwarves once the elves arrived. If they hadn't been so eager to accept _their_ help then perhaps Thorin and Bard wouldn't have argued and everyone would have been prepared before Azog and his filth showed up.

So what was the correct decision?

Continue to the mountain with the Company and hope to kill the dragon there? Or stay here, knowing the dwarves' plan with the molten gold would not work, ready to face Smaug and help Bard kill him?  
There was no doubt that Thorin would not take her staying in town well. That change they'd noticed since Mirkwood had become even worse in Laketown. His moods had become increasingly darker and volatile. Tonight was just the worst it had shown itself. She had a sneaking suspicion that seeing her among her own kind (so to speak) was not helping with the jealousy Dwalin had hinted at. She knew it was the gold sickness, its debilitating tendrils were tightening their grip each day, and the thought of seeing what would happen to Thorin once he was in the mountain made her sick to her stomach. Could her presence keep him from succumbing at all? But … if he didn't free himself from its clutches on his own it would leave him open and vulnerable to it forever. No, he had to defeat that enemy by himself. The more she thought through all the different things that were coming she knew that, unfortunately, some of them had to happen. What didn't have to happen was the complete destruction of Laketown. Without that hanging over them Bard would probably be less likely to insist on being immediately paid back what they were promised. The only way to do that was to stay; she wouldn't be able to stop him from burning the town if she was in the mountain.

Now all she had to do was tell Thorin.


End file.
